


Daddy Hannibal and Little Will

by telera



Series: Daddy Hannibal and Little Will [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Plug, Angst, Caning, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erections, Feeding Bottles, Feminization, Fluff, Humiliation, Infantilism, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Object Insertion, Pacifiers, Play pens, Punishment, Rimming, Safewords, Sibling Rivalry, Somnophilia, Spanking, Subdrop, Suppositories, Sweet, Teddy Bears, Wet Dream, bed wetting, mouth soaping, rectal thermometers, safe gestures, sexual age play, teeth brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 103,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Age Play stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clean Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> These stories were originally published [on my tumblr](http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com/), and I've decided to collect them all here since they all share the same theme. I'll be adding more in the future ;))
> 
> Cover illustration of this collection by the wonderful [glittercrow3](http://glittercrow3.tumblr.com/) [HERE](http://glittercrow3.tumblr.com/post/87881495511/for-my-bb-telerafairlyreie-for-her-collection-of) (SFW and lovely) ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ glittercrow3](http://glittercrow3.tumblr.com/), who prompted: "What do you think about Hannibal brushing Will's teeth for him? I don't know why, but I think it's submissive and cute [...] Will would be nervous and reluctant about it and the dialogue would be a little humiliating like “open your mouth nice and wide for daddy (or mommy)” “A little wider… There we go- what a good boy…” And his chin would be held".
> 
> My bb [ trr-rr](http://trr-rr.tumblr.com/) did fanart of this story, find it [HERE](http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com/post/82065220048/i-read-this-little-fic-by-telera-and-decided-i-had)!! <3 <3 (SFW)

 

'Will, are you ready for bed?' Hannibal called from the kitchen.

 

'Oooh, but daddy!' came the disappointed reply from the living room 'I'm still watching  _Robin Hood!_ '

 

Hannibal dried his hands on his apron and walked to where his boy was lying under the sofa blanket, warm and cozy in his striped sleeper.

 

'You heard me, baby boy. It's 8 p.m., time for good boys to go to bed'.

 

'But dad' Will pouted 'It's too early!'

 

'No buts, William' Hannibal said grabbing the remote control and switching off the TV 'Off to bed'.

 

The boy obeyed sluggishly, making a show of leaving the comfort of the sofa with a great sigh and dragging his feet across the living room towards the stairs.

 

'And don't forget to clean your teeth' Hannibal reminded him 'I'll be with you in a moment'.

 

Will grumbled something under his breath, enough to give him the satisfaction but not too loud, or daddy would hear him and berate him for backtalk. Hannibal heard him nonetheless, but decided to let it pass. His boy was always fussy when bedtime came, and he knew being patient would go a long way with him.

 

'Is he always like that?' Dr. Chilton asked when Hannibal returned to the kitchen.

 

'Yes. Bedtime is always difficult for him'.

 

'You should just give him a spanking and put him to bed. It worked with Matty, you know'.

 

'I know it did' Hannibal said 'But I think I'll save that for some other occasion'.

 

'You're just a big softie, my friend' Frederick said drinking the last of his wine, to which Hannibal simply replied with an amused smile.

  

*

  

'Will, have you cleaned your teeth yet?'

 

Hannibal crossed his arms over his chest when he entered the bathroom. Will had a Winnie-the-Pooh toothbrush to make this daily routine more appealing to him, but he was using it to scratch an itch on his nose.

 

'Daddy' he started 'I have just realized something. Winnie is always eating honey, right?'

 

'Yes, Will' Hannibal intoned with patience.

 

'And look' he said pointing at the little bear's mouth 'He has no cavities! That means I don't have to clean my teeth before bedtime!'

 

'Willypoo' Hannibal sighed 'Winnie the bear has  _no teeth_. And that's because he's always eating sweet things and not obeying his daddy'.

 

He held out his hand for the toothbrush and Will gave it with a frown.

 

'Oh' he muttered as Hannibal put a bit of toothpaste on the soft bristles 'But then how can he- I mean-- How--?'

 

'Open wide for daddy, Will' Hannibal said in a firm tone, and the boy obeyed meekly 'Remember what I taught you, baby boy? We brush to remove plaque and stay clean. Plaque is yucky stuff that sticks to teeth, and it's bad because it's made of germs that can hurt teeth making little holes called...'

 

' _Gavitish'_   Will replied.

 

'That's right' Hannibal said brushing the teeth in the back in little circles 'It's important to brush the plaque off everyday and to brush the teeth the right way'.

 

He worked his way to the front of his mouth, moving the toothbrush back and forth and making sure to brush Will's gums.

 

'But _'addy'_   he said, and a little foam trickled down the corner of his lips.

 

'Be quiet, Will' Hannibal instructed, cleaning the whitish foam and holding his chin tight 'And open wide now'.

 

Will nodded his head and obeyed, feeling as his daddy brushed the front, top and backsides of each tooth in short strokes. When the soft bristles caressed his tongue he giggled involuntarily, and daddy gestured for him to spit out.

 

'You must remember not to swallow the toothpaste, baby boy. It has fluoride and it could upset your stomach'.

 

Will took a sip of water to wash the toothpaste away and spat it all out. Then he dried his lips and mouth with the towel and frowned anxiously.

 

'But daddy, if Winnie has no teeth then how can he eat his food?'

 

There was a soft snort from the bathroom door.

 

'You're not going to hear the end of this, my friend' Dr. Chilton said.

 

'Well' Hannibal said leaving the Winnie-the-Pooh toothbrush on the shelf 'You know Winnie is not real, Will. He's just a cartoon. He doesn't have teeth because he doesn't eat any food'.

 

Will knitted his brow at that. He didn't very well understand it, but uncle Frederick was watching him with a smirk from the door and he was making him nervous. Will would ask daddy about it tomorrow, when he was gone.

 

'OK, daddy' he whispered.

 

'Let's go to bed then' Hannibal smiled, but as they walked down the corridor he suddenly realized he had forgotten something.

 

'Frederick, can you put Will to bed? I bought a new jar of Vicks VapoRub but I left it downstairs. I'll be right back'.

 

'Sure' Dr. Chilton replied walking Will to his bedroom 'Are you ill?'

 

'I- I was' Will replied anxiously 'Last week, I had flu. Daddy says the chest medicine is to help me breathe better at nights. So that I don't cough so often'.

 

'Oh' Frederick said as Will sat on his bed 'I could not be bothered with all that. If you were at home with me, I'd give you a shot in the butt and there would be no more coughing in the night'.

 

Will cringed and hugged his plushies tight, sliding under the warm duvet and shivering in fear.

 

'Don't be such a wuss' Frederick replied tucking him in 'What would you say if I told you Winnie the Pooh got all his teeth rotten and the dentist had to pull them out with a pair of tongs?'

 

Will opened his eyes wide and Dr. Chilton leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

 

'All his little bear teeth, Will. One by one'.

 

'Alright' Hannibal said entering the bedroom at that moment 'Ready to sleep, baby boy?'

 

He opened the jar of Vicks VapoRub and smiled at Will, who was still staring at his uncle Frederick in fear and anguish.

 

'Let's see...'

 

Hannibal sat down on Will's bed and zipped his sleeper down to rub the ointment on his chest.

 

'Daddy' Will whispered when he was done 'Please don't go. I'm- I'm scared'.

 

Hannibal frowned as he cleaned his fingers on a paper tissue.

 

'But why would you be scared, Willypoo? You've got Piglet and Elmo and Kermit and Mr. Bear and Patchy to keep you company' he said counting the stuffed toys on Will's bed 'Uncle Frederick and daddy need to discuss grown-up things now, so I'll leave the nursery light on and I'll check on you later, OK?'

 

'No, daddy' Will said clinging to him 'Stay with me, please'.

 

But Hannibal kissed Will on the forehead and tucked him in again.

 

'I'll come back in a little while, I promise. Say good night to Uncle Frederick'.

 

'Good night' Will breathed as Dr. Chilton wiggled his eyebrows at him from the bedroom door.

 

'That was funny' Hannibal muttered as he clicked the door shut 'Will is not usually so distressed at bedtime. He's come a long way with his night terrors and nightmares'.

 

'Well, I hope you have a good plastic mattress protector, my friend. Once a bedwetter, always a bedwetter'.

 

'Oh, I think Will was only missing his night tale. He's so used to his night routine now that anything that disrupts it makes him anxious'.

 

'Care to make a bet?'

 

 *

  

_The dentist had strapped Will to the chair, and he was using his Winnie the Pooh tongs to pull his teeth out. Will wanted to scream but he couldn't, his mouth bleeding a sticky yellow honey that pooled on his chest._

 

_'He's such a wuss' Uncle Frederick said filling a syringe with Vicks VapoRub 'But I just know how to cure him'._

 

_Will tried to reach out for daddy and Matty, but they were frozen in the dentist's fridge._

 

_'Help!' he screamed in his head as his rotten teeth clanked on a kidney shaped tray 'Please, somebody help me!'_

 

Will, Will!

 

_It was daddy's voice, and Will followed it as uncle Frederick stuck the needle in Piglet's navel and the plushie started to cough._

 

'Daddy!' he cried 'Daddy!'

 

'I'm here, sweetie' Hannibal said hugging him tight. It was 11:17 p.m., and Hannibal was reading in bed when he suddenly heard his boy screaming in his bedroom.

 

'It was only a dream, baby boy' he soothed cradling him in his arms 'Daddy is here, there's nothing to fear'.

 

Will was shivery and sweaty, flushed and... wet. Hannibal pulled the duvet away and found a patch of urine on his sleeper and mattress.

 

'I'm so-ssorry daddeee' Will stammered, red with shame and sobbing pitifully 'I – I--'

 

'Hush, Willypoo. We'll go to the bathroom to get you clean and good and you'll sleep with daddy the rest of the night. What do you say?'

 

Will clung to him and nodded against his chest, hiccuping and whimpering as the dreadful images of his nightmare flashed before his eyes.

 

*

 

After a quick bath and a change of sleeper, Will was nicely tucked in in Hannibal's bed, sucking on his pacifier and blissfully asleep after several tales and a warm glass of milk.

 

 _Will has just wet the bed_ , Hannibal texted on his tablet.

 

 _Told you_ , came the quick reply.

 

_How did you know it would happen?_

 

_Matty did the same at first. It's just a cry for attention. A few night spankings and he won't do it again._

 

Hannibal put his tablet down. It had been some weeks since Will's last “accident”, and although a relapse was always to be expected, he was sure something must have triggered it. He didn't want to upset Will further by forcing him to remember, but Hannibal knew there was more to his accident than met the eye. Frederick loved the boy dearly, but his...  _parenting_  had little to do with Hannibal's. It had surely worked with Matthew, but Will was very special.

 

'Sweet dreams, little angel' he whispered cuddling up to him and kissing his curls 'Daddy will get to the bottom of this. I promise'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's toothbrush:
> 
>  


	2. The Music Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ trr_rr ](http://trr-rr.tumblr.com/), who prompted: "Daddy takes Will out shopping to an antiques fair for a new music box and someone overhears Will speaking as though Hannibal is his daddy, using an infantile voice, speech patterns and various childlike mannerisms, like sucking his thumb. Will is sucking his thumb while Hannibal is off talking to a shop owner and a passerby comments on Will's weird behavior. How does Daddy Hannibal comfort Will?"

The music box had been part of Will’s night routine for more than three months now. It was an old antique with a hand painted carousel that Hannibal wound up every night, making the four wooden horses spin to the tune of an old lullaby that soothed his baby boy while he had his night bottle. Will couldn’t go to sleep without his daddy’s kiss or the calming music of the carousel, and he imagined himself riding one of the horses as his eyelids grew heavy and he sucked drowsily on the teat.

‘Sweet dreams, baby boy’ daddy always whispered as he lay a kiss on his forehead, and Will replied a sluggish  _mnightdaddy_  as he drifted off to sleep.

Will had nightmares, though, and recurrent night terrors that made him shiver and trash in his bed, and one night he unwittingly hit the music box, which fell to the floor and broke.

‘Don’t worry, Willypoo’ Hannibal said drying his tears ‘We’ll go to the antique fair next Saturday and we’ll find a new one. Would you like that?’

Will nodded and sobbed his sorrow away, blowing his nose on daddy’s pocket square and finally relaxing after so much crying. Daddy knew it had been an accident, and he didn’t get angry or upset. He simply held him in his arms humming softly, and Will hugged him fiercely, trying to imprint how much he loved his daddy squeezing him tight.

Will missed his beloved wooden horses badly during the following nights, but thankfully the weekend arrived soon. And he was so excited about their little trip to the antique fair that he didn’t stop talking as his daddy prepared his clothes and got him out of his pyjamas.

‘And do you think we’ll find music boxes, daddy?’

‘I would hope so, baby boy’ he said helping Will with a navy blue tee with a big shark that read  _Mighty Cute_.

‘With a carousel too? And horses?’

‘I don’t know, sweetie. We’ll have to wait and see’.

‘Maybe the man who made my box made many others with the same carousel and paint and horses and maybe’ Hannibal guided Will’s legs through his  _Toy Story_ boxer brief ‘Maybe I can find the same one in the fair!’

Hannibal chuckled.

'I don't think so, I bought that music box to an artisan in Amsterdam many years ago. But don't worry, little monkey' Hannibal said pulling the pants up and zipping them carefully 'I'm sure we'll find a very nice new box for you'.

'Daddy' Will said with a frown as he followed him to the bathroom 'What is Amsterdam?'

'A wonderful city in Holland' Hannibal replied combing Will's curls 'With beautiful houses and canals like Venice'.

'Like the drawing in your office? With the gon- gonnflyers?'

 _'Gondoliers_ , baby boy’ Hannibal said opening the bottle of Johnson’s Baby Cologne ‘If you’re a good boy daddy will take you to Venice this summer for holidays’.

'And will we take a gondola ride?'

'Of course' Hannibal said smiling at the sweet and fresh face of his boy 'And we'll have gelato and we'll visit many museums and old churches'.

'Oh, but daddy' Will said with a pout 'That is so boring'.

'Learning art is never boring, Will. Now, you can bring two plushies to the fair. Go get them or we're going to be late'.

Will beamed and rushed to his bedroom, but half way through the corridor he stopped short and returned to the bathroom.

'Daddy' he said worrying his bottom lip in an endearingly sweet gesture 'Do you think that maybe, hum, later… After the fair, we could, you know….'

Hannibal raised and eyebrow, knowing very well what his boy was thinking.

'Yes, sweetie?'

'Could we…' he said blushing 'Could we go for ice cream after the fair?'

Hannibal smiled warmly at him.

'Of course, honey'.

'And can I have three scoops of chocolate ice cream?!'

'Only two, or you won't have any appetite left for lunch'.

Will smiled easily at him, happy that his daddy was always so good, and cared so much for him.

'I'll get Elmo and Kermit' he said disappearing down the corridor, and Hannibal went down the stairs whistling a merry tune.

Today was going to be a good day.

 

*

 

The antiques fair was thriving with people when Hannibal and Will finally arrived. There were stalls in the marquees where vendors offered furniture and finer collectables to professional buyers, and many pitches in the rest of the field where many curious collectors browsed items that included glassware, silver, figurines, jewellery and watches. The fair was known as it attracted all sorts of people, from a fast-growing vintage crowd to fans of rustic, primitive and everyday objects who looked for unusual bits of furniture or quirky accent pieces. Art-deco design was particularly popular, especially in clocks, lamps, figurines, tea services and toys, and that's where Hannibal told Will they would look for his new music box.

'I'll leave Elmo in the car, daddy' Will said leaving the red plushie in the back seat 'So that he protects the car from thieves while we're away'.

Hannibal smiled fondly as Will whispered something in Elmo's ear and then tucked Kermit under his arm.

'Ready!' he beamed, and Hannibal locked the car.

'Come, baby boy' he said taking his hand 'I'm sure we're going to find a very beautiful music box for you today'.

They walked for some time looking out for music boxes and old toys, but they were not very lucky. There were Punch and Judy puppets and many china dolls, several toy trains and even a miniature circus, but no stall seemed to have music boxes. After a while Will got bored, and he tugged on his daddy sleeve.

'I'm bored, daddy. Can we play a game?'

'Of course, baby boy. What game would you like to play?'

'Hum...' he said as they moved to another stall ' _I spy with my little eye_?'

'Very good' Hannibal replied 'You start'.

'I spy with my little eye...' Will looked around as daddy greeted the owner. There were many things he could see with the letter K, a key, an old kettle and a kite, but he wanted to pick something easy for his daddy to guess. He eyed the Kermit plushie under his arm and giggled.

'I spy with my little eye something starts with the letter K'.

'K?' Hannibal said absentmindedly as he considered a Tiffany lamp on a nearby stall 'Is it big?'

'No'.

'Hmm... Is it round?'

'No'.

Will waited eagerly for another question, but daddy was really interested in the lamp with the beautiful lady and the butterfly, and he was asking the owner about it. Will was a good boy who didn't interrupt grown ups when they were talking, so he hugged his Kermit plushie tight and started to suck his thumb as he waited.

'Is it Kermit?' a little girl in the nearby stall asked.

Will looked at her with a frown. She had obviously overheard his game with daddy, and Will was about to tell her to keep the secret when her mother clutched her arm and pulled her away.

'Maggie! Don't you ever talk to strangers!'.

She looked at Will with disgust and left quickly, and the owner of the nearby stall spat:  _Fucking_ _pervert_.

Will felt his cheeks flushing, and suddenly it felt like all the eyes of the fair were on him. The people around him were pointing fingers and whispering things, rushing away from him as if he were a leper. Will stuck his thumb out of his mouth and slipped his hand into his pocket. Daddy was still talking with the other stall owner about the lamp, so he located a thrash bin and ditched his beloved Kermit there. He rubbed a tear away as he returned to the stall, just in time for Hannibal to look at him with a happy smile.

'It seems we'll be getting this lamp back home too, daddy has just-- What's wrong, Willypoo?'

Will shrugged and said nothing, but his face was still red and deadly serious.

'Will?' Hannibal asked carefully 'Where's Kermit? Did he get lost or--?'

'I don't want to play anymore' he replied crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to hide the picture of the smiling shark.

Hannibal left the lamp back with the vendor and walked with Will away from the crowded aisles of the fair. He knew his boy well enough to know when Will was upset, and although he hadn't made any safe gesture yet, Hannibal was deeply concerned. He had never seen Will like this, and the fact that he uttered no safeword was indicative he needed to solve the problem as the little boy he was. When they arrived at a relatively less crowded aisle of the fair, Hannibal faced his boy and spoke in his softest voice:

'Would you like to tell daddy what happened?'

Will shook his head and focused his gaze on his lap.

'Maybe if you tell me we can find a solution' he suggested, but Will shut down completely.

'I want to go home' he sniffled.

'But I thought you wanted to go for ice cream after the fair' Hannibal said trying to lift his mood. But Will's bottom lip begin to tremble, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

'I wanna go home' he repeated with a choked sob, and Hannibal nodded.

'Very good, Will. Let's go'.

And they left, both music box and Tiffany lamp forgotten.

 

*

 

Will said nothing on the way back home, but what worried Hannibal the most was how still he was. He was sitting on the back seat tense and unmoving, not paying any attention to his Elmo plushie and not even sucking his thumb or pacifier. Will always did it when he was anxious and nervous, so this was very different. Something bad had obviously happened back at the fair, and Hannibal would have to wait for Will to open up to him. Forcing the issue would only be counterproductive, so he played some classical music and sped up along the motorway.

They got home after a while, and when Hannibal closed the front door behind him, Will seemed to relax at last. He shuddered and sighed, but still he didn't move, not wanting to go to his bedroom or anywhere else.

'Will?' Hannibal whispered, frowning in concern and caressing his cheek softly.

'He was mean to me' the boy uttered at last 'He was mean and he said...'

Will broke down and hugged his daddy tight.

'He s-said I was-s a  _fucking_ _pervert_ ' he whimpered 'and the young mother ran away with h-her daughter because th-they were afraid of me'.

Will sobbed against the chest of his daddy, trembling in pain and humiliation as Hannibal soothed him. Hannibal was feeling a cold, blind fury uncoiling in his belly, but he couldn't focus on that now. Someone had insulted his boy, and shamed him, and his top priority was comforting him.

'Hush' he said running his fingers through his hair 'Daddy is here, Will. There's nothing to fear, you're safe and protected'.

The feelings of tenderness and love were so overwhelming that Will started to weep louder. His knees shook dangerously, so Hannibal guided him to the sofa, where he slumped in a mass of sobs.

'Did they take Kermit from you?' he whispered.

'N-no' he breathed 'I threw him away because I was ashamed of him. I thought- thought it wass-s all his-s fault'.

'Will' Hannibal said cleaning his tears with his pocket square 'Kermit did nothing wrong.  _You_  did nothing wrong. Those people insulted you because they are mean and rude. You are the most beautiful boy in the world, and daddy loves you very much'.

Hannibal kissed his heated forehead and smiled.

'Bbut then- why--?' he sniffled 'Why did they say--?'

'There are many bullies in the world, Will. They're bitter and envious and they will try to make you sad to feel better with themselves. You must never listen to what they say, or pay attention to what they do. You're a bright and talented boy, and you must never feel ashamed of who you are. You're my sweet Willypoo, beautiful and perfect, and I love you more than I can say'.

Will blinked away a tear.

'Really, daddy?'

'Of course' he replied cuddling up to him. The sofa was big enough for both of them, so Hannibal spooned his boy from behind and started to sing:

_'Hush, little baby, don't say a word_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring'._

It was Will's favorite lullaby, and Hannibal continued until the last line, repeating it many times while kissing Will:

_'You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town'._

Will had fallen very silent again, but he was limp and good in his daddy's arms, basking in his warmth and comfort.

'Daddy' he whispered after a while 'I did to Kermit what the stall owner did to me. And I threw him away in a trash bin and now...' his voice broke, and Hannibal hushed him down.

'You were scared, baby boy. If something like this happens again, you must tell daddy immediately, ok?'

Will nodded, but he still sobbed quietly for his missing friend.

'I'll go back to the fair to get him' Hannibal said leaving the sofa and pulling a blanket over him 'Would you like that?'

Will nodded, and more tears came to his eyes.

'Daddy will find him, sweetie' Hannibal assured slipping his pacifier in his mouth 'Take a nap now and when you wake up I'll be back with Kermit and some chocolate ice cream'.

Will smiled and started to suck on the pacifier softly. He was rather exhausted from all that had happened, so it didn't take him long to fall asleep. Hannibal stayed with him until he was sure Will was fast asleep, then got the car keys and left for the fair.

He would have no trouble locating the stall that they had visited a while ago. A few questions would reveal who among the stall owners had seen a young man with a Kermit plushie, and the man would be filling the freezer with the chocolate ice cream tonight.

 

 *

 

Will didn't know what time it was when he woke up, but he was hungry. The TV was on and Pocoyó was playing his drum with Duck and Elly. Will smiled at his favorite cartoons, and watched snuggled under the sofa blanket as they all formed a music band and played different instruments together. When the episode finished another started, but Will had already seen it. A delicious smell wafted to his nose then, and he knew daddy was in the kitchen.

'Hello, sleepyhead' Hannibal greeted when Will appeared on the kitchen door, drowsy and with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders as if it were the cape of a superhero.

'Hello daddy' he said stifling a yawn 'Is it lunch time yet?'

'Very soon' Hannibal replied with a warm smile 'And I prepared something special for you. Spaguetti and meatballs with hidden veggie sauce. And if you eat it all I'll let you have chocolate ice-cream for dessert'.

Will beamed at his daddy.

'All the ice cream I want daddy?'

'Yes, baby boy' he said 'Up to three scoops'.

Will hugged him fiercely, and the smell of pepper and parsley tickled his nose.

'I love you so much, daddy'.

'And I love you too, Willypoo' he said cleaning his hands on his apron 'Come, I have a surprise for you'.

Will followed him to the laundry room, where the tumble dryer was on and humming softly.

'I think it should be ready...' Hannibal said stopping the cycle and opening it.

'What is it, daddy? Did I wet something?' Will asked in trepidation.

'Of course not, baby boy. Only Kermit needed a good wash'.

Will's eyes went wide at the sight of his beloved plushie, clean and fluffy and smelling of sweet fabric softener.

'Oh daddy!' he said hugging it fiercely 'You found it!'

'I told you I would, honey' Hannibal replied, watching fondly as his boy clung to the plushie and promised never to throw him away again,  _ever_. The truth was that Hannibal hadn't looked for Kermit in the trash bins of the antiques fair, and had stopped at the nearest  _Toys R Us_  to buy Will a new one. But his sweet boy needn't know.

'And' he said with a secretive smile 'I have another surprise for you'.

'What is it, daddy?' Will asked eagerly as he followed him upstairs, unaware of the new Tiffany lamp that adorned the table of the corridor 'What is it?'

He entered his bedroom and frowned. There was nothing new here, everything was the same except for...

'You found it!' he cried in happiness, for on the bedside table there was a new music box, with four little puppies that spun around a little toy kennel.

'Do you like it, sweetheart?'

'Wind it up, daddy, please!' Will said excitedly, and Hannibal indulged him, winding the music box up and leaving it on the bedside table again.

Will watched transfixed as the little puppies entered and left the kennel to the soothing tune of a lullaby, and when the music was over he gave an excited little jump and looked at his daddy pleadingly.

'Again, daddy, please!'

Hannibal wound the music box again and Will watched it all once more, naming the puppies in his head and wanting so much to play with them.

'Come' Hannibal said laying a kiss on Will's mussed curls when the lullaby ended 'Now it's time for lunch'.

'Can I take Kermit with me, daddy? He must be so hungry after...' Will trailed off and frowned 'After this morning'.

'Ok' Hannibal relented 'Just this time. You know I don't like toys on the kitchen table'.

'Daddy is so good Kermit' Will whispered to his plushie 'We must eat it all to have chocolate ice cream'.

Hannibal smiled fondly as Will went down the stairs before him. Kermit would probably end up with meatball sauce and chocolate ice cream all over its mouth, but Hannibal would put it in the washing machine again as he bathed his sweet boy later in the afternoon. And when Will was good and fresh they'd watch a movie together - _Toy Story_  again, if Will had any say in the matter, which he would- and then play with plasticine before bedtime.

It would be a perfect Saturday after all, despite the rough morning they had had. And when they arrived at the kitchen, Hannibal was surprised when his boy suddenly kissed him hard on the cheek and whispered:

'I love you, daddy'.

'And I love you too, Willypoo'.

 


	3. Home Remedies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ silentlymunchingcorpses](http://silentlymunchingcorpses.tumblr.com/) and anon on tumblr, who wanted: "Would you be able to do another Hannigram ageplay? Where Will is big but Hannibal decides he should be little and takes his temperature rectally and finds it's too high so he gives him old fashioned medical treatments?"

 

'Will, it's time to take your temperature' Hannibal called.

 

When there was no reply, he let out a long sigh and moved to the living room.

 

Will was sitting on the sofa, watching  _Adventure Time_  on the TV and hugging his dog plush tight.

 

'But I don't want to, daddy' he pouted, and flinched away from Hannibal when he sat down with him.

 

'You know it's necessary, Will. You got pretty soaked in the rain yesterday and you were shivery and coughing this morning'.

 

'But I'm feeling so much better now, daddy! Maybe you can... you can...' Hannibal watched with a fond smile as Will tried to find an excuse. He looked so endearingly young like this, fully shaved and without his glasses 'You could feel my forehead!' he exclaimed all of a sudden 'You're a doctor, you can tell if I'm- I'm feverish touching my forehead, right?'

 

Hannibal felt his forehead and caressed his cheek lovingly.

 

'You're very warm, Will. But in order to prepare the right medicine, I need an accurate reading'.

 

'Daddy pleaseee' he begged 'I hat- hate- the--' he trailed off when he saw his daddy producing a slim case from his pocket. Hannibal took the glass thermometer and shook it vigorously.

 

 _'That'_  he said with a gasp 'It's so cold and uncomfortable and it  _hurts'_.

 

'Nonsense, Willypoo' Hannibal said getting the remote and switching the TV off 'Lie down on your stomach'.

 

But Will hugged his plush toy tighter and shook his head.

 

'No' he frowned defiantly, pulling his legs up to his chest and circling himself protectively.

 

'If you behave we'll prepare chocolate muffins later. What do you say?'

 

Will's eyes went wide. He loved to cook with his daddy, it was always so fun and he had little tasks to do, like stirring the mix of eggs and sugar or adding the chocolate chips, and he always felt such a big boy when he could help daddy so. And he was always so proud and let him eat a spoonful or two of raw dough...

 

'Double chocolate muffins?' Will asked warily.

 

'Triple if you want. But you'll have to be a really good boy' Hannibal warned raising an finger.

 

'Yes daddy!' Will beamed 'I promise'.

 

Hannibal nodded and patted the sofa.

 

'Good. Let's begin then'.

 

Will lied down on his stomach and clutched his beloved stuffed dog close to his chest. He didn't pull his pants down, though, so Hannibal did it for him, admiring his lovely pert ass and parting his ass cheeks softly.

 

'Take a deep breath...'

 

He pressed the tip of the thermometer to his puckered hole and pushed it inside.

 

'Oowie, daddy' Will complained 'It- it--'

 

He clenched his muscles to try to push the thermometer out, but Hannibal pushed it deeper and held it still, rotating it in slow circles to ease the sting.

 

'You're doing very well, Willypoo. Five minutes and it will be over. Do you want your pacifier meanwhile?'

 

Will nodded, and Hannibal got it from his pocket. Will only used it for sleep time now, but the soothing comfort it provided would distract him from the feeling of the thermometer up his bum.

 

'There you go' Hannibal said fastening the pacifier chain to his shirt and slipping the teat into his mouth. Will started an eager, noisy sucking that made Hannibal smile. He looked so perfect like this, so obedient and meek.

 

'Daddy' he whispered after a while 'Why don't you never put the thermometer in my mouth?'

 

'Because this is the right way to take the temperature of little boys like you, Willypoo. When you grow up, we'll move to a digital thermometer and I'll take the reading in your mouth'.

 

'Okay' he murmured resuming his wet sucking and caressing the soft ear of his beloved dog.

 

When the time was up, Hannibal slid the thermometer out and Will winced in a little pain.

 

'Hum' he frowned '103Fº. You have a high fever, baby boy. Daddy needs to prepare a very special medicine for you'.

 

'What medicine, daddy?'

 

Hannibal cleaned the rectal thermometer and put it back in its case.

 

'Come to the kitchen and I'll show you'.

 

\---

 

'Are you going to make herbal tea, daddy?'

 

'No' Hannibal said as he put a small pot on the stove.

 

'Orange juice with honey?'

 

Will watched with curiosity as daddy picked a book from one of the shelves of the kitchen. The pages looked brown and wrinkled, and after frowning at the table of contents, he looked for a page and put a bookmark.

 

'No, this is special medicine. Very old, but very effective'.

 

'Can I see, daddy?'

 

'Of course' he said leaving the book on the counter. Will got his colourful Ikea stool and knelt on it to lean on the counter and start reading:

 

'Oil of Theobroma, sufficient to make 180 grains'.

 

'That would be cocoa butter' Hannibal said adding a spoonful of a white, creamy paste to the pot.

 

'Are we cooking the muffins already, daddy?'

 

'Not yet' he said moving to one of the cabinets and getting several amber tinted vials 'Keep on reading'.

 

'Lupu- lupuline 5 grains'.

 

'Aha' he said adding it to the mixture 'And next is the Monobromated Camphor, right? How many grains?'

 

Will creased his brow.

 

'2 grains. Extract- hy- hyos--'

 

'Hyoscyamus' Hannibal finished for him 'How many?'

 

'1 grain'.

 

'And finally Salycilic Acid' he said reading from the book 'But we won't use 7 grains, we'll add little more. Do you want to stir it all?'

 

Will nodded and pulled a face at the yellowish mixture.

 

'Agg, daddy. I don't want to eat this. It smells funny'.

 

'You're not going to eat it' Hannibal said with a chuckle 'We've prepared Fenner's antipyretic suppositories. A formula that dates back to 1888'.

 

'Sup- supp-?' Will stammered in fear.

 

'A time tested home remedy for high fevers' Hannibal said getting an aluminium mould from the cabinet and pouring the melted mixture inside.

 

Will watched in trepidation as one by one all the cone shaped holes in the mould were filled to the brim. There were twelve in a row, and when daddy finished he clicked the mould shut.

 

'We'll put them in the freezer now, and in ten minutes they'll be ready. Let's get you changed into your pyjamas now and--'

 

Hannibal stopped short when he realized Will's face was red and his eyes full of tears.

 

'What's wrong, Willypoo?' he said embracing Will in a warm hug, although he very well knew the cause of his anxiety.

 

'I don't want- the' he hiccupped as he rubbed his nose on Hannibal's shirt 'I don't want the s-suppos daddy'.

 

'Baby boy' Hannibal murmured with infinite patience as he petted his curls 'You need the medicine daddy has prepared to feel better. Otherwise the fever will go up and we won't be able to go to the cinema this weekend. Would you like to miss  _Mr. Peabody and Sherman_?'

 

'No, daddy' he sobbed.

 

'So, let's go to you room and get you changed into you pyjamas while the suppositories set. I'll tell you a tale and then you can take a nap while they take effect. What do you say?'

 

Will shrugged, still far convinced, but he very much wanted to go to the cinema with daddy. He always bought him popcorn and a nice soda and they had such a great time together.

 

'OK, daddy, But I forgot Toby in the living room'.

 

'Don't worry, baby boy' Hannibal said laying a kiss on his forehead 'I'll get him for you'.

 

\---

 

A little later Will was lying on his bed in his Sponge Bob pyjamas. He was hugging his plush toy fiercely, as if it could somehow protect him from what was going to happen next. His heart beat fast as he heard daddy climbing up the stairs and his stomach knotted in fear when he saw him appearing with a little tray and two of the suppositories.

 

'Willypoo' Hannibal said pulling the duvet away and opening a jar of vaseline 'Since you've been such a big boy in the kitchen, I want you to help daddy now. Pull you pyjama pants down and spread you cheeks so that I can see your little hole'.

 

Will started to sniffle, but he obeyed his daddy, exposing his tightly clenched anus as he shivered in trepidation.

 

'There's nothing to be afraid of, baby boy. I'm going to use a dab of vaseline so that the suppositories slip in with no pain at all'.

 

Will frowned in confusion as he saw his daddy lubing the blunt end instead of the pointy one.

 

'But daddy, you're- you're doing it  _wrong'_.

 

Hannibal chuckled and lubed the other bullet in the same fashion.

 

'Of course not. With little boys like you, you must always put the suppositories backwards'.

 

'Why?'

 

'Because your little hole will want to squeeze shut, and with the pointy end out the squeezing will pull the suppository inside'.

 

Will wasn't sure if he understood, but he was still scared.

 

'But daddy' he said in a trembling voice 'They're too big'.

 

'Not at all' Hannibal said placing the blunt end of the first bullet against his boy's rosy hole 'They're no bigger than your thumb. Are you ready?'

 

Will closed his eyes shut and nodded. He gasped when  he felt the cold cone pressing against his opening, and groaned in discomfort as Hannibal breached his tight anus.

 

'Stop daddy, please' he pleaded, but Hannibal pushed the bullet further and Will's frantic clenching did the rest. Before he knew it his little hole had sucked the whole suppository in, and Will shivered as it started to melt inside him.

 

'Daddy it's-- it's cold' he whimpered as Hannibal caressed his lubed hole in soothing circles.

 

'Only at first, baby boy. The cold will soon pass, and you'll start to feel better'.

 

Will was softly sniffling against the pillow, and he looked at his daddy pleadingly.

 

'No more, daddy, please' he whimpered.

 

'One more' he said picking the second bullet from the tray 'Be my brave boy and spread your cheeks for me again'.

 

 

Will pouted but obeyed, and when Hannibal pressed the suppository to his hole the blunt end went easily inside. And as before Will sucked it in unwittingly, clenching around it and pulling the cold bullet deep inside him.

 

'I'm so proud of you' Hannibal said when it was over.

 

'S'cold daddy' he said with a little shudder, and Hannibal pulled his pyjama pants up and tucked him in gently.

 

'That's the medicine melting and starting to work. When you wake from your nap the fever will be gone and we'll bake the chocolate muffins, OK?'

 

Will nodded and brought his plush toy close to his chest. He was used to the pacifier during naps, but as daddy had forgotten it downstairs he simply stuck his thumb into his mouth and closed his eyes.

 

'Yesh' he muttered starting to suck on his thumb and closing the eyes. The feeling in his bum was not so cold anymore, and instead Will felt a nice and soothing sensation spreading all over him 'Love you, daddy'.

 

Hannibal smiled warmly at him. His lovely boy never looked more beautiful than when he was orally and anally penetrated, and Hannibal leant down to cup his chin fondly.

 

'I love you too, Willypoo'.

 


	4. A Little Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [lawofthetongue](http://lawofthetongue.tumblr.com/), who prompted: "Will is lecturing and empathizes with the victim from a case and pisses himself as a result. He dismisses class abruptly and calls Hannibal in a panic, unable to move from behind his desk in fear that someone will see. Hannibal comes to the rescue driving all the way from his office to lay will out on the desk and clean him up and change him, cooing and caressing the panic and tears away"

Will fished for his cellphone in his pocket with a trembling hand. He pressed _1_ and the speed-dial connected him in a few seconds.

'Dr. Lecter' he whispered to the receiver 'Dr. Lecter, I need—'.

'Will?' Hannibal frowned at his wrist watch. It was 11:25 a.m., and Will was supposed to be lecturing until two 'Are you alright?'

'I am…' he said in a shaky voice 'I was… _Help’_.

'Will' Hannibal said leaving his desk 'What's wrong? Where are you?'

He couldn’t hear what Will said next, there was an electric buzz and some noise, as if he were holding the cellphone between neck and shoulder.

'In the lecture hall' he whimpered 'I can't— can't leave. Help me, please'.

Hannibal picked his car keys and headed for the door.

'I'll be there as soon as I can'.

*

There were still students gossiping about what had happened that morning when Hannibal made his way through the corridors of the FBI academy. Apparently, professor Graham had dismissed his class abruptly, giving no explanation and asking all students to leave.

'Will?' Hannibal said peeking his head inside the lecture hall. It was dark, all the lights were off, and for a moment Hannibal thought there was nobody there. But then he made out a dark silhouette sitting behind the desk.

'Will' he said clicking the lights on as he stepped inside 'What happened?'

He didn’t really need to ask, though. After almost two hours the smell of the room was acrid and pungent, and when Will saw him, he stood up to reveal a dark wet patch on his pants.

'Dad-ddyy' he sobbed burying his head on Hannibal's chest 'I'm so-so-rry'.

'Sshh' Hannibal soothed leaving his bag on the desk 'Don't worry, Will. Daddy is here. Hush'.

'Dad-dy' Will hiccupped 'I- I couldn't help it'.

'Easy' Hannibal murmured caressing his hair and trying to calm him down, but Will continued sobbing.

'I was so- so scared, daddy' he sniffled 'I didn't know what to do, I—'

'Will' he said laying a kiss on his forehead 'I need you to tell daddy what happened'.

Hannibal picked his square pocket and cleaned Will’s tear stained face, rubbing his eyes and nose and thumbing a curl away from his forehead.

'I was- lecturing' he started in a little voice 'It was just- and old case, but the pictures— I was suddenly, in that house again, and— The fear was so cold I wanted to scream and then— I felt there was no air, like in a nightmare, and suddenly—'

He trailed off, and the memories brought fresh tears to his eyes.

'I couldn't help it' he said as his bottom lip started to tremble again.

'No more crying, baby boy' Hannibal said pressing his handkerchief to his nose 'Come on now, big blow for daddy'.

Will blew his nose obediently, and Hannibal hummed in approval.

'Good. Let's get you changed and when we get home, I'll prepare a nice bubbly bath for you. Would you like that?'

Will nodded in silence. He loved it when his daddy bathed him, but he was still worried.

'Are you… Are you mad at me, daddy?' he asked wringing out his hands anxiously.

'Of course not, baby boy' he said opening his changing bag and clearing the desk of books 'You only had a little accident. Now, take your pants and shorts down and you'll be nice and clean in a minute'.

Hannibal spread a disposable quilted underpad over the desk, and placed some supplies to the side.

'B-but daddy' Will stammered 'Are you going- to- do this— here?'

'Sure' Hannibal said getting a pack of baby wipes from the bag 'We cannot go to  the rest room, so… hop on, baby boy'.

He patted the underpad invitingly, and Will felt his cheeks blushing.

'But what if- somebody—' he didn't finish his sentence, but he looked nervously at the door of the lecture hall.

'Don't worry, it's locked. Now, sit and lie down'.

Will shivered with shame and embarrassment as he pulled down his soiled shorts and pants. This is where he lectured for several hours a day, where everybody called him Professor Graham or Agent Graham and studied his book. But with his daddy here all that had vanished, and he was just a little boy who had pissed himself in fear. Will lied down on the desk with a shudder, and covered his crotch with his hands.

'Will' Hannibal said in a patient tone 'What has daddy told you about doing that?'

Will blushed and squeezed his eyes shut.

'That I- I shouldn't feel ashamed when you see me there. That it's right if you touch my, hum, weenie and bum'.

'More than right, baby boy' Hannibal said prying Will's hands open and bending his legs at the knee 'That's what daddies do with their little boys'.

Will nodded, and Hannibal admired the smooth, shaved skin of his boy, which now looked red and tender after being in contact with the wet pants for so long.

'Does it itch?' he asked picking several wipes and starting to clean him slowly.

'A little, daddy' Will answered, tensing up when the cold wipe touched his skin. But daddy was always so very gentle, and he ran the wipes up down his groin and thighs to make sure he was thoroughly clean.

_Little boy blue, come blow your horn,_

_The sheep’s in the meadow, the cow’s in the corn._

The song helped Will to relax at last, his daddy always sang it when he was washing him, and as he got more wipes and a moist washcloth, Will felt all the fear and panic from before ebbing away.

_Where is the boy who looks after the sheep?_  
 _He’s under the haystack, fast asleep._

'Good as new' Hannibal announced 'How does my beautiful baby boy feel now?'

Will beamed at him, happy and content that his daddy had taken care of everything. He felt safe and protected, so fresh and clean that he sat up to embrace his daddy fiercely.

'I love you so much' he said hugging him tight, and Hannibal returned the hug with a warm smile.

'Lie down, Will. I'm not finished yet'.

He obeyed with a little frown, which turned deeper as daddy grabbed a tube of cream and started to coat his pee-pee and everything with the thick stuff.

'But daddy' Will said with a pout 'I'll stain the shorts with the cream'.

'What shorts, baby boy?' he asked pulling a big nappy from the changing bag.

Will’s eyes went wide when he saw it, and a cold fear made his stomach lurch.

 _'No_ ' he breathed 'Daddy please, you said I was a big boy!'

'Indeed' Hannibal said placing the nappy under Will's bum 'You _were_. But after your little accident, I’m afraid you’re not anymore’.

Will’s eyes filled with tears, he had been going potty on his own for two weeks now, and the thought of wearing a diaper again was utterly mortifying.

'P-please' he begged squirming on the desk 'Please daddy, I don't want to'.

'William' Hannibal warned in a stern tone 'If you don't behave like a good boy, I'll have to tell uncle Jack what happened here today. Would you like that?'

'No' Will whimpered shaking his head 'Please, daddy don't— don't ever tell him'.

'Stop wiggling then and let me finish with the nappy'.

Will closed his eyes and lay limp and lax as daddy fastened the heavily padded diaper around his waist. A few fresh tears trickled down his cheeks in silence, but he knew he had to obey daddy. If uncle Jack learnt about this, he would give Will a hearty spanking, which would sting and hurt for many days to come.

'All done' Hannibal announced at last 'Now, put on this extra pair of pants and we'll go home'.

Will sniffled as he got dressed again. The nappy was so big that it felt like he wouldn’t be able to walk without everybody realizing he was wearing one. It also made him feel warm and slippery, what with all the sticky cream daddy had used on his weenie and bum.

'Ready, baby boy?' Hannibal asked putting everything back in his changing bag.

'Yes, daddy' Will said rubbing his nose on the back of his sleeve.

'Good. Wait for me in the car while I call the janitors' he said dialling a number on the phone of the desk 'They'll need to clean the chair and the carpet. I'll tell them there was an accident with some laboratory samples'.

Will nodded and started to walk awkwardly towards the door, turning the key daddy had left on the keyhole and looking left and right before going into the corridor. Hannibal waited until his boy was gone, then he hung up the phone and grinned at the two shadows that had been watching everything from the last row of seats.

'I'll leave that to you, Jack'.

The big shadow nodded, and Hannibal left the lecture hall with a satisfied smile.

'Daddy' the small shadow whispered 'How did he know we were here?'

'Uncle Hannibal is very clever, baby girl. Would you like to go play to his house one day?'

'Yes daddy!'

'Good, I'll give him a call then. I'm sure he'll prepare something especial for you'.


	5. The Forbidden Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ trr_rr ](http://trr-rr.tumblr.com/), who prompted: "How about, Hannibal catches little Will reading a naughty book from his library, something like Tropic of Cancer or ooh maybe a copy of the Kama Sutra, that has explicit illustrations? I’d love to see how Daddy Hannibal deals with that."

The meeting with Jack ended sooner than expected, and Hannibal could return home earlier than usual. He could spend very little time with his boy during the week, so any extra time was always very much appreciated.

 

Hannibal opened the door of the house carefully, but he didn't call or greet Will as it was his custom. Instead, he tiptoed into the living room, hoping to find his baby boy in front of the TV, watching  _Sesame Street_  and hugging his little Simba plush as he counted with the muppets.

 

But as he peeked his head into the living room, Hannibal realized there was nobody there. The TV was on, and Simba lay forgotten on the rug next to some alphabet wooden blocks. However, his sweet boy was nowhere to be seen.

 

'Will?' he called, and when he got no response he sighed and started to walk down the corridor.

 

Will knew he wasn't allowed to enter in his daddy's office, but Hannibal had found him hiding there a couple of times, one in an attempt to escape from a spanking and another when he was too scared of a flu shot.

 

And sure enough, when he opened the door of his office he found his boy there. But he was not hiding under his desk, he had climbed up the ladder to the mezzanine and was reading from a book of his library.

 

'Will!'  

 

'Oh-oh daddy!' he cried as a hot blush crept up his next. He hid the book behind his back quickly and gave a queasy smile 'I thought- thought you were coming late?'

 

Hannibal climbed up the ladder and held his hand out.

 

'Show me what you have there, little one'.

 

'It's- it's--' Will looked at his daddy with a fearful expression 'Nothing'.

 

'Do you know what happens to naughty boys who lie to their daddies?'

 

'They' he gulped starting to shiver 'They get punished' he finished in a little voice.

 

Hannibal held out his hand again.

 

'Show daddy what you're hiding there.  _Or else'_.

 

Will's brow creased in anguish as he produced the book he had been trying to hide in vain. Hannibal was shocked to see it was his edition of the  _Kama Sutra_ , which came fully illustrated with many explicit pictures of sex positions and acts. And it seemed Will had been watching one plate in particular, judging from how wrinkled the page was.

 

'Will' Hannibal said in a stern tone as he showed him the image of an orgy where men and women were united in a tangle of naked bodies 'Were you looking at this picture?'

 

'No, daddy' he pouted, the lie turning his ears red.

 

'I see' Hannibal watching the little tent on the Spiderman shorts his boy was wearing 'I would like to believe you, Will. But in a case like this, I'll have to check your weenie to make sure'.

 

Will's eyes went wide in fear.

 

'My- my weenie?'

 

'Of course' Hannibal said putting the book back 'It will tell me everything that has happened here. If your willy is soft and limp, like the willies of good little boys who don't lie to their daddies, we'll have dinner together and I'll let you eat chocolate ice cream for dessert. But' he said kneeling on the floor 'If your weenie is hard, then I'll know you've been a naughty boy'.

 

He hooked his fingers on the hem of the Spiderman's shorts and pulled them down.

 

'No, daddy!' Will cried, but it was too late. His little cocklet was stiff and moist at the tip, the head straining under the foreskin already.

 

'I'm so-sorry, daddy' Will said breaking down and hugging Hannibal 'Ple-please don't spank me and send me to the corner, daddy please, I'll never do it again, I promise!'

 

Hannibal held his little one and ran his hand down his back soothingly. When the sobbing subsided, he dried his tears with his pocket square and looked him in the eye.

 

'I'm very disappointed in you, William. This book is for grown ups, and you've been looking at the illustrations- for how long?'

 

'Only three--' he hiccupped 'Three days'.

 

'And have you been touching your weenie all this time? Like dirty boys do?'

 

'No, daddy! I promise, I was just… Looking at the pictures'.

 

Hannibal frowned.

 

'You've been a very wicked boy, Will. And I feel hurt that you would disobey and lie to me like this'.

 

Will rubbed his nose and sniffled. He feared daddy's punishments very much, but facing his disappointment was worse than the strokes of the paddle and the endless corner time.

 

'I'm very- very sorry, daddy' he whined 'I'll never do it again, I promise'.

 

'I know you won't' Hannibal cooed 'But bad, naughty boys need to get punished so they can learn their lesson. And since you haven't behaved like the big boy you are, for the next week you'll be a little baby again. You'll get all your food ground and pureed in bottles, you'll sit in your high chair in the kitchen and you'll wear your bib all day long'.

 

'No, da-dee' he begged, but Hannibal was not done.

 

'I'll leave you in your play pen when I go to work, and as I won't be here to walk you to the bathroom, you'll have to wear nappies until I return'.

 

'Noo daddy please not the nappies!' he wailed, because he was a big boy and he could go potty by himself and he hated the nappies with a passion.

 

'No backtalking, William' Hannibal warned 'The nappies will also help you to forget about your naughty willy for some days. And when the week is over, you'll be daddy's good boy again. Let's get started'.

 

*

 

A little later, Will was lying on the sofa, watching the  _Little Einsteins_  after a big milk bottle. He was wearing the pacifier gag Hannibal used when he made Will regress so far back, to prevent him from talking and to reinforce his sense of helplessness. His bottom had been lovingly wrapped in a thick diaper, with nappy cream and talcum powder and a playful pat from his daddy.

 

Will had been fussy about it at first, but after a couple of hours like this he found himself happy and relaxed. Being a little baby again meant daddy was especially sweet and gentle with him, and Will welcomed the extra attention, basking in his daddy's caresses and tender words and feeling so much loved and cherished. When the cartoons were over, he crawled to where Hannibal was reading on the sofa and cuddled up to him.

 

'Lovsudhady' he managed to say through the pacifier gag, and Hannibal petted his curls in a soft caress.

 

'And daddy loves you too, Will'.

 


	6. Of Trains and Soufflés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [swtlitlangel88](http://swtlitlangel88.tumblr.com/), who prompted: “How about a story about little Will playing with his toys on the floor and Daddy hannibal asks him to put the toys away, but instead keeps playing with them and disobeys. He punsihes him for not listening but Will gets cuddles after […] The punishment I was thinking about daddy Hannibal giving will would be a spanking over his lap and a time out in the corner with his pull up around his ankles”.
> 
> This ficlet can be read as a second part to [Clean Your Teeth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434442/chapters/3016297) , also in this series, but it will make sense as a stand alone piece as well.

 

Will loved trains. They were his favourite toys, and he had several sets that his daddy had bought for him. First there was Thomas the tank engine, which got chipped and scratched one day at the park, but which Will loved very much. Then he had the Stephen engine and Calvin the Red Engine, with a lot of matching train cars which carried coal, wood, barrels and even zoo animals.

 

The Lego passenger city train had lost several pieces some time ago, but Will still played with it. And then there was the Playmobil freight train, with empty carriages and cargo cars, a motorized engine and an electric track with trees, a tunnel and even a bridge. Will had spilled a little milk there one day to create a little river, but daddy hadn't been angry. He was the best daddy in the world.

 

All of Will's trains were on his carpet now, surrounded by his stuffed animals and plushies and ready to leave for the Moon.

 

'Choo-choo!' Will cried excitedly, imitating the sound of the train and ringing a little bell.

 

'Where is your train going?'

 

Will gasped as he turned his head. Uncle Frederick had already arrived for dinner, and he was watching him as he leant on the bedroom door.

 

'We're going to the Moon' Will muttered with a shiver. Uncle Frederick had been mean to him the last time he had visited, telling him horrible things about rotting teeth and evil dentists. Will had been having nightmares for almost a week after that, so he cringed when he entered in his room.

 

'Shouldn't you need a rocket for that?'

 

Will looked around him and frowned.

 

'I don't have any rockets'.

 

'Don't worry, Willy. Uncle Frederick will buy you one' he said tussling his hair and turning to leave.

 

Will didn't like to be called _Willy_. He hated it, but it seemed to be the only name Uncle Frederick had for him. That and _wuss_.

 

'Oh, there you are, baby boy' daddy said appearing with his apron around his waist 'Put the toys away and tidy your room. Dinner is almost ready'.

 

'But daddy!' he pouted 'We haven't even left Earth yet!'

 

'Will' Hannibal said crouching down to be at eye level with him 'Daddy has prepared a French cheese soufflé and it is important that you're not late for dinner. Besides, what would uncle Frederick think if you don't behave properly. So, put all your trains back in the big toy box and wash your hands'.

 

'Fine' he grumbled, kneeling on the carpet and starting to uncouple the train cars. But when daddy left, he realized that he hadn't had a chance to play with his steam locomotive yet. It wasn't fair, because Will loved the noises the locomotive made, so he put the little toy on the track again and smiled.

 

'All aboard!' he giggled, and continued playing for a while, operating the toy with a remote control and smiling as it went through the tunnel and sped along the bridge.

 

'Do you know what happens to little babies who don't obey their daddies?'

 

Dr. Chilton was watching him again, and Will furrowed his brow in anger.

 

'I'm not a little baby. I'm a big boy now'.

 

Uncle Frederick snorted derisively, ignoring him and fiddling with his cane.

 

'The evil ogre from the mountain comes at night to get them. And he chops their ears off to eat them'.

 

Will pursed his lips. Daddy had taught him nightmares and fantasies were not real, and that he shouldn't be afraid of them. Will was still struggling with the concept, but pretended to be strong and confident.

 

'Ogres don't exist, uncle Frederick. They're just cartoons, and they can't get me here'.

 

'Oh, but they can' he said tapping Will's engines with his foot 'And when they find you, they'll cook you for dinner'.

 

Will tried to hide a  shiver down his spine getting on his feet.

 

'You're lying' he hissed.

 

Dr. Chilton's face turned dark and serious in a moment. He grabbed the boy by the ear and twisted hard.

 

'What did you say?'

 

'Owwwiiiee' Will cried, but at that moment daddy called for dinner and uncle Frederick let go of him.

 

'Saved by the bell' he muttered 'But next time you won't be so lucky, Willy-wuss'.

 

He left the bedroom then, and Will stuck his tongue out at him behind his back. His ear hurt, but he had a more pressing problem now. Daddy had told him to put the toys away and tidy his room, and he hadn't done it and dinner was now ready and... Will opened the toy box to put everything inside quickly, the trains, the carriages, the passengers, but there were too many, all scattered on the big carpet of his bedroom. And they didn't fit in the box if he wasn't careful, the tracks were delicate and they could break if he didn't put them all back in the right order.

 

'Come on' he said pushing the tracks together, and suddenly he heard footsteps approaching down the corridor.

 

'Please, please!' he breathed, but as he shoved the engines in the box, he cut his finger with one of the toy rails.

 

'William' daddy said in a stern tone.

 

'Ouch daddy!!' he groaned in pain, watching as a drop of blood slid down his finger pad.

 

Hannibal clenched his jaw when he saw his boy bleeding.

 

'What has happened here?'

 

'I cut my finger' Will whimpered as his eyes filled with tears.

 

Hannibal sighed and held Will's hand in his.

 

'It's just a little cut. Have you washed your hands yet?'

 

'N-no' he replied with a blush.

 

'Let's go to the bathroom then. I'll wash the cut and put some antiseptic on it.'

 

Will nodded and followed his daddy meekly, being brave and only wincing when the antiseptic stung his flesh. Daddy put a Winnie the Pooh band aid on his finger and said:

 

'Let's go down. Uncle Frederick is waiting, we are being very rude to him'.

 

Will swallowed hard. He knew how important being polite and well mannered was for daddy, especially when they had a guest for dinner. He went down the stairs knowing he was in trouble, but he didn't know in how much until he got to the living room. On the beautifully set table, daddy's much anticipated French soufflé was a yellow, soggy mass. It had collapsed on itself, and it was dripping on the tablecloth.

 

'I'm sorry, my friend' uncle Frederick said with an innocent smile 'But I'm afraid the soufflé deflated while you were away. What took you so long?'

 

Hannibal considered the ruined soufflé and clenched his jaw tight. He gave Will a hard look, but regained his composure quickly.

 

'My apologies, Frederick' he muttered in a clipped voice 'Luckily, I have something else in the fridge. If you will excuse me'.

 

He took the spoiled soufflé away and disappeared in the kitchen. Will wrung out his hands nervously as he sat on his chair, and looked at his empty dish in anguish. Daddy had not spoken a word to him, and his cold silence was even worse than a heated scolding.

 

'Uncle Frederick, please' he begged 'Will you help me with daddy?'

 

'And why would I do so?' he said picking an olive and munching it nonchalantly 'I told you what would happen to little, naughty babies who disobeyed their daddies, Willy-wuss'.

 

Will felt his heart sinking. If Matthew were here he would help him, he was sure. He would talk to daddy and he would probably tell a white lie to spare Will the punishment. But he was not here, and Will squirmed in his chair anxiously.

 

'Portobello Carpaccio with Orange-Kalamata Tapenade' Hannibal announced setting a magnificent tray on the table 'Not the French cheese soufflé I promised, Frederick, but I hope you will enjoy it'.

 

'Oh, I'm sure I will' he said unfurling his napkin.

 

Will said nothing as daddy prepared a little dish for him. He didn't like vegetables very much, but he ate them all, the mushrooms, the aubergine and even the slices of zucchini. Maybe if he behaved well during dinner he could avoid daddy's punishment. But when dessert was over -and he barely had appetite for the cream puffs, although uncle Frederick ate four- daddy addressed him and said:

 

'Go to the thinking chair and wait for me there, Will'.

 

His voice was soft, but there was no mistaking the implications of his order. The boy felt his stomach knotting and obeyed. There was no way he would escape the punishment, and as he dragged his feet across the living room, he eyed uncle Frederick, who was happily licking a bit of cream off his teaspoon.

 

*

 

The thinking chair was in the corner of daddy's office. It was made of black wood, and it was very uncomfortable. Will sat down and faced the empty wall with a sniffle. He knew he was supposed to reflect on his misbehavior, but the blank wall was making him anxious. He felt alone and isolated, and started to suck on his thumb for comfort.

 

'Is he allowed to do that?' he heard uncle Frederick saying behind him.

 

He turned around and saw daddy serving him a glass of grown-up stuff.

 

'Come here, Will', he said taking a seat on the couch, and Will obeyed as his heart raced up in his chest.

 

'I'm very sorry, daddy' he blurted out, unable to hold it anymore, and he rubbed his runny nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

 

'Oh' Hannibal said in a calm voice 'And what exactly are you sorry for?'

 

'I'm sorry because I-- I ruined your _souf- soufflish'._

 

Hannibal sighed and looked him in the eye.

 

'Baby boy, it's true that daddy had spent a lot of time preparing the French soufflé. And I had invited uncle Frederick to taste it, and he couldn't. But that's not the reason why I'm disappointed in you'.

 

Will worried his bottom lip hard. Having disappointed his daddy was the worst thing in the world, and he suddenly felt like crying.

 

'I'm disappointed because you disobeyed me, Will. I told you to put your toys away, and you didn't. You didn't tidy your room or wash your hands, and you know you must always do what daddy says. Always, Will. But instead, you decided to be a naughty boy. Uncle Frederick told me you were playing with the steam locomotive when I had already told you to put it away. Is it true?'

 

Will frowned at Dr. Chilton, who winked an eye at him.

 

'Yes' Will confessed, feeling a hot blush which was half shame, half anger.

 

'Then daddy needs to punish you, Will. So that you remember to be a good, obedient boy. Come here' he said patting his lap.

 

That's when Will's stomach turned to icy water. A spanking meant daddy would pull his pants down and uncle Frederick would see his bare bottom and--

 

'B-but da-ddy' he breathed taking a step back and looking at Dr. Chilton, who was smiling smugly at him.

 

'William Anthony Graham' Daddy warned in his cold voice 'Come here this instant or I'll get the paddle from my drawer'.

 

Will sniffled a tear away and lay on his daddy's lap, trembling and shivering as he pulled down his pants and his _Cars_ underwear.

 

'There, there' uncle Frederick said caressing his curls 'You don't have anything I haven't seen before. And besides, I do this all the time with Matty'.

 

Will felt a wave of rage and shame mixed with a sharp fear, and he buried his head on the seat of the couch so that no one could see him. Whenever daddy spanked him, Will always told himself he wouldn't cry out, and as always, he failed miserably. Daddy spanked him with his open hand quick and hard, not too many times, but enough to make him kick out and thrash in pain.

 

'I'm sorry daddy!' he cried as Hannibal held him fast and continued the spanking, which turned Will into a mass of sobs in no time at all.

 

'I won't do it again' he wailed, feeling how his bottom smarted and stung after each stroke 'I'll be good, I promise!'

 

Nothing he said made daddy stop, and at the end Will was lying limp and weak on his lap, mewling softly as his exposed bottom throbbed sore and red.

 

'Pfft, only thirty' uncle Frederick scoffed 'That's what I give Matty when he forgets my cane in the car'.

 

'Will' Hannibal said caressing his heated skin 'Your punishment is over. Come here'.

 

Will pulled his pants up despite the pain, knelt on the sofa and hugged his daddy tight.

 

'I'm so-ssorry daddy' he hiccuped, crying his heart out because he was finally forgiven, and it felt so good to be held and cradled in daddy's arms that he wanted to be there forever.

 

'I know, Willypoo. And I know you've learned your lesson. You're my sweet, beautiful boy, and daddy loves you very much'.

 

Hannibal caressed his back soothingly, laying many kisses on his cheeks and forehead and making sure that Will knew how much he was cherished.

 

'If you will excuse me' Dr. Chilton grumbled, putting the glass of whiskey on a table and leaving to find the bathroom.

 

Will barely heard him, and he continued to nuzzle his daddy softly, basking in his strong, warm presence and feeling safe and comforted.

 

'Go to your room now, baby boy' Hannibal said wiping his tears with his pocket square 'I'll be up soon to put some cream on your bottom and tell you a tale'.

 

Will nodded and got off his daddy's lap, but he turned around before leaving and looked hopefully at him.

 

' _Sparky the_ _F_ _ire_ _D_ _og?'_

 

Hannibal smiled warmly at him. It was Will's favourite tale, and he had lost count of how many times he had read it.

 

'Of course, Willypoo'.

 

Will smiled back, the pain of the spanking not so bad now with the promise of bed time with daddy. He climbed the stairs with a light heart, unaware that Dr. Chilton was watching him from the corridor. His plan to have the boy properly punished had failed, and he had missed out on Hannibal's delicious soufflé. But Will would come for a sleep over soon, hopefully in two week's time. And when he were at home, away from his softie of a daddy, the boy would finally get a taste of uncle Frederick's medicine.

 


	7. Matty's Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ trr_rr ](http://trr-rr.tumblr.com/) <3 <3

'Matthew, how long have you been having that cough?'

 

The boy shrugged.

 

'It's just a cold, uncle Hannibal. Daddy says it's nothing'.

 

Hannibal frowned and felt Matthew's forehead. The boy was warm, and he had sneezed a couple of times during dinner. It was probably just nothing, but there was no harm in making sure.

 

'I'll get the thermometer' he said leaving for his office, and Will tensed at that. He and Matty had been watching TV together, cuddled up under the sofa blanket waiting for bedtime, but now Will jumped on his feet and said:

 

'Don't worry, Matty. The thermometer feels funny, but it won't hurt you'.

 

Mat looked at him with surprise.

 

'How could a thermometer hurt you in the ear?'

 

'It's not _that_ kind of thermometer' Will tried to explain, but Matthew slid his pinkie in his mouth and stuck it deep in Will's ear.

 

'Does it feel like this?'

 

'Eeeww! Daaa-aaad, cousin Matty gave me a wet willy!'

 

Will grabbed his teddy bear by the paw and hit Matty on the head with it.

 

'Take that!' he said hitting him again, and again, but Matty only laughed.

 

'Haha!' he said grabbing the teddy bear to stop the blows 'Come here, silly'.

 

He pulled Will to the sofa and hugged him tight, kissing his forehead and ear to make it up to him.

 

'It was just a prank' he murmured, but Will was still angry 'Do you forgive me?'

 

'No' he said wiping his kisses off 'I don't forgive you, and I hope daddy--'

 

He stopped short when Hannibal entered the living room again, with the thermometer case and a jar of vaseline.

 

'Daddy, daddy!' he cried 'Matthew is scared of the thermometer, can I stay with him?'

 

'Of course, Willypoo. You can help me too.'

 

Mat furrowed his brow, and he was about to speak when uncle Hannibal said:

 

'OK, Matthew. Pull your pants down and lie on your stomach'.

 

He put a cushion in the middle of the sofa to make it more comfortable for him, and Matthew obeyed under the attentive gaze of his little cousin.

 

'See what a big boy Matthew is, Will?' Hannibal praised when Mat was good and ready 'He makes no fuss over this, and neither should you'.

 

Will felt embarrassed when daddy said so. He didn't want to appear as a little baby in front of Matthew, who was now proudly smiling back at him.

 

'I'm a big boy too' he grumbled under his breath, watching as daddy pulled down his underwear and patted his bottom lovingly.

 

'Here we go, Matthew' Hannibal said lubing the tip of the thermometer with some vaseline and thumbing the boy's cheeks open 'Take a deep breath for me now...'

 

Matty flinched when the cold tip breached his little hole, and Will felt a thrill of shameful satisfaction in his belly.

 

'Daddy, daddy, I want to help' he insisted, and Hannibal nodded.

 

'Hold the thermometer, Will. Careful, you don't want to hurt Matthew and--'

 

The phone rang at that moment in daddy's office, and Hannibal looked at the two boys with a stern look.

 

'Behave yourselves. I'll be right back'.

 

He left the living room, and Will held the thermometer transfixed, watching as Matty's hole clenched around it and the melted lube glistened on his puckered skin.

 

'It actually feels good' Mat whispered squeezing his muscles experimentally.

 

'Does it?' Will asked, because it was the first time that he was on the other end of this. He hated the rectal thermometer with a passion, and he always ended up crying and kicking on daddy's lap when he had to take his temperature.

 

'Yes' Matty breathed 'Move it a little around'.

 

'But daddy said-'

 

'Do it' Matty urged pushing his bottom up, and as he did so he unwittingly took an inch of the thermometer further in his ass.

 

'Ah!' he gasped humping the cushion and burying his head on the sofa blanket 'Move it, _please_ '.

 

Will grabbed the thin glass tube and started to push it in and out of Matty's hole, moving it in circles and twisting it inside him.

 

'Yes' Mat hissed closing his eyes 'Like that, Will. Just like that'.

 

Will was mesmerized, his resentment against Matty already forgotten. He shoved the thermometer a little deeper and held it there, watching as Mat's hole pushed it out slowly.

 

'Does it feel good?' he asked, but Matty didn't answer, he only continued to hump the cushion with more energy now.

 

'Well, that was your dad, Matthew' Hannibal said entering in the living room again 'His flight was delayed, so you'll stay the night'.

 

The two boys froze as if they had been caught red handed, and Hannibal cocked his head in curiosity.

 

'Everything alright?' he asked taking the thermometer from Will's hand.

 

'Yes, daddy' Will nodded 'Matthew's been very good'.

 

'I'm happy to hear that' he said reading it 'Oh, it's only a mere 99.5. I'll prepare an aspirin with some juice'.

 

He wiped the excess of melted lube from Matthew's cheeks and cleaned the thermometer before putting it back on its case.

 

'Would you like some juice too, Willypoo?'

 

'Yes, daddy. Grape, please?'.

 

'Of course, baby boy'.

 

Hannibal left for the kitchen, and when he was gone Matthew rolled on his back.

 

'Matty!' Will cried in shock 'Your weenie is hard!'

 

The boy looked between his thighs, and sure enough, his weenie was stiff and hard. Matthew smiled at his little cousin, and zipped up carefully.

 

'You made me feel so good' he said, so flushed that even his ears looked a little red 'And you heard that? I'm staying for the night, so we'll do it again when we go to bed'.

 

'But we can't' Will said worrying his bottom lip 'Daddy keeps the thermometer in the closet of his office, and it's always locked'.

 

Mat shrugged and sat on the sofa.

 

'With your finger then'.

 

'With my finger? Eew'.

 

'It'll be fun' Matty said 'And I'll do it for you too'.

 

Will frowned at that.

 

'You'll put your finger in my butt?'

 

'Of course' he said 'And when your weenie gets hard I'll show you a trick'.

 

'But daddy says--'

 

'OK' Hannibal announced entering with a tray 'Orange juice with aspirin for Matthew and grape juice for Will. Drink it all up and you'll be ready for bed'.

 

Matty sipped the juice with the drinking straw and gave Will a conspirational look. Will took his tippy cup and drank the juice slowly, feeling butterflies in his stomach already.

 

'Thank you, uncle Hannibal' Mat dutifully said, and Hannibal smiled warmly at him.

 

'My pleasure. Are you done, Willypoo?'

 

'Yes, daddy' he said leaving his tippy cup on the tray and grabbing his teddy bear 'Can Matty sleep in my room tonight?'

 

'No, baby boy. He must sleep in his own bed'.

 

'It's fine, Will' Matty said grabbing his hand as they went upstairs. When they entered the bathroom to clean their teeth he whispered in his ear: 'I'll go to your room later.'

 

Will shuddered at the tiny kiss of his cousin, and this time he didn't wipe it off. After the tale and the lullaby from the music box daddy would go to his room, and he could play with Matthew again. And the truth was that he couldn't wait for his big cousin to make him feel good.

 


	8. Reverse Psychology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon on tumblr who needed more Matty love ^^

 

Hannibal found Matty sitting on the curb of the street, right in front of Dr. Chilton’s house. There was a duffel bag by his side, and the boy looked more dejected than usual.

  
  


'Hello, Matthew' he said getting out of the Bentley 'Sorry if I'm a little late, there was more traffic than I expected'.

  
  


'It's OK' the boy said getting his bag 'Dad had to leave early for the airport'.

  
  


Hannibal frowned at him.

  
  


'How long have you been waiting here?'

  
  


Matthew gave him a one shoulder shrug.

  
  


'An hour? It doesn't matter, uncle Hannibal. I'm used to it'.

  
  


He put his bag in the trunk and sat on the passenger’s seat in silence. Hannibal watched him closely, but although he knew something was wrong, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

  
  


'At least I get to see Will' the boy said with a shy smile 'It's been too long since we last played and—'

  
  


'I'm sorry, Matthew, but Will is…' Hannibal hesitated 'With a friend' he said after a moment, not wanting to disclose their arrangement with Mommy Bedelia yet.

  
  


'Oh' he muttered, and he looked sadly through the window 'I'll miss him'.

  
  


'Next time' Hannibal said trying to cheer him up 'We'll plan something special, the three of us. But there are many things we can do this weekend, Matthew. Would you like to go to the zoo?'

  
  


The boy shrugged again.

  
  


'Anything is fine' he whispered absent-mindedly, avoiding his uncle's gaze and fiddling with the button of his shirt.

  
  


Hannibal decided not to pursue the issue further. Matty was a very different boy from Will, more independent and aloof. He loved his daddy Frederick dearly, and was quite happy with him, although deep down Hannibal sensed a current of insecurity that made the boy vulnerable. He tried to compensate working hard and being strong, and although that strategy worked most days, it was surely not working today.

  
  


As Hannibal sped along the motorway, he considered how he could reach the boy. His sweet Willypoo burst into tears when he was upset at something, but that wasn’t likely to happen with Matthew. He was proud and used to deal with things in his own way, so Hannibal planned a simple strategy that would help the boy bond with him real quick.

  
  


*

  
'You can sleep in Will's bedroom while he is away, Matthew. I'm sorry it's in such a mess' Hannibal said waving his hand to indicate the heaps of toys here and there 'But don’t try to put the things back to their place because you won't be able to do it'.

  
  


'Of course I will' Matty replied instantly 'Look'.

  
  


Hannibal couldn’t help a tiny grin of satisfaction. The boy moved quickly to tidy everything up, and when he was done he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled proudly. Sometimes the oldest tricks were the best.

  
  


*

  
  


Dinner time was fast approaching, and Hannibal called Matthew to the kitchen.

  
  


'I was planning to prepare a Quiche Lorraine this evening, and I wanted you to help me, but…' Hannibal gave a calculated sigh as he considered the bacon, cheese and eggs on the counter 'Maybe it's too complicated for you, Matthew. I feel it needs someone who is more… skilled'.  
  
  


'Are you serious?' the boy asked as Hannibal started to put everything away 'I cook for daddy every night, you bet I can help you with the quiche'.

  
  


'I am sorry to say this, Matthew, but I don't think you have the required skills'.  
  
  


 

'You'll see what I can do' he said taking the egg whisk from his hand 'This will be the best quiche you've ever tasted yet, uncle Hannibal'.

  
  


*

 

The quiche was delicious, and when dinner was over Matthew had regained his self-confidence. He was his usual self again, witty and lively, and they talked about food and desserts and how Matty liked to watch Master Chef when daddy Frederick thought he was sleeping.

  
  


'I know you were upset this morning when I picked you up' Hannibal said as Matty helped him dry the dishes 'But I don't want you to tell me why. You must know I respect your secrets and intimacy and—'

  
  


'But I want to tell you, uncle Hannibal' Matty said with a frown 'Today's been six months since I moved to live with daddy and he… he forgot about it. I know it's silly and it doesn't matter because he had to take that plane but I thought… I dunno'.

  
  


'I'm sorry, Matthew' Hannibal said squeezing his shoulder lightly 'But… your daddy introduced us that very same day, if memory serves'.

  
  


Matthew nodded.

  
  


'Yeah'.

  
  


'Then maybe we can celebrate  _that_. What do you say?’

  
  


Matty was still sad, but a little smile danced on the corner of his lips.

  
  


'Would you watch Master Chef with me, uncle Hannibal? It's on tonight'.

  
  


'Of course' he replied with a warm smile 'But you must put on your pyjamas first, and clean your teeth'.

 

Matty hastened to obey, and a few minutes later he was sitting by Hannibal’s side on the sofa, explaining excitedlywhat was the contest about in his train pyjamas and fluffy lion slippers. He fell asleep half way through it, though, cuddled up under the sofa blanket with his head on his uncle’s lap, happier than he had been in days.

 

Hannibal caressed his shortly cropped hair and ears, and although he would have to wake the boy up to put him to bed, he didn’t do it just yet. He comforted him in his sleep for a while, stroking his cheek as he did with his Willypoo, knowing the boy would bask in the tenderness of the caress even in his unconscious state. Matty twitched and sighed in his sleep, and as Hannibal grabbed the remote control to switch the TV off he couldn’t help thinking the loud, rude chef of the contest would make an excellent ratatouille on his table.

 


	9. Uncle Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [will-grahams-straitjacket](http://will-grahams-straitjacket.tumblr.com/), who wanted some uncle Jack/little Will age play [after this still from Coquilles](http://will-grahams-straitjacket.tumblr.com/post/81241379726/i-was-just-looking-at-stills-from-here-and-this). Prompt was: "A very strict uncle Jack deals with Will a bit right after he mouthes off, and Will is in for it when they get home".

 

'Daddy, when are you coming back from the conference?'

 

'In a couple of days, Willypoo' Hannibal said folding the boy's shirts and putting them in his suitcase.

 

'Am I staying with Mommy Bedelia?'

 

'No, she's also attending the conference'.

 

Will frowned, because that only left one other option left.

 

'With uncle Frederick?'

 

'No, sweetie' Hannibal said folding Will's trousers 'He's also coming to the conference'.

 

'Why is everybody going to that conference?' he asked in exasperation.

 

Hannibal chuckled lightly.

 

'Because it's the annual meeting of the American Psychiatry Association, baby boy. And no therapist would want to miss it'.

 

'It's not fair' Will said with a pout, and kicked the leg of a chair to vent his disappointment. Hannibal continued folding his clothes unperturbed, and a little later Will had an idea.

 

'I know, daddy! Matty is going to babysit me, right? Because he's a big boy and he can take care of me and--'

 

'No, honey. Cousin Matthew is spending the weekend with some relatives. And he's not old enough to babysit you yet'.

 

Will furrowed his brow.

 

'Then who's going to take care of me?'

 

'I talked to uncle Jack yesterday' Hannibal said clicking the suitcase close 'And he'll be very happy to have you over this weekend'.

 

Will's face grew suddenly serious, and for a moment Hannibal thought he was going to safeword out. He had been in his little boy mindset the whole afternoon, but the news required his adult attention. If he didn't like the idea he would spend the weekend on his own, of course, back at Wolf's Trap looking after his family of strays. But if he played along he would go to Jack's house, and Hannibal waited patiently for him to make a decision.

 

'I don't like uncle Jack, daddy' he said crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

 

'Oh' Hannibal said. Will wanted to play, but he was wary 'And why is that, baby boy?'

 

He shrugged for a response, because he didn't really know. Mommy Bedelia was very strict with him, and when Will was at her house he had to be her little baby or else. But she was also very tender and nurturing, and Will loved to be cradled in her arms as he sucked her boobies to sleep.

 

Uncle Frederick was mean to him, and always had a frightening tale to tell him. He called Will a _wuss_ and nagged him when they met, but that was all he really did, because with his recent surgery and cane he couldn't be bothered to spank Will if he disobeyed. And with cousin Matthew there everything was always better. Matty protected Will and looked after him even if that meant getting himself in trouble with his daddy.

 

But uncle Jack was different. He was intimidating in a way none of his _family_ were. Will admired him and always wanted to prove his best to him, but he never knew if what he said or did was good enough for him. On a good day, it made Will sad; on a bad day he snapped in frustration. He didn't know which was going to be this weekend, but he knew he had to make up his mind.

 

'Would you like me to call uncle Jack to cancel, honey?' Hannibal said caressing Will's cheek.

 

Will worried his bottom lip and shook his head _No_. He didn't want to be alone this weekend, he wanted to be his little self and have somebody looking after him.

 

'No, daddy' he said sniffling a tear 'But I'd rather be with you'.

 

'I'd like to be with you too, Willypoo' Hannibal said hugging him tight 'But I'll be back as soon as I can. And I'll bring you a present from New York'.

 

Will smiled at that.

 

'Will you, daddy?'

 

'Of course, baby boy' he smiled kissing his forehead 'Now, get ready. I'll drop you at the Academy on my way to the airport'.

 

*

 

Transitioning from his little child self to being an adult was easy and effortless for Will. He only needed to focus on the moment, whether it was giving a lecture or analyzing some crime scene. It actually felt like putting a bookmark on a beloved book he would continue reading later on. As he entered the BAU building, Katz told him they had found another victim of the Angel Maker on an alley somewhere, and he was trying to catch up with the details when Jack left his office, saw him and said: “Let's go”.

 

That was all, and it rubbed Will the wrong way. Of course, privacy was their uttermost priority while at work, always. Jack -and everybody else in his peculiar _family_ \- were professionals in their fields, and they would never switch to their private dynamics in public. But still, daddy always had a tiny smile that acknowledged his baby boy was in the room. Mommy Bedelia touched her hair in the same way she did when Will was in her arms, and even Uncle Frederick found the way to wink an eye at him. Matty was the boldest of all, and when they were in public he managed to touch Will in the most accidental way ever, pinching him playfully or whispering something in his ear. But uncle Jack was a stone wall. He had once described himself as bedrock, and Will crashed upon it over and over again.

 

The ride in the car was silent and tense, and it only irked Will further. The man would be putting him to bed in a little while, helping him with his sleeper and saying a night prayer with him. And he had not a single word for Will, nothing _._ Will shifted uncomfortably in the passenger's seat, feeling as his resentment grew dark and dangerous as they sped along the streets of the city.

 

*

 

When they arrived to the alley where the victim hanged like an angel, Will offered his best insight on the crime scene, insight no other profiler could offer, yet still Jack was not satisfied.

 

'His mind is turning against him and there's no one there to help' he said, but Jack kept on pushing.

 

'So does this mean that he's done making angels or is he just getting started?'

 

'I don't know'.

 

'But how is the Angel Maker choosing his victims?'

 

'I don't know' Will snapped 'Ask him'.

 

'I'm asking _you_ '.

 

'You're the Head of the Behavioral Science Unit, Jack, why don't you come up with your own answers if your don't like mine?'

 

The tension grew so heavy between them that Katz, Zeller and Price sneaked away in a split second.

 

'I did not hear that!' Jack boomed turning around to face Will menacingly 'Did I?'

 

Will swallowed hard and took off his glasses. That was uncle Jack at last, the bedrock turning to a rock giant that threatened to swallow him whole. And now that he was finally here, Will didn't know what do to do.

 

'No, you didn't' he muttered 'I'm s-sorry'.

 

'Oh' Jack said in a low, dangerous tone 'And what exactly are you sorry for?'

 

'I'm- I'm sorry I talked back to you, uncle Jack' he breathed lowering his head 'It won't happen again'.

 

'No it won't, young man' Jack promised 'You can think about what you did wrong in a time out. When we get home'.

 

 

*

 

There was more awkward silence in the car as uncle Jack drove home, and when he finally opened the front door of his house, Will made a bee line to one of the corners of the living room. He stood very quiet facing it, holding his hands behind his back and even putting his nose to the wall.

 

Behind him, Jack shook his head in disbelief. He knew the boy too well, and although his actions seemed contrite and repentant, his body language screamed rebellion and frustration.

 

'What are you doing?' he asked, and Will craned his neck to reply.

 

'I'm obeying you, uncle Jack' he said in a deceptively submissive tone 'You said time out when we got home'.

 

'Indeed. But _I_ will say _how_ and _where_ you do it, mister. Come here'.

 

Will knew better than to grumble something under his breath, but he slouched his shoulders and dragged his feet all the way through the living room. It wasn't usual for him to make eye contact, but this time he did, the final statement to his defiance tonight.

 

Jack half-closed his eyes and considered him for a long moment. Boys would be boys, always. They knew where the limits were, and how far they could push them to get what they wanted. And Will wanted Jack's attention, desperately so. He would go as far as to sass him in public, something he wouldn't dream of doing with his daddy. Or with anybody else, for that matter. But Will was so eager to be acknowledged _when_ he wanted and _how_ he wanted that he was purposefully seeking a spanking if that meant uncle Jack would notice him. And Jack would have none of that. He would devote all his attention to this willful boy, but definitely not in the way Will was expecting.

 

'Go to the bathroom, young man' Jack ordered, and Will obeyed sluggishly, letting out a dramatic sigh when he finally got there.

 

'Which corner do you want me to stand in?'

 

But uncle Jack didn't reply, and Will frowned as he saw him opening one of the cabinets and unwrapping a fresh bar of soap. He then turned the faucet on and waited for the hot water, putting the soap bar under it until it was warm and squishy.

 

'Now' he said turning to face Will 'This can go two ways. One, you open your mouth and hold the soap for five minutes so that you learn what happens to naughty boys who backtalk. Two' uncle Jack walked up to him menacingly and tapped Will's lips with the wet bar of soap 'I make sure your feisty tongue is thoroughly clean before bedtime. Which is it going to be?'

 

Jack needn't ask, of course. Before the boy's nostrils flared in anger he knew that Will was going to put a fight. Which was fine with him.

 

'I hate you!' he cried in a fit of rage 'I hate you and I'll tell daddy when he comes back and--!'

 

That was how far Jack's patience lasted. He grabbed the boy by the wrist and bent him over the sink, bodily subduing him before trying to stick the soap in his mouth. Will clamped his mouth shut, though, thrashing wildly and trying to kick and punch him as hard as he could. But uncle Jack was stronger, and he held the boy's wrists in one hand while pinching his nose shut with the other.

 

'You are going to open your mouth, mister' he said while Will struggled frantically, trying to break free with all his might but failing miserably. After ten seconds he couldn't take it anymore, and his mouth sprung wide open.

 

'Now' uncle Jack said rubbing the soap bar all around his tongue and teeth 'This is the last time you give me backtalk in public, boy. Am I clear?'

 

'Uaggg!!' Will cried trying to spit the suds of nasty soap, which were burning his mouth already 'Let go!'

 

But uncle Jack continued unfazed, swishing the bar back and forth for the soap to get ground in between Will's teeth.

 

'I don't think this dirty mouth is clean yet' he said jamming the softened bar of soap deep into Will's mouth and scraping it against his teeth once more 'Do you?'

 

He pulled Will's hair and yanked his head up, forcing him to see himself in the mirror. The impact was quick and devastating. Will's eyes watered when he saw his face, red and twisted in a painful wince. His mouth was full of foam and soap suds, and everything was dribbling down his chin in a whitish mess.

 

He broke down then, going limp and weak over the sink and sobbing pitifully.

 

'I'm so-ssss' he whimpered in a broken voice 'I'm so-ssorry, uncle Jack'.

 

Jack let go of him, sure as he was now that the boy was genuinely sorry. He turned the faucet on so that Will could wash his mouth, which he did for a long time, spitting little chunks of soap and retching noisily.

 

'I'm--' he sniffled turning off the faucet at last, but before he could continue uncle Jack dried his mouth with a towel and picked him up off the floor.

 

'Let's put you to bed, little one' he said, and Will nestled against his chest cozily. Uncle Jack was the only one who did this, strong and robust as he was. Will loved it when he gave him piggy back rides in the house, or when they played buck-buck together. But now he clung on to him as he climbed up the stairs to Will's bedroom, where his sleeper and teddy bear were waiting for him.

 

Will changed quickly, and when he slipped under the bed covers uncle Jack tucked him in and sat on the bed with him.

 

'It's time for your prayer, Will' he said, and the boy nodded.

 

 _'_ _Now I lay me down to sleep,_  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep:  
May God guard me through the night  
And wake me with the morning light _'._  
  


'Amen' uncle Jack said laying a kiss on his forehead 'Sweet dreams'.

 

Will closed his eyelids and sighed, the praying ritual calming him down at last. He hugged his plushie tight against his chest, but before uncle Jack left he turned in the bed and said:

 

'Good night, uncle Jack'.

 

Jack watched him fondly from the door and said:

 

'Good night, Will'.

  


*

  


Saturday mornings at Jack's house smelled of scrambled eggs and bacon. It was well past 9 a.m. when Will finally made it to the kitchen, and as always he found two breakfasts prepared for him. The adult one, with the bacon and eggs and coffee; and the little one, a bowl of Rice Krispies with chocolate milk. It was an easy way for Jack to know if Will continued in his child headspace or if he didn't want to play anymore, and it helped to highlight how the choice was _always_ Will's.

 

Will sat down and put two spoonfuls of sugar in his coffee.

 

'I'm sorry, Jack' he said 'I was way out of line last night'.

 

Jack nodded and sat down. Defriefing was always important, and even though little Will had been punished and forgiven for his misbehavior, the grown up needed to apologize too.

 

'And I must confess' Will eyed the bowl of cereal and trailed off 'I... I sort of...'

 

Jack sipped his coffee and waited patiently for Will to continue.

 

'I wanted a spanking' he whispered at last, embarrassed but needing to confess 'I wanted to be on your lap, crying and kicking out. I hate it when you spank me' he added anxiously 'But I sort of... hum... wanted it'.

 

'I know' Jack said putting his coffee mug down on the table 'But this is not about what you want, Will. It's about what you _need_ '.

 

Will knitted his brow at that. He didn't say anything for a while, and watched as Jack continued with his breakfast. He wasn't very hungry, but he tried the eggs and bacon before they got cold. They were not as good as daddy's, who put cream and rosemary in the mixture, but he thanked Jack for preparing them.

 

'More coffee?' he asked, and Will nodded.

 

Jack switched on the TV then, and they both listened to the morning news in silence. After the weather forecast for the weekend, Jack left the table to load the dishwasher.

 

'I'll take care of this' he said getting Will's dish and mug.

 

'And I think I'll take a shower' Will muttered, but when he was about to leave the kitchen, he turned around and swallowed hard.

 

'Will you' he whispered 'Will you come to pat me dry, uncle Jack?'

 

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked at Will, who was worrying his bottom lip anxiously.

 

'Of course' he replied slowly 'Would you like me to fill the bathtub for you, little one? So that you can play with your rubber duckies?'

 

Will nodded shyly, and Jack couldn't help a tiny smile.

 

'Jump on' he said patting his back, and Will beamed at him.

 

'Really?'

 

'Yes, or you'll have to climb the stairs on your own'.

 

Will jumped on his back with a _Yee-haa!_ , and he laughed and cheered all the way to the bathroom.

 

 


	10. The Scrapbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon on tumblr who needed more little!Matthew love :D

'Matty, give it back!' Will cried, jumping desperately to get the book Matthew was holding high above his head.

 

'What is so important?' he taunted playfully 'That you were hiding it under your sleepers?'

 

'Nothing! It's  _my_ scrapbook and I want it back!’

 

'Haha, come and get it!'

 

Matty disappeared down the corridor and locked himself in the bathroom, giggling to himself as Will punched the door outside.

 

'Give it back!' he cried, but Matthew paid no attention as he sat on the toilet seat and opened the scrapbook.

 

'Will' daddy said appearing on the corridor 'What is all this noise?'

 

'Matty stole my scrapbook' he sobbed, and rubbed a tear down his cheek with the back of his sleeve.

 

'Matthew' Hannibal said knocking on the bathroom door 'Come out this instant or I'll—'.

 

The door cracked open before he finished. Matthew was standing pale and serious in the bathroom, and handed Will his precious scrapbook with a hard swallow.

 

'I'm very sorry, Will. Uncle Hannibal, I'll take any punishment you choose to give me'.

 

Hannibal half-closed his eyes at him. For a moment he thought it was a trick to escape his due punishment, or at least to make it lighter, but the boy’s words sounded honest and sincere.

 

'We'll talk about this after dinner' he said, and gave Will his handkerchief. The boy blew his nose and sniffled his way to his bedroom, where he sat on the carpet with his scrapbook tightly held against his chest.

 

Matty watched him from the door, not daring to enter to avoid upsetting Will further.

 

'I'm very sorry, WIll' he breathed, and when the boy said nothing he took a tentative step inside the room 'How can I make it up to you?'

 

'You can't' Will frowned 'They're all dead now'.

 

Matty took another step and moved closer to Will.

 

'All those dogs were yours?'

 

Will grumbled something when he felt him sitting by his side on the carpet, but he nodded reluctantly.

 

'I didn't know' Mat breathed with a knot in his stomach. This was supposed to be a prank, but now his little cousin was upset and it was all his fault.

 

'Would you like' he tried licking his lips 'Would you like to tell me their stories?'

 

That made Will look at him with a little less anger.

 

'Would you like to hear it?'

 

'Of course' Matty replied 'I wish I owned a pet, you know. But daddy Frederick… Well. He doesn't like dogs'.

 

'Dogs are the best' Will said with a tiny smile 'All these were my only friends for a long time. Until I met daddy'.

 

'And how were they called?'

 

Will opened the scrapbook and pointed at the first picture.

 

'This is Cairo. I found him when he was only two months old, somebody had abandoned him but he came to live with me' Will caressed the picture of the puppy lovingly 'He was very good, but always ate my waffles for breakfast'.

 

'He ate your waffles?!'

 

'Yes he did' Will remembered fondly 'And that was not all. He chewed my slippers and slept in the bed with me at nights'.

 

'That's cute!'

 

'That's  _not_  cute! It took me many weeks to train him and wean him off his bad habits!’

 

'Woof, woof!' Matty barked, pawing Will's chest playfully 'I want to be your puppy!'

 

'Ha ha!' Will laughed, because Matty always made him laugh despite everything 'Sit!' he ordered, and Mat complied quickly, sitting on his legs and watching Will expectantly.

 

'Roll over' he said, and Matty started to do it, but stopped midway on purpose, lying on his back with his arms and legs raised comically in the air.

 

'Arf!' he yelped, and Will fell over him to tickle his belly.

 

'That's not the way you do it, silly' he chided, and Matty looked at him with a grin.

 

'That's because I need a treat to encourage me'.

 

'Oh' Will said holding his face with both hands and giving him a quick peck 'You'll get one of these for every order you follow'.

 

Matty smiled and completed the roll over, waiting expectantly for Will to kiss him again.

 

'That doesn't count. Do it again'.

 

He obeyed, and when Will gave him another peck, Matty kissed him back.

 

'Puppies don't kiss' Will said with a pout, and then Matty licked his cheek.

 

'Ew! Bad puppy!'

 

Will was about to pinch him, but Hannibal entered the bedroom then and called them for dinner.

 

'We'll continue later' Matty whispered in Will's ear 'And I'm so sleeping in your bed tonight'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't miss trr_rr's lovely continuation to this story [HERE](http://trr-rr.tumblr.com/post/82838244956/telera-i-wrote-a-tiny-thing)!  
> 


	11. Playing Daddies (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this lovely anon, who prompted: “*begs sweetly* There should be a fic where the daddies (Hannibal and Frederic) have sexy times with each other while the boys are in bed. Of course Matty would wake Will and make him listen and spy. And then Matty of course initiates it. The boys just copy their daddies and little Will is not quite sure what’s going on but he likes it. A LOT. Of course at least on Hannibal’s side it’s all well planned. I would DIE for this. Doesn’t have to be sex, can be just a blow- or handjob”

'Will, wake up!'

 

The boy mumbled something in his sleep and turned in the bed, making a few plush toys fall to the floor.

 

'Matty?'

 

He could make out the silhouette of his cousin in the orange glow of the nursery light, but he fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table anyway.

 

'What's wrong?'

 

'Nothing' he said with a little grin 'Only come with me'.

 

'Matty, no! Our daddies will get angry if they catch us out of bed this late'.

 

'Trust me, they won't notice. Come' he said grabbing his hand 'You must see this'.

 

Will followed Matty on tiptoe down the corridor, and as they approached the master bedroom, a faint squeaking noise reached his ears.

 

'What's that?' Will asked with a frown, and Matty pulled his pyjama sleeve.

 

'Look, they left the door half open'.

 

'Matty, I don't want to go. If they find us here we'll get a spanking and—'

 

Will stopped short when a moan echoed low and guttural from inside the bedroom.

 

'Come, they're making love!' Matthew excitedly whispered in his ear, and Will knitted his brow.

 

'That can't be, daddies don't make love'.

 

'Haha!' Matthew laughed 'They do it all the time, look!'

 

They both peeked their heads into the master bedroom and held their breaths. Uncle Frederick was on his hands and knees on the bed, rocking softly to and fro as daddy Hannibal knelt behind him. He was grabbing uncle’s hips hard, and pushed into his ass naked and sweaty.

 

'Matty, let's get out of here!' Will breathed urgently 'We shouldn't be spying on our daddies'.

 

'Wait' Mat said feeling a warm tingle in his belly.

 

'No, let's go,  _now_!’ Will urged.

 

'One minute and we'll go to bed, I promise'.

 

Will didn’t like the idea, but he said nothing and both continued watching in trepidation as their daddies grunted and the mattress squeaked under them.

 

'They're playing buck buck' Will whispered.

 

'No, they're not'.

 

'Yes, Matty. I know because I play it all the time with uncle Jack and he also groans like that when I jump on his back'.

 

'Your daddy is  _not_  jumping on my daddy’s back. He could hurt him because of his surgery’.

 

'Then what are they doing?'

 

'I told you, silly, they're making love'.

 

At that moment uncle Frederick collapsed on his arms and buried his hand in the pillow, panting raggedly and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

'Mmm, you're so tight, Frederick' Hannibal growled snaking a hand under his belly to grasp his cock 'Are you going to come for me?'

 

'I want to come for you, Hannibal' he whimpered, and Hannibal started to hump him harder.

 

'What is  _come_?’ Will suddenly asked, and Matty put a hand to his mouth.

 

'Sshhh! We have seen enough, let's go to your room'.

 

*

 

'Are you sure they didn't see us?' Will said sitting on his bed.

 

'No, they were too busy'.

 

Matthew closed the door and looked at his little cousin with a mischievous smile.

 

'Why don't we play daddies?'

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'You'll be  _my_  daddy’ Matty said jumping on the bed with him ‘And I’ll be  _your_  daddy’.

 

'I don't want to be uncle Frederick' Will said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

'We'll take turns' Mat eagerly said 'But tonight I get to be your daddy'.

 

Matty put on a very serious face and faked an invented accent to say:

 

'You musht washt your teeth, Wileepoo'.

 

Will couldn’t help a laugh at that, and Matty continued:

 

'Ant you musht eattt all your foot'.

 

They both fell on the bed, giggling at how funny daddy Hannibal sounded when Mat imitated his voice.

 

'Do you want to play now?' Matty said kissing Will lovingly on the forehead.

 

The boy nodded, and got on his hands and knees quickly.

 

'But, Matty' he asked when he knelt behind him 'Do you know how to make love?'

 

'Of course' the boy said pulling Will's pajama down.

 

'You're seeing my hiney' Will giggled, and Mat pulled his own pants down.

 

'Good, so now…'

 

He rubbed his penis against Will’s soft cheeks, and the boy gasped in surprise.

 

'Matty! Your weenie is hard!'

 

'Yes' he said grabbing his hips just as he had seen daddy Hannibal doing 'That's the way it should be'.

 

'Oh' Will frowned' And what do I do now?'

 

'Nothing, you just… have fun'.

 

Matthew continued rubbing his dick against Will’s bottom, and eventually it slipped between his thighs.

 

'Does this feel good?'

 

'Hum… I dunno' Will replied.

 

'Open your legs… Further… Like that'.

 

Matty guided Will’s knees wide apart, and when he pushed between his thighs again his dick poked the boy’s soft sac.

 

'Ooh' Will said with a shiver, and Matty did it again.

 

'Do you like it, Will?'

 

'Mmmm' the boy said wiggling his cute bottom 'It feels good'.

 

Matthew smiled and kept his rhythm up, rubbing his dick all over Will’s balls and also sliding it up and down his crack.

 

'You're so tight' he said, just as daddy Hannibal had murmured a little ago, and they both chuckled lightly.

 

'Ma-matty' Will stammered after a little while 'My weenie- is— getting hard'.

 

'That is so cool!' Mat said sliding a hand between his thighs 'That means we're making love right'.

 

'B-but daddy says' he gasped biting his bottom lip 'Daddy says I must tell him- when this happens'.

 

Matthew grinned wide behind him.

 

'I'm here Wilypuh' he said faking the accent again 'I'll take care of it'.

 

'Oohh' Will moaned when Mat grabbed his dick and started to stroke it. He pushed his hips forward and humped his hand eagerly, giving little gasps and moaning softly.

 

'Do you like it, Will?' he asked, and Will's only response was burying his in the pillow, just as uncle Frederick had done before.

 

'Yes' he breathlessly replied 'Go on,  _please_ ’.

 

Matty smiled and continued caressing Will’s weenie, flicking his thumb over the tip and squeezing the shaft knowingly. His daddy had caught him many times doing this in hisroom, and he was hardly pleased. Daddy Frederick said this was dirty and wrong, and once he had rolled a newspaper and hit Mat on the head with it, just as if he were a bad, naughty puppy. But Matty liked playing with his dick, it felt good and he just wanted to show Will how nice it was.

 

'Ah!' the boy suddenly gasped, and Matty increased his rhythm, pumping his dick hard until it was only a matter of time that—

 

'Matty' Will whimpered 'What's- happen—'

 

He choked a sob and Mat felt his dick throbbing and pulsing. His hand got covered in a sticky mess and Will slumped on the bed, trembling and panting around his teddy bears.

 

He was so beautiful like this, so flushed and perfect that Matty took his dick in hand and humped his cute bottom like before, rubbing himself all over his skin until he came witha stifled moan. He sprayed Will’s bum and pyjama pants long and hard, and slumped by his side with a shiver.

 

'Feels good' Will slurred cuddling up to him, and Matty held him in his arms, kissing his sweet curls and embracing him protectively.

 

'Yeah' Mat replied catching his breath 'That's why daddies do it all the time. But I need to get you clean now, or your daddy will find out in the morning'.

 

'Mmm?' Will nuzzled him drowsily, and although Mat would have loved to stay with him like this forever, he knew he'd better hurry. He left the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom,where he got a few wet wipes and returned as quickly as possible.

 

There were not any noises coming from the master bedroom anymore, and although Mat knew his daddy would sleep all night long like a log, he couldn’t say the same of uncle Hannibal.

 

'Will' he called, but the boy was fast asleep already, and so Matthew cleaned the whitish mess on his bottom and then rolled him over and used another wipe to clean his soft willy. He rubbed a wet stain on his pajama pants for good measure, and returned to the bathroom to flush the wipes down the toilet. Just in time, because as he was leaving for his own bedroom, he saw uncle Hannibal walking down the corridor in his navy blue robe.

 

'Matthew' he whispered 'What are you doing?'

 

'I needed to take a pee' the boy lied easily 'Did I wake you up?'

 

'No, don't worry. Go back to sleep'.

 

'Good night'.

 

'Good night' Hannibal murmured, waiting until Mat closed his door to check on his sweet boy. Will was sleeping on his side, and a few plushies had fallen to the floor. Hannibal put them on his bed again, and as he did so he smelled something odd in the air. Bitter and pungent like—

 

Hannibal pulled the duvet away and carefully peeked inside his boy’s pajama bottoms. His soft dick was oozing a pearly drop, which had stained the fabric in a wet patch. Hannibal frowned and tucked Will in, laying a kiss on his forehead and leaving the room.

 

His baby boy was getting more and more night emissions of late, which only seemed to increase when Matthew came for a sleep over. It was to be expected, after all Will was a healthy boy and all the games he played with his cousin during the day made this a natural process. There was another explanation, though, one which Matthew’s timely visit to the bathroom seemed to suggest. Hannibal had no proof of it, and although he could ask Will to tell him the truth the following morning, he decided to let it pass and to watch Matthew more closely from now on.

 

After preparing a little tray with tasty snacks from the kitchen, Hannibal climbed up the stairs again and sauntered back to his bedroom. Frederick would be asleep, of course, but the night was young and he had barely started with him yet.

 


	12. The Boy with the Crutch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [brassknuckled](http://brassknuckled.tumblr.com/), who prompted: “Daddy hannibal “adopting” little frederick, and little frederick being so fussy all through that adjustment. maybe some touch sensitivity or hurt/comfort? maybe daddy hanni teaching him how to walk without the cane/any crutch so it’s like toddler’s first steps~ also with that inability to process meat properly definitely room for bottle feeding/hand feeding/medical kinks to keep little frederick healthy”.

'Daddy, daddy!' the girl cried going down the stairs when she heard the main door 'You won't believe what happened, I was playing with my dolls when--'

 

The girl stopped short as Hannibal left his car keys on the entrance table.

 

'Alana, this is Frederick' he said, and the boy hiding behind him clung to daddy in fear.

 

'Frederick' Hannibal said in a patient tone 'Why don't you say hello to Alana?'

 

The boy didn't like the idea, scared as he was, but in the end he peeked his head from behind Hannibal.

 

'Hello' he muttered looking at the girl. She was wearing a pink dress with frills and a big lace flower on the waist. There were matching pink bows on her pigtails, and her Hello Kitty Mary Janes were also pink.

 

'Hi' she said tilting her head, because she couldn't really see the boy shielded behind daddy, but there was something odd about him.

 

'Come, Frederick' Hannibal said 'Your room is downstairs so you don't have to climb the stairs'.

 

Daddy moved then, and the boy took a step with him, grabbing his jacket with one hand and not wanting to let go. There was a metallic _clack_ on the floor, and then Alana realized he was using a color crutch.

 

'Haha!' she laughed 'He looks like Forrest Gump!'

 

'Alana' Hannibal berated 'You are being awfully rude and disrespectful, little missy, and you will apologize immediately'.

 

The girl worried her bottom lip and lowered her head.

 

'I'm sorry, daddy. And I'm sorry, Frederick. Welcome home'.

 

Hannibal stared at her for a long moment, and then helped the boy to take a few hesitant steps.

 

'Frederick is a very special boy, Alana. He's spent a long time in the hospital following a very bad accident, and he needs to recover'.

 

'Are you going to look after him, daddy?' she asked suspiciously.

 

'Of course, babydoll. Frederick is going to spend some time with us. I hope you two become good friends'.

 

Frederick eyed her warily, and so did Alana. She didn't like the idea of sharing his daddy, and this “special kid” was going to rob her of his attention. What she didn't know was that Frederick was thinking exactly the same about her.

 

*

 

'Now...' Hannibal said opening the closet and picking a blue dungarees and a navy striped tee 'Let's get you changed before dinner, Frederick. You'll be more comfortable in these clothes and you may play--'

 

'But I don't want to get changed' he pouted from the bed.

 

'Oh' Hannibal said getting a pair of socks and underwear from the dresser 'And why is that?'

 

The boy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

 

'I don't wanna'.

 

'Is it because you don't want daddy to see the scar in your tummy?' Hannibal softly asked, what made Frederick frown deeper. His face turned red and his eyes watered with tears.

 

'I don't wanna get changed and I don't wanna get changed' he stubbornly said, and Hannibal sighed.

 

'Frederick, daddy has already told you. There's no need to be afraid or embarrassed of your scar. Also, daddy is a doctor, so I need to see how the stitches are healing. Now, I'll help you out of your shirt so--'

 

'Waaah!' Frederick cried when Hannibal started to unbutton his clothes 'I dontwannaaaahhhhh!!'

 

Hannibal continued unperturbed, taking the boy's shirt and pants off as he lied crying on the bed. He would have thrown a classical temper tantrum kicking his legs and punching his fists against the mattress if it weren't for the fresh stitches, but as that would have hurt him, the boy resorted to yelling and screaming.

 

'Aaaahh!' he cried from the top of his lungs as Hannibal dressed his limp body 'Let go, you're hurting me!'

 

'I am not hurting you, sweetbug' he replied in a low, soothing voice 'Daddy loves you very much, and he's now going to check your scar'.

 

Frederick suddenly froze, and stopped screaming as quickly as he had started, holding his breath as daddy made sure everything was OK under the bandage.

 

'Good' Hannibal said with a smile 'Everything is healing as it should. Now, let's get you into these socks and--'

 

'WAAAAHHH!' Frederick yelled, taking a gulp of air to resume his tantrum. He got himself so worked up that he started to cough violently, hiccuping and sobbing all the way until daddy was done.

 

'There, there' Hannibal said hugging Frederick tenderly. The boy squirmed in his arms, and he cried for a while yet. In the end he finally calmed down and rested his head against daddy's chest, rubbing his nose on the sleeve and blinking away a few stray tears.

 

'Now you can play with Alana while daddy prepares lunch' he said kissing Frederick on the forehead.

 

'I don't wanna' the boy weakly whimpered, but Hannibal gave him another kiss and left for the kitchen.

 

*

 

'We are playing house' Alana said as she sat across from Frederick on the carpet of his bedroom 'I will be the mommy and you will be the baby'.

 

'I don't want to be the baby, I want to be the daddy'.

 

'But you must be the baby' she insisted, and Frederick knitted his brow.

 

'And why is that?'

 

'Because you cry like a baby'.

 

'That's not true!'

 

'Of course it is! I heard you a while ago, you were crying like a whiny little baby'.

 

'Take it back!' Frederick cried.

 

'Cry-baby, cry-baby!' she taunted, and Frederick grabbed one of her pigtails and pulled hard.

 

'Liar, liar pants on fire, hang 'em on a telephone wire!'

 

'Ahh!' Alana cried and slapped Frederick on the cheek 'I hate you Forrest Gump!'

 

'And I hate you Strawberry Cheesecake!' he hissed pulling at her hair again and undoing her left pink bow.

 

'Dadeee-eeee!' Alana cried, and they continued fighting and pinching each other until Hannibal appeared on the door of the bedroom.

 

'What is going on here? Who started this?'

 

Alana and Frederick both pointed their fingers at each other, and said:

 

'She did!'

 

'No, daddy, _he_ did! We were playing house and Frederick pulled my hair!'

 

'Is that true, Frederick?'

 

'But only because she called me Forrest Gump again, daddy!'

 

'Alana' Hannibal said, and he looked so serious that the girl cringed in fear 'Is that true?'

 

'But he was hurting me, daddy, and then--'

 

'I will not tolerate such mockery in my house, young lady. Come here this instant'.

 

Hannibal sat down on the rocking chair and patted her lap.

 

'B-but daddy' the girl stammered with a shudder 'I won't say it again, I promise'.

 

'Do you want to be grounded on top of the spanking?' he asked in a stern voice 'Because I'll be happy to take Frederick for ice cream while you sit in your room for the rest of the day'.

 

Alana swallowed hard and took a hesitant step towards the rocking chair. She positioned herself on daddy's lap and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt him lifting the pink skirt of her dress.

 

'Ooww daadyyy' she wailed, and Frederick watched mesmerized as daddy spanked her hard over her Disney Princess knickers, ten, twenty, twenty-five times. When he was done Alana was limp and weeping on his lap, and daddy pulled her skirt down and walked her to a corner of the bedroom.

 

'You'll think about what you have done and said here' he instructed 'Come, Frederick'.

 

The boy picked his colored crutch and left the room, but not without sticking his tongue out at Alana first. When she was finally alone, Alana punched the wall in frustration. Her bottom was smarting and Frederick had won this battle, but she would make sure he lost the war.

 

 

*

 

'Daddy' she said entering the kitchen after a while 'I'm very sorry for what I said to Frederick. It was mean and I hurt his feelings. It won't happen again'.

 

Hannibal narrowed his eyes at her. The girl looked genuinely chastised, it seemed the spanking had driven the lesson home.

 

'I'm happy to hear that, little princess' Hannibal said, and she smiled shyly at him.

 

'Can I help you with the lunch?'

 

'I'm almost done' he said adding a spoonful of cream to a bowl of puree.

 

'Yuck' Alana said when he stirred it 'What is that?'

 

'Remember I told you Frederick is a very special boy, sweetie. He cannot process meat properly and he needs help digesting food after his accident, so he'll be having special meals while he is with us'.

 

Alana watched curiously as daddy added a few drops of a medicine to the puree, and then he opened two sachets of another medicine and prepared a yellow drink with them.

 

'What is that, daddy?'

 

'Something to help Frederick get all his nutrients' he murmured pouring the drink into a big juice glass with a drinking straw 'Why don't you go and see what he's doing?'

 

'He's still angry with me, daddy, even though I apologized again' she easily lied.

 

'I'll call him for lunch then' Hannibal said cleaning his hands on his waist apron 'Take Frederick's lunch to the table, honey, and wash your hands'.

 

Alana nodded dutifully, and pretended to bring the bowl to the table as daddy left the kitchen. But the moment he was gone he left it on the counter and frowned at the yucky, orange stuff. She was tempted to spit on it, but then she had a better idea. She opened the cupboard where daddy had left the little medicine bottle and read the label:

 

_Take preferably at bedtime or as directed by doctor. Starting dose: 0.5 ml to 0.75 ml once a day. Excess dose may cause diarrhea, dizziness and blurred vision._

 

Alana smiled wickedly as she filled the dropper full and added the pinkish liquid to the puree. She stirred it quickly so that daddy wouldn't notice, and then refilled the bottle with a bit of water. She was putting it back on the cupboard when she heard the _clack_ _-_ _clack_ of Frederick's crutch approaching, and she quickly set everything on the table as daddy had told her.

 

This was going to be fun.

 

*

 

'But why can't I have chicken like Alana, daddy?' Frederick said as he played with the orange puree on his bowl.

 

'Daddy has already told you, little man' Hannibal explained as Alana cut her chicken breast with a smile 'You can't digest animal proteins well after your accident, and you're still convalescing. We have to make things easier for your tummy, or it will hurt pretty bad'.

 

'But I want to have chicken!' Frederick pouted as he dipped his spoon in the puree and pushed a bit out of the bowl. The orange mess dripped on the tablecloth, making a big, wet stain.

 

'You will not play with the food in this house, mister' Hannibal berated 'And you will finish all your special meal and juice or you won't be watching any cartoons'.

 

Frederick took a lungful of air to start crying, but then Alana asked:

 

'Can I watch _The Powerpuff Girls_ , daddy?'

 

'Of course, sweetie. If you eat it all up'.

 

She grinned mockingly at Frederick, who thought better about his screaming tantrum and started to eat the puree dutifully. He wouldn't let Strawberry Cheesecake win this round, if she could watch cartoons, then so would he.

 

*

 

'Daddy, I'm not feeling very well' Frederick said from the sofa. He and Alana were watching TV after a fight for the remote control that Hannibal settled switching to _Adventure Time_.

 

'What's wrong, sweetbug?'

 

'I- I--' the boy's stomach rumbled noisily and Alana stifled a little snigger 'I have- to- to--' he left the sofa and got his color crutch quickly, limping his way to the bathroom followed by daddy.

 

'Frederick, are you OK?'

 

Hannibal entered the bathroom to see if the boy needed something, and when he was gone Alana jumped triumphantly on the sofa. She giggled and even made a little dance, spinning a couple of times around the living room as she imagined the face of the very special boy straining on the toilet. But when daddy and Frederick finally appeared on the living room again all her shameful glee disappeared. The boy looked pale and ashen, and he couldn't very well stand on his feet. He was shivering all over, and daddy had to help him take one little step after the other.

 

'Sweetie, will you bring daddy his medical briefcase please?'

 

Alana nodded gravely and went to the office, where she found the black leather briefcase and brought it to Frederick's bedroom. He was lying on the bed already, sniffling as daddy loosened his dungarees and pulled them down:

 

'But you promised' he sobbed 'You said there would be no more-- no more injections once I left the hospital'.

 

'I know, little man' Hannibal sighed 'But it's of the uttermost importance you get all your nutrients. We'll give the oral therapy another go tomorrow, at a lower dose. But today, I'm afraid I'll have to give you at least one B12 shot'.

 

Alana expected the boy to throw another tantrum and scream his head off at the news, but he didn't. He lay limp on the bed, and looked so sad and defeated that she felt a knot twisting in her stomach.

 

'Daddy, please' he begged as Hannibal opened his briefcase 'Don't hook me up to an IV, you said-' he hiccuped and his voice faltered 'When you picked me at the hospital, you said there wouldn't be any of that here'.

 

'I know, sweetbug. And I hope it doesn't come to that. We'll start with the shots for a few days and with a bit of luck, we won't need to use the nutrient intravenous therapy'.

 

Frederick stared at Alana unseeingly. He looked so defeated and miserable now that the fight had left him that seemed the shadow of a ghost. This was not what Alana had intended, and a pang of guilt lanced through her. She had only intended it as a prank, but now she didn't know what to do.

 

'Daddy' she said taking a step forward 'Please don't hurt Frederick'.

 

'Honey, I could never hurt him' Hannibal said loading a syringe 'But he needs this medicine as the food didn't agree with him'.

 

Alana wrung her hands nervously. She wanted so say it had all been her fault, but confessing wouldn't spare Frederick the shot, and daddy would be mad at her. Very much indeed, to the point that he may not want to play with her anymore. The possibility made Alana panic inside, so she swallowed hard and made a decision.

 

'Daddy' she whispered as Hannibal soaked a swab with alcohol 'Can I- can I stay with Frederick? And- and-- hold his hand?'

 

'Of course, sweetie. I'm sure he'd very much appreciate it'.

 

Alana sat on the bed with her legs crossed, and moved towards the head to be closer to Frederick. The boy was holding his little stuffed bunny close to his chest, squeezing his eyes hard and whimpering softly.

 

'I'm sorry, Frederick' she muttered as he gave out a sharp hiss as daddy injected him 'I really am'.

 

The boy said nothing, and Alana caressed his cheek for comfort, wishing she could somehow absorb all his pain and make it all go away.

 

'You're such a brave little man' Hannibal praised when he was done 'Rest a little now, I'm sure you'll be feeling well soon'.

 

Frederick nodded, and Alana kissed him on the forehead.

 

'Don't worry, daddy. I'm going to be looking after Frederick from now on. After all, I'm his big sister'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frederick's crutch [HERE](http://www.awardprosthetics.com/images/children-big.jpg)  
> (SFW)


	13. The New Boy (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with little Mason! :D

Will and Matty hate the new boy the moment he arrives in the house. He's blond and wears glasses, and he's dressed in green pants with a white tee that has a little pink piglet on it. The boy storms into Will's bedroom and begins to punch all his toys, kicking his beloved trains with a fury he cannot contain.

 

'Mason!' daddy says entering right behind him and grabbing him by the ear. But the boy doesn't stop, and he continues trampling Will's trains until they break under his foot.

 

'Hahaha!' he laughs, even as daddy drags him out of the bedroom.

 

Mat and Will look at each other in shock as they hear the tell-tale slaps of a spanking in the other room. They had been playing together for a while now, Will explaining how the engines worked and Mat listening with a dreamy smile on his face. But now their placid game is over, and the new boy is crying and begging as daddy spanks him hard and fast.

 

'Matty' Will says cringing into a corner 'I'm scared'.

 

'Don't worry, Will' Mat says hugging him tight 'I'll protect you'.

 

A few tense minutes pass, and finally the spanking is over. The two boys hear daddy chastising the new boy, and soon he's back in the bedroom, his face still red and his eyes full of tears.

 

'I'm sorry' he apologizes under daddy's stern look, and those are the first words they hear of little orphan Mason.

 

*

 

They find him again in the dining room, sitting upside down on the sofa and switching channels with the remote control.

 

'We want to see  _Spongebob_ ' Will says with a frown, and the new boy cocks his head at him.

 

'What do you give me in return?'

 

'He doesn't have to give you anything' Mat steps forward 'This is our house and at 4 p.m. we watch  _Spongebob_ '.

 

That makes him laugh, and he continues switching channels as before.

 

'This is my house now too. And since I've got the remote control, you'll have to give me something if you want it'.

 

'Let's tell daddy' Will says, but Matty shakes his head.

 

'What do you want for the remote?'

 

That calls the boy's attention, and he slides to the floor flaying his arms as if he were drowning.

 

'What do you have to offer?' he says lifting his blond head from behind the coffee table.

 

'We can tell you the rules of the house' Matty says with a glint in his eye.

 

'Daddy Hannibal already told me in the car. You better up your offer, or else...'

 

Mason switches to the  _Nickleodeon_  channel, where  _Spongebob_  has already started. He turns the TV off with an evil smile that makes Will fume.

 

'I'm telling daddy' he grits out, but as he turns to leave, Matty grabs him by the sleeve and winks an eye at him.

 

'You know the kitchen is off limits. But you don't know where daddy keeps all the candy' he winks an eye at Will again and they both turn to face Mason.

 

'Candy?'

 

'Oh, yes. Lots of it. Jawbreakers, gummies, marshmallows, jelly beans, chocolate coins...'

 

'Liquorice sticks, lollipops, candy bars' Will continues 'They're all hand made, you know daddy is a great cook'.

 

'Where are they' Mason briskly demands, to which Mat replies holding out his hand.

 

'The remote control'.

 

'Wait' Mason says hiding it behind his back 'How do I know you're not lying?'

 

'Wait here' Mat says to both of them, and he leaves the dining room quickly, padding towards uncle Hannibal's office and peeking his head inside to check there's nobody there. If Dr. Lecter finds him there he's going to get it, but Mat tiptoes inside nonetheless, feeling his heart racing up as he approaches his goal- the little tray of mints daddy keeps on his desk for his patients. Matty grabs a few and rushes back to the dining room, showing Mason his booty.

 

'And there's so much more where these came from. Daddy keeps them in the kitchen, in--'

 

'In the third cupboard to the left of the fridge' Will says facing Mason 'That's where they all are. You'll have to use a chair to get them because daddy hides them on the upper shelf, right behind the big punch bowl'.

 

The boy curls his lips in thought for a moment, and he finally gives them the remote control.

 

'OK. You can watch your stupid cartoons, I'll go get a good bunch of marshmallows. And I'm not sharing them with you'.

 

They watch him leave in trepidation, and both sit on the sofa with a giggle.

 

'What's on that cupboard?' Matty asks as Will finds the  _Nickelodeon_  channel.

 

'You'll see' he says with a mischievous smile that Matty simply adores.

 

And sure enough, a moment later they hear a big noise coming from the kitchen, as if a lot of stuff had suddenly dropped to the counter and from there to the floor. There was no glass breaking, though, or any metallic clinking, it had sounded hard and... solid. Will and Mat stiffen as daddy appears on the door of the living room, and just as he is about to speak, a greater cacophony of loud noises comes from the kitchen again. He leaves alarmed, and a second later--

 

' _Mason!_ '

 

'That's where daddy keeps the Japanese tableware' Will whispers excitedly in Matty's ear 'It's all made from ebony and wood, and it's very old and—'

 

'Waaaahh!!' comes the wailing cry of the new boy as daddy marches him down the corridor by the ear 'I'm sorry daddy, I won't do it again!'

 

'Of course you won't' Hannibal says sternly 'A good, hard paddling will help you remember the rules better'.

 

Will and Matty hear the door of daddy's office slamming close, and they turn the volume of  _Spongebob_  up as they snuggle together on the sofa, safe and cozy under their soft, warm blanket.

 

*

 

Will had spent a while hearing the soft whimpers that came from the new boy's bedroom. Daddy had put him to bed after the spanking, and he had been crying like that for a while, sobbing and sniffling into the pillow.

 

Will felt a pang of guilt twisting his stomach. He knew how much daddy's spankings hurt, and although there was always forgiveness and hugs after them, the pain would last all night long.

 

He left his room and tiptoed down the corridor. Daddy would be in his office now, and besides, he hadn't told him or Matty that they couldn't speak to the new boy.

 

'Hi' he said shyly from the door of Mason's bedroom.

 

'What do you want' he spat with a groan. He was lying on his stomach on the bed, already in his Piglet pyjamas and wearing matching socks.

 

'Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing'.

 

'Well, what do you think?' Mason said pulling his pajama bottoms down. His ass was bright red, and Will felt his stomach knotting with guilt.

 

'I'm sorry' he muttered, and right then they heard a  _Wow_  from the door. Matty was there, and he moved to Mason's bed to inspect the damage.

 

'Daddy Frederick once gave me the belt' he said feeling the warmth radiating from the boy's cheeks 'I'm sure this feels very much like it'.

 

'Get out' Mason grumbled 'You two betrayed me. And I had done nothing wrong, I even apologized for breaking the toy trains. You're not my friends'.

 

The boy turned his back and faced the wall then, resuming his sobbing as his ass throbbed red. Will swallowed hard and looked at Mat, who was frowning with suspicion.

 

'We have to help him, Matty' he whispered.

 

'No, Will. Let's go back to our rooms'.

 

'But he's in pain'.

 

'Yeah, so will we if daddy catches us'.

 

A loud whimper escaped Mason's lips then, and Will made a decision.

 

'I'm going to help him' he said leaving for his room, and Mat followed him with a sigh.

 

'Will, I don't like Mason. And I'm sure he wouldn't help you if you had been the one getting the spanking'.

 

But Will was not listening. He opened the drawer of his dresser where daddy kept some supplies, and got the jar of Vicks VapoRub.

 

'But he's right, Matty. He did nothing wrong, and he apologized'.

 

'He's lying, Will! Can't you see it?'

 

But Will felt too guilty about all that had happened, and needed to do something to help the new boy. If it hadn't been for Will, Mason wouldn't have dropped daddy's Japanese tableware, and the spanking would have hurt much less. Will needed to make amends, and so he returned to Mason's bedroom, where the boy had redoubled his crying.

 

'This will soothe you' he said dipping his fingers in the jar of ointment 'Daddy once spanked me for telling a lie, and the moment he put this on my bottom, the sting stopped'.

 

Mason looked at Will with tears in his eyes.

 

'Will you please rub it in?' he pleaded 'I feel too weak'.

 

Mat scoffed at that, but Will gave him an angry look.

 

'Yes' he replied, and rubbed a bit of the sticky ointment on Mason's bottom, going in circles and soothing him just as daddy had done that one time.

 

'Oh, I feel so much better now' Mason said with a smile 'Thank you so much, Will, I want you to be my new best friend'.

 

He hugged Will and tickled him in the ribs, making him laugh and laying a kiss on his lips.

 

'Best friends?'

 

Will shrugged a little surprised, but in the end he nodded.

 

'Yeah'.

 

Mason hugged him again, and as he looked at Matty over Will's shoulder, an evil smile quirked his lips up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC... ^-^


	14. The New Boy (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dub-con masturbation toeing the line of non-con!

 

Mason had taken to hold Will's hand wherever they went in the house, and Mat hated it. He accompanied Will to the bathroom when daddy combed them all in the morning, then down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast, where he sat next to Will and pulled funny faces when daddy was not looking. Mason had also decided that he loved  _Spongebob_  after all, and now he sat all afternoons on the sofa with them, laughing and making jokes that made Will giggle excitedly. And when it was play time, Mason always went to Will's bedroom, and listened to his tales about trains and engines while insisting his little toy piglets should get a discount when traveling together. Mat sat a little away from them, making a bridge with his lego blocks and sulking to the wall.

 

'Don't be like that, Matty' Will used to say 'I have told you many times how my engines work, but Mason doesn't know. I have to explain everything to him, just as I did with you'.

 

Will was always so good and fair, but it drove Mat crazy that he didn't realize just how evil and dangerous Mason was. Sure, he had done nothing yet, but the new boy wasn't fooling Mat. He knew Mason would seek revenge for the spanking, and that under his façade of being best friends with Will, he was only biding his time to plot something.

 

Mat was thinking about how he could stop Mason from doing whatever he had planned to do when he heard hushed voices coming from Will's room. It was nap time and daddy had just put them all to bed, but Matty left his bedroom and tiptoed down the corridor to see what was happening.

 

'Shh, you'll enjoy this' Mason was saying 'Best friends do it all the time'.

 

Mat peeked his head into the bedroom and saw Mason was pulling Will's pajama bottoms down.

 

'B-but Mas-son' Will stammered 'Daddy says good boys don't touch their weenies'.

 

'Well, my daddy touched it all the time and it was great fun' Mason replied with a wicked smile 'I'll show you'.

 

Will shuddered when Mason's hand wrapped around his dick, and Mat felt an instant heat lancing through his belly. This was it, he would rush downstairs now and he would tell on Mason, and when daddy found him like this he would take him away and he would never come back.

 

Mat knew he had to do it, but he was frozen to the spot, watching enthralled as Will's dick grew harder and harder in Mason's hand. He had been dreaming about playing like this with Will for so long, but Dr. Lecter's rules were very strict, and he knew what would happen if he disobeyed. Also, Will was so innocent and sweet that he barely knew what erections were about, so in the end Mat ended up masturbating alone in his room, calling Will's name and fantasizing about the day when he could do this with his little cousin.

 

And now it seemed that Mason had beat him to it, because he was stroking Will's dick fast, and Will was gasping and heaving and closing his eyes in pleasure.

 

'Ma-mason' he whispered pushing his hips up, to which the blond kid replied with a high-pitched laughter.

 

'Hahaha, little greedy piglet!' and he continued pumping his cock, faster now, and Mat squeezed his thighs tight because he was very hard as well, but he couldn't avert his eyes, he needed to see it all and--

 

'Oooh!' Will moaned as a thick spurt shot from his reddened cock, which pulsed with a milky dribble as Mason squeezed it dry.

 

'Come here, Matty' Mason said in a playful tone that shocked Mat out of the moment. The blond kid was staring at him, and the first thing Mat thought was that he had been discovered. But as he swallowed hard he realized Mason had probably known he had been hiding there all along, and so he took a step forward and entered the room.

 

'You love Will very much, don't you' he cooed as Will gasped and quivered on the bed 'Come here, he needs you'.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice whispered this was all a mistake, but Mat couldn't stop now. Will lay panting and flushed on his bed, still shocked and trying to catch his breath after what had happened, and Mat hugged him tight, kissing him softly and nuzzling his dark curls.

 

'Mmm' Mason said dipping his finger in a glob of cum and tasting it 'Lick him a little, Matty. Don't be unkind'.

 

Mat widened his eyes in surprise, this was more than he had ever imagined, but Mason squeezed Will's cock again and a little more fluid pooled at the tip.

 

'He'll love it' he said smacking his lips 'And so will you'.

 

Mat nodded at the dirty, evil boy and put his lips around Will's dick, sucking so very gently and licking him clean.

 

'Mmrghmatty' Will whispered, and the feeling was so intoxicating that Mat thought he would die right there and then. He kissed Will everywhere, on his dick and soft balls and belly, and meanwhile Mason left the bed and snaked a hand in Matty's pajama pants.

 

'Woo hoo!' he exclaimed grabbing his hard dick and pumping fast 'I'm going to have such a good time in this house'.

 

It only took Matty a moment to come all over Mason's hand, and he slumped on Will's bed breathless and content, snuggling up to his dear little cousin and kissing his sweaty forehead.

 

'I love you, Will' he said tenderly, and Will mumbled something under his breath that sounded like  _Loveyoutoomatty_.

 

Mat smiled and after one more final kiss, they both drifted off to sleep together.

 

*

 

A stern voice woke them up.

 

'Matthew! William!'

 

The boys startled and sat on the bed trembling in fear. Daddy was in the middle of the room, arms akimbo and a stern look on his face. He walked up to the bed and saw that Will still had his pajama bottoms down, and that Mat's were all a sticky mess.

 

'Who started this?' he asked in a forbidding tone, but the two boys looked at each other and said nothing.

 

'I think it was Matty, daddy' Mason said walking out from where he was hiding behind Hannibal 'But then, Will was calling him and promising him all sorts of things if he touched him...  _there_ '.

 

'Liar!' Will cried, and so did Matty:

 

'He's lying, daddy, it's all a lie!'

 

'Silence' Hannibal sentenced 'You'll two go down to my office. Immediately'.

 

The two boys left the bed quickly, and Mat grabbed Will's hand for comfort when his little cousin started to cry.

 

'But daddy' Mason said tugging his sleeve 'I've been a good boy, right? I knew they were doing something wrong because I've seen my piggies do the same in the sty. Will I get a reward?'

 

'Of course, baby boy' Hannibal said caressing his wild mop of blond hair 'You can have ice cream after dinner for telling daddy' he looked at Will and Matthew with a frown and said 'Let's go'.

 

The boys left the room sheepishly, and as he saw them leave with an evil grin, Mason slid his hand into his pants and started to jack off. Yeah, he was going to have a great time in this house after all.

 


	15. The New Boy (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [dangerslut](http://dangerslut.tumblr.com/), who prompted: "Maybe Will is naughty so he gets a spanking and sent to bed. Mason comes in and tells him that Daddy doesn’t love him and makes Will cry".

Will was such a good boy that daddy spanking him was something quite extraordinary. He was meek and obedient, never talked back, always obeyed the rules and showed such good manners and politeness that Mason wanted to puke his guts out.

 

Will only got fussy when he was bored, and that’s exactly how he was feeling that afternoon, because his teapot-ear-cousin had left with his daddy for the weekend, leaving him alone with his silly trains.

 

Mason heard him leave his room during naptime, and although he was busy jacking off in the snout of his favourite piggy plushie, he left his bed to see where Will was going. The boy entered daddy’s office and sat down in his chair, giggling to himself and looking in the drawers. He found nothing interesting there, and so he grabbed daddy’s fountain pen and began to scribble something in his notebook. When that didn’t satisfy him either, Will took all the pens in the pencil holder and started to make a railroad with them, using daddy’s magnifying glass as the train and his letter opener as the train barrier.

 

Mason heard footsteps approaching on the corridor, but instead of warning Will he hid behind a curtain and waited for the inevitable. It was delicious to hear what came next, the stern questions, the reprimand, daddy’s little speech about good boys… Mason was so rarely on this end of the spanking that he peeked his head in the office and watched everything avidly.

 

And goody-two-shoes Will was  _so_   _good_  that he barely fought the punishment, he lied sheepishly on daddy’s lap and cried and sobbed at having disappointed him.  _Ugh_ , Mason thought rolling his eyes. It was over too soon, and although Will had barely taken ten strokes with the paddle, daddy had to take him to bed to resume his nap and calm him down. The wuss.

 

Mason was considering playing his little game with his plushie again, but as he heard Will whimpering, he had a better idea. He tiptoed into Will’s bedroom and approached his bed slowly.

 

'I'm sorry, Will' he muttered, and the boy startled.

 

'What do you want?' he grumbled angrily.

 

It had been two weeks since daddy had found Will and Matty sharing the bed for naptime, and still the brats had not forgiven Mason for telling on them.

 

'Nothing, I just came to say goodbye'.

 

Will rubbed his nose on his sleeve and frowned.

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'I'm so sorry, but what you did before… Daddy is mad at you Will. He won't forgive you'.

 

Mason felt a thrill of pure, unadulterated pleasure as Will’s eyes filled with tears.

 

'B-but he said— Just now that he— After the punishment, he said that-'

 

'That he loved you?' Mason clicked his tongue as Will nodded eagerly 'That's not true, Will. Daddy doesn't love you anymore. I just heard him talking over the phone, he's going to send you live with uncle Frederick'.

 

'W-what?' he stammered, and as the tears finally rolled down his eyes, Mason had to hide a smile of triumph.

 

'That's why I came to say goodbye' he continued drying the tears with his handkerchief 'I heard daddy say that he doesn't want to see you anymore. That you're no longer his little boy, and that I get to keep your room. I'm so sorry, Will' he concluded with mock sympathy 'I hope you're happy with your new daddy'.

 

He left for his bedroom sucking the tears that wet his handkerchief, and they were so delicious that as the silly boy started to cry his heart out, Mason new he would have to do this again.  

 


	16. The New Boy (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely [glittercrow](http://glittercrow3.tumblr.com/), who prompted: “What if Mason finds daddy’s medical bag and forces Will to play “doctor” with him. (Matty can be a nurse). Mason decides Will is sick and needs surgery and accidentally (or maybe not accidentally) cuts Will with a scalpel and Matty runs to get daddy to fix Will?”

'No, Matty, _you_ have to be the patient'.

 

'And why is that?' Mat asked with a frown 'Uncle Hannibal bought the medical kit for both of us'.

 

'Yes, but _I_ get to be doctor first'.

 

'But I want to be doctor too!' he protested.

 

'I go first' Will pouted crossing his arms over his chest 'It was my idea and we're playing in my room'.

 

Matty gave a long sigh and lay on the rug as if playing dead.

 

'Oooookaaayy. You are the doctor, but no injections'.

 

'If you have cooties, I'll have to give you a shot' Will said trying to sound as serious as daddy when one of them was ill.

 

'Nah, I don't have cooties. But my tummy hurts'.

 

Will nodded and opened the pink Hello Kitty medical kit to inspect its contents. There were fever patches, cotton balls and alcohol wipes, gauze, bandages, anti-itch cream, a pain relief spray and several _get well_ stickers. And that was just one side of the metallic little case, tucked on the other side he found a pink stethoscope, a cold pack, tweezers and scissors, a thermometer and a syringe.

 

'OK' he said getting the stethoscope, which had a big red heart on the diaphragm 'You have to pull your tee up'.

 

Matty obeyed and Will pressed the pink diaphragm to his belly button.

 

'Hum' he said listening for a few moments 'I think you need a bye-bye boo-boo sticker'.

 

Will peeled the sticker off and put it right over Matty's navel.

 

'Do you feel better?'

 

'Yes' Mat said with a smile 'You are a very good doctor, Will'.

 

Will beamed proudly at his big cousin, and then he continued:

 

'Does it hurt somewhere else?'

 

'Well... I got a scratch on my arm yesterday while we were in the garden'.

 

Matty showed the red, angry scratch to Will, who frowned in thought for a moment. Then he got the alcohol swipes and a Hello Kitty band-aid.

 

'This may sting' he said rubbing the wipe over the scratch 'But if you are brave, I'll give you a lollipop'.

 

Matty chuckled as Will put the band-aid over the scratch, and the boys continued playing for a while, unaware that Mason was watching them from the door of the bedroom.

 

'Oh, hum, doctor' Mat said when Will was done 'I have another problem'.

 

'What is it?'

 

'It's, erm, kind of... personal'.

 

'But I am a doctor, Matthew' Will said imitating daddy 'You know you can tell me anything'.

 

Mat gave a little smile and lowered his voice to say:

 

'When I go pee, my weenie itches a bit'.

 

 _I'll chop it off_ Mason thought excitedly _And I'll feed it to my piglets_.

 

Will blushed and lowered his voice too.

 

'That happens to me sometimes' he muttered shyly.

 

'Maybe you need me to take a look?'

 

Will nodded, and looked at the door to make sure they were alone. Mason hid quickly, but after a moment he peeked his head inside again to see what they were doing.

 

Matty was pulling his pants and underwear down, and when he was naked from the waist down Will frowned in surprise.

 

'Why is your weenie red at the tip?'

 

'I don't know' Mat replied 'It's always been like that'.

 

'Hum' Will murmured knitting his brow in deep concentration 'Maybe your weenie is ill. I think you need...'

 

 _Amputation_! Mason thought from his hiding place _If possible with a saw._

 

'This' Will said grabbing a green pad 'A mosquito repellent sticker.'

 

'Haha! A mosquito didn't bite me there, silly'.

 

'Well, I am the doctor and I say you need this' Will said putting the sticker on the tip on Matty's dick 'And a fever patch just in case'.

 

Mason saw Will applying the patch on Mat's forehead, and suddenly he had an idea and left.

 

'I think you're all good now' Will said 'But I'll check your temperature just in case'.

 

'But doctor' Mat chuckled 'You've already given me a fever patch, the reading of the thermometer will be wrong'.

 

'I don't like fussy patients' Will said with a pout 'In my hospital we do things my way. Open your mouth or you won't get the lollipop'.

 

Mat obeyed and smiled lovingly at his sweet little cousin, who was about to say something when Mason entered the bedroom.

 

'Can I play with you?'

 

The two boys tensed and stopped their game.

 

'No' Will said.

 

'Get out of here' Mat gritted clenching his fists in anger. He had never liked Mason, not from the very first day he set foot in the house, and after everything that had happened he only refrained from beating him senseless because if he did so uncle Hannibal would never invite him to play with Will again.

 

'I see you're playing doctor with a girl's plastic kit, haha! I have something better here, but since you don't want to play with me, I'll keep it for myself'.

 

He pretended to leave, but he made a point of showing the two boys what he had brought from downstairs.

 

'Mason!' Will gasped 'That's daddy's medical briefcase!'

 

Mat opened his eyes wide, because it was true. The briefcase was in uncle Hannibal's office, and Will and Matty were so fascinated by it that they had been badgering Hannibal for days on end so that they were allowed to play with it. But Dr. Lecter had told them little boys could not play with grown-up stuff, so in the end he had bought them the Hello Kitty medical kit for their games.

 

'How did you get it?' Will asked in shock.

 

'You're going to get us all in trouble' Mat warned 'When uncle Hannibal finds out--'

 

' _If_ ' he corrected approaching them with the black doctor's bag 'And he won't. He's composing music, and I'll put it back when he goes to the kitchen to prepare dinner. And you two' he said lifting his glasses 'will keep him busy there so he doesn't find out. Otherwise, I won't let you play with it'.

 

The two boys looked at each other without knowing what to do. They hated Mason with a passion, but someone who stole daddy's briefcase to play deserved their attention- almost their respect.

 

'Mason' Will said slowly 'If we play with you, will you let us see what's inside the bag?'

 

'Of course' he said grabbing the handle of the bag greedily 'But we get to play doctor _my way_ '.

 

Mat eyed the blond kid suspiciously. This had to be one of his dirty tricks, and he knew he shouldn't trust him. But he was also very much thrilled to play with real medical instruments. He dreamed of being a doctor one day, just like his daddy Frederick.

 

'OK' he said at last, and Will nodded by his side 'We'll play with you'.

 

Mason gave them a wide smile and sat on the rug.

 

'I'll be the doctor. You my nurse' he said looking at Mat 'And you my patient, Will'.

 

'But I don't want to be your nurse!'

 

'Then you don't get to play with the bag' Mason said holding it to his chest.

 

'Fine' Mat grumbled 'But after a while we switch roles'.

 

Mason thought about it for a moment.

 

'OK' he said putting the bag on the floor and opening it.

 

'Wow' Mat said when he saw a real stethoscope inside 'This is so cool!'

 

Will grabbed the pressure cuff and started to play with the pump, watching as the cuff inflated around his arm. But Mason was not interested in all that harmless stuff. The loaded syringes called his attention, and he took one and looked around him until he located one of Will's plushies.

 

'Lethal injection for you!' he said stabbing the little puppy in the head.

 

'Mason!' Will cried 'That's my puppy, what have you done!'

 

'I'm sorry, Will, but I needed to put him down. And now I need to operate on you'.

 

'What?'

 

'Nurse, get him ready' he said to Mat while he looked for something in the bag 'I'm going to perform a... c-section!'

 

Mason brandished daddy's scalpel as if it were a magic wand and looked evilly at Will.

 

'Lie down, I need to get the babies out'.

 

'Wh-what babies?' Will stammered.

 

'Boys can't get pregnant' Mat said shielding Will from Mason.

 

'Of course they can' Mason replied with a smug smile 'Will is pregnant and we need to cut him open now'.

 

'But how did the babies get inside?' Will asked in confusion, to which Mason replied:

 

'Because you've been a little slut. You slept with Matthew the other day during naptime and I'm sure he put his dick in you and pissed inside. And now you're pregnant'.

 

Mat punched Mason so hard in his face that his glasses flew to the floor.

 

'Ahh!' he cried and tried to punch him back, but Mat was quick and ducked his fist, getting on his feet and kicking him hard on the stomach.

 

'I'm sick of you!' he hissed 'Sick of you, bastard!'

 

Mason started to laugh hysterically on the floor, unconcerned about Mat's vicious kicks.

 

'Ooh, the proud daddy defending his bitch!' he cried with a shrill chortle.

 

Mat trampled his face with all his might, breaking a tooth in his mouth and seeing him bleed with immense satisfaction. When he saw the scalpel on the rug he grabbed it menacingly, but Will stopped him.

 

'No, Matty'.

 

'I should cut his face off' Mat spat full of hatred, but then they heard daddy's steps approaching, and Mat put the scalpel back on the bag.

 

'What's going on here?' Hannibal asked in a stern tone 'Who--'

 

He stopped short when he saw Mason doubled over on the rug, his nose and mouth bleeding as he coughed and sniggered under his breath.

 

'Mason' he said kneeling on his side 'Are you OK?'

 

'Yeah...' he said spitting more blood 'Mat and Will stole your medical bag and did this to me'.

 

'That's not true!' Will and Matty cried, but Hannibal silenced them with the coldest glare the boys had ever seen.

 

'Bring me the First Aid kit from the bathroom' he said unwrapping the Hello Kitty gauze to stop Mason's bleeding 'We'll have a long talk about what happened here later'.

 

The boys left quickly, and when they reached the bathroom Will started to sniffle.

 

'I'm scared, Matty. What's going to happen now?'

 

'I don't know, Will' he said hugging him tight 'But I don't care. Mason called you horrible things, and I defended you. That's the only thing that matters to me. Besides, he had it coming. I would do it again'.

 

Will sobbed and looked him teary-eyed.

 

'But what if daddy is angry and- what if he--' he started to hiccup 'Sends you away and--'

 

'I'll tell him the truth' Mat replied firmly 'And so will you. And it will be enough, Will. You'll see'.

 

Will nodded and dried his tears on his sleeve, grabbing Matty's hand as they left the bathroom with the First Aid kit. And as they walked down the corridor Mat squeezed Will's hand, because deep inside he was very much scared as well, but he knew that he would never regret defending his little cousin from that sick kid.

 

*

 

It had been a couple of hours after the fight now, and Mat waited outside the office biting his thumb nail anxiously. Mason had gone first and Will next, and when the door finally opened, Matty's heart raced up in his chest.

 

'Matthew, please. Come in'.

 

He sat down in one of the therapy chairs, and uncle Hannibal sat right in front of him.

 

'I'd like to know what happened in Will's room from you' he said 'In your own words'.

 

Mat swallowed hard. Dr. Lecter's face seemed chiseled in stone, and he lowered his head in fear. His knuckles hurt from the punch he had given Mason, and as he thought of a hundred ways to start his tale, he suddenly looked up and said:

 

_'Hawk'._

 

Uncle Hannibal barely raised an eyebrow when he heard the boy's safeword. He rested his hands over his lap and nodded.

 

'I'm listening'.

 

'Dr. Lecter' Matthew began, because he wasn't comfortable addressing him as Hannibal, that's how daddy Frederick - _Fred_ \- called him 'I love to play with Will. And with you, of course' he added as an afterthought, and felt a warmth creeping up his cheeks 'But ever since Mason came here, the game is no longer fun. He has lied to you and us, he has hurt Will and called him horrible things. Just before, he said he was a slut who was going to have my babies because I had pissed in his--' he trailed off and clenched his jaw 'I know I should have called you. And I know I shouldn't have hit Mason. But I also know I don't regret it one bit'.

 

Dr. Lecter left his chair and moved to the cabinet to pour himself two fingers of whiskey.

 

'Thank you for your honesty, Matthew. Would you like something to drink?'

 

Mat shook his head. He spent so much time in his little mindset that now all he liked to drink was chocolate milk and fruit juice.

 

'Also' he said when Dr. Lecter was about to speak, because suddenly he was very much afraid he wouldn't be invited to the house again, and needed to get it all out 'I know I am naughty sometimes. And that I toe the line and...' his blush became deeper 'I masturbate too much, and I know you don't like me doing it when Will's around. I guess I'll never be as good as he is. But I'm not evil like Mason'.

 

'I know' Dr. Lecter said. He sauntered to the window and looked outside, savoring his whiskey slowly and remaining silent for a while.

 

'In a way, I was wrong with Mason' he said at last 'I thought I could be a good daddy for him, and I still think so. If we were alone and had enough time to know each other, I'm confident it would work. But as it is, my first priority is Will. And the events of these days have proved having Mason here with you two has been a mistake. I apologize for my lack of judgment'.

 

Mat frowned confused. He had never heard Dr. Lecter speak like that, and he was glad that he was out of his child mindset to share this very honest moment with him. Also, learning uncle Hannibal was fallible would have been very difficult to take for his little self.

 

'I have arranged for Mason to leave immediately. He has accepted my decision, although in reality, he had no say in the matter. I'll spend some time alone with Will now, probably a couple of weeks, and when I consider he's ready, I'll be very happy to invite you back to play with us'.

 

Mat beamed at that, and sank in the leather chair with an exhausted sigh. The stress and anxiety of everything that had happened was finally taking its toll on him, and he needed the safety and comfort of his child space to deal with it. Mat took a deep breath and muttered _Daddy_ , signaling he was ready to go back to his little mindset.

 

Hannibal nodded minutely, then left his empty glass on his desk.

 

'I have called your daddy, and he'll be picking you up in an hour. You can spend the time with Will if you want'.

 

'Thank you, uncle Hannibal' he muttered standing up 'I'd like that very much'.

 

Mat left the office with an immense relief, and not only because he wouldn't be getting any punishment for having beaten Mason up. He was happy for Will, because that monster kid would never bother him again, and because he now admired Dr. Lecter more than he did before. He was the best daddy for his sweet little cousin, and he would be playing with them again very soon, which made his heart swell.

 

'Matty!' Will exclaimed when he entered his bedroom 'Daddy told me Mason had to go on a long trip and that he wouldn't be coming back. Isn't that great news?'

 

Mat was about to answer when they heard the sound of a suitcase rolling down the corridor. They peeked their heads out of the room and saw Mason leaving with his things. He was not dressed as a little boy anymore, instead he was wearing an expensive suit with a white fur coat. He started to go down the stairs, but turned in the last moment and walked up to them.

 

'Here' he said handing Will something 'You've earned it'.

 

Will opened his hand to see what he had left there and saw Mason's broken and still bloodied tooth.

 

'Ah!' he said dropping it to the floor 'It's scary'.

 

But Mat picked it up and smiled.

 

'I think I'll keep it'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hello Kitty Medical Kit
> 
>  


	17. Tummy Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon on tumblr who prompted: please please please a little will/daddy hannibal where will gets sick after eating loads of crappy candies and hannibal looks after him and is only really cross because will ate bad food? :3

'Ooowie daddy, it hurts so much'.

Little Will was sniffling on his bed, his belly bloated and painfully distended. He had spent the afternoon at uncle Frederick’s with Matty, and the two naughty boys had made a “candy run” to the nearest supermarket. Will never carried money with him, but Frederick gave Mat some pocket money, and he had spent it all to treat his cousin to a veritable candy banquet.

'They even made a bet' Frederick explained when Hannibal picked Will up 'To see who could eat more candy. And this rascal' he said slapping Mat on the back of his neck 'Ate thirty four marshmallows in one go. I don't know about your boy, but I'm sending mine to bed after a long, hard spanking'.

Will shivered in fear for Mat, and also at the thought of how daddy would punish him when they got home. But the cramps in his belly grew so painful while in the car that he quickly forgot his fear and started to squirm and whimper.

'Ooow' he groaned as daddy unfastened his seat belt at last 'I'm so sorry, daddy'.

Hannibal said nothing, only opened the front door and walked Will straight to the bathroom. His boy smelled of acrid sweat and a sickly sweet odour, presumably the nasty sugar and corn syrup and God only knew what else in the candy. He bathed him quickly, washing his tender belly with infinite care, but still Will gasped and winced in pain.

'Come, baby boy' he said getting his Winnie the Pooh toothbrush 'Let's clean your teeth real good'.

Hannibal washed Will’s mouth and cleaned his teeth a couple of times, giving him a sip of mouth wash so that he was good and nice before slipping into his pajamas.

And now Will lied on his bed surrounded by his many plushies, waiting for the special ginger tea daddy had prepared to cool a little.

'I'm so sorry, daddy' he muttered squeezing his dear puppy to the chest 'Are you mad at me?'

Hannibal sighed and caressed Will’s forehead lovingly.

'I'm disappointed in you, Willypoo. Daddy spends a lot of time cooking the best meals for you so that you grow up big and strong. Yet you decide to eat all those sweets when you know the only good they do is rotting your teeth and making you sick'.

Will felt his eyes brimming with tears, because knowing he had disappointed his daddy was the worst punishment ever.

'I- I'll— never do it again' he sobbed 'I promise'.

Hannibal kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

'I know you won't' he said stirring the tea 'Now, I want you to take little sips until you've drunk it all'.

'But daddy' Will said wrinkling his nose 'It smells funny'.

'That's because it has the medicine you need to feel better. Come on, first sip'.

Will obeyed and took a sip, wincing immediately at the bitter taste.

'Agggg, daddy. It tastes like- like—' he was at a loss for a moment, then he said 'Like a toad'.

Hannibal chuckled lightly and opened the big book of fairy tales.

'A toad, right? Then I think I'll read… _The Frog-Prince_ ’.

Will smiled happily, because he loved when daddy read him in bed. He was still worried for Matty and his stomach felt like it had a ball of lead churning around, but as daddy began to read he started to feel better. Sip after sip he drank all the tea, and after a while he started to feel drowsy. When his eyelids were so heavy that he started to yawn, daddy closed the book and tucked him in.

'Good night, baby boy' he said kissing his dark curls, and Will drifted off to sleep knowing he had the best daddy in the world.


	18. The Wet Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely [mean-cannibals](http://mean-cannibals.tumblr.com/), who prompted: “Will wakes up from his nap very embarrassed— he had a wet dream and doesn’t know what it was, since little boys don’t get those until they’re older, and he’s in little boy mindset.
> 
> Hannibal explains what happened to him while he bathes a very confused and embarrassed Will, who asks lots of questions and such.
> 
> Now if you’re cool with delving into smut for this one, you could have Hannibal ask Will to describe the dream (of course it would be involving Hannibal touching him and such)
> 
> And later that night, before bed, Hannibal comes into Will’s room and tells him he’s going to help him out and make sure he doesn’t have another “grown up accident” while he sleeps, and he basically gives Will a handjob with lots of cuddles and shushing and soothing a nervous Will”.

Will knew something was wrong the moment he woke up.

Daddy had put him to bed for his nap after lunch, tucking him in and lowering the lights in his bedroom so that he could sleep better. Will didn’t like napping, though, he preferred to watch TV or to play with his toy trains when he finished lunch. But daddy said good boys must have a nap to be healthy and well rested for the afternoon, so in the end Will had obeyed, snuggling under the duvet with his stuffed toys and sighing when his daddy kissed his forehead.

But now he had woken up and he felt—  _wet_. Not everywhere, only between his thighs, and when he sat up on the bed and pulled the duvet away, he saw a dark spot on his pajama pants.

'Mr. Bear' he whispered into the ear of his beloved plushie 'What happened?'

There was no answer, and Will frowned as he pulled his pants down to take a peek into his underwear. His weenie was covered in a messy stuff, something warm and sticky like- like— For a panicky moment Will thought he had wet himself, and he pulled his pants up quickly.

'We can't tell daddy, Mr. Bear' he said leaving the bed embarrassed and ashamed 'We have to hide it or he'll— he'll-  _You know_ ' he whispered thinking of the dreaded diaper bag daddy brought in when Will had a little accident.

The boy walked to the dresser rapidly, taking off the soiled shorts and putting on a fresh pair as fast as he could. He then made a ball with the sticky ones and grabbed his stuffed toy by the paw.

'We'll go to the kitchen and throw them away, Mr. Bear. Daddy won't notice'.

That was Will’s plan, and it worked very well as he tiptoed down the stairs and padded along the corridor to the kitchen. Daddy was working in his office, or so he thought as he left Mr. Bear on the counter and opened the trash bag. He was about to bury his shameful secret under an empty milk carton when he heard daddy’s voice behind him.

'What are you doing, baby boy?'

Will gasped and he turned around, hiding the ruined shorts behind his back.

'Nothing, daddy' he lied, and he felt a blush creeping up his neck.

Hannibal frowned at the open trash bag and walked up to him slowly:

'Do you know what happens to little fibbers who lie to their daddies, William?'

The boy swallowed hard, and he looked down anxiously.

'They get punished' he breathed, and Hannibal tipped his chin up to look into his eyes.

'That's right. So I'll ask again. What are you doing with the trash bag?'

Will kept his silence, feeling as his cheeks grew redder and his eyes filled with tears. He wanted to be a good boy and tell the truth, but he was also very much scared.

'I think' he sniffled after a while 'I think my weenie is ill, daddy'.

That caught Hannibal by surprise, and his severe tone quickly changed to one of concern.

'How do you mean? Does it hurt?'

'No' he said shaking his head 'It's just… When I woke up… It was wet and sticky and—'

Will pulled his hand from behind his back and showed daddy the ruined shorts.

'Come here, little one' Hannibal murmured, because he already knew what had happened during nap time. He opened his arms and Will sobbed into his tight embrace, still confused but relieved that daddy was not mad at him.

'I'm sorry I lied to you, daddy' he whispered, but Hannibal hushed him down as he caressed his back lovingly.

'There's nothing to fear, baby boy. Daddy will explain what happened to you. But first let's get you good and clean in a nice bubbly bath. Would you like that?'

Will nodded against his chest. Daddy was so good and he always knew what to do, and Will clung to him a little bit more, reveling in his warmth and strength. Hannibal held his sweet, innocent boy in his arms until his whimpering subsided, then cleaned his tear stained face with his handkerchief and smiled.

'Up you go, muffin. I'll put the shorts in the washing machine and I'll be with you in a minute'.

*

Will loved to play with his aquatic train set and submarine during bath time. He covered them in foam and pretended they clashed under the water, but today he sat in the tub watching them float and not playing with them.

'Are you feeling better, baby boy?' Hannibal asked running a washcloth down his back. Will was usually very active and excited when it was time for his bath, but now he merely gave a one shoulder shrug.

Hannibal added more baby wash to the washcloth and started to rub his shoulders.

'I know you were scared before, Willypoo. But there's no need to be afraid, your weenie is not ill'.

'Then why did I wet my underwear?' he asked with a shudder.

'You didn't, you had a… grown-up accident'.

Will frowned at that.

'I don't understand, daddy'.

'Sometimes, little boys have very vivid dreams when they sleep' Hannibal explained 'And as a consequence, their weenies get hard and a bit of fluid seeps into their underwear'.

The boy mulled those words over as he chewed on his bottom lip.

'But I don't- I mean, I don't remember, hum, any of that'.

'Of course not, sweetie' Hannibal chuckled 'Because you were sleeping. Maybe you remember the dream? Was it something nice?'

'Yes… It was very nice, but…' Will blushed and Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

'But?' he said as he washed the foam away.

Will hesitated, because he wasn’t sure his dream had been right after all. But he had already lied to daddy before, and he couldn’t do it now.

'The dream was nice, but also… weird? Like, I don't know where I was'.

Hannibal nodded.

'Go on'.

'You were hugging me… It was time for bed, I think, and it was cold so you hugged me for a long time until I was warm. Then we were in my room and you started kissing me…And it felt so good, and you gave me many kisses everywhere… Then you were touching me all over because I was still cold and…'

Will trailed off and closed his thighs in the tub.

'I'm sorry, daddy' he muttered, because remembering the dream had made his weenie hard again.

'Let me see, Willypoo' Hannibal said leaving the washcloth aside, and Will stood up on shaky legs, shielding his crotch with his hands and trying to hide his weenie in embarrassment.

'Shh, baby boy' Hannibal said moving his hands away 'You know it's OK for daddy to see you there'.

Will gasped as daddy inspected his weenie, and shivered when he grabbed it softly in his hand.

'Hum' he murmured as he pulled the foreskin back to reveal the pink head of his sweet boy's dick 'I think your weenie may need a special treatment after all' he said as a drop of fluid gathered at the tip.

'B-but da-ddy' Will stammered in fear 'Are you going to put me back in diapers?'

'No, sweetie' Hannibal said squeezing the half-hard dick one last time 'Those are for your little accidents at night. This is something different, but if left untreated you could end up with a very naughty and dirty weenie, and only bad boys have those'.

'Yes, daddy' Will whispered, because he knew what those boys were like. Daddy had told him they backtalked and misbehaved and didn't obey their daddies. Worse of all, they touched their weenies all the time, like greedy little puppies. And Will wanted to be good,  _real good_ for his daddy.

'Here' Hannibal said wrapping him up in a fluffy towel 'Let's get you changed into something comfortable and I'll prepare a nice glass of chocolate milk for you'.

'Do I have to go back napping, daddy?' Will pouted, and Hannibal toweled his hair dry and sighed.

'No, baby boy. You can watch some TV or play with your trains. But' he said lifting a finger before Will started to cry in excitement 'You'll go to bed early today, is that clear?'

'Yes, daddy!' he replied with a wide smile, because he wanted to see  _Adventure Time_ very much and because he had the best daddy in the world.

*

Will spent the afternoon drawing and playing with his beloved trains. Daddy only let him watch two episodes of  _Adventure Time_  -he didn’t like those cartoons and always said they were  _not_  for children- but before dinner time he took Will to the park. They walked together for a while, and Hannibal answered all of Will’s questions about the trees and the plants that grew there. Little Will had a very curious mind, and he loved to know that his daddy had answers to everything he could ever ask.

When they returned home Will washed his hands and sat at the table happily, but he quickly knitted his brow when he saw his dish was full of an awful lot of peas. He started with the chicken breast that daddy had cut in little cubes for him, and continued with the smiley potato faces. After a while he started to stab the peas with his fork, playing with them and thinking about Matty, who would surely give him a hand with this.

'No bed tale if you don't eat your peas' Hannibal reminded him, and in the end Will gave a loud sigh and started to eat them one by one, making faces when he swallowed and drinking lots of water to wash away the taste.

'Willypoo' Hannibal warned taking his tippy cup away from him 'Be a good boy or else'.

Will pouted and let out another sigh, and although it took him a long while, in the end he ate all the peas. Since he had to go bed early today he barely had time to play with his toys after dinner, and daddy soon came to his room to put him in his pajama and help him clean his teeth. After the tale - _The Adventures of Robin Hood_ \- and the song from the music box on his bedside table Will was ready to sleep, but then daddy sat on the bed with him and said:

'Sweetie, daddy must now apply the special treatment to your weenie'.

'But daddy' Will said pulling the duvet up to his nose 'I'm afraid, will it hurt?'

'Of course not, baby boy' Hannibal soothed with a smile. He pulled the duvet away and hooked his thumbs on the waistband of Will's pajama bottoms 'Now, daddy is going to give your weenie a very special massage. And that will prevent any grown-up accidents tonight'.

'But daddy!' Will anxiously gasped 'You always say that good boys don't touch their weenies!'

'Indeed, and that's the way it should be. But daddy can touch your weenie, Will. Even more so when the massage will be therapeutical in nature'.

'The-  _The-rapitcal_?’

'It means you need it in order to be healthy' Hannibal chuckled 'Like when you take your vitamins in the morning'.

Will frowned a little confused, and was about to ask something more when daddy pulled his pajama bottoms down and grabbed his soft dick.

'Ssshhh' Hannibal murmured, because his sweet boy had tensed in anxiety 'It's fine if daddy touches your weenie like this, Will. But only I can touch it. Not Matty, not uncle Frederick, only daddy. Do you understand?'

Will nodded and shuddered, and Hannibal lay a soft kiss on his forehead.

'Relax, baby boy. Daddy is a doctor and this massage will be very good for you'.

He began a slow rhythm then, stroking his boy’s dick slowly and nuzzling his hair lovingly.

'That's it' he praised when Will let out a little sigh 'Let daddy take care of you'.

Will closed his eyes and whimpered, because this was so much better than his dream. Daddy was cuddling him and threading his fingers through his hair, even as his other hand rubbed his weenie up and down. The sensation was overwhelming, and after a while he pushed his hips up involuntarily.

'I'm sorry, daddy' he muttered quickly, scared and ashamed that he had done something wrong. But daddy smiled and kissed the tip of his nose tenderly, increasing the rhythm and watching as his boy's cheeks grew red.

'You're doing very well, sweetie. Daddy loves you so much, and I'm very proud of you'.

Will grabbed daddy’s shoulders and opened his eyes wide, because his weenie felt so hard now, and it tingled and throbbed and he didn’t know what was happening and—

'Daddy! Daddy!' he cried, but Hannibal hushed him down and embraced him tighter, feeling as he started to shiver and tremble in his arms.

'Let go, baby boy. Daddy is here with you, and you'll always be my very good boy'.

That did it for Will, who felt how his weenie pulsed and suddenly he was wetting himself, or so he thought, although it felt different and far more pleasurable. Hannibal watched in adoration as his sweet boy panted and tried to catch his breath, wide eyed and flushed and endearingly lost in wonderment.

'Hum, what a mess you've made, little one' he muttered cleaning his hand of the sticky ropes of cum 'Daddy will need to apply this special treatment every night from now on'.

But Will barely heard him. He was suddenly sleepy and exhausted and as his eyelids closed he felt daddy cleaning his weenie and tucking him in.

'Sleep tight, baby boy' daddy whispered in his ear, and with a final kiss and hug, Will drifted off to sleep.


	19. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the wonderful [homoette](http://homoette.tumblr.com/), who prompted: "I just want to read about Little Will getting rimmed”.
> 
> TW: A tiny little bit of non-con because you know. Mason.

The dream began as most fairy tales do, with a castle in the middle of a thick, dark forest. Little prince Will had been cursed by a malevolent witch at birth, and so one day the boy fell asleep never to wake up again. The chancellor of the realm issued a proclamation to the neighboring kingdoms then, whereby he who could break the curse would be named regent to the throne, and would rule the kingdom until the little prince came off age.

It was a strange dream, Will thought, because he could see himself lying on his regal bed, peacefully asleep in his blue coatee and silky pants. But it felt as if he were both sleeping there and at the same time watching it all from far away, and as he tried to understand why, the door of the room swung open and the first suitor appeared; Matty, the brave and adventurous musketeer. He was dressed in his red and silver uniform, and wore a big feathered hat and black leather boots. He approached the bed slowly, and as he considered the beautiful sleeping boy, a mischievous smile quirked up his lips.

'I know the perfect trick to wake you up, little prince'.

Will felt how Matty rolled him on his stomach and pulled his pants down, exposing his bare behind and giggling in excitement.

'I'm going to make you feel so good' he said parting his cheeks 'That the curse will be broken and we'll reign happily together'.

Will wasn’t sure what he meant, but suddenly Matty started to lick him just  _there_ , up and down his crack like an eager puppy. Will was so shocked that he tried to escape, but he was paralyzed in the dream and couldn’t move an inch. All he could do was lying very quiet and still, feeling as Matty’s wicked tongue circled his tiny hole and gave many kisses to his puckered entrance.

But after a while the little prince was not waking up, so the brave musketeer sighed and left his bed, leaving his room and the castle never to be seen again.

 _'Matty, wait!'_ Will wanted to say, but his lips were sealed with a magic spell and he couldn’t utter a word. Right at that moment, the second suitor arrived, and Will shivered as he realized it was the evil Lord Chilton, a mean sorcerer who lived under the waterfall and who approached his bed with a smug smile:

'I will undo the curse, little prince' he said kneeling behind him, and in a moment Will felt his stiff tongue pushing against his hole, swirling around it greedily and trying to slid inside. But Will clenched is muscles in fear and resisted the wicked pleasure the best he could, feeling as the sorcerer's beard tickled his sensitive flesh and whimpering into his pillow.

As he achieved nothing, the sorcerer left with an angry roar, and nobody saw him again disturbing the peace of the realm.

Many days passed when no suitor arrived in the castle, until one day a dirty boy who fed the pigs of the royal sty sneaked into the prince’s bedroom. Will was not deceived, though, because he knew the boy was the son of the pig king, and as he jumped on his bed he grunted a mocking _oink-oink_ :

'There is no curse I can't break, little prince. Get ready for a good time'.

 _'Mason, no!'_ Will thought in his head, but the wicked boy rolled him to his back and spread his legs wide.

'Dirty little piggy' he sniggered pushing Will's knees to his chest and burying his head between his cheeks. And the little prince shivered, because the boy's tongue was forked as a snake's and fleshy like a tentacle, and it licked and lapped around his hole, wetting it obscenely and teasing it open.

'Nnnnhg' Will moaned, clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut because the dirty boy was running the flat of his tongue all the way up his crack, blowing air over his quivering hole and almost succeeding in pulling him out of the magic spell. But Will managed to continue sleeping in his dream, and with a frustrated snort of anger, the son of the pig king disappeared.

For many days and many nights the little prince lay alone in his royal bed. Word had gotten out that no suitor had been able to break the curse, and so Will thought he would be doomed to live like this forever. But one day, a foreign king arrived in the castle. He was very strong and had a strange accent, his clothes worn out from his journey across the sea. And as he sat down on the bed, he caressed the forehead of the sleeping boy and said:

'Don't worry, little prince. Daddy is here'.

A warm tingle made his eyelids flutter, and as the foreign king put his lips to his tender hole, Will finally woke up.

'Ooh, daddy' he moaned, because the long tongue of his daddy was sliding inch by inch into his hole, opening him up so good and making his weenie hard.

The king continued his loving ministrations, and Will hissed as he felt his tongue pushing forward, then pull back, forward, then back, over and over again until he thought he couldn’t take it anymore.

'Dad-eee'! he gasped, but the king soothed him and grabbed his dick, giving it a strong squeeze that made Will shudder.

'Shhh, daddy knows what you need'.

The king returned to the boy’s rim and  _sucked_ , lip locking his sweet hole while stroking his dick in a deliciously rhythm that had Will sobbing in despair.

'Ahh! Daddyyy!' he cried, because the spell was finally broken and his daddy had found him, and he would rule the kingdom with him and they would live happily ever—

'What's wrong, baby boy? Hannibal said clicking the lights of the bedroom on 'Did you have a bad dream?'

It took Will a moment to realize that he was no longer in the royal bedroom of the castle, but in his own bedroom, surrounded by his teddy bears and toy trains.

'I- I—' he stammered, because he could still feel daddy's tongue deep inside him, and he knew his weenie was all wet and throbbing from the _sticky secret_ , as Matty called it.

'My poor Willypoo' Hannibal murmured stroking his forehead 'You're so warm and sweaty. It must have been a dreadful nightmare'.

Daddy hugged him tenderly, and Will managed to catch his breath at last. He didn’t want to lie about his dream, but it had been so naughty that he knew he had to keep it from daddy, even if that made him a very bad boy.

'There was an evil sorcerer, daddy… and a pig king who wanted to eat me up'.

'My, my' Hannibal said 'We'll read no more fairy tales for a while then. I'll run you a bath and you'll be clean and fresh in no time'.

Will nodded sheepishly, because that would give him time to clean the  _sticky secret_.

'Yes, daddy' he muttered, and the moment he left Will tiptoed to the dresser to get a wet wipe and clean his weenie the best he could.

'Come to the bathroom, baby boy!' daddy called, and Will tucked the wipe under his pillow. He would need to remember to throw it away later, because if daddy found it he would be in great trouble.


	20. Uncle Frederick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Consensual Age Play, but non-con diaper punishment, spanking, humiliation, discipline, suppositories and some little references to scat, but nothing explicit.

A disregulated body could only mean one thing: a disregulated mind. That was Uncle Frederick’s take on bad behaviour and rebelliousness. If a little boy misbehaved, backtalked and was generally naughty that meant he lacked the most basic bodily discipline and self-control. A full re-training program was in order, and this started, needless to say, learning to control the most important bodily functions.

 

Will frowned when, at exactly 8 a.m. in the morning, uncle Frederick walked him to the bathroom. There was a big potty-chair there, blue and green and with a teddy bear drawn on the seat. Uncle Frederick pulled Will’s pajama bottoms down and gestured for him to sit on the chair.

 

The boy swallowed hard and obeyed, embarrassed and mortified as there was a wedge on the seat to keep his legs open. He sat down gingerly, and his thighs were so well spread out that uncle Frederick had a very clear view of his exposed weenie. Will blushed and tried to cover his crotch with his hands, but uncle slapped them quick and hard.

 

'You don't have anything I haven't seen before, boy' he berated 'Now, you've got twenty minutes to go potty. When you're done, you'll say: “Uncle, my little bum just made poopy”. And I'll return to get you clean. Is that clear?'

 

'But uncle Frederick, I just don't feel like— like- going right now'.

 

'Twenty minutes' he warned sternly, and he left the bathroom leaving the door open.

 

Will frowned and squirmed uncomfortably in the potty-chair. He didn’t understand why uncle Frederick had these strange rules, but this was his home and he knew he had to obey them. However, try as he might, he simply couldn’t go. Not now. So when the twenty minutes passed and uncle Frederick returned, he looked blankly at him.

 

'So, did your little bum go potty, Will?' he asked looking at his watch.

 

The boy shook his head, and uncle Frederick got visibly angry.

 

'What a dirty, naughty boy you are' he said clicking his tongue in disgust 'If you don't go potty when you must, you'll wear a diaper the rest of the day like a stinky little baby'.

 

Will winced as uncle twisted his ear and walked him to his bedroom. He ordered him to lie down on the bed, which was covered by a plastic sheet and smelled of talcum powder. Will started to whimper when he saw uncle Frederick grabbing a huge diaper, and tried to escape it kicking out as he slipped it under his butt.

 

'No, please, uncle! I'll be good, I promise!'

 

'It's too late for that now' he said, and as Will wouldn't stop squirming he rolled him on his stomach and started to spank him hard, first with his hand, and then with a leather paddle he got from one of the drawers of the dresser.

 

'This will teach you' he said punctuating each word with a harsh stroke 'Not to make a fuss when uncle is about to diaper you'.

 

Will cried and sobbed as the spanking continued, and when it was finally over his face was tear stained and his ass burning red.

 

'Good' uncle Frederick said putting the paddle down 'Now, roll on to your back and pull your knees up to your chest. Now’.

 

Will obeyed quickly, ashamed that uncle Frederick was watching him in such an intimate way. It made him feel so vulnerable, and the position was so humiliating that he squeezed his eye shut and sniffled louder.

 

'Spread your cheeks for me' uncle ordered, and Will was too scared not to obey, so he did as he was told, trembling in mortification as he exposed his little hole even as his eyes filled with fresh tears.

 

'Your next potty-chair time is after lunch, right at 2 p.m' he said getting a box of laxative suppositories and peeling three off 'I'm sure next time your body will have learned the lesson'.

 

Will tensed as uncle pushed the suppositories deep inside him, feeling as the slimy bullets entered him followed by his finger.

 

'In this way you won't push them out' he said fingering him briskly, and it hurt so much, because the finger was long and thick and Will's hole so tiny and dry. Uncle Frederick was unconcerned about his little nephew's sobs, though, so he continued pushing in and out of him for a few minutes, until in the end his finger left his hole with a wet pop.

 

'Excellent' he said fastening the thick diaper around him 'A few hours in a messy nappy will go a long way with you, Willy-wuss'.

 

Will felt a cramp in his belly and with a sudden horror he realized what was going to happen.

 

'Uncle Frederick, please' he begged 'Let me go to the bathroom, please’.

 

'Too late' he said with a smug smile, and getting his silver cane he left the room and started to go down the stairs with a merry whistle.

 

'Un-uncle' Will pleaded, but suddenly he felt a sharper cramp and he rushed to the bathroom, only to find that uncle Frederick had locked the door.

 

'No' Will hissed pulling at the doorknob and trying to force the door open 'Please, please, please!’

 

A gurgling noise in his guts told him the battle was over. Will fouled himself right there, in the middle of the corridor, and as he broke down in tears the warm mess started to itch and burn.

 

'Uncle' he sobbed going after him downstairs 'Uncle— I- My— My little bum just made poopy’.

 

'So?' he said opening a book in the sofa 'It's not 2 p.m. yet. You won't get a nappy change til then'.

 

Will looked at the clock in panic. It was barely 8:30 a.m. and his diaper squished every time he moved.

 

'B-but- but—' he stammered, and Frederick chuckled at how his bottom lip trembled.

 

'The first day is always the most difficult one, Willy-wuss. But don't worry. Soon you'll be the most well behaved and disciplined little boy I've ever trained. You'll see'.

 


	21. The Wolf and the Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an anon on tumblr, who prompted: "Will having nightmares about Hannibal not loving him anymore and wetting the bed so he asks to be a baby for a while?" Thanks so much to [baby-boys-rp](http://baby-boys-rp.tumblr.com/) for the encouragement and lovely words (´◠ω◠`)

Will woke up to some strange clicks and noises. When he opened his eyes he saw daddy rolling a suitcase into his room, and he started to- _pack?_ Will frowned as daddy moved around the room, opening drawers in the dressers and closets and starting to fold Will's clothes.

 

'Daddy?' the boy asked in surprise 'Are we going on a weekend trip?'

 

Hannibal finished putting his socks and plushies in the suitcase and sighed.

 

' _You_ are going, Will'.

 

The boy didn't understand, and watched with increasing anxiety as daddy continued the preparations.

 

'Where am I going?'

 

Daddy closed the suitcase and locked it with a padlock, then he moved to sit by Will's side on the bed.

 

'You are going away, Will. I don't want you here, because I don't love you any more'.

 

Will felt a sudden panic twisting his stomach, and his eyes filled with tears.

 

'B-but da-ddy' he stammered 'I- I love you so much, p-pleas-e don't leave me'.

 

'I'm sorry, baby boy' he said brushing his cheek 'But I stopped loving you a long time ago'.

 

Will wept his heart out as daddy opened the door of his room and told him to leave already, and as his sobs became cries of despair, he woke up from the nightmare to find himself wet and shivering in his bed. He had wet himself in fear, his pyjama bottoms cold and clinging to his skin everywhere. The vivid images of the horrid nightmare flashed before his eyes over and over again, and suddenly there was no air to breathe around him. As a wave of anguish threatened to choke him, Will jumped out of bed and looked blindly for his safeline.

 

'Aaaah' he wailed grabbing the little wolf figurine that sat on his bookshelf 'Waaah!'

 

Will went down the stairs two at a time, and he redoubled his crying when he finally saw daddy in the garden. He was wearing a garden apron and was cutting several roses for his afternoon ikebana arrangement, unaware of everything that had happened in the bedroom.

 

'Mgaagghh' Will sobbed throwing himself into his daddy's arms and giving him the little figurine.

 

Hannibal was shocked to see his lovely boy in such a state, and froze the moment he felt the token in his hand. It was an old sign they had both agreed upon a long time ago, and although it had been months since Will had resorted to it, Hannibal knew very well what it meant.

 

'There, there' he soothed hugging Will and patting his back lovingly 'Where is daddy's sweet little baby?'

 

'Agdfglah' Will babbled, burying his head on daddy's chest and drooling all over his crisp shirt.

 

'Daddy is here, little angel, daddy is here' he cooed cradling him with infinite tenderness. Hannibal felt his forehead for a fever, his baby was sweaty and trembling and he was- _wet_? He saw the dark stain of urine on his pyjama pants, and he quickly guessed what had happened.

 

'Did you have a bad dream, little lamb? Is that it?'

 

Will fussed in his arms, and Hannibal held him tighter.

 

'My sweet little baby' he murmured 'We'll got to daddy's room to get you clean.'

 

Will said nothing, only clung to him not wanting to let go. His little self was a sweet, obedient boy who lived a carefree, innocent life; but when emotions were too much and plunged him into a helpless, vulnerable state, he needed to work through them in a very special way.

 

 _'No talking, no thinking. A baby can only_ feel _' Hannibal had said many months ago 'If you can't deal with something in your little mindset, and you don't want to safeword out to articulate it as an adult, this figurine will be your safety token. I'll know what you need when you give it to me. And when you're ready to be a little boy again, put it back on the bookshelf'._

 

_'A safe bubble in a safe bubble' Will had said, and both had worked out the details for those special times when Will needed to regress to a baby phase and ground himself in daddy's warm love._

 

'Give me your hand' Hannibal said to his very frightened and scared baby 'And I'll help you climb up the stairs'.

 

Will burbled something and took a hesitant step by his daddy side, just as if he were a toddler learning to walk to the first time. It took him three solid minutes to go up the stairs and get to the master bedroom, and when he finally did he slumped on the bed heavily, flailing his arms and legs like an infant.

 

'Now, now' Hannibal chided as he took the diaper bag from the closet 'Daddy needs to get you good and clean. You'll feel so much better in a clean nappy'.

 

Will didn't pay him any attention, fascinated as he suddenly was by the colours of the bedcover. He said nothing when daddy pulled his ruined pajama pants off, but giggled happily when he felt the soft wipe cleaning his weenie and thighs.

 

'That's my sweet baby lamb' Hannibal murmured rubbing nappy cream all around Will's weenie and little hole 'So good and perfect'.

 

'Ggahwgh' Will babbled as daddy wrapped him in the clean diaper and blew a raspberry on his tummy.

 

'There, good as new' he said with a smile, which Will returned in contentment.

 

'Now' he said fishing for his baby's pacifier in the bag 'Daddy is going to bring your crib so that you can sleep here'.

 

Hannibal tapped Will's lips with the pacifier and his baby sucked it in his mouth eagerly.

 

'I'll be right back'.

 

Hannibal didn't have a nursery room in the house, but he kept Will's crib and some other supplies in one of the guest rooms. It had been a long time since they had used it, but the blue crib was always ready, neatly prepared with its puppy bedding and toddler pillow. Hannibal got the rattle and the teething toys from a drawer and returned to the master bedroom, rolling the crib to the side of the bed and switching the musical mobile on.

 

'All set' he said with a loving smile when he saw Will sucking peacefully on his pacifier 'Now, you're going to lie on your crib and daddy is going to prepare you a nice bottle in the--'.

 

'Agfrp' Will spat the pacifier out and started to cry 'Waah!'

 

'Good little babies must sleep in their beds' Hannibal said sliding the barrier of the crib 'Otherwise--'

 

'Waa-aahh!' Will cried louder, and he started to fuss and kick his legs out, throwing a temper tantrum like an angry baby.

 

'There, there' Hannibal soothed sitting on the bed with him 'My sweet little lamb doesn't want to go back to sleep, is that it?'

 

Will crawled to sit on his lap, and nuzzled his chest with a whimper.

 

'Hush, little angel' he said with a knowing smile 'Daddy will tale you a tale instead. Would you like that?'

 

He got the pacifier from where it had fallen on the bed and slid it in Will's mouth, who started to suck it again as he found a comfortable position on his daddy's lap.

 

'Very good' Hannibal said kissing his forehead. He still had the figurine of the she-wolf in his pocket, and as he left it on the bedside table, he smiled at the two little babies who were sucking at her teat 'Has daddy told you the story of Romulus and Remus?'

 

Will said nothing, but Hannibal felt him starting to relax at last.

 

'They were two little twins whose father was the mighty god of war, Mars. They were abandoned to die in the river Tiber, but they were rescued by divine intervention and carried to safety. A she-wolf found and suckled them, and they grew into manhood under her care'.

 

Hannibal paused and raised an eyebrow, because despite all his protests and crying, his lovely baby was falling asleep in his arms.

 

'Romulus founded the new city' he continued in a soft voice 'which he named Rome after himself. He created the first legions and senate, which in time would expand the Roman Empire around the Mediterranean Sea in Europe, Africa, and Asia'.

 

Will's eyelids closed and he stopped sucking on his pacifier. Hannibal scooped him in his arms and left him on his crib, giving him a feather kiss on the cheek and placing his wolf plushie by his side.

 

'My sweet feral Romulus' he murmured fondly. He switched the lights of the room off, and he went to the kitchen to start preparing the bottles that would nurse his lovely baby back to health.

 

 


	22. The Wolf and the Baby (Epilogue)

Time became a blur of milk bottles and nappy changes for Will. Good little babies did very little apart from sleeping, and that was the idea. Will spent hours lying on his crib, drowsy and safe under the warm blanket. He hugged his beloved wolf plushy for comfort, and the soothing music of the crib mobile lulled him back to sleep whenever he woke up.

 

But above all, Will loved how daddy looked after him each and every minute of the day. He came to the bedroom every hour to check on him, changing his diaper if necessary or feeding him a sweet bottle of milk. He spoke to Will all the while, in that baby talk that made him feel so safe and protected. Daddy told him many tales about the Roman and Greek heroes, and when he was working in his office or preparing something in the kitchen, he set up the playpen for Will to be with him at all times.

 

Bath time was a much anticipated moment, and daddy always gave him a massage afterward. It was a very intense bonding experience for both of them, and Will reacted in many different ways. Sometimes he cried, sometimes he fell asleep half way through it, but most of the times he giggled happily and content, because he felt loved and nurtured beyond words.

 

*

 

On the fourth day, Hannibal entered the master bedroom and found Will sitting on the bed. He looked for the wolf figurine on the bedside table, and realized it wasn't there anymore. Will must have put it back on the bookshelf while he was preparing the mid-afternoon bottle downstairs.

 

For a moment Hannibal stood there in silence, wondering if Will was back to his little self or not, but knowing that either way he had to proceed with as much care as caution.

 

'Will?' he whispered, because he loved to speak his name, after all it was the name of his lover, friend, companion, baby boy and sweet little lamb.

 

Will smiled and chuckled lightly.

 

'You look...' he started, and Hannibal realized Will must have left his safe bubbles a few hours ago, and that seeing him like this -with the bottle and bib and the big blue pacifier ready- would probably seem odd, if not funny.

 

'Hello' he said sitting on the bed with him, and Will nodded shyly.

 

'Hello' he replied.

 

'How are you feeling?' Hannibal asked, still treading carefully in these most delicate moments after such an intense, emotional experience.

 

'Fine' Will breathed with a disoriented frown 'I'd like to go for a walk, Han-Hannibal'.

 

It had been so long since Hannibal had been Hannibal in Will's mind that he stammered his name, something that Hannibal found endearingly sweet.

 

'Of course' he said leaving all the baby stuff on the bed and rolling down the sleeves of his shirt 'Anywhere in particular?'

 

'No' Will said standing up 'Just a- a walk'.

 

'Very good' he said reaching for his jacket.

 

*

 

It felt strange, Will thought, to be an adult after such a long time. It was like putting on an old suit that still fitted him, but which felt somehow old fashioned. He had walked these streets with Hannibal -with _daddy_ \- many times, and walking them as Will Graham, FBI profiler, felt both familiar and alien.

 

He entered a _Subway_ and bought himself a sandwich and a cola, needing to feel like the rest of the people and to remember an old life he had willingly abandoned. The food was not too bad, but after a few bites and sips he threw it all away, because it couldn't really compare to daddy's.

 

Hannibal walked by his side in silence. When Will left his little or baby mindset, the first thing he did was always eating, an experience that helped him reconnect the pieces of his still vulnerable selves.

 

'Let's go to the park' he said, and Hannibal nodded.

 

*

 

Will's feet took them to the bench where they sat and played most afternoons. He looked at the ducks of the lake for a long while, until at last he said:

 

'I had a terrifying dream. I dreamed you sent me away. Because you didn't love me anymore. And I--' Will looked up at him, knowing full well his eyes were brimming with tears 'Say it. Say you'll never leave me'.

 

'Never' Hannibal solemnly replied.

 

'S-say it again' Will whimpered, feeling as a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

'I will never leave you Will. Ever. I couldn't part with my heart even if I wanted to'.

 

Will moved closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder. He cried for a while like that, and Hannibal held him tight, feeling him tremble and sob while the nightmare finally dissolved and melted away. None of them spoke for long minutes, but when Will finally did, the change in his voice and body language told Hannibal he had finally gone back to his little mindset.

 

'Daddy' he whispered 'Do you love me?'

 

'More than anything' Hannibal replied in a low, soothing tone 'Daddy loves you more than the sun and the moon and the stars'.

 

Will seemed to think about that for a moment.

 

'And have I been a good boy today?'

 

'Indeed' Hannibal praised 'You've been so good and sweet, and daddy is so very proud of you'.

 

'Daddy' Will murmured looking up at him 'If I've been good, will you buy me an ice-cream?'

 

It was such a simple question, so full of innocence and trust, that Hannibal's heart swelled with a warm, humbling love.

 

'Of course, baby boy' he said with a fond smile 'Daddy will buy you all the ice-cream in the world'.

 


	23. The Monster under the Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet and fluffy I wrote on the plane post-Mizumono ^-^

'Daddy'.

 

Hannibal opened his eyes to find a dark figure by his bed.

 

'Will?' he asked switching the lamp of the bedside table on 'Are you alright, baby boy?'

 

The boy looked flushed and anxious, but Hannibal knew that pout very well.

 

'Daddy' he started licking his lips 'You won't believe what happened. You remember the monster under my bed? The one you killed last week?'

 

'Of course, baby boy' Hannibal intoned patiently 'The one with orange eyes and yellow tentacles'.

 

'Well' Will said taking one step toward the big bed 'You won't believe it, but it has returned! He has, hum, bought a magic potion from the goblin downstairs and-' he took a deep breath and spoke as quickly as he could 'Could I please sleep here with you tonight? Please only tonight, daddy, I'm so scared'.

 

Hannibal let out a long sigh. Will knew the rules very well, but every now and then he needed to test them.

 

'I wasn't aware that there was a goblin living downstairs' Hannibal said raising an eyebrow 'The house is attracting many night creatures of late'.

 

His tone was not angry or severe, so Will took another hopeful step towards the bed.

 

'Dunno' he said giving him a one shoulder shrug 'So, em…'

 

Will looked at him hopefully, and Hannibal realized that he had come to the master bedroom with none of his plushies. His boy must be pretty sure he would be sleeping the night with him, or maybe he had been planning this for a while.

 

'You know the rules, Willypoo' Hannibal said 'You must sleep in your own bed'.

 

Will’s heart sank, and he was about to protest when daddy continued.

 

'But tonight, we'll make an exception. You may sleep with me' he smiled and pulled the duvet away.

 

'Thank you daddy!' Will exclaimed jumping on to the bed 'You're the best daddy in the world!'

 

Will snuggled under the warm duvet and cuddled up to his daddy, smiling happily and sighing in contentment. Hannibal spooned him from behind and made sure he was nice and comfortable before clicking the light off.

 

'Daddy' Will said when it was dark 'You would never let any monster take me, right?'

 

'Of course not, baby boy' Hannibal said sliding an arm around his waist 'I would never let any harm come to you'.

 

'But what if the monster has friends and they all come at night to take me to their lair?'

 

'Well, then daddy will find you and I'll make a nice soup out of all those evil monsters'.

 

'Aggg, daddy. Monster soup. I don't want that for lunch'.

 

Hannibal chuckled and inhaled the soft curls of his sweet boy, nuzzling his neck and laying a good night kiss on his warm skin.

 

'Sleep now, baby boy. Daddy is here, there's nothing to fear'.

 

Will smiled and basked in the comfort and safety his daddy provided, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with a happy sigh.

 


	24. Good little boys show daddy their pussy, William (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual age play + feminization! Title is the prompt [theshockinglyeloquentdog ](http://theshockinglyeloquentdog.tumblr.com/) sent me on tumblr ^-^

Will blushed, and lifted his frilly skirt just as daddy had taught him. He bent over his desk and exposed his thighs and legs, hooking his thumbs into his Hello Kitty knickers and pulling them down.

 

'Hm-mm' Hannibal murmured in approval, watching as the cotton knickers pooled around his ankles. Will was wearing his girly lace ankle socks and pink mary janes, and his voice trembled when he spread his cheeks open:

 

'My pussy has been so naughty today, daddy'.

 

'Oh' Hannibal said taking a step forward and caressing Will's smooth and shaved crack 'How come?'

 

'It was throbbing and pulsing all the time'.

 

'And your little clitty?' Hannibal asked stroking Will's cock.

 

'It's been hard and w-wet' he breathed in embarrassment.

 

'This is all normal, Will' he soothed 'Good little boys need their daddy's cock to feel happy and relaxed. And we've talked before about what a greedy, naughty pussy you have'.

 

Will blushed in shame, but daddy was right. His sweet pussy was always craving to be filled and bred, and if daddy spent a couple of days without taking care of it, Will became anxious and cranky.

 

'Now' Hannibal said spreading a good dollop of lube around the tight lips of his pussy 'Daddy is going to put this plug inside you so that you're good and ready when uncle Frederick comes over'.

 

'B-but daddy—' he winced as the thick plug entered him, stretching him and making him gasp as it sat deeply inside him.

 

'No buts, William. A good little boy must always have his pussy ready for daddy or any other adult who wants to use it. And when uncle Frederick comes, you'll show him what a good boy you are taking his cock as I have taught you'.

 

'Yes, daddy' Will shivered, because he really wanted to be a good boy, and he'd do his best to please his daddy and uncle.

 


	25. Good little boys show daddy their pussy, William (2)

It was naptime when uncle Frederick got home, and Will was in the living room watching an educational movie with daddy. He was resting his head on daddy’s lap, his thighs and legs spread wide and propped over the arm of the sofa.

 

It was not the frilly dress or pink knickers around his ankles what caught Frederick’s breath, or the fact that the sweet boy was presented and ready for him. What made his mouth dry was watching him hug a soft doll in his arms while he sucked on his pacifier rhythmically.

 

'So tell me, sweetheart' Hannibal said caressing his curls 'What do you think about the video?'

 

Frederick’s eyes moved to the screen, where a young twink was getting pounded by a rough daddy. Will spat his pacifier out with a wet _ppfft_ and said:

 

'Daddy, if a boy's pussy hurts, that's because his daddy is not using it enough'.

 

Hannibal smiled and raised an eye at Frederick.

 

'So' he said continuing to caress the soft curls of his boy 'What would you do if you were in his place?'

 

'I would ask my daddy to use my pussy more often. Until it's good and stretched and sloppy for him'.

 

'Very good, Will. But when a little boy like you has such a naughty and greedy pussy, one daddy might not be enough'.

 

Will heard some rustling behind him, and craned his neck to see what was going on.

 

'Oh, hello uncle Frederick!' he said with a carefree, innocent smile.

 

'Your daddy called me to assist in your education' he said caressing the boy's smooth cheeks and watching a thick pink plug protruding obscenely from his ass.

 

'Yes, please' Will said sucking the pacifier into his mouth 'Ah wanna be a goosh boy'.

 

It was too much for Frederick, who unbuckled his belt and took it off, binding Will’s ankles together and making him close his legs tight.

 

'Let's not make this too easy for you then' he said grabbing the flared end of the pink plug and pulling it out from the boy's pussy. The wet, noisy sound it made when it popped out made his cock twitch in anticipation.

 

'Dios mío de mi vida' he said inspecting the sweet gaping hole.

 

Hannibal chuckled lightly, and Frederick stared at him with a hard swallow.

 

'What do you want for him?'

 

'Rude' Hannibal said, genuinely amused.

 

'I'd kidnap him, you know' Frederick hissed pulling his pants down and taking himself in hand 'If I wasn't sure you'd find me and kill me'.

 

'You can count on that' he said with a little smile 'Now, Will must come without touching his little clitty or he won't come at all. It was a bad habit he had from before, but daddy has weaned him off it, hmm?'

 

Will nuzzled his head on daddy’s lap lovingly, and he continued watching the video with a contented sigh.

 

Frederick placed the tip of his cock over Will’s hole, and pushed inside in one long, deep thrust that made him sink deep in the boy’s pussy.

 

'Ffucck' he groaned, because it was glorious and the boy didn't as much as tense up, he took his thick cock like a champ while sucking louder on his pacifier.

 

'Don't forget your manners, Will' daddy gently chided 'Pull your cheeks apart so that uncle Frederick can have a good view of your rosy pussy'.

 

'Yesh, daddy' the boy said spitting his pacifier out, and when he spread his cheeks wide Frederick realized he was wearing several girly bracelets, with cute charms and hearts, and that his nails were painted in pink.

 

That did it for him, because he had been saving himself for the boy for several days, and he couldn’t hold it anymore. With a few vicious thrusts he spilled deep inside him, flooding his pussy and impregnating him with his seed’.

 

'Thanks for using my pussy, uncle Frederick' Will dutifully whispered, just as daddy had taught him.

 

'Now, Will' daddy said as Frederick pulled out and slumped on a nearby armchair 'I don't want you in soggy knickers, so you'll wear the pink plug to keep uncle Frederick's cum inside you all day'.

 

Hannibal easily slid the plug in his boy’s pussy and patted his ass.

 

'How's your little clitty?'

 

'I- I didn't come, daddy' Will replied as Hannibal caressed his soft, limp dick.

 

'That's very good, sweetie. Your naughty clitty is learning that a good boy's pleasure comes only from his pussy. Now is time for your naptime, you can sleep here on the sofa as you behaved so well with uncle Frederick'.

 

Will smiled happily, and Hannibal left to get his safe blanket. When he returned, his lovely boy had pulled his Hello Kitty knickers up and was curled on the sofa, hugging his soft doll tight. The pacifier had fallen somewhere on the rug, but as he couldn’t find it, Will had simply stuck his thumb into his mouth.

 

'I love you daddy' he whispered as Hannibal covered him with the safe blanket and laid a kiss on his forehead 'Tell uncle Frederick I love him too'.

 


	26. Playing Daddies (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the first chapter [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434442/chapters/3159220) :D Story for the amazing [ luvkurai](http://luvkurai.tumblr.com/) <3

'Boys, you are very quiet this morning' Hannibal said as he poured Mat a glass of orange juice. Will was drinking from his tippy cup, and he looked at his cousin with a conspirational look.

 

'We were very tired after playing treasure hunt in the garden yesterday' Mat took a sip of juice and smiled 'And we slept all night long'.

 

Will couldn't help a little giggle, which of course didn't go unnoticed to Hannibal. He was going to say something when Frederick entered the kitchen, limping badly and resting his weight on the cane. Matty said nothing and hid a knowing smile behind his croissant, but Will frowned in concern.

 

'Are you ill, uncle Frederick?'

 

'No, it's just... the old surgery scar. It hurts pretty badly today'.

 

'Oh. Then maybe daddy can kiss it better? Or put a band-aid on it? That's what he does when I have stomach ache'.

 

Frederick winced as he sat down, and Hannibal offered him a cup of coffee.

 

'I'm sure uncle Frederick will feel fine very soon, Will. Now, finish your pancake and juice'.

 

Will nodded and got his Winnie the Pooh fork and knife to cut the pancake in little squares as daddy had taught him. Mat was munching his croissant silently by his side, but he kicked him playfully under the table and winked an eye at him. Will winked back at him, or so he tried, closing both eyes first and then only one in an endearing gesture that made Matty beam.

 

'We've got a busy day ahead of us, boys' Hannibal said siting down 'You'll do your homework first, and after lunch and a good nap, we'll go to the zoo. But' he said raising an eyebrow at Will 'you'll have to get all your maths exercises right'.

 

'But daddy' he said pouting 'They're so difficult'.

 

'No buts, Willypoo. We've been studying fractions many days, you must get them all right or there won't be any zoo'.

 

The boy frowned and stabbed his pancake with his Winnie the Pooh fork. He didn't want Matty to think he was silly or something, but he hated fractions with a passion, and he wasn't sure he could finish all of daddy's exercises correctly. But he wanted to go to the zoo, more than anything, and if he made mistakes and daddy called the trip off because of him then--

 

'I don't have any homework, uncle Hannibal' Matty said 'Maybe I can help Will with his?'

 

'I should give you lines to write by the thousand' Frederick grumbled shifting uncomfortable in his chair 'Like _I_ _won't talk back_ or _I won't jerk off in the shower'_.

 

'What is jerk off?' Will innocently asked, and Hannibal cleared his throat as he looked pointedly at Frederick.

 

'Sorry' the doctor muttered under his breath.

 

'I'll give you something to read' Hannibal said looking at Mat, who had lowered his head in shame after his daddy spoke 'Maybe a few chapters from _The Little Prince_ '.

 

Matty said nothing, and just gave a shoulder shrug.

 

'Whatever you say, uncle Hannibal'.

 

Breakfast continued in silence for a while, until the boys finished and they went upstairs to clean their teeth.

 

'Will you look after them for a while?' Hannibal said clearing the table 'I need to go to buy some groceries for lunch'.

 

'Sure' Frederick left his chair with another wince and limped his way to the living room 'Do you have the Sports Network channels?'

 

*

 

Will chewed his pencil as he read the exercise for the sixth time already:

 

Calculate 3/4 ÷ 4/5=?

 

Daddy had bought him pencil toppers because he said it was a bad habit for little boys to chew on their pencils. But Will didn't find chewing the rubber topper half as fun, so he pulled it off and chewed on the pencil instead, until he tasted wood and graphite and his lips had tiny little dots of black and yellow.

 

'Matty, what are you doing?' he whispered turning his head. Mat was sitting on the rocking chair of his room, reading the book Dr. Lecter had given him.

 

'I'm reading, Will. This book is very interesting, it's about snakes eating elephants'.

 

'Oh' he said with a disappointed sigh and focused on the dreaded problem again:

 

 _Calculate_ _3/4_ _÷ 4/5?_

 

'Matty, what is _jerk off_?'

 

The boy put his book down ad frowned.

 

'You can't say that word. It's very naughty and your daddy will punish you'.

 

'Yes, but what is it?'

 

Matty gave his little cousin a wicked smile and left the rocking chair.

 

'You remember last night? When we were playing daddies?'

 

Will blushed and nodded.

 

'When I touched your weenie and it felt good. That is _jerking off_ '.

 

'Oh. But uncle Frederick said you do it in the shower. Why?'

 

'Because that way he won't find out'.

 

Will knitted his brow for a moment.

 

'Daddy said good boys don't touch their weenies. That only he can touch me there when he's bathing me'.

 

'Yeah, but last night we were being naughty. And I made you feel good?'

 

Will nodded, and his cheeks grew redder.

 

'Maybe we could be naughty again' he said coming closer to his adored little cousin.

 

'B-but we can't' he mumbled 'I have to finish the fractions and uncle Frederick is downstairs and if he catches us he'll tell daddy and--'

 

'Nah, my daddy will be watching the sports channels all morning. And he won't leave the sofa to climb the stairs, trust me' he sniggered.

 

'But-' Will eyed the maths worksheet daddy had given him and shook his head 'I hate fractions, I'll never end this on time'.

 

'I'll do them for you' Mat said grabbing the worksheet and reading it quickly 'Oh, this is easy, Will. To divide fractions you have to turn the second fraction upside down, then multiply. So _3/4÷4/5 = 3/4×5/4=15/16_. See?'

 

Matty wrote the solution, and Will looked at him in awe.

 

'Wow, you're so clever!'

 

Mat beamed with pride, and he solved the remaining nine problems quickly.

 

'I love you so much!' Will exclaimed when he saw the dreaded homework were over. He hugged his big cousin tight, and Mat responded kissing him on the lips.

 

'Matty' Will tensed and pulled away in surprise 'What are you doing?'

 

'Kissing you' he muttered shyly 'I thought you wanted to be naughty'.

 

'Yes, but you're all wet and aggg-' Will cleaned his lips on his sleeve 'I think I tasted your saliva'.

 

Matty looked down, feeling embarrassed and chastised.

 

'I thought you'd like me kissing you' he whispered, and Will felt a pang of guilt in his belly.

 

'I like it, Matty. But... Not even daddy kisses me on the lips'.

 

The boy looked up hopefully.

 

'I'll go slowly then. Do you want to try again?'

 

Will nodded, and Matty kissed him softly on the forehead.

 

'There. Did you like that?'

 

'Yes' Will said with a little smile, and next Mat gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

'And that?'

 

Will answered with a brighter smile, and next Mat gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

'See, no spit'.

 

'That's better'.

 

Matty gave him another peck, and another, and little by little Will started to relax.

 

'I like kissing you' he said laying a feather kiss on Will's eyelids 'You're so soft and warm'.

 

Mat then moved to Will's earlobe, which he trapped between his lips to suck gently. Will parted his mouth in a silent _Oh_ at the feeling, and Mat took the oportunity to take his bottom lip between his and tug playfully.

 

'M-matty' Will breathed in embarrassment 'M-my weenie is getting hard'.

 

'Mine too' Mat whispered lingering on Will's lips for a little longer 'Lie on the bed, I'm going to show you a new trick'.

 

Will obeyed and in a split second he was on his hands and knees on the bed, just like he had been last night when they were playing daddies. But Mat didn't join him, he was going around the room looking for supplies.

 

'Do you have some kind of-- cream?' he said opening the drawers of the dresser.

 

'No... Well, yes, that drawer on the left'.

 

Will blushed because that's where daddy kept the emergency nappy kit. He barely had night accidents anymore, but daddy said there was no harm in being ready. Matty grabbed the tube of nappy cream with a smile and then moved to Will's desk. There were two colorful pencil holders on the corner, and they were full of crayons, pens, markers and stickers. One in particular called Mat's attention, one of those big Hello Kitty pens where you can press down whatever color you want your ink to be. There were ten different ink colors on the pen, so it was rather thick, and the tip was smooth and rounded. Just what he needed.

 

'Matty' Will frowned as his cousin knelt behind him 'What are you doing?'

 

'Sssh' he said uncapping the nappy cream and putting a bit on his finger 'Ready to be naughty?'

 

'Yes-s but--'

 

'Pull down your pants'.

 

Will obeyed, and he shivered in a mixture of fear and anticipation as Mat parted his cheeks and spread the cream around his little hole.

 

'Matty! You can't touch me there! Only daddy can when he bathes me and it's so- so--'

 

'Dirty?' Mat said with a wry smile 'Yeah, daddy Frederick says so too. But he does this all the time with uncle Hannibal'.

 

Will was about to say something, but then Mat pushed the tip of his finger inside and Will yelped in surprise. He quickly pulled his pants up and hid his face on the pillow.

 

'Will! What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you alright?'

 

A moment later Will turned his head and looked at Matty. He was blushing hard, and his bottom lip trembled when he said:

 

'Daddy does that, when- when--' he gulped 'When I'm ill and he needs to take my temperature with the thermometer. And once, when m-my tum-my ached and he had to put medicine _there_ '.

 

'OK...' Mat said slowly 'So, you know how this feels like? I will never hurt you, Will, I only want you to feel good'.

 

'No, you don't understand' he replied anxiously 'I... I like it when daddy does that. My weenie always gets so hard'.

 

'And don't you touch yourself after that?'

 

Will shook his head.

 

'No, I'm a very god boy'.

 

Mat cuddled up to him then, hugging his little cousin and giving him many kisses.

 

'But it feels good, uh? Having... something inside you. I do it sometimes, you know' he secretly confessed 'That's what I wanted to show you'.

 

Will looked at Matty in shock.

 

'Does you daddy know?'

 

'Oh, no, he can never know. Neither can yours. But it's just this one time, now that we're being naughty'.

 

Will nodded gravely. He was scared, but also very much excited and relieved that Matty knew his secret, and that he _shared_ it. Will felt suddenly less alone, and he snuggled up to his big cousin.

 

'I want to be naughty with you, Matty' he whispered 'Very much.'

 

Matty grinned and rolled Will to his side.

 

'Bend this leg and pull it up to your chest' he instructed, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible 'I'm going to use my finger first, OK?'

 

Will nodded as Matty pulled his pants down again. His finger was slippery from the cream, and Will shuddered as he caressed his little hole again.

 

'Shh, relax' he cooed pressing the tip inside him 'It's going to feel very good'.

 

Will gasped when he felt the finger entering him, and clenched his muscles instinctively. It felt weird at first, but after a moment Matty moved it in and out and the feeling started to become pleasurable. It was the same friction Will remembered from daddy's finger and the smooth thermometer, and his weenie twitched trapped between his thighs.

 

'Matty' he breathed 'M-my weenie--'

 

'Touch yourself' he whispered 'I want to see you'.

 

Will moved his hand towards his little dick, which he started to caress slowly, tentatively, as if he didn't know very well how to do it.

 

'Like that' Matty encouraged, mesmerized by how his finger disappeared in his cousin's hole. It had felt tight at first, but now it was very warm and loosened, and Matty continued to stretch him some more, feeling as his dick got harder with each of Will's breathy moans.

 

'You're doing so well' he said pulling his finger out after a while.

 

'Nnhnno' Matty Will frowned with a pout 'Go on a little more, please'.

 

Mat smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

 

'I was just getting started' he said guiding Will's hand with his own to increase his rhythm 'The best comes now'.

 

Will pushed his hips forward as Matty gave his dick a playful squeeze, whimpering so sweetly that Mat had to stroke his own dick a couple of times to take the edge off. He returned quickly to Will's hole, though, rubbing more of the nappy cream and lubing the Hello Kitty pen.

 

'Now you have to relax' he said placing the pink tip on his entrance 'Relax and let go'.

 

The pressure of the cold, thick pen made Will tense, but Matty pushed it in really slow, watching with bated breath as the little hole sucked it greedily inside.

 

'Ahhh' Will moaned when the tip entered him, and Matty hushed him, working the pen out and then back inside.

 

'You're taking it so well, Will' he said twisting the pen around to increase the sensation 'Do you like it?'

 

The boy could only nod, overwhelmed as he was by the intense pleasure. His dick was hard but almost forgotten in his hand, all his senses focused on how the slick pen felt inside him. Will groaned when suddenly the tip brushed something soft inside, which felt like an electric current down his spine.

 

'Matty, Matty!' he panted alarmed 'I'm-- I can't--'

 

Mat batted Will's hand away and grabbed his dick hard, stroking it in rhythm with the thrusts of the pen.

 

'That's it, Will, come for me, you are so naughty I love it'.

 

Will's breath hitched and he spasmed uncontrollably on the bed, his little hole clenching deliciously around the pen and his weenie shooting rope after rope of cum. It was it all it took for Matty to follow him, he squeezed his dick furiously and sprayed all over his cousin, watching as globs of cum landed on his ass, the pen and his still twitching weenie.

 

Mat slumped on the bed with Will and spooned him from behind, trying to catch his breath as he felt him trembling in his arms.

 

'Matty' Will whispered, but he forgot what he was about to say when Mat kissed him , so sweetly and lovingly that Will closed his eyes and purred in contentment.

 

'I love you so much' he managed in the end, and Matty hugged him protectively.

 

'As I do you, Will. More than I can say'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hello Kitty pen (SFW) [HERE!](http://www.hellokittyforyou.com/images/UploadPic/Hello-Kitty-10-Color-Ballpoint-Pen-Kimono.jpg)


	27. The Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ homoette](http://homoette.tumblr.com/) and [ una-and-the-lion](http://una-and-the-lion.tumblr.com/) <3 <3
> 
> Please note that Will is an adult here, but his little self is celebrating his seventh birthday.

There were several days in the year that Will loved to spend with his daddy. Christmas, to be sure, because the house smelled of cinammon and anise as daddy cooked the most delicious Christmas dinner ever. Thanksgiving too, because Will was really grateful to have the best daddy in the world, and he always cried a little when he said his thanksgiving prayers.

 

But of all the days in the year, Will's birthday was the most special. He had met his daddy when he was only four, and now he was about to be seven. In these three years together he had become a big boy, and he loved his daddy more than ever. So, when Will woke up the morning of his birthday he was beyond excited. He hugged all his plushies and waited with bated breath for daddy to enter his room.

 

Last year they had baked the birthday cake together, and it had been so much fun. Daddy had tied one of his aprons around Will's waist, and Will had been mixing the flour, sugar and eggs with him in the kitchen. Spreading the filling had been a little more difficult, and Will had ended with chocolate cream and sprinkles on his tee and face.

 

'I'll write the birthday cake message' daddy said when the fondant icing set, and Will watched in trepidation as he wrote _Happy Birthday_ _Will_ with a pastry bag full of white chocolate sauce. Will had blown out the six candles later, making a wish to live with his daddy forever. He had been so excited that he barely finished his first piece of cake, whereas Matty ate three and almost got himself ill with indigestion.

 

'Mr. Bear, I'm sure daddy will let us bake another cake this year' Will said to his beloved plushie 'And it will have more layers and sprinkles and decoration and--'

 

'Good morning, Will' Hannibal said entering the room and kissing the forehead of his sweet boy 'Daddy has a lot of work today, so you'll have a quick breakfast and then stay in your room until lunch'.

 

Will frowned as daddy opened the closet and picked his clothes for the day.

 

'But daddy!' he exclaimed in half-surprise and half-anger.

 

Hannibal laid out the little anchors tee and pants for Will and sighed.

 

'I know you want to stay in the living room watching TV, but daddy needs to move some furniture and it won't be safe for you to be there'.

 

'B-but—'

 

'No buts, William. Now, let's get you out of those pajamas and start the day'.

 

Will said nothing as daddy helped him get dressed. He was breathing hard, though, red and flushed as a ball of emotions grew heavy on his chest, and when daddy left he felt his eyes brimming with tears.

 

'Mr. Bear' he said as they rolled down his cheeks 'Daddy has forgotten my birthday'.

 

*

 

Breakfast was silent and tense. Will loved pancakes, and daddy had cut them in neat squares as he did every morning. There was fresh cream and maple syrup on top of them, a bit of melted butter and a side of fresh strawberries, but Will got his Winnie the Pooh fork and started to stab the pancakes angrily, messing around with the food and not eating anything.

 

'William' daddy sternly warned, because he didn't have patience for little boys who played with their food.

 

'What?' Will sulked defiantly, using his spoon to flick cream over the tablecloth.

 

'You stop that right now, mister, or there won't be TV this weekend'.

 

'I don't care!' he cried dragging his chair noisily back as he left the table 'The cream is sour and your pancakes stink!'

 

Hannibal was livid when he heard those words, but right at that moment the door bell rang and he couldn't address his boy's temper tantrum properly.

 

'We'll talk about this later, William. You are excused from the table'.

 

Daddy left the kitchen to open the door, and Will was so angry that he had had the last word that he opened the fridge to do some nasty mischief and get back to him. He saw there was a bowl of batter covered with plastic film, and he put it in the counter with a snarl. Will could hear daddy talking to someone on the corridor, and he looked around quickly until he saw the washing liquid by the sink.

 

'Stupid daddy' he growled as he poured the green liquid into the batter 'Stupid, stinky daddy!'

 

Will felt an immense satisfaction at his revenge, and put the ruined batter back in the fridge with a wicked smile.

 

'Come, Mr. Bear' he said grabbing his plushie 'We don't need daddy to celebrate my birthday'.

 

And as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom, Will didn't see the gift boxes and balloons that the birthday animators were bringing into the living room.

 

*

 

'There' Will said after arranging all his plushies on the carpet of his bedroom 'We're going to have tea and cake for my birthday. And only _you_ have been invited'.

 

Will smiled and poured the imaginary tea to his friends, cutting an invisible cake and giving a hearty bite.

 

'Hmmmm! This cake is so much better that daddy's, don't you think?'

 

 _Yes, sure, yeah!_ he heard his plushies reply in his head, and he giggled to himself.

 

'See, we don't need anyone. Who wants a silly birthday party after all?'

 

Will continued to play house with his friends, but after a while all his anger and fury started to fade, leaving him sad and hollow inside. He could hear people moving furniture downstairs, and at one point he heard daddy speaking on the phone about someone needing to go to the city to buy something _urgent_.

 

'Frederick, please. I'll explain later'.

 

Will would have usually resented that uncle Frederick was coming over, but now he didn't care. Not even the idea of seeing Matty cheered him up. He felt heartbroken and lonely, but overall _abandoned_. Daddy had forgotten his birthday, and he hadn't come up to check on him once. He certainly didn't care about him anymore, since he wouldn't talk to him or punish him for his bad behaviour. Daddy didn't love him, and he was probably making room downstairs because he was going to send Will away.

 

'Mr. B-bear' he whimpered as fresh tears ran down his cheeks 'Please don't leave me'.

 

Will grabbed his safe blanket and slid under the bed, curling up in a ball to cry his heart out.

 

*

 

'Will?'

 

The boy could see his daddy's shoes from where he lay under the bed, but he said nothing. He had cried himself to sleep, and now he had woken up and he didn't know what time it was.

 

'Sweetie, where are you?'

 

Will didn't reply, but daddy knew him too well, and he was soon kneeling down to check under the bed.

 

'Get away!' Will cried throwing his plushie at him 'I don't want to see you, I hate you!'

 

Mr. Bear hit Hannibal right in the face, but he simply let out a tiny sigh.

 

'Will' daddy said lying down on the rug 'Why don't you tell me why you're so upset?'

 

'Because it's my birthday!' Will sobbed pitifully 'My birthday, and you have said nothing since this morning, you've been acting like- like-- '

 

'Indeed, I was acting' Hannibal soothed 'Don't you see, baby boy? I had prepared a wonderful surprise party for you, and I was keeping it secret'.

 

Will frowned and hiccuped, still too overwhelmed by many conflicting emotions to understand what his daddy had said.

 

'A s-surprise party?'

 

'Yes' Hannibal held out his hand and reached for him under the bed 'I could never forget your birthday, sweetheart. You are my whole life, and celebrating this day with you is the most precious gift for me'.

 

Will's voice broke with emotion.

 

'Th-then you d-din't forget? You still lov-vve me, daddy?'

 

'I love you with all my heart, Will'.

 

'Dad-ddy' the boy whimpered, crawling out from under the bed and hugging him so very tight.

 

'Shh, shh' Hannibal soothed holding him in his arms 'It's OK, baby boy. Daddy is here'.

 

'I'm s-so sorry da-ddy' Will stuttered 'I called you horrible names and I said nasty things about your pancakes and- and--'

 

Will looked at him and sniffled.

 

'I ruined something you had prepared in the fridge' he honestly confessed 'I- I was-s so mad at you, I'm sorry'.

 

Hannibal kissed his forehead in a forgiving gesture.

 

'I know, sweetheart. I know you were upset and that you spoiled the batter for the birthday cake'.

 

'F-for the cake?' he gasped, and his eyes filled with tears again.

 

'Yes, and I didn't have time to prepare a new one. But don't you worry. We'll talk about your anger during the weekend. For the moment, uncle Frederick and Matthew found a triple chocolate marshmallow cake with truffle frosting for you. They're waiting for you downstairs'.

 

'They're already here?'

 

'Of course, honey. They all are. Come now' he said standing up 'We'll wash your face and you'll be nice and good for the party'.

 

Will sniffled and followed his daddy to the bathroom, where he washed his face and combed his curls lovingly. Will squeezed his hand tight as they went down the stairs, and when daddy opened the doors of the living room Will's jaw dropped in surprise.

 

The room was full of balloons and swirl decorations, paper lanterns, colourful garlands, confetti and a big banner that read “Happy 7th Birthday Will”. Uncle Jack was there, and mommy Bedelia, and of course uncle Frederick and Matty, who smiled and walked up to his little cousin with a wicker basket.

 

'Happy Birthday, Will' he smiled, and before Will could react a curious snout lifted the wicker lid of the basket.

 

'Oh, daddy!' Will exclaimed with a jubilant cry 'Daddy, it's a puppy!'

 

The little puppy wagged its tail and jumped to Will's arms happily, licking his face and giving a little _w_ _oo_ _f!_

 

Will was so ecstatic that he started to play with the puppy and forgot about everything, the party, the delicious food and the guests. Hannibal let him be for a while, and when it was time for lunch he found him and Matty playing with the puppy - _Toby_ \- in the garden.

 

'Boys', it's time for lunch' he called, and they moved to the living room, where Will got many more gifts and good wishes. The birthday cake was sweet and yummy, although not as good as daddy's would have surely been. After lunch the birthday animators had planned many activities, a magic and a puppet show, a workshop of animal masks, a treasure hunt which Toby won and even a garden piñata. It was the best birthday Will had ever had, so good that he didn't want the day to end. But when the guests finally left and daddy put him to bed, he hugged him tight not wanting to let go of him.

 

'I love you so much, daddy' he whispered, and Hannibal kissed his cheek softly.

 

'I love you too, baby boy. And we have many more days and birthdays to celebrate and be happy together'.

 


	28. Puppy training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the events of Chapter 27, The Birthday Party. Written after twerkingmywaytothebernabeu's comment ;))
> 
> Please note that Will is an adult here, but his little self has just turned seven.

'Toby, no!'

 

The little puppy tilted his head and barked happily at Will.

 

'You've done it in the house again, no!'

 

The boy frowned at the pee puddle on the corridor. Daddy had said Toby was his responsibility, and that meant that he had to look after the puppy while he adapted to living in the house.

 

_'Toby is not housebroken yet, Will' daddy had explained 'He's going to need time and training to learn'._

 

_'What is housebroken, daddy?'_

 

_'You know how little babies need to use diapers?'_

 

_Will blushed and nodded._

 

_'But then, after potty training they learn to use the bathroom. Just as you did'._

 

_'I remember, daddy. It was very difficult, but I'm a big boy now, right?'_

 

_'You are, baby boy. But puppies need potty training too, otherwise they would pee and poo everywhere in the house. Toby is going to have many accidents, so we'll need to be patient and teach him. He must learn he can only go in the garden, and if he soils the floor of the house, we'll have to clean it real fast'._

 

Daddy had left paper towels and pet odor stain removing sprays all over the house, but when he was working in his office, it was Will's turn to clean Toby's messes. And the little puppy was a poop machine.

 

'You must do it in the garden, Toby' Will intoned patiently 'Good dogs go in the garden. Do you understand?'

 

Toby licked Will's hand playfully, and the boy sighed.

 

'How could I teach you?'

 

Will threw the soiled paper towel away, and was cleaning the wet spot with the spray when suddenly an idea hit him.

 

'Come with me, Toby' he said when he was done 'I'll show you what you have to do'.

 

He went to the garden with the puppy trailing behind him, and he moved to the area that daddy had designated as “toilet”.

 

'You can go everywhere in the garden Toby' Will explained pulling his pants down 'But this patch of grass is the best. If you go here you won't spoil daddy's flowers. He likes them very much'.

 

Toby barked a couple of times and sat on his hind legs expectantly.

 

'No, we can't play fetch now, Toby. I need to teach you. Look' he said pulling his underwear down 'This is my weenie. You have one too. So, when you feel the urge to wee, what you have to do is this-'

 

Will peed on the grass, shook his weenie as daddy had taught him and tucked it in his underwear again.

 

'See? It's very easy, Toby, you should learn to--'

 

'William!' daddy called from behind, and Will turned around with his pants still pooled around his ankles 'What are you doing?'

 

'N-nothing, daddy' he stammered, because suddenly he realized he had done a very bad thing.

 

Hannibal eyed the urine patch on the grass and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

'Explain yourself, little man'.

 

'I- I was trying t-to--' Will looked around, but Toby was no longer by his side. He had run to the other side of the garden and was playing with the ball 'I wanted to show Toby how to wee outside the house'.

 

Hannibal frowned at the puppy and then at Will.

 

'Are you sure? Because it seems to me you're just being naughty, William'.

 

'No, daddy! I'm telling the truth!'

 

But Hannibal was too upset by what had happened, and pulled Will's pants up briskly.

 

'I can't believe what you just did. Peeing in the garden, like a little savage or feral child? If I told uncle Frederick he'd have a heart attack'.

 

'Oh no, please, daddy, don't tell _him_!' Will begged as a shiver went down his spine 'He- He'd--'

 

'He'd put yo back in diapers in the wink of an eye, as I am tempted to do. Maybe I should buy puppy pads for Toby too'.

 

'No, daddy' Will whimpered hugging him tight 'I'm a big boy now, you said so yourself'.

 

Hannibal let out a tiny sigh. He had promised himself he wouldn't regret his decision of getting Will a puppy for his seventh birthday, but he knew he would come close to regretting it many times. This was only the first of many.

 

'We'll see' he said at last 'For the moment, there won't be cartoons after lunch today. Go to your room'.

 

Will sniffled but nodded, leaving the garden obediently and climbing up the stairs to his room. He would miss his beloved cartoons badly, but anything would be better than wearing nappies again.

 


	29. The Little Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little thing for my bb [ glittercrow3](http://glittercrow3.tumblr.com/) ♥

The store was called “The Spoiled Little Princess”, and it had all a little girl could wish for. Clothes, shoes, jewelery, make up, costumes and even a cafeteria where they served all sorts of pink ice cream and cotton candy.

 

Hannibal picked a shopping bag as Will cried excitedly under his breath, because he wanted it all. The flowery headband, the pink fishnet gloves, the beads necklace and the hearts bracelets. He oooh'ed and aaah'ed at the sparkly tap shoes and lace dresses, and almost swooned when he saw the pink ballet tutu.

 

'Daddy, daddy!' he whispered 'Can I have the tutu, please?'

 

'Of course, sweetie. Daddy will buy you the tutu so that you can dance like a ballerina at home'.

 

Will beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek, rushing to the make up section while Hannibal asked for the right tutu size.

 

'Oh look, daddy!' he said when Hannibal came to his side 'They have so many nail polish colours, I don't know which one to pick!'

 

'Hum, what about this glitter coral?'

 

'No, this colour, daddy' he said pointing at a sweet bubble-gum pink 'I want this one'.

 

'Very good, sweetheart. You're going to look like a very pretty princess when daddy paints your nails and toes. And If you behave well, I'll draw little flowers on your nails with my Japanese brush. And a kitty too'.

 

'Will you?' he asked giving little jumps in excitement 'I love you so much, daddy!'

 

'And I love you too, sugar. Now, let's go to the underwear section, daddy needs to find your first training bra'.

 


	30. First Time (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ pandelles-crib](http://pandelles-crib.tumblr.com/), who wanted to see little Will and daddy Hannibal's first little interaction ^-^

Hannibal and Will had been living together for more than two years when Hannibal found it. It was an accident, really, Hannibal was putting mothballs in Will's wardrobe when he saw an old shoebox half hidden under the sheets and blankets. He couldn't believe Will would keep a pair of shoes there, it had to be some kind of keepsakes box, with maybe some old family pictures or a teen journal. But when Hannibal opened the box, he found a pacifier.

 

He held it in his hand with curiosity. It was not a baby's pacifier, but an adult sized one. The nipple was large and thick, and it had teeth marks on it, meaning Will had been using it for quite some time. In the box Hannibal also found colour crayons, a bubbles maker and cloth book for babies, _Fuzzy Bee and Friends_.

 

He should have put it all back, but Hannibal took the shoe box to his own closet.

 

And he waited.

 

-

 

There were some nights every now and then when Will got particularly sad. Hannibal was used to it already, and had cataloged the ways in which Will dealt with it. When he first moved to Hannibal's house, he had one whiskey too many and went to bed. Talking about what was bothering him was out of the question, and whenever pressed about it, Will simply shrugged and lied with evasive answers. Hannibal had let it be, but little by little he had found out Will became calmer and relaxed if they cuddled up together in the sofa.

 

Hannibal wasn't particularly fond of the TV, and neither was he the cuddly type, but he spent hours watching inane movies with Will, stroking and caressing him until he finally fell asleep in his arms. In the notes he still wrote about him, Hannibal had written Will was probably tormented by lucid nightmares or dreadful visions, and that he needed the comfort and stability of his lover to ground himself. But now Hannibal knew better.

 

And when one of those nights came again, he made a decision.

 

-

 

'Mmm, I think we haven't seen this...' Will said going through their DVD collection 'Nor this... Nor this...' he left the movies on the coffee table and called back to Hannibal 'Let's start now, or we won't have time to watch them all.'

 

Will grabbed the remote control to switch the TV on, but before he clicked the button Hannibal appeared from behind and took it from his hand.

 

'No, Will, it's far too late'.

 

'What do you mean late?' he said looking at his watch 'It's only ten past eight'.

 

'Yes' Hannibal said sitting by his side 'The time for good boys to go to bed'.

 

'Wh- What?' he said, too stunned to react as Hannibal took his watch off.

 

'I'll keep it from now on' he said putting it in his pocket 'Now it's time for bed'.

 

'Hannibal, if this is a joke--' Will laughed nervously, but he stopped short when he saw what Hannibal had in his other hand.

 

'I thought you might need your pacifier' he said bringing it to Will's lips 'Open for daddy'.

 

For a moment Will thought he might as well die. A number of possible scenarios went through his head, from denial to hysterical laughter, from shameful tears to a quickly made up traumatic past. But the familiar feel of his pacifier snapped him out of it, that and the word daddy.

 

 _Daddy_.

 

Hannibal was looking at him with a peaceful, accepting smile, and Will suddenly needed to tell him everything, and ask forgiveness, and laugh and cry with him. But he did none of those things, he simply opened his mouth and sucked his pacifier inside.

 

'That's my good boy' Hannibal praised 'Now, let's go to the bedroom and daddy will read you a good night tale'.

 

Will nodded and took Hannibal's hand, climbing the stairs up with him and walking silently to their bedroom. The bed was already open and ready, and Will saw a sleeper waiting for him, with funny jungle animals and trees that smiled at each other.

 

'I'll help you with your clothes' Hannibal said, and he undressed Will lovingly, helping him with the sleeper and making sure all the buttons were comfortably fastened.

 

'Good' he said with a satisfied smile 'Now, get into bed and daddy will read you a tale'.

 

Will obeyed meekly, scared that if he said anything the spell might break and this wonderful dream would come to an end. But Hannibal tucked him in and sat by his side with _Fuzzy Bee and Friends_ , which he read with a low, harmonious voice twice.

 

'Oh, I almost forgot' he said leaving for Will's closet and coming back with a teddy bear 'This is Mr. Bear, I hope you two become very good friends'.

 

Will hugged the plushie and nodded, it was soft and fluffy and he liked it very much.

 

'Good night, baby boy' he said kissing his forehead ' If you need daddy, call me. But you should sleep right through the night'.

 

Will took his pacifier out and said:

 

'Y-yes, daddy'.

 

Hannibal smiled fondly and clicked the lights off. Will lied there in silence, feeling the warmth of his brand new sleeper and the soft fur of the teddy bear. For a panicky moment he thought Hannibal would re-enter the room at any moment to say it had all been a joke, but as the minutes ticked by and nothing happened, Will finally realized this was very much real. He didn't know what to do, but then he realized there was nothing to do. He was a little baby in his bed, and daddy had told him it was time to sleep.

 

And so, Will turned to his side and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless, placid sleep that lasted well into the next day.

 


	31. First time (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TayoAnn and AmyBlackfyre, who wanted more of this story ^-^

Will woke up feeling calm and well rested. It had been weeks since he had slept this well, just like a baby. The thought made him open his eyelids with a shiver of fear.

 

_Like a baby._

 

Will looked around and saw his pacifier on the pillow. The teddy bear was upside down by his side, and he was wearing the jungle animals pajamas Hannibal - _daddy_ \- had bought for him.

 

'Good morning' Hannibal said, right on cue, and Will sat up quickly on the bed.

 

'God, I feel so silly'.

 

'Why?'

 

Will frowned at the happy animals of his sleeper and pulled the sheets away.

 

'I need to take a shower' he muttered, and started to look for the buttons of the sleeper, but he couldn't find them.

 

'Let me help you' Hannibal said moving to his side. The sleeper had all the buttons on the back, right over the butt flap. Will hadn't seen it the night before, and he blushed with embarrassment. The moment Hannibal was done, he disappeared into the bathroom and turned the faucet of the shower on.

 

'I'll prepare breakfast' Hannibal muttered putting on his silky robe and comfortable slippers.

 

-

 

Being dressed in his checked shirt and pants gave Will a sense of normality. He had thought about shaving, but in the last moment he didn’t, as if his stubble could somehow protect him from what had happened last night. It was silly, really, and he knew it. Last night had been a dream come true, but now he couldn’t help feeling awkward and embarrassed. And above all, he knew he owed an explanation to the man who had made it all possible.

 

'Hannibal' Will started when he finished his first cup of coffee. But that was all he could say, because there were so many things that he needed to say that he didn't know where to begin.

 

'I feel I must apologize, Will' Hannibal said pouring him another cup of coffee 'I never intended to intrude in your personal things. I found your old shoebox in the most unlikely of ways, I was putting mothballs in your closet when I saw it'.

 

Will smiled at that. He could very well imagine Hannibal doing that particular chore, just as he did every three or four months.

 

'There's no need to apologize' he muttered 'Actually, I'm very glad you found it. I'm sorry I didn't… share this with you'.

 

For a moment Will feared this was going to turn into one of those dreaded psychoanalytic conversations he so much resented. As a matter of fact, it was the fear of being psychoanalyzed what had prevented Will from talking openly about this. That and many other things, of course- shame, embarrassment, inadequacy, the possibility of being rejected and laughed at. All of them irrational knowing Hannibal, but still.

 

'I'm very curious' he said buttering a toast 'How old is little Will?'

 

Will looked at at him with a surprised frown. It was not the question he had expected, but its simplicity and naturalness made him smile.

 

'I- I don't know'.

 

Hannibal raised a skeptical eyebrow at that, and Will started to play with a bit of his croissant.

 

'I don't know, honestly. Sometimes he's just—' he trailed of, because it felt funny to talk about himself in this way. His little self had been with him forever, but talking about it in the third person sounded weird 'He's very little. Maybe four or something. But sometimes he's just- like, hum, a toddler. Why do you ask?'

 

'Well, because I'd like to know everything about him'.

 

'Are you serious?'

 

'Of course, Will. Last night… I think we were very lucky. It all worked out well, but we'll need to talk about rules and safewords if I'm going to look after little Will'.

 

Will looked at him for a long, silent moment, not daring to allow himself any hope.

 

'You really mean it?' he sounded more disbelieving than what he intended, so he cleared his throat quickly 'I mean, you really want to play- to be—'

 

'Your daddy?' Hannibal finished for him with a warm smile 'Only if you'll let me, Will'.

 

Will beamed at Hannibal, because if this would only last this moment, he would be happy forever.

 

'But I think we need to go slow' Hannibal continued 'It's something very new, for both of us, so maybe we could just start with some routines and activities. Bedtime, for example. I feel that's a moment when little Will would really need his daddy'.

 

Will nodded, still thrilled and shocked that they were discussing this.

 

'Yes' he whispered 'Bedtime would work really well'.

 

'Good. What other time of the day?'

 

Will blushed, because he had never really thought about it this way. So far, he had only taken his old shoe box out when Hannibal was not in the house, and he played with his stuff feeling bad and guilty but not being able to help it. It was on the nights of those days when he became sad and moody, and the film marathon and cuddling up with Hannibal in the sofa made him feel a little better about himself.

 

But now he had a genuine opportunity to make this work, to turn into a reality what he had been dreaming all these years. He couldn’t help another smile, and thought about the question Hannibal had asked. When did little Will need his daddy most?

 

'I think- lunch. Lunch time. Not breakfast, I- I would really miss the coffee'.

 

'There's no rush, Will. You don't have to be in your little mindset 24/7. Only when you feel comfortable. I would never impose anything on you, and you must understand something important- I will never initiate it. If you need daddy, just call me so, and I'll know how to respond. If you need to go back to your adult mindset, I would need to know your safeword'.

 

'Yes, it would be, hum…  _P_ _ineapples_ ' Will replied, because he was allergic to them.

 

'And a safe gesture?'

 

'I could, maybe, don't know. Knock three times on a surface?'

 

'Very good. So, bedtime and lunch. It doesn't have to be everyday, of course. Just when you feel like it'.

 

'Yeah' Will said, understanding the rationale of going slow, although if he were to be honest, he wanted to do it all with his daddy right now.

 

They continued having breakfast in silence, until after another sip of coffee, Will said:

 

'Hum, there's something else'.

 

'Anything you want, Will. Actually, the more you tell me, the more—'

 

'It's kinda embarrassing' he muttered with a blush, but Hannibal reached out over the table and squeezed his hand lovingly.

 

'Nothing is if it's going to make you happy'.

 

Will let out a shaky sigh.

 

'Can we— I mean, you. I think, for lunch. I'd like to have lunch like, hum, a normal boy?'

 

'Like a four year old, you mean'.

 

Will nodded.

 

'But at nights, I. Well, you know little Will- I— At nights' he said letting out a long breath 'Could you please give me a bottle?'

 

Hannibal smiled.

 

'Sure' he said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

 

'And, you know. Little Will likes- I mean, I like- watching cartoons. I want to watch them so very badly. Maybe after lunch?'

 

Hannibal left his chair and got the kitchen notes where he usually wrote the shopping list.

 

'I'm going to write all this down, Will' he said with a little smile ' _Cartoons… after… lunch…_  If you’ve been a good boy, of course’ he muttered, and Will felt a tingle of anticipation coursing through him.

 

'Bathtime. In the future'.

 

Hannibal nodded and continued writing.

 

'And… Something I always wanted, em, you saw the stuff in my box. The crayons… I'd really like to draw. And play, with t-toys. Real toys'.

 

'We'll go to the  _Toys R Us_  this weekend, then’ Hannibal said fondly ‘What toys would you like to have?’

 

'Trains' Will said without hesitation 'I always loved them'.

 

'Does little Will want to be an engine driver when he grows up?'

 

Will shrugged, because he didn’t know.

 

'I can't wait to ask him' Hannibal said with a reassuring smile, and Will left his chair and hugged him tight. He wanted to say  _Thank You_  a million times, but in the end his tears of joy and gratitude spoke louder than words.

 


	32. Little Matty and Daddy Frederick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ fallweatherfriend](http://fallweatherfriend.tumblr.com/), who prompted: "Little Matty is having a hard time sleeping. When Daddy Frederick walks by his room and sees his boy twisting around in the sheets trying to get comfortable, he feels uncharacteristically paternal and goes to comfort and snuggle him.”
> 
> Now, this fic wouldn't have been posible without my bb [ trr_rr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr), who created the Little Matty/Uncle Frederick 'verse and let me play in it ♥ Go read her fics, you'll thank me for the rec ^=^ I was inspired to write the dynamics of Daddy Frederick and Little Matty's relationship after a little conversation we had some time ago and some ideas that appear in her fic _The Talk_ <3 <3 Thanks for being such an inspiration xx

Matt had always been in charge of the daily chores of the house, but even more so now that daddy was still recovering after his tummy surgery. He couldn’t walk without his cane, and so Matt had taken upon himself to help his daddy in everything he could.

 

He always woke up early, made his bed and took a quick shower. Then he went to the kitchen, where he prepared a nice, strong cup of coffee for daddy. Matt was usually halfway through his bowl of cereal and milk when he finally entered the kitchen.

 

'Good morning, daddy!' Matt said, happy to see him after the long night.

 

'Morning, kiddo' Frederick muttered, sitting at the table with a wince. He clicked his tablet on and started to flick through the news and emails, sipping his coffee absent-mindedly.

 

Matt would very much like to talk to daddy while they had breakfast, but he understood he was busy. So, he usually switched on the TV and browsed through the cartoon channels until he found something he liked.

 

'Was the coffee good, daddy?' he always asked when Frederick left the table.

 

'Mmm, yeah' he replied getting the keys of his car 'I'll see you at dinner, kiddo'.

 

Matt beamed at him, proud that he had made something useful for his daddy. He never kissed Matt goodbye, but the boy understood. Daddy had a lot of work to do at the hospital, and after all, he would be seeing him again in the afternoon. Besides, Matt didn’t like the idea of being needy. And so, he cleared the table and started to wash the breakfast dishes.

 

*

 

Matthew was used to long, boring days on his own. Once the daily chores were over -and he liked to keep the house clean and tidy, so that daddy would be proud of him- he had little to do, so he spent most of the time watching TV or reading comics. Daddy had installed several parental control filters in the computer, but Matt had learned how to bypass them. And when he was feeling especially naughty, he entered some porn sites and jerked off to some of his favourite videos.

 

He felt a little sad after that, because daddy had forbidden him to do so, but he couldn’t really help it. And he didn’t understand why touching himself was so bad, especially when it made him feel so good. And he always thought about how uncle Hannibal had once told him it was a natural and healthy thing to do, and that he should do it in private whenever he felt the urge.

 

But daddy said it was dirty, and once that he walked in on Matt, he had slapped him hard for his disobedience. Matthew was sent to bed without dinner, and while he was in his bed, wide awake and hungry, he thought about Dr. Lecter’s house, and how the rules there were different. It was frustrating, though, because his sweet little cousin Will was just too innocent to engage in that sort of activity, so he couldn’t benefit from those rules at all.

 

Matty sighed. Sometimes he wished his daddy talked to him as uncle Hannibal did when he went to his house for a sleepover. He was very open and natural about this stuff, whereas daddy Frederick usually lost his temper and had no patience for  _little deliquents who spend the_ _day_ _spanking the monkey_ _._

 

Matty frowned when he realized he wasn’t being fair on his daddy. There were many things he liked about Dr. Lecter’s house, but deep down Matt knew he wouldn’t be happy living there. Dr. Lecter was just too… self-sufficient, he guessed. He saw to everything, from breakfast to dinner; he established Will’s routines and schedules and organized every tiny detail of their day. It worked for Will because he was very little and that’s what he needed. But Mattthew was a big boy, and had very different needs.

 

He liked to be left to his own devices, for starters. His room was his own and daddy seldom came here. Matt liked it this way. He picked his own clothes for the day and didn’t need any help in the bathroom. He also knew how to prepare breakfast and make sandwiches for lunch, and at dinner time he heated Hot Pockets and pizzas in the microwave. It all made him feel like a really big boy, and he was so happy and proud that daddy could count on him.

 

That’s what he liked best, to help his daddy in everything he could. Sometimes it was just little things, like helping him climb the stairs or putting on his jacket. Some other times it was hard work, such as cleaning the red sports car or mowing the grass. He always ended up sweaty and tired after those chores, but then daddy smiled at him -not with his lips, with his eyes- and said a good and honest:  _Well done, kiddo._ Matty then felt the happiest boy in the world, and he knew he would keep on working very hard to make his daddy proud.

 

*

 

It was 7 p.m. when daddy returned, and Matt had already set the tray dinner tables. Daddy couldn’t eat animal proteins now, so Matthew always prepared something vegetarian for him. Tonight it was a light salad with lettuce and tomato and a cheese pizza. He heated some chicken nuggets in the microwave for himself, and grabbed a can of beer and an orange soda from the fridge.

 

'Home at last' daddy said slumping on the sofa, and Matty clicked the sports channels so that he could see the latest results. They usually dined in silence, but once the food and the sports news were over, Matt cleaned everything and daddy switched to game shows. It was the best moment of the day, when they watched  _Jeopardy_  or  _Minute to Win it_  and tried to beat each other to the right answer. Sometimes they watched  _Sábado Gigante_ , and daddy taught him some Spanish with his sweet, melodious accent.

 

'Kiddo, hey. Time for bed'.

 

'Mm?' Matt mumbled. He was beating daddy a moment ago, but he must have fallen asleep on the sofa.

 

'It's half past eleven, time for bed. Go'.

 

Matty kissed daddy on the cheeck and nodded.

 

'Good night, daddy' he said leaving for his room. Daddy would still watch some more TV or have a look at the Internet before retiring, but Matty knew it was already too late, so he went upstairs and put on his pajamas. He slid under the covers of his bed, but he couldn't fall asleep again. He was twisting around trying to find a comfortable position when he heard footsteps and the  _clack_  of the cane approaching. It seemed daddy was going to go to bed soon after all.

 

'Everything alright, kiddo?' he asked peeking his head into the room.

 

'I can't sleep, daddy'.

 

'Oh' he said entering the not quite tidy, not quite messy bedroom 'How come?'

 

Matt shrugged, because he honestly didn’t know. It had been so nice and comforting to fall asleep by his daddy's side that now he felt cold and alone.

 

'Well' daddy raised and eyebrow and sat on the bed with him 'I hope you're not getting nightmares like your cousin Willy. I've got enough as it is to top it with sleepless nights. God only knows how Hannibal manages'.

 

'No' Matt sighed 'It's not nightmares. I just, hum. Do you love me, daddy?'

 

Frederick looked genuinely surprised at that.

 

'Of course I do, kiddo. And I'm sorry we're not getting much time together of late. I'll finish my article for the  _American Journal of Psychiatry_  this weekend, and the next we’ll spend it together. What do you say?’

 

Matt beamed at that, because it had been so long since they had enjoyed a weekend together.

 

'What would you like to do?' Frederick asked stroking his hair 'A movie at the cinema?'

 

'Yeah, that would be cool' Matty said, because he loved going to the movies with his daddy. He bought popcorn and soda and then they went for ice cream later and they always had a great time.

 

'Deal' daddy said flicking his nose 'Now go to sleep, tomorrow—'

 

'Can you stay a little more, daddy?' Matt asked hugging his thigh 'Just a little'.

 

'My, my' Frederick teased with a fond smile 'Every time you have a sleepover with cousin Willy you return a big, mushy softie'.

 

'I just love you too much, daddy' he said, reveling in the sense of safety and comfort he provided.

 

Frederick sighed and snuggled up to him. It was a little uncomfortable and his scar tensed up, but he continued to stroke his wild spirited boy soothingly. Beyond his naughtiness and rebellious attitude, Frederick knew Matthew felt pretty insecure, and although being autonomous and hard-working helped him to gain a sense of stability, the emotional side was also important. Frederick was not especially good at it, but tonight he stayed with his boy for a long while, petting his hair and telling him gossips and jokes about the hospital. Matthew fell asleep at last, and with one good night kiss to his forehead, Frederick retired to his bedroom wincing in pain. His scar would hurt pretty bad throughout the night, but it would be worthy.


	33. The rum ice cream

'I'm so-sorry daddy' little Will said as seriously as he could, but he couldn't help the naughty giggle that escaped him.

 

Hannibal sighed. He wished this had all been Mat’s idea, but the boy was long gone. He had been babysitting Will for the evening, and Frederick had picked him up a couple of hours ago. Will had been on his own while Hannibal returned from the opera, supposedly tucked in his bed and sleeping. Only he hadn’t.

 

'So' Hannibal said eyeing the almost empty tub of rum ice cream he had prepared for the weekend dinner with Jack 'You were hungry and decided to eat daddy's ice cream?'

 

Will giggled again, dizzy and lightheaded.

 

'Yesh' he slurred 'And I gave a little to Mr. Bear too'.

 

He showed daddy the plushie, sticky and stained with patches of drying ice cream on its fur. Hannibal had prepared a tub of chocolate ice cream for the boys, of course, with dark chocolate chips and bits of double cream cookies, but of course Will would binge on the forbidden ice cream for grown-ups. And Hannibal had put quite a bit of his best rum in it, so it was a miracle Will wasn’t sick or suffering from a painful stomach ache. He was, for lack of a better word, intoxicated.

 

'Come, baby boy. Daddy needs to put you back in bed'.

 

'N-no, daddy' Will said hugging him and rubbing himself against his thigh 'I want to be with you'.

 

'William, this is very inappropriate behaviour for a good little boy. Come'.

 

'I want to eat a banana' he muttered as he followed daddy to the bathroom 'Why don't we have bananas, daddy?'

 

'We'll talk in the morning, Will. Now, open your mouth'.

 

But Will didn’t want his teeth cleaned, the sweet after taste of the ice cream was too good, so he refused to open his mouth.

 

'No, daddy. I said I want a banana'.

 

It took Hannibal a little struggle with his naughty boy, but in the end he managed to clean his teeth and tongue and take him to bed. Putting him in his sleeper would be too difficult in his current state, so Hannibal stripped him to his Winnie the Pooh underwear and tucked him in.

 

'Sleep now, sweetie. You'll feel better tomo—'

 

'Ohh daddy' he said rolling on his stomach and beginning to hump one of his plushies 'My weenie feels so good like this'.

 

Hannibal pulled the comforter away and spanked Will quick and hard a couple of times, taking all his plushies with him and putting them on a shelf far away from the boy’s reach.

 

'Bad daddy!' Will sniffled throwing a pillow at him 'I don't want to play with you'.

 

He slumped on the bed and began to sob, but after a few minutes he was sound asleep.

 

Hannibal rearranged the sheets and comforter and lay a kiss on Will’s forehead.

 

'Rest well, sweetie. We'll have to do a lot of talking in the morning'.

 

*

 

It was the next morning already, and daddy had put an aspirin in Will’s tippy cup, which he filled with freshly squeezed orange juice. He had prepared his breakfast as usual, the fluffy pancakes and bowl of blueberries and cream, but Will was not hungry.

 

'I'm so sorry, daddy' Will breathed before even saying  _Good Morning_  ‘Are you mad at me?’

 

'Eat your breakfast, sweetie' Hannibal instructed, and the boy tried to do his best. He managed to eat half pancake, but his stomach was in knots at the punishment he knew that was coming. Daddy didn't let him leave the table until he had drank all his juice, though, and then he told Will to go to the corner of his office. Will obeyed meekly because he knew he had been a very naughty boy. He didn't know why he had been so mischievous last night, maybe because he was bored and he was home alone. But now he regretted it dearly. He had disappointed his daddy, and that was the worst thing ever.

 

'Come here, Will' Hannibal said when the ten minutes of corner time were over.

 

Will turned around and walked up to the sofa where daddy was sitting. He was feeling so miserable and repentant that he didn’t even wait for daddy to begin, so he said:

 

'I-I know what I did wrong last night, daddy. I entered the kitchen without your permission, and ate the ice cream you had prepared for uncle Jack. I- I am very sorry, and I'll never do it again'.

 

'Will' Hannibal said thumbing his cheek 'I know you're sorry. But daddy's rules are there for a reason, and they must be obeyed  _always_. The kitchen is full of dangerous tools for a little boy your age, and you know you can’t be there on your own. Then, you ate a rum ice cream that could have upset your stomach and get you very ill. You were lucky you didn’t faint and hit your head with something. Imagine what would have happened then’.

 

Will frowned and nodded. He hadn’t thought about the consequences of his mischief.

 

'Daddy loves you very much, baby boy. But you disappointed me last night, and I'll have to remind you the difference between good and bad. Lie on my lap'.

 

Will started to sniffle, and after a little hesitation he obeyed. Daddy hardly ever spanked him, but he knew there was no escaping his punishment now. He positioned himself carefully over daddy’s knees and gasped when he pulled his pants and underwear down.

 

Hannibal sighed and started to spank his boy hard and fast, with no warm up so that he really felt the sting of his hand. This was a discipline spanking after all, so he made sure to swat his right and left cheek thoroughly, watching as they grew an angry red quickly.

 

Will knew better than to kick out and squirm, but he couldn’t help it. The big, strong hand of his daddy hurt too much, and he tried to escape from his grip and shield his poor little tushie.

 

'Stop, daddy, please!' he begged as tears trickled down his cheeks, but daddy continued unperturbed, delivering blow after blow after he reached the count of thirty. Will lay limp and exhausted over his lap then, but Hannibal was not still done with him. He had the suspicion his sweet, innocent boy had been playing “weenie games” either on his own or with cousin Matthew, and although Hannibal would never punish Will for that, he would make sure Will was so sorry for his mischief that he wouldn't dare to lie to him when he questioned him about it later.

 

'Now, Will' he said caressing his heated cheeks with a smooth leather paddle 'Daddy will give you ten extra hard, and your punishment will be over'.

 

'N-nnoo daddy' Will sobbed, yelping in pain as the evil paddle fell on his burning skin. Hannibal gave five slaps to each of his boy's cheeks, watching as the welts bloomed a deep shade of purple.

 

Will wailed all through the spanking, and Hannibal wasn’t surprised when he peed himself, right on his lap. He would probably regress into his baby mindset a couple of days, needing diapers, bottles and extra attention until he felt his daddy had truly forgiven him.

 

'Shh, shh' Hannibal soothed spreading a calming ointment on his heated skin 'Daddy is here, Will, and your punishment is over. You've done very well, and I'm so very proud of you. All is forgiven, I love you very much'.

 

He hugged his boy tight and kissed him on his forehead and cheeks, wiping his tears away and smiling warmly at him.

 

'Let's get you cleaned now, sweetie. Daddy will put you to bed for a quick nap and I'll tell you a tale'.

 

Will nodded and followed his daddy obediently, sniffling softly and promising himself he would never break another house rule again.

 


	34. Mommy Will (1)

Little Will loved going to the park with his daddy on Fridays afternoon. They always took a walk along the gravel path that crossed the park around the island, and sat down on a bench near the duck pond so that Will could have his mid-afternoon sandwich and juice. He loved to eat it sitting by his daddy, and fed some crumbs and bits of ham to the ducks and pigeons when he thought his daddy was not looking.

 

'Finish the juice, Will' Hannibal instructed 'We should be going home soon, it looks like it's going to rain'.

 

Will nodded and obeyed, noisily sucking the fresh orange juice with a drinking straw until there was no more. Daddy was putting everything in the park bag and getting ready to leave when suddenly Will exclaimed:

 

'Look daddy! A squirrel!'

 

He left the bench and ran quickly to the old oak, where a nervous squirrel had started to groom its left paw.

 

'Hi, Mr. Squirrel' Will greeted, and the little squirrel froze and started across the lawn.

 

'Wait!' Will cried, and tried to follow it to the next oak, but when he got there the squirrel was nowhere to be seen.

 

'Oh' he pouted in sad disappointment. He looked back and saw that daddy was walking up to him with a stern face. Will started to prepare an apology for having ran away like that when he heard a baby crying.

 

'Nghhaaa, ghhaa!'

 

'Yes, baby boy, mommy knows you're hungry'.

 

Will looked to his right and saw a young mother sitting on a bench. She had a little baby in her arms, and was unbuttoning her shirt to nurse him. Will watched as the baby fussed and cried until the mother guided her nipple to his mouth, big and brown and so very tender. It was there only a split second, for the hungry baby sucked it into his mouth and finally calmed down. Will watched transfixed as the little baby started to suck in earnest, the mommy was smiling and murmuring sweet nothings in a soft whisper, and as he watched, Will felt an overwhelming feeling of joy and peacefulness.

 

He startled suddenly, though, as daddy had walked up to him already and squeezed his shoulder gently.

 

'Honey, you know it's rude to stare'.

 

'S-sorry, daddy' he said blushing 'I won't do it again'.

 

'I hope so, sweetie. And don't you run away again like that, you could have got lost and you know the rules. You must always be with daddy when we're in the park'.

 

'Yes, daddy' Will muttered absently, looking out of the corner of his eye how the young mother continued breastfeeding her baby.

 

'Good, let's go now. It's getting late'.

 

-

 

That night, after daddy put him to bed and told him his good night tale, Will clicked the light of the night lamp on and looked at his beloved teddy bear.

 

'Mr. Bear, are you hungry?'

 

The plushie didn't reply, of course, but Will imagined that he did. And he was very hungry.

 

'We're going to play house' he whispered 'You're going to be my baby and I'm going to be your mommy'.

 

Will giggled excitedly and unbuttoned his sleepers, caressing his flat nipples and shivering at the sensation. He had never paid them much attention, and neither had daddy. When it was bath time, he just ran the washcloth across his chest, and then dried him with the fluffy towel. Will had never felt anything special there, but now that he was warm in his bed, with the fresh memory of the young mother and her little baby in her arms, he realized his nipples felt very nice. They were soft and sensitive, and as he rubbed them they perked up, sending a delicious thrill down his spine.

 

'Come, Mr. Bear' he said grabbing the plushie and rubbing its soft snout around his left nipple 'Mommy knows you're hungry'.

 

The increased friction made him sigh with pleasure, and after a while he moved the plushie to his other nipple, pinching it slightly and feeling the hard nub tighten between his fingers.

 

'Oh' he sighed closing his eyes. He tried breastfeeding his other plushies – Will slept with three, no less- and the pink elephant and dalmatian puppy left his nipples tingling after a while.

 

'Now that all my babies have had their dinner, it's time for bed' he said, rearranging them around him and cuddling up to them under the warm duvet. He left his sleeper unbuttoned, though, and continued to caress his nipples for a while.

 

It was a bit confusing, because he very much liked the sensation, but at the same time Will had the feeling that he was being very naughty. Daddy didn't have any rules about this, but still. Maybe he would have to ask him some questions in the morning.

 

Also, Will knew Mr. Bear hadn't really sucked on his nipples like a baby would- nor had his other plushies- and that frustrated him. _It isn't fair_ , he thought drifting off to sleep, and his last thought was that he would need to find a real baby to play this new game he had discovered.

 

-

 

'Daddy' Will said as he ate his breakfast pancakes the following morning 'Why have you never breastfed me?'

 

Hannibal lifted a surprised eyebrow as he finished preparing his coffee.

 

'Honey' he said adding a spoonful of sugar to his mug 'Daddies don't breastfeed. Only mommies can do it'.

 

'Is that why you've only given me bottles?'

 

'Of course, sweetie. Although mommies also give bottles to their babies. Especially when they grow up'.

 

Will seemed to consider the answer for a moment.

 

'But daddy, I don't understand. Why do you have nipples then?'

 

Hannibal left the coffee pot on the table and paused. It was such an innocent question, yet so difficult to answer, that he took a long sip of coffee to allow himself a few seconds to think. It wouldn't do to explain his sweet boy about the development of human fetuses or the role of hormone receptors, so Hannibal cleaned his mouth with his napkin and smiled.

 

'Will, you know boys and girls have a similar anatomy. But in some aspects, it is different'.

 

'I have a weenie' Will said with a shy smile, eyeing his daddy impishly because he had said a naughty word at the table

 

'Yes, you do' Hannibal nodded, letting it pass in order to answer Will's question as naturally as possible 'Girls and boys have nipples, but their function is different'.

 

'Oh' he said with a slight frown. He played with a few stray blueberries on his dish and said:

 

'So, what is the function of my nipples, daddy?'

 

Hannibal opened his mouth to reply and closed it when he realized the mistake he'd made. But he smiled and helped Will to pierce all the blueberries with the fork.

 

'None, really. Think about them like your wisdom tooth. Or like your navel. Not all the parts in our bodies have a specific purpose, Will'.

 

Will knitted his brow as he thought about his daddy's answer for a while, and Hannibal wondered if he would be finally satisfied.

 

'Do you have any more questions, sweetie?'

 

Will bit his bottom lip nervously. Yes, he had more questions- although they were not really questions after all. He had enjoyed rubbing his nipples last night, but he was embarrassed to tell daddy. What if he had done something wrong? Would daddy be upset and punish him without cartoons? Also, Will wanted to try and be a mommy for a day, breastfeeding a baby like the young mother he had seen in the park, but daddy had made it clear it wasn't possible. But Will wanted it to be possible, so he pursed his lips in a stubborn pout.

 

'You know you can tell me, anything, Will' Hannibal continued as he watched the internal struggle of his boy 'Is there something else you'd like to talk about?'

 

'Well, I-' Will said in the end 'I wanted to... Hmmm'.

 

He thought for a long moment and finally came to a solution.

 

'Can cousin Matty come to play with me after lunch, daddy? Please?'

 

'But honey' Hannibal replied surprised 'It's Saturday and uncle Frederick has probably made plans for him already'.

 

'Oooh, daddy, please? I want to play with him so badly. Could you phone him, daddy, please?'

 

Hannibal considered his boy for a long moment. He couldn't shake the feeling that his boy had something else on his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

 

'Alright' he sighed after a while, because whatever it was, he knew that he would find out sooner or later, 'I'll call uncle Frederick. If they're not doing anything this afternoon, I'll invite Matthew after lunch'.

 

-

 

'Matty!' Will exclaimed hugging his big cousin when he appeared on the main door 'Come to my bedroom, we need to play'.

 

He grabbed his hand and practically dragged Matthew up the stairs, leaving their daddies disconcerted downstairs.

 

'Have fun you two' Will heard uncle Frederick say behind him, but he paid him no heed as he rushed down the corridor to his bedroom.

 

'Now, Matty' Will said with a triumphant smile as he closed the door 'We're going to play house'.

 

'Haha, that's for babies' Mat laughed 'I don't want to play that'.

 

Will frowned and crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

 

'We're in my room and I say we play house'.

 

Mat frowned too. He had expected to play with his little cousin in the garden, or maybe with the many toys he had, so finding out they were going to spend the afternoon serving imaginary tea was a letdown. But he he wanted to make Will happy, so in the end he sat on the rug and nodded.

 

'Ooookay, we play house'.

 

Will beamed up and sat in front of him.

 

'Good. I'll be the mommy, and you'll be my baby'.

 

'But I want to be the daddy!' he protested.

 

'No' Will shook his head 'You have to be my baby because you're very hungry and I have to feed you. Go on, cry'.

 

'What?'

 

They had never played this game like this, and Mat was about to say something when Will lifted his tee and thumbed his nipple.

 

'Mommy is going to feed you now, baby. You want _nurshing_?'

 

Matt watched as his little cousin rubbed his nipple, and his face grew serious all of a sudden.

 

'Yeah, mommy' he whispered 'I want booby'.

 

Will smiled and patted his lap, and Mat tried to find a comfortable position that allowed him to suck on his cousin's right nipple. He found it in the end, and sucked the hardened nub into his mouth hard.

 

'Owie!' Will complained 'Don't hurt mommy, baby'.

 

'Sorry' Mat replied feeling his cheeks flush. He started to lick and lap around Will's nipple to make it up for him, and after a little he felt Will sighing and relaxing.

 

'Like that?'

 

'Yes, little baby. You're very good and mommy loves you so much'.

 

Will caressed Matty's head with a tender smile, and Mat started to suck softly on his nipple, feeling it perk up in his mouth and tonguing it playfully.

 

'You have to take all the nipple milk to grow up big and strong, baby' Will said 'You'll be a beautiful boy and mommy will be so proud of you'.

 

Matty purred at the loving words, and moved to Will's other nipple in earnest.

 

'I'm so hungry, mommy' he breathed before not-quite-biting the velvety nub 'I need more booby'.

 

They continued like that for a while, until Will suddenly tensed up and pushed Mat's head away from his chest.

 

'S-stop' he wheezed 'You're doing it wrong'.

 

Mat frowned and sat up. Will's nipples looked wonderfully pink and swollen, but he looked very much upset.

 

'Why? This is the way babies do it'.

 

'No' Will shook his head 'This can't be the right way, because--'

 

He blushed and looked away, what made Mat feel immediately concerned.

 

'What's wrong Will?' he asked 'Have I hurt you?'

 

Will shook his head and looked at his big cousin in confusion.

 

'No, it's just... You made my weenie hard'.

 

Mat seemed surprised when he heard that, but he was smiling naughtily in a split second.

 

'Did I?' he asked with as much shyness as pride.

 

'Yeah...' Will muttered 'That's why I know you're doing it wrong. Mommies don't feel this way, right?'

 

Mat snorted softly. His sweet little cousin was just too innocent, and that's why he loved him so much.

 

'You're playing the game wrong from the start, Will' he explained 'You want to be the mommy, but it's better if you're the daddy. In that way, instead of nipple milk, I can get your weenie milk'.

 

'Matty!' Will exclaimed as his blush made his ears turn pink 'That is a very naughty thing to say!'

 

'It sure is' Mat giggled impishly 'But you have to trust me. Let me see'.

 

Mat reached out and zipped down Will's fly, pulling his shorts down and grinning at what he found there.

 

'See, your weenie is very hard and wet _here_ ' he said caressing the tip.

 

'Matty, don't' Will said grabbing his wrist 'Daddy always says good boys don't touch their weenies'.

 

'OK' Matty said pensively 'But I'm not going to _touch_ it. I'll only _lick_ it with my tongue, it's a different thing'.

 

Will frowned, unsure this was a good idea. He looked back to make sure the door of the bedroom was closed, then he nodded quickly.

 

'Only _one_ lick' he warned, and Matthew nodded, sticking out his tongue and slurping the liquid around Will's weenie.

 

'Aah!' he sighed, because the sensation was amazing. Still, knowing he was doing something very wrong and naughty overwhelmed Will quickly, and he pulled his shorts up with a ragged breath.

 

'No more. If daddy finds out--'

 

'Only one more' Matty begged 'I'll lick you clean so that you don't stain your shorts. Otherwise, your daddy will find out'.

 

Will froze in fear. He was a very good boy, and if his daddy learned that he had been misbehaving like this, he'd be sad and disappointed. Not to mention Will would be punished, too.

 

'OK' he said in the end 'But be quick'.

 

Mat smiled mischievously and pulled Will's shorts down again, sucking his weenie into his mouth and going as deep as he could. He smiled around his mouthful as he felt his little cousin grabbing his hair, and sucked him long and hard, making sure to taste all his precum and leave his weenie nice and clean.

 

'There' he said giving the tip a final kiss 'See? Good as new'.

 

Will nodded shakily and zipped up, sitting on the rug in silence and frowning at his big cousin.

 

'Matty' he muttered after a while 'Is that how daddies breastfeed their babies?'

 

For a moment Matthew was tempted to say _ye_ _s_ so that he could play this game many more times, but he couldn't lie to his naïve cousin. He was far too confused already, and if he started to make questions to his daddy, Mat would be in great trouble.

 

'Naah, daddies don't breastfeed at all. Only mommies can do it. But we can play this game again, if you want'.

 

Will considered the answer for a moment.

 

'What is the weenie milk for, then?'

 

Mat shrugged.

 

'It appears when you feel very, very good. Your weenie gets hard and then that milky stuff comes out'.

 

'Oh' Will said 'But it's very naughty, right?'

 

Matty nodded and grinned.

 

' _Very'._

 

'Then I don't think I want to play this game anymore. Daddy--'

 

'Yes, sweetie?' Hannibal said entering the bedroom as if on cue. Will blushed even harder then, looking for all the world as if he had been caught red handed playing with daddy's pans in the kitchen. Matty had the suspicion that uncle Hannibal had been listening behind the door for quite some time, and knew he needed a way out _now_.

 

'Is there anything you need?' Hannibal asked, and Frederick appeared on the door behind him.

 

'We were just going to go play in the garden, uncle Hannibal' Mat said standing up with a big bright smile 'Right, Will?'

 

Will stood up too and half-hid behind his big cousin.

 

'Y-yes' he stammered 'In the garden'.

 

'Don't get all dirtied up' Frederick snorted 'Or you'll have to clean your pants and shoes yourself when we get home'.

 

'OK' Mat muttered lowering his head, and felt Will squeezing his hand for comfort.

 

'Don't worry, uncle Frederick' he said 'I'll make sure Matty stays nice and clean. Can we go now, daddy?'

 

Hannibal considered his boy through half-closed eyes, and in the end he nodded.

 

'Of course. I'll call you when it's time for your afternoon snack'.

 

'Thank you' the boys said, and both scurried away quickly.

 

'What are those two up to?' Frederick asked thumbing the handle of his cane 'Nothing good, if my rascal is involved'.

 

'Hmm' Hannibal replied thoughtfully 'Do you mind if Matthew stays for a sleepover this weekend? I know he stayed last week but... There's something I need to find out'

 

'Not at all. And if he's done something wrong, make sure to send him home with his ass spanked raw'.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC... ^-^


	35. Chirpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Pet death and _**angst**_

 

The yellow canary had been an odd present from a grateful patient, and the moment Will saw it he knew he had to keep it.

 

'Daddy please' he begged 'Can I keep it, please, _please_?'

 

Hannibal sighed. His boy was overjoyed with the little bird, and started whistling and putting his finger inside the cage to touch it.

 

'You'll scare it, sweetie'.

 

'Hi little friend' he said to the bird 'You're so beautiful and fluffy, I'm going to call you _Chirpy_!'

 

Hannibal watched as Will continued whistling to the canary to see if it started singing, and knew the battle was lost before it even started.

 

'Alright, honey. But having a pet is a great responsibility, you have to promise me you'll take care of Chirpy every day'.

 

'Yes, daddy!' Will smiled and hugged him tight, thrilled beyond words that he now had a pet.

 

'Take the cage to the kitchen, and be careful. We'll refill the water dispenser and you'll help me prepare a nice leaf of lettuce for Chirpy, OK?'

 

Will squealed in excitement and followed his daddy to the kitchen, talking to his new friend and feeling the happiest boy in the world.

 

-

 

From that day on, Will took care of Chirpy every morning, right after breakfast. He filled the dispensers with bird seed and water, and washed the leaf of lettuce that Chirpy pecked hungrily. He also cleaned the cage, although that was the part he liked least. Chirpy ate a lot and so there was always white poop he had to scrub, but daddy had told him it was part of his responsibility as a pet owner, so Will did it dutifully.

 

He covered the cage with a piece of cloth to keep the canary warm at nights, and once Will even brought it a little worm he had found in the garden. But daddy said it could make Chirpy ill to eat it, so Will put it back in the soil and saw it wiggle away.

 

'Don't worry, Chirpy' he said putting extra bird seed in the dispenser 'You eat all these seeds and you'll grow up big and strong'.

 

The canary tweeted happily, and Will smiled to the cute little ball of yellow feathers that had now become his best friend in the world.

 

 

-

 

'Good morning, daddy!' Will said when he woke up one day.

 

Daddy was sitting on his bed as usual, his face sad and serious. He gave his boy a loving kiss on his forehead, though, and caressed his cheek lovingly.

 

'Good morning, Will. Did you sleep well?'

 

'Yes, daddy. How is Chirpy this morning? I can't hear it sing'

 

Hannibal took a long breathe and exhaled slowly.

 

'Honey, I have bad news to tell you'.

 

Will tensed and sat up in the bed immediately.

 

'What's wrong, daddy? Is Chirpy ill?'

 

Hannibal had been thinking about how to break the news to his sweet boy since he had found the dead canary in its cage earlier that morning, and although he tried to be as gentle as possible, he knew there was no way to soften the blow.

 

'Sweetie, I'm afraid Chirpy passed away last night'.

 

'What?' Will's eyes filled with tears and he started to cry 'You mean it's dead?'

 

'Yes, honey. I'm very sorry' Hannibal hugged his boy and felt him shuddering in his arms.

 

'Bb-ut w-why daddy' he stammered as tears flowed down his cheeks 'Why did it d-die, I d-don't understand'.

 

'Will' Hannibal soothed 'I know you loved Chirpy very much, but there's nothing we can do'.

 

'No' Will said punching his daddy's chest weakly 'Bring it back, daddy, you're a doctor. You can heal it, _please_ '.

 

Hannibal rubbed his hand up and down Will's back for comfort.

 

'Honey, you know I can't do that' he whispered.

 

'B-but' Will sobbed 'Chirpy was very little, he wasn't old or ill. Why did it have to die?'

 

For the first time in his life, Hannibal didn't have an answer for his boy, so he held him in his arms and rocked him in a calming rhythm.

 

'I don't know, Will' he honestly replied 'But I know you fed Chirpy and looked after it and made it very happy. Just as it made you happy tweeting and chirping every day. That's what you should remember, sweetie'.

 

Will whimpered something unintelligible and continued crying for a while, until in the end he was so exhausted that he had no more strength to weep.

 

'What would happen to Chirpy now? Where has he gone?' he muttered, and Hannibal petted his curls lovingly.

 

'Chirpy is with its family now. And it's telling them of the lovely boy who cared so much for him while it was here'.

 

Will's bottom lip began to tremble again.

 

'How do you know?'

 

Hannibal smiled sadly and kissed his boy on the cheek.

 

'I know because that's what all pets do when they die'.

 

Will rubbed his nose on the sleeve of his pajama and looked at his daddy with eyes red from crying.

 

'Are you sure?'

 

'Absolutely' Hannibal nodded 'When I was a little boy like you, our cat died and my nana told me that this is what happens'.

 

Will frowned at that.

 

'Your nana?'

 

'Yes. She was very old and very wise, and she told us _Thief_ would be playing with its family and friends forever'.

 

'In heaven?' Will sniffled.

 

'In a happy place. Just where Chirpy is now'.

 

Will rested his head on his daddy's chest and blinked unseeingly.

 

'Why' he said after a while 'Why would you call your cat _Thief_?'

 

Hannibal smiled at the memories.

 

'Because he used to steal food from the kitchen. Bits of fish and meat, and especially cheese. He was a very clever cat'.

 

'Did you love him, daddy?'

 

'Very much, honey. And I know he's still playing with his favourite ball of string in that happy place'.

 

Will sniffled and fresh tears welled up in his eyes again.

 

'Chirpy didn't have any toy to play with'.

 

'Well' Hannibal said drying his boy's tears with a handkerchief 'Then maybe you can give him one of your little toy cars. Would you like that?'

 

'Yes-s, daddy' he whimpered 'And food too. So that it's not hungry'.

 

'That's a good idea, honey. Let's go to the kitchen now and make everything ready'.

 

-

 

There were many more tears that day, but Will helped his daddy prepare Chirpy's funeral like a big boy. He put it in an empty chocolates box with as much tenderness as he could, and covered it with a bit of cloth, tucking it in as if it were in a bed.

 

'So that it's not cold' he sniffled, and Hannibal nodded.

 

Will left one of his toy cars by Chirpy's side, and a bar of bird seed by the other.

 

'Is that fine, daddy?'

 

'Yes, sweetie, you've done very well. I'm so proud of you' Hannibal encouraged softly.

 

'Goodbye, Chirpy' Will sobbed with a broken voice, and Hannibal put the lid back on the box.

 

'We'll bury Chirpy in the garden so that we always remember it'.

 

Will nodded and followed his daddy, watching as if from far away as he dug a hole under the tree and buried the box there.

 

' _Goodbye_ ' Will said tapping the soil gently, then ran up to his daddy for comfort.

 

'Come, honey' Hannibal soothed 'Let's have a little breakfast together'.

 

'But I'm not hungry, daddy' Will sobbed, and Hannibal caressed his cheek.

 

'I'll prepare a nice cup of chocolate, you can have a few sips during the morning, ok?'

 

Will shrugged but said nothing, still too overwhelmed by everything that had happened. He entered the kitchen and sat on his chair, but when he saw the empty cage he started to cry again. Hannibal put it away and started to heat the milk for the chocolate, knowing he would have to be very patient and nurture his boy with extra care and tenderness as he overcame the death of his dear friend Chirpy.

 


	36. The Documentary

'Oooh' Will pouted when the Pocoyó episode he was watching finished. He crossed his fingers hoping there would be more cartoons, but a silly teenagers comedy started after the commercials. His TV hour was over, but daddy sometimes let him watch an extra Pocoyó episode if he had been good.

  


Will peeped over the sofa, daddy was still in his office, so he still had a few minutes to find a new cartoon on the TV. He hopped between the channels with the remote control, but there were only old and boring black and white movies and sports. Daddy had blocked all the news channels, he said Will was too little to be exposed to all the violence in the news, and there was also a parental control in other “inappropriate channels”. That's how daddy called them, but Matty called them _dirty_. He had promised to explain what happened in those channels one day, as he had cracked uncle Frederick's password to watch them at nights, and Will got the suspicion it had to do with _weenies_. It was always _that_ when cousin Matty gave him his secret grin.

  


After zapping through several black screens, Will got to the documentary channels, and let out a defeated sigh. There were definitely no more cartoons, and daddy would come to check on him very soon. He was going to switch the TV off when one of the documentaries called his attention. He saw hundreds of snakes writhing on a ditch, squirming and twisting as a gentle male voice said: “Often in snake species, females will copulate with multiple males in one mating aggregation”.

  


Will frowned as a man dressed with an explorer hat approached the ditch and crouched down to inspect the mass of snakes:

  


“To increase his chances in paternity, a male will sometimes try to inhibit the female from re-mating” he explained “A common tactic in many species is to obstruct the reproductive pathway of the female in order to physically prevent additional copulations”.

  


Will half-hid under his safety blanket when the man reached out and grabbed a couple of snakes who seemed glued to each other.

  


“The mating plug is a jellylike blob produced by males that is implanted within the females reproductive tract. The plug functions to prevent the leakage of the male’s sperm from the female’s cloaca, reduce the attractiveness and receptivity of the female to further copulations, and to physically block the reproductive tract to prevent immediate re-mating”.

  


Will squeezed his eyes shut when the camera zoomed in to show the snake's privates, that were pink and had a whitish, sticky substance dripping from it.

  


'Mr. Bear' he whispered to his plushie 'I think we just saw something very naughty'.

  


The voice of the man continued talking about egg-clutches and viviparous reproduction, and Will felt for the remote control and switched the TV off. Right at that moment, daddy called from the kitchen:

  


'Baby boy, the milk and cookies are ready!'

  


Will grabbed Mr. Bear by its left paw and left the warmth of his safety blanket reluctantly, looking at the black screen of the TV with a frown.

  


'Come, Mr. Bear. Daddy will explain what we saw'.

  


-

  


'You're very quiet this afternoon, sweetie' Hannibal noted as Will dipped the homemade chocolate chip cookie in the milk.

  


The boy gave a shrug, and Hannibal lifted a surprised eyebrow. Will was usually very animated during his afternoon snack, and talked excitedly about what Pocoyó and Ellie had been up to.

  


'It's just' he started, but hesitated and didn't continue.

  


'Yes, honey?' Hannibal carefully said, waiting for his boy to continue when he was ready. There was something troubling him, that much was obvious, but nothing could have prepared Hannibal for what Will said then:

  


'Daddy, my weenie is a hemipenis?'

  


Hannibal was so stunned that for a moment he didn't know what to say.

  


'Where have you heard that word, Will?' he asked, considering the very serious talk he would need to have with Matthew if it had been him.

  


'On the TV, daddy' Will honestly replied. He knew he could talk about anything with his daddy, and he would never lie to him 'There was a documentary about snakes and the explorer said it was the mating season and-' Will fiddled with the drinking straw 'I don't understand'.

  


Hannibal took a long breath and exhaled slowly.

  


'Have I done something wrong, daddy?' Will asked, suddenly anxious and concerned 'I was looking for more cartoons on the TV when I came across the documentary channels and--'

  


'You've done nothing wrong, sweetie' Hannibal assured him 'Documentaries and very educative and interesting, but from now on, whenever you want to watch one, you'll tell me so that we can watch it together, OK?'

  


'Yes, daddy' Will nodded, and picked at a stray chocolate chip from the cookie 'So?'

  


'Your weenie is a penis, Will' Hannibal explained 'Only snakes and lizards have hemipenes'.

  


'Oh' he pouted, still a little confused 'And girls then have a cloa- cloak-ca?'

  


'No, honey. That's only present in the female snake, girls have...' for a split second Hannibal didn't know what to say. English was his third language, and he looked quickly for a word that would satisfy his boy's curiosity 'It's called vulva, but I guess many girls your age would say _minnie_ '.

  


' _Minnie_ ' Will repeated with a giggle 'And what is it like?'

  


'We'll have a look at some anatomy books and models this weekend' Hannibal said, because he wanted to be as natural about this topic as he was with everything else, but this was not the best moment to be talking about it 'Now finish your milk'.

  


Will nodded and took a sip with the drinking straw, munching the cookie thoughtfully as he considered his daddy's words.

  


'Humans and snakes are different, baby boy' Hannibal said, anticipating the questions he knew that were coming 'I don't know what you saw in that documentary, but it's definitely not how humans reproduce'.

  


'Then how do they -we- do it, daddy? How are babies born?'

  


Hannibal hadn't expected to be answering Will's questions about sex so soon, but he replied as honestly as he considered adequate for his little boy:

  


'The baby begins growing after the father joins his seed with the egg inside the mother's body. Then, after nine months the baby is born, sometimes at home, some other times at the hospital'.

  


Will seemed satisfied with the explanation, and gave another bite to his cookie.

  


'And have you seen it daddy? At the hospital, when babies are born?'

  


'Of course, sweetie. I delivered some babies when I was a resident, and once at the ER too'.

  


'And what is it like?' Will beamed, with an endless innocence and curiosity that made Hannibal chuckle.

  


'Delivering a baby is a beautiful experience, Will, humbling and empowering at the same time'.

  


'Em-powering? Will said frowning again, and Hannibal kissed him on the forehead.

  


'It means you feel very little when a new life begins, but also very proud that you helped the mother deliver her baby safely. Now, one last bite to the cookie and we'll be ready for the afternoon walk'.

  


Hannibal left the kitchen to prepare their coats, and Will whispered to his plushie:

  


'Daddy is the best, Mr. Bear, but we'll ask cousin Matty this weekend, OK? I'm sure he knows a lot about _minnies_ '.

 


	37. The Play-Doh Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old little ficlet I posted a long time ago for an anon on tumblr and forgot to publish here, it's sweet and short, I hope you like it!

Will loved his Play-Doh set with a passion. It had been one of the presents from his birthday, and today he decided he would cook something special for his daddy. After all, he always spent a lot of time cooking in the kitchen, and so Will thought it was his turn to prepare lunch today.

 

He began with the hamburger press, and used yellow and brown plasticine to make chicken and beef hamburgers. He grated a bit of green stuff to make the lettuce, and added drops of red as if it were the ketchup. Then he remembered daddy liked mustard very much, so he molded a bit of orange Play-Doh into a long, thin tube and cut little squares to add it to daddy’s hamburger.

 

'There' he said putting them in a pink plastic dish 'Now, what can I prepare for dessert?'

 

Will had several options, as his set included a waffle maker and several popsicle molds. He started with the waffle, pinching a bit of blue plasticine and flattening it before putting it in the press. But when he tried to peel it off the waffle was stuck and it ripped in half.

 

'Ooh' he pouted 'Now I'll have to start over'.

 

Will tried again, but after two more attempts there was no way his waffles were not sticking and tearing when pulling them from the press. He punched the dough in frustration, and decided that if he couldn’t make waffles, the he’d bake cookies instead.

 

'This is so much easier' he giggled, using a roller to flatten the plasticine and cutting them in nice shapes with a cutter.

 

'Mr. Bear' he said to his plushie 'We'll put the cookies in the oven a few minutes while I prepare the ice cream'.

 

Will opened the oven and left the tray of cookies there, then moved to look for the ice cream spoon dipper in the box.

 

'Yes' he smiled as he started to put scoop after scoop on the little ice cream cones. When the oven _dinged_ he realized he would have to put the  cookies on top of the scoops, and he frowned in disappointment.

 

'Oh, Mr. Bear. I don't want to start over'.

 

Then Will had an idea. He cut the cookies in little bits and sprinkled them over the scoops of ice cream.

 

'Look, crunchy ice cream cookies!' he exclaimed happily 'Now we only have to wait for daddy'.

 

-

 

Will was watching _Adventure Time_ when he heard the front door closing.

 

'Daddy, daddy!' he said running to meet him 'I have a great surprise for you today, I prepared lunch!'

 

Hannibal hugged his sweet boy tenderly and frowned. Will knew the kitchen was off limits, and he was about to say something when he suddenly smelled a plastic scent on his boy.

 

'Well, well' he said with a warm smile, as he already knew what Will had been up to while he was away 'This is wonderful news, sweetie. What are we going to have today?'

 

'Hamburgers and ice cream!' he said with a proud smile.

 

'Bring them to the kitchen then, and we'll eat them together'.

 

Will jumped up the stairs excitedly, and in less than a minute he was setting the tray of Play-Doh food on the kitchen table.

 

'Do you want the chicken or beef hamburger, daddy?' he asked.

 

'Hum…This one has a lot of cheese, is it for you?'

 

'Oh no, daddy, I forgot! That's mustard, it's for you!'

 

'Thanks so much, sweetie. You have the chicken one then'.

 

They sat down and started to “eat”, munching and chewing their food in a happy, contented silence.

 

'So, daddy, how was your day?' Will asked, and Hannibal couldn't help a chuckle. Will loved to prove he was a big boy, and he had taken to ask adult questions of late.

 

'It was very good, honey. What about yours?'

 

'Excellent, daddy! Do you want your ice cream now?'

 

'Yes, please'.

 

Will put three cones and two popsicles in daddy’s plate, and Hannibal looked at the cute, colourful food with a fond smile.

 

'This ice-cream looks delicious, sweetheart. I see you've become an expert preparing desserts'.

 

'Not an expert' Will replied with a pout 'I wanted to make waffles too but the dough stuck to the press'.

 

'Oh, don't worry' Hannibal said taking a spoon and pretending to eat the green and pink scoops 'Daddy will show you a trick next time'.

 

'Will you, daddy?' Will asked excitedly.

 

'Of course, baby boy. You know daddy is a great cook. But not as good as you'.

 

Hannibal pretended to bite the Play-Doh popsicle and Will beamed at him.

 

'Oh, daddy. I love you so much'.

 

 


	38. Will's Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for all of those who love to hate Dr. Chilton, another old fic I wrote for my bb ter0rr ^-^

Being away from daddy was hard enough, but being ill  _ _and_ _ at uncle Frederick’s while he was away was a nightmare come true for little Will.

 

He understood daddy had to go away sometimes, to attend conferences and invitations he received from important universities and colleges, but he cried his heart out when he learned he had to go precisely this weekend. Will had disobeyed daddy on Thursday afternoon, and he had spent an hour playing under the rain, giggling as he stepped into puddles and getting wet. He had had a slight temperature that night, and on Friday morning his fever had gotten worse.

 

'Please, daddy' he begged from his bed as daddy packed his _Adventure Time_ bag 'I don't want you to go, stay with me'.

 

'Sweetie, we have already discussed this' Hannibal said putting his boy's socks and underwear in the bag 'Daddy has to be in the airport in an hour, and you'll spend the weekend at uncle Frederick's. You know he's a doctor like daddy, so there's nothing to worry about. I'm packing all your medicines, and Matthew will be very happy to look after you'.

 

Will fidgeted nervously under the blanket. Cousin Matty was the only thing that made this nightmare bearable, but he wasn’t sure how safe he’ll be with him, because after all, he had to obey his daddy Frederick in everything.

 

'B-but what if' he sniffled as daddy helped him out of his pajama 'What if I don't get better?'

 

'You will, honey' Hannibal patiently sighed 'It's only a matter of days, the fever will be high today, but I'm sure tomorrow it will be almost gone'.

 

'Can I take Mr. Bear with me?'

 

'Of course, sweetie'.

 

'And what about dinner and stuff?' he asked shyly.

 

Being ill was horrible, but daddy always made sure Will ate the most delicious food to recover quickly. He prepared chicken soup and fresh orange juices, which he sweetened with raw honey and, making sure Will drank a full glass every two hours. He cooked Will’s favourite dishes and desserts, and let him have breakfast at dinner and many other indulgences as long as he ate and gathered his strength. Last time, when he had come down with the flu a few months ago, daddy had let him have dippy eggs and homemade ice cream every day.

 

'Baby boy, uncle Frederick knows you're ill and he'll take good care of you. But you'll be in his house, and that means following his rules. He's still recovering from his surgery, so I hope you behave like a big boy. I'll be back on Sunday evening and pick you up'.

 

Will sobbed quietly as daddy finished packing his things. He grabbed the paw of his beloved Mr. Bear as they got in the car, and as they sped away along the motorway, Will promised himself he would never play under the rain again.

 

*

 

Uncle Frederick’s house was squeaky clean and modern. Will looked anxiously at the white sofa, the white curtains and even the white flowers, and knew he would get a hard spanking if he stained an inch of that whiteness.

 

'Will!' Matty exclaimed appearing down the stairs. He hugged his little cousin tight, and Will relished in his embrace.

 

'Well, well' uncle Frederick said emerging from his office 'Poor Willy is ill. Is it serious?'

 

'No, just a cold' Hannibal said 'I'm sure he'll be fine in a couple of days'.

 

'Of course' Frederick said ruffling his hair 'Don't worry about anything, he'll be good as new when you return. Enjoy the conference'.

 

Will cried a little when daddy hugged him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, and he and Matty waved him goodbye from the porch.

 

'Come, I'll show you to your room' Matty said when the Bentley disappeared down the road 'I know you're too tired to play, so I'll tale you a tale to pass the time until lunch time'.

 

*

 

Matty tried his best to cheer Will up. He tucked him in bed and told him many tales to make him feel better, imitating the voice of ogres and princesses alike. But Will wasn’t himself, and he only half-followed the stories. His head hurt too much, and as the minutes ticked by it started to feel as if it were filled with wet cotton. He was sweating in the bed, shivering one moment and pulling the duvet away the next, his back hurt and to top it all he was constantly thirsty.

 

'I want my daddy' he sobbed squeezing Mr. Bear to his chest, and Matty left the chair by his side to feel his forehead.

 

'You're very hot, Will. I'll call dad' he said pressing a button in the little monitor that sat on the bedside table. Dr. Chilton always worked  in his home office during weekends, and he would  _only_ leave his office to climb up the stairs if it was something urgent.

 

Will shook his head and felt his eyes brimming with tears, but he was too weak to protest. His heart raced up when he heard the cane tapping on the floor and footsteps approaching in the corridor, and he looked at Matty pleadingly.

 

'Stay with me, please' he begged, and Mat smiled fondly at him.

 

'Of course, silly. Where would I go?'

 

'So, Willy' uncle Frederick said entering the room 'What's wrong with you now?'

 

'He's very hot, dad' Mat said, and Dr. Chilton sighed.

 

'Bring me my medical bag and let's see what Hannibal has packed for the little brat'.

 

He limped his way to sit on the bed with Will, and meanwhile Matty looked for the medicines in Will’s bag. He gave it to his dad, and went downstairs to get the medical bag in a moment.

 

'Let's see' uncle Frederick muttered getting an ear thermometer and clicking it on.

 

Will could have cried of joy when he saw it was not the kind of old fashioned, glass thermometer that daddy always kept in his room back home. He always cried a little when daddy put it in his bum to take his temperature, and couldn’t bare the thought of uncle Frederick doing the same.

 

'Hmm' Frederick frowned when the thermometer beeped '103.1F. You have a high fever indeed.'

 

He unzipped the bag of medicines daddy had prepared, and meanwhile Matty opened the window for a better ventilation and poured Will a fresh glass of water. Will didn’t feel like drinking, but he took a reluctant sip as Matty wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

 

'Acetaminophen pills… Diclofenac suppositories…' Will shivered when he heard that, and uncle Frederick smiled knowingly.

 

'You don't like those, right Willy?'

 

'N-no' he gasped licking his parched lips 'Please, _ don't _ \- don’t give me one’.

 

'I won't' Frederick said leaving the medicines on the bedside table 'Because I have a better idea. Would you like to feel fine to play with Matthew later in the afternoon?'

 

'Yes' Will whispered, because he was sick of being sick 'Very much'.

 

'Good, then we'll take a shortcut. Matthew' he said flicking his finger, and Matty pulled the duvet away.

 

'Lie on your stomach, Willy' uncle Frederick instructed rummaging for something in his medical bag 'And pull you pajama pants down'.

 

Will frowned and looked at Matty for help, because he didn’t understand.

 

'Do it' Mat whispered in  his ear, and Will obeyed  feeling his heart beating in trepidation .

 

'On second thought, take the pants off' uncle Frederick said 'And Matthew, bring him one of your own pajamas, he's soaked in sweat. You'll have to make the bed too'.

 

'Yes, daddy' Matty dutifully replied, and Will felt a shiver down his spine as he heard a clinking sound inside uncle Frederick's bag.

 

'But I- I thought' he swallowed hard 'I thought you said you wouldn't give a sup- sup—'

 

'Of course not, Willy. A good paracetamol shot and you'll be playing with your cousin in no time'.

 

Will’s eyes opened wide in horror when he saw uncle Frederick loading a syringe with a clear liquid. He produced an alcohol swab, and when he rubbed it on Will’s left cheek, the boy began to kick out.

 

'No, please no!' he wailed, because needles terrified him 'I don't wanna, I don't wanaaaa!'

 

'Oww!' uncle Frederick exclaimed, because Will had unwittingly kicked him in his belly. Thankfully the boy's foot hadn't hit his scar, but the blow made him groan in pain and anger.

 

'Hold this brat, Matthew' he ordered, and Mat had no choice but to obey. He tried to sooth Will whispering it would all be over in a moment, but his little cousin was screaming in despair.

 

'Daddy!' he cried 'Help me, daddy, please!'

 

It broke Matty’s heart, but he pinned Will’s legs to the mattress to keep him still as dad stuck the needle in his butt unceremoniously.

 

'What a cry baby' he snorted as he pulled down the plunger 'I wonder when you'll grow up, Willy-wuss'.

 

When the shot was over he pressed a cotton swab on his skin and gestured for Matty to apply pressure.

 

'I'll come back in a few hours for the second shot' he winced as he left the bed and got his cane 'You take care of him, Matthew'.

 

'Yes, daddy' he said as he limped away. When he was gone he cuddled up to Will and dried his tears, laying many kisses on his cheek and hushing him down.

 

'It's all over now, Will. The shot is painful but very good, the fever will be gone in an hour and we'll be able to play together'.

 

But Will barely listened. His bottom hurt and he missed his daddy more than anything.

 

'I'll bring you my favourite pajamas' Matty said hugging him tight 'I'll make the bed with new, fresh sheets and I'll cook lunch. What would you like to have? There is pizza and Hot Pockets and some chicken from last night. I reheat very well in the microwave'.

 

Will sniffled a tear and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

 

'I want my daddy' he sobbed, and Matty sighed. There was no way he could make his cousin forget about the injection, and there would be another shot later to complete the treatment. It hurt him to see him like this, but dad only meant good, and it also pained him that Will wouldn't see that.

 

'I'll put something in the oven' he said leaving the bed 'And I'll be back with the change of clothes'.

 

Will said nothing, sucking as he was on his thumb, and Mat left the bedroom realizing his plans for a wonderful weekend with his cousin had vanished for good.

 

 


	39. Mommy Will (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the events of _Mommy Will (1)_ [Chapter 34] and _The Documentary_ [Chapter 36]
> 
> Please remember Will's little self is 7, and Matthew's 10.

Will and Matty spent a wonderful afternoon in the garden. They played hide and seek and went on a treasure hunt looking for the little toy cars that daddy had hidden for them. Hannibal watched the boys play from the kitchen, and prepared a hearty dinner for them. There was mulled apple-braised pork shank, sweet potato puree and sauteed vegetables, with lemonade for Will and iced tea for Matthew. Both kids behaved remarkably well, especially Will, who didn't start to complain about his carrots when Matty reminded uncle Hannibal that he didn't like them.

 

Hannibal didn't miss the conspirational looks between them, nor their tiny whispers and giggles when they started to watch cartoons together after dinner. They sat very still on the sofa without cuddling up together under the blanket, and when after a while Hannibal said it was time for bed, both cleaned their teeth and put on they pajamas without so much as a peep.

 

'Good night, baby boy' he said kissing Will on the forehead, and then went to the guest room bid Matthew good night.

 

'Rest well' he said, and Mat snuggled under the duvet to fake sleep. The bedroom doors were never closed at night in uncle Hannibal's house, so Mat counted to two hundred before leaving his bed and tiptoeing to Will's room.

 

'What took you so long?' Will complained when Matty jumped on his bed.

 

'Ssh! What is your daddy doing downstairs, it's very quiet! Doesn't he watch TV or something?'

 

'No, he doesn't like it. He'll be writing on his journal or reading. I never hear him when he goes to bed'.

 

'Then we have to be quick' Matty breathed looking at the empty corridor he could see from the bed.

 

Will nodded and unbuttoned his sleeper, running a hand down his chest and pinching his nipples.

 

'Mommy' Matty breathed 'Baby is very hungry'.

 

'Hush, babies don't speak'.

 

'Ngaangh' Mat said, and was about to suck on Will's left nipple when his little cousin stopped him.

 

'No weenie milk today. I don't want to be a daddy, I want to be a mommy'.

 

'Ok' Matty whispered, and he sucked the flat nipple into his mouth, biting the hard nub playfully and licking it hard.

 

The played like that for a while, and Will sighed and moaned whenever he felt Matty's teeth. His weenie jumped eagerly at first, but as he imagined himself being a mommy who was nursing his baby, the excitement decreased and he started to feel a quiet sense of peacefulness.

 

'Ah!' Will hissed when Matty had sucked on both his nipples several times 'You're hurting mommy, baby.'

 

Matty smacked his lips and let the wet nipple go.

 

'I'm sorry, mommy' he muttered shyly 'But I was very hungry'.

 

'Oww' Will groaned when the cool air of the room made his nipples perk up. They felt very tender and raw, Matty had been sucking on them so much that now they were extremely sensitive and hurt. Will tried to button his sleeper up, but even the friction from the smooth cloth was too much.

 

'Greedy baby' he chastised 'What can I do now, Matty? I can't sleep like this, and if daddy finds out--'

 

Mat left the bed and tiptoed to the door of the bedroom. There was light coming from downstairs, uncle Hannibal was probably still working in his office. He half-closed the door and clicked the night lamp on, sitting by his little cousin's side to see his reddened and bitten nipples.

 

'Don't worry, Will' he said feeling a pang of guilt 'Do you still have that Hello Kitty medical kit we once played with?'

 

'Yeah, it's in the toy closet'.

 

Mat got it and returned to the bed. He opened the pink case and rummaged inside until he found what he was looking for.

 

'Here' he said uncapping a tube of bye-bye-boo-boo cream 'This will soothe your nipples, mommy'.

 

Will hissed at the touch of the cold cream, which Matty rubbed as carefully as he could. He then put two Hello Kitty band-aids over his nipples, sticking them on to Will's skin a little on the loose side.

 

'There, good as new. How do you feel now?'

 

'Better' Will said buttoning up his sleeper 'How do you know so many tricks?'

 

Matty smiled proudly and put the medical kit back in the toy closet.

 

'I just know many things' he chuckled going back to bed with Will 'I'm three years older than you, remember?'

 

Will's face lit up all of a sudden, and he sat up in his bed with an excited smile.

 

'The you must know about the _minnies_!'

 

'The what?' he asked in confusion.

 

'I was talking to daddy yesterday' Will started 'About how babies are born, and he said that girls don't have weenies, they have minnies'.

 

Mat cracked up laughing, and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter, much to the annoyance of his little cousin.

 

'What's the matter?' Will frowned, and Mat looked at him with a mischievous grin.

 

'Nobody says _minnie_ , anymore, Will. Where did you hear that word?'

 

'Daddy told me' he replied with an angry pout 'And if daddy said _minnie_ it must be right'.

 

'Alright, alright' Mat said lifting his hands in a placating gesture 'But that's a very old fashioned word, Will. Girls don't use it anymore'.

 

Will looked thoughtful for a moment, then started to fiddle with the hem of his pajamas.

 

'Then how do they call it?'

 

'Their private parts?'

 

Will nodded with a blush, and Matty leant forward to whisper in his ear.

 

'It's called _p_ _ussy_ '.

 

'Pussy?' Will frowned 'Like a kitty?'

 

Mat stared blankly at him.

 

'Not like a kitty, silly. It's, hum. Not like that'.

 

'But Matty, why would a girl call his minnie _kitty_? It's as if I called my weenie _puppy_ '.

 

'No, Will. It's a different kind of pussy. The naughty one'.

 

Will wasn't sure he understood, but then Matthew said:

 

'And you can't say that word aloud, _ever_. Your daddy would kill me if he knew I told you'.

 

'But I don't understand, Matty. Daddy likes kitties and puppies'.

 

'Argh!' Mat exclaimed in exasperation, and threw himself dramatically over the pillow.

 

Will giggled at that, because his big cousin was so funny sometimes.

 

'It's OK, Matty. I promise I won't say that word aloud, but you have to tell me how babies are born. Daddy explained it to me, but I'm not sure I understood very well'.

 

Matthew rolled on to his back and propped himself up on an elbow.

 

'What did he explain?'

 

'Well' Will whispered 'He said the egg of the father meets the egg of the mother in her body and that after nine months the baby is born. But what eggs, Matty? Eggs like we have for breakfast? Or eggs like the snakes lay?'

 

'Noo, he meant--' Matthew stopped for a moment. He was older than his little cousin, but the truth was that he still didn't have all the answers 'All I know is that it has to do with the weenie milk. I've seen it, you know. On the dirty TV channels'.

 

Will grabbed his beloved Mr. Bear and hugged it for comfort.

 

'But Matty! Aren't you afraid your daddy will find out and punish you?'

 

'Naah, he's always asleep when I go to the dining room at nights. And the password for the parental control of the TV was so easy to guess, haha! It was actually me, _Matty_ '.

 

Will petted the head of his plushie anxiously. He was a very good boy, and he knew he shouldn't be talking about all these naughty things. But it was so easy to misbehave when his big cousin was here, and besides, Will wanted to be like him and know many things.

 

'Tell me, Matty' he whispered 'What happens in the dirty movies? Have you seen how babies are made?'

 

'No, there are never babies in the movies I watch. But the lady gets the weenie milk everywhere. On her face, on her tits... She sucks the guy's cock and drinks his milk, maybe that's how she gets pregnant'.

 

'What cock?'

 

'That's how grown-ups call the weenie'.

 

'Like a rooster?!'

 

'Noooo, not like a rooster!' Mat rolled his eyes 'Why do you always have to think about animals?'

 

'Because that's what you're talking about!' Will exclaimed 'Pussies and cocks!'

 

Mat covered Will's mouth with his hand.

 

'Ssshhh!! Not so loud, your dad could hear us!'

 

Both kept very still for a few never ending seconds, but there was no noise or footsteps coming from the corridor.

 

'You know' Will whispered after a while 'It makes sense'.

 

'What makes sense?'

 

'That the lady gets pregnant from drinking the weenie milk. It's similar to what happened to the queen in _Tatterhood_ '.

 

'What queen, Will? What you talking about?'

 

'It's a fariy tale daddy tells me at bedtime, I like it very much' Will said proudly 'And in the tale, the queen wants to get pregnant but she can't, so the old beggar tells her to wash herself in two pails of water. She puts the water under the bed, and the next day two flowers have sprung from under the bed. She eats them and then she has twins'.

 

Mat frowned, surprised at how innocent his little cousin could be sometimes.

 

'I don't know about eating flowers. But the lady in the movies likes the weenie milk very much'.

 

The both remained silent for a while, trying to make sense of this very complicated issue.

 

'Anyway' Matty said after a while 'It can't be the weenie milk after all, because guys drink it too and they can't get pregnant'.

 

'What do you mean?' Will frowned 'What guys?'

 

'There are other movies sometimes' Matty muttered 'Where there is no lady, only many guys. And they get the weenie milk too, everywhere. So it can't be that'.

 

'I didn't know that guys liked, hum. _Guys_ '.

 

'Oh, yes' Mat said with a blush 'Actually, those are the movies I like best. They play with their cocks all the time, it's so cool'.

 

'But if they can't make a baby, why are they playing?'

 

'Because it feels so good, silly. Sometimes I wish I were in one of those movies'.

 

'That's all very weird' Will said kissing his plushie 'I'll have to ask daddy'.

 

'No, you won't' Mat warned 'Because if you tell him we'll be in trouble, you and _me_ '.

 

'But there are so many things I don't understand!' Will pouted.

 

'I'll look it up in the Internet for you, OK? When my daddy is not at home, I'll read about it in his computer and then I'll tell you'.

 

Will was not very much convinced, but he knew he had been very naughty tonight, and Mat was right. Daddy could never know.

 

'Alright' he grumbled 'Find out how babies are born, like _really_ born. And when you come next weekend you'll tell me everything'.

 

'Deal' Mat said kissing him on the cheek and switching the light off 'Now go to sleep, it's getting very late'.

 

Will nodded and kissed his big cousin, lying flat on his back and looking at the glow in the dark stars daddy had put on the ceiling.

 

Mat left Will's bed and tiptoed to the door, peeking his head out and sighing in relief when he saw there was still light coming from downstairs. It seemed uncle Hannibal went to bed real late, so Mat sauntered to the guest room with a little chuckle. His sweet cousin was so lovely and innocent, and although he felt bad for having told him all those naughty words, he was sure nothing bad would happen.

 

That's what Mat thought, right until the moment when he entered the bedroom. Because sitting on his bed, all dark and silent, was Dr. Lecter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC... ^=^


	40. Mommy Will (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Corporal punishment, angst, aftercare

 Dr. Lecter clicked the light of the night lamp on and the yellow glow lit his stern, serious face.

 

'Oh, hi uncle Hannibal' Mat muttered. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, and felt his stomach doing a flip 'I was just- just- I went to the bathroom to have a wee and-'

 

Mat felt Dr. Lecter's eyes staring right through him, and he trailed off with a blush. Usually with his daddy, when he had done something wrong, Matty knew what to expect- daddy Frederick got angry and shouted at him and he got a good, hard spanking. But with uncle Hannibal Mat was out of his depth. He knew he was gentle and loving with Will, and hardly ever punished him- first because Will was always so good, and second because it was so unlike uncle Hannibal to dish out punishments, right? That's what Matty thought, anyway, but as he felt the cold anger tensing each and every muscle in Dr. Lecter's face, he knew he was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

 

'I'm so sorry' he stammered, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them 'I was just playing with Will, I meant no harm-- I'll never do it again, I swear'.

 

Uncle Hannibal left the bed and advanced menacingly towards Mat, who for a moment was tempted to safeword out. He tasted his safeword in his mouth, _h_ _awk_ , it would be so easy to say it and find a way out of this tight spot in his adult mindset. But Matty swallowed the word and refused to say it. He had brought this to himself, and although he knew Dr. Lecter would honour his safeword, saying it would feel like a cop-out. Mat needed to deal with this in his little headspace, and that was what he decided to do. Although that didn't mean he wasn't scared.

 

'Come, Matthew' Dr. Lecter said 'Let's go down to my office. I'd like to have a talk with you'.

 

Mat gulped and nodded, following Dr. Lecter down the stairs while holding his breath. His only comfort was that his sweet little cousin was asleep. At least Will would hear nothing of all this.

 

-

 

Mat felt his stomach twisting in painful knots as he waited sitting in one of the therapy chairs of the office. Dr. Lecter had left for the kitchen a few minutes ago, and in his fear, Matty imagined the craziest things ever. Like, uncle Hannibal was sharpening a spit to roast him in the oven and eat him like one of the ogres in the fairy tales Will liked so much. That's why he startled when he appeared again, and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that he was carrying a kitchen tray in his hands.

 

'Hot cocoa for you' he said leaving a mug on the table by the chair 'And coffee for me'.

 

Dr. Lecter sat down in his therapy chair and folded his hands on his lap.

 

'Now, Matthew. I'd like to know about the games you've been playing with Will. You know I have a fairly good idea already, but I think it's fair that you have a chance to explain yourself. Also, you know I'll be questioning Will in the morning, and he would _never_ lie to me. So, needless to say, if your version tonight is different from what I hear from him tomorrow, you'll be in more trouble than you can imagine'.

 

Mat frowned and swallowed hard. Lying wouldn't work here, so he had to be honest. Dr. Lecter looked tense, and his body language spoke volumes of how upset he was- yet here he was, giving him an opportunity to explain himself. That had to count for something, right? Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as Matty had imagined.

 

'Dr. Lecter, wh- when you invited me over yesterday' he started 'Will wanted to play house very bad. He said he would be the mommy, and I his baby. I didn't want to play that game, but he said he wanted to nurse me and I-' Matty lowered his head and hesitated 'I did it. It was just a game, I meant no harm. I just wanted to see Will happy'.

 

'Matthew' Dr. Lecter said taking a sip of his coffee and gesturing for Mat to do the same with his cocoa 'I know you care for Will very much. But indulging his every wish is not being a good friend. You wanted to please him so hard that you engaged in a very inappropriate game. Sucking his nipples is unacceptable, Matthew, and you should know better. You're a big boy, and as such, you should be an example for Will. It saddens me that you're not'.

 

Dr. Lecter's words burdened Mat with a sudden and heavy guilt. Daddy Frederick would have spanked him hard and fast for his mischief, without bothering to explain the consequences of his actions, but uncle Hannibal was different, and his patient explanation made Mat's eyes shine with tears.

 

'I'm so sorry' he said, honestly, because he truly felt like a big disappointment now.

 

'Did you play with Will in any other way I should know?' Dr. Lecter asked 'Did you touch him in an inappropriate way, Matthew?'

 

Mat felt his cheeks flushing hot. Technically speaking, he hadn't _touched_ Will, only sucked his weenie a little. He knew that explanation would never work with Dr. Lecter, but still, he couldn't get himself to confess it. If he did, he knew he would never be allowed into this house again, and he couldn't bear the idea of losing Will.

 

'No, uncle Hannibal' he said at last 'We only played breastfeeding. Yesterday, and tonight'.

 

Mat didn't know how long Dr. Lecter had been listening outside Will's room, and crossed his finger hoping that the white lie would work. It seemed it did, for uncle Hannibal nodded then, apparently satisfied with his answer.

 

'Good. Now' he said sipping more coffee 'I'd like to talk about the pornographic movies you watch and the words you've taught Will'.

 

His tone was sterner now, and Mat felt his stomach lurching in fear. He drank a bit of cocoa in an attempt to win some time, but in the end he muttered:

 

'I'm very sorry, uncle Hannibal, Will was making me questions and I- I just wanted to answer them.'

 

Hannibal let out a tiny sigh.

 

'Do you know why your daddy has those parental controls on the TV, Matthew?'

 

'Because they're dirty'.

 

'They're more than dirty. They are vulgar and degrading to the actors and actresses who appear in them. Human sexuality is very rich and varied, and reducing it to the crude images of cheap pornos impoverishes your feelings and confuses your judgement. There's more to enjoying your sexuality than what you'll ever see in those movies, Matthew. That's why your daddy and I have those channels blocked. They're unhealthy, and completely inappropriate for a boy your age- not to mention, Will's'.

 

Mat frowned and chewed his inner cheek anxiously. He had never thought about it that way. The movies were secret and forbidden, that's why they were so tempting. And they provided quick jerk off material, especially when there were only guys in them.

 

'I'm sorry' he said', hating himself because that seemed to be the only thing he could say, but it was true nonetheless 'Will wanted to know how babies were born and I wanted to help'.

 

'How could telling him about vulgar words help him learn about that, Matthew?'

 

Mat felt a blush creeping up his neck his gaze and shrugged.

 

'I don't know'.

 

'Do you know what the “weenie milk”, as you call it, really is?'

 

Mat shook his head.

 

'It's called semen, and it carries the sperm that will fuse with the female egg, fertilizing it inside her womb to create a new life. That's how babies are born'.

 

Matty frowned confused. He was about to say something, but shut his mouth at the last moment.

 

'You can ask me anything you want, Matthew. This conversation won't affect your punishment for better or worse. Go ahead'.

 

Mat's raced up at the word _punishment_. Uncle Hannibal's explanations were so calm and insightful that for a moment Matty thought nothing else beside this talk would take place in the office tonight.

 

'Why- why--' he gathered his courage and spoke in a little voice 'Why do they all drink it then? The- the semen'.

 

'Some people find it pleasurable' Hannibal replied with complete naturalness 'But unless the semen reaches the womb through the vagina, no pregnancy could ever take place'.

 

Mat nodded thoughtfully, then stopped himself short of asking another question.

 

'Ask away' Hannibal said finishing his coffee.

 

'The- the condoms' Matty stammered, feeling his ears turning beet red 'They- they stop it all, right? That's why guys wear them in the movies'.

 

'Yes, but condoms not only prevent pregnancies, they're key in preventing sexually transmitted diseases and infections'.

 

Mat nodded, and finally understood why so many guys wore condoms when they put their dicks in, well. In other guys's butts. He finished his cocoa too, and for a moment it felt surreal to be here, talking to uncle Hannibal about all this. Matty thought he would crack up laughing anytime, but he didn't- actually, he was strangely relieved.

 

'Now that we're on the topic' Dr. Lecter said leaning forward in his chair 'I heard you say you'd like to be in one of those movies. Is this a recurrent fantasy of yours?'

 

Matty squirmed uncomfortably in the therapy chair, and tried to escape from Dr. Lecter's intense gaze.

 

'I understand if you'd feel more comfortable talking about this with your daddy. But if you you ever want to discuss it with me, please, feel free. It's a very common occurrence in pre-teen kids'.

 

Mat saw Dr. Lecter was about to leave his chair, and a sudden panic gripped him. Maybe he was delaying his punishment, maybe he felt less ashamed discussing this with him, the truth was that he started to speak quickly.

 

'It happens almost every day, when I go to sleep... Or when I wake up. I can't really help it'.

 

Dr. Lecter sat in his chair again and nodded.

 

'What happens in that fantasy? What do you see yourself doing?'

 

Matty looked away ashamed.

 

'Nothing, really. It's- it's what they do to me'.

 

'Who?'

 

'The guys in the movies. They... They put his, hum. You know. In my mouth and- and- also in my butt'.

 

Dr. Lecter nodded.

 

'And how does that make you feel?'

 

'I... I love it' Matty confessed to the rug of the office 'I touch myself thinking about it'.

 

'Every day?'

 

A nod.

 

'Sorry' the boy whispered.

 

'There's nothing you should be sorry about, Matthew. You having a very common sexual fantasy, fueled by the pornographic movies you see and your imagination. We once talked about how masturbation is a healthy thing to do, as long as you keep it private and don't impose your desires on somebody else. But you didn't answer my question, at least not properly. How do you feel when all those men... do so many things to you?'

 

Matty fiddled with the string of his bottom pajamas. It took him a while to find the answer, and when he finally uttered it, he felt silly.

 

'Loved' he whispered 'I feel they love me'.

 

Hannibal cocked his head.

 

'Like you love Will?'

 

'No! It has nothing to do with what I feel for Will'.

 

'Not love, then' Hannibal pointed out 'You like their attention, it's a different feeling. And it's important that you learn the difference'.

 

Matty knitted his brow thoughtfully. He felt uncle Hannibal's words meant more than he could understand right now, so he memorized them to reflect about them later.

 

'I'm grateful for your honesty, Matthew. And I'd like to continue talking about these issues in the future, if you feel like it. Or, your daddy could give you the same advice. He's a doctor like me, and he loves you very much'.

 

'I know' Matty said thinking about him. The clock on the office desk read 10:47 p.m., by now daddy Frederick would be dozing off in the sofa while while _Sábado Gigante_ played muted on the TV.

 

'But now is not the time for that' Hannibal said, finally leaving his chair 'We have other business at hand, young man. Please, pull down your pajama pants and bend over my desk'.

 

Dr. Lecter spoke so casually that it took Mat a second to realize what he had just said. The time to pay the piper had finally come, and he felt a shiver down his spine. He wanted to talk with uncle Hannibal all night long, about his fantasies and many other things, but he knew it couldn't be- at least not tonight. Mat stood on trembling legs and did as he was told, bending over the big oak desk and lowering his pajama bottoms. He was embarrassed that Dr. Lecter would see his ass- actually, Matty realized this was the first time he saw him naked, and he hid his embarrassment burying his head on his arms.

 

'Have you ever been caned before, Matthew?' came the question, and Mat felt his stomach turning to icy water.

 

'Ca-caned?'

 

He heard Dr. Lecter opening a cabinet, and he craned his neck in an effort to see what was going on behind him.

 

'A special punishment for a special boy. Answer the question, please'.

 

'N-no' Mat whispered 'Daddy Frederick- When I'm naughty he- he spanks me with a paddle. Over his knee or- in my bed'.

 

'I thought as much' Hannibal said brandishing his reformatory cane 'You don't know hat to expect, so I'll explain it to you. You'll get six strokes in total, the--'

 

'Six?' Mat interrupted in disbelief. Daddy spanked him for a long time, and depending on what he had done, he usually got thirty to fifty hard slaps. He couldn't believe uncle Hannibal would be so lenient.

 

'Six' Dr. Lecter repeated curtly, obviously upset at being interrupted 'Three here' he said tapping Matty's exposed buttocks with the cane 'For playing an inappropriate game with Will. And three here' he moved the cane over to the back of Mat's thighs 'For teaching him vulgar words from pornographic movies'.

 

Mat eyed the cane out of the corner of his eye. It was white and thin, and it didn't seem particularly frightening. As a matter of fact, daddy Frederick's paddle looked worse compared to it.

 

'You will count each stroke out loud' Dr. Lecter said taking a step back to stand at the right distance 'And don't act tough, Matthew. Will won't hear you and I won't think less of you if you cry. Are you ready?'

 

Mat nodded and steeled himself for the ordeal ahead. However, nothing could have prepared him for the searing pain that lashed across his exposed ass cheeks.

 

'Ah!' he gasped clawing the polished surface of the desk. It felt as if the cane was a white hot iron rod, and Matthew looked back only to feel the cane tapping him back into position.

 

'Ah-ah' Dr. Lecter chided 'Count'.

 

Mat wet his lips and tried to catch his breath. His mouth was suddenly very dry, and his ass burned and throbbed with every heartbeat.

 

'One' he croaked out, and the moment the word left his lips the second lick of the cane landed, right under the first. Matty cried out loud this time, his hands clenched in fists that crumpled several sheets of paper on Dr. Lecter's desk. He bit his bottom lip and hit his forehead on the smooth wood, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling his legs turning to jelly.

 

'If you loose count I'll start over' Dr. Lecter warned, and Matty opened his eyes in fear.

 

'Two!' he exclaimed, because no matter what uncle Hannibal had said before, Mat wouldn't cry 'Two, this one makes two'.

 

'Good' Hannibal said resting the cane across his ass and raising it again. The cane cut the air in an angry whistle, and Mat bucked wildly.

 

'Three' he cried, feeling as his eyes welled up with stinging tears 'Three, uncle Hannibal, please stop, I- I can't--'

 

The boy’s knees gave way and he almost slumped to the floor. Hannibal held him up, and caressed his cheek to check on him. He felt his forehead and dried his eyes, feeling him shake and tremble in his arms.

 

'Hush, hush. Let's take a break. You're doing very well, come'.

 

Hannibal guided Matthew to the leather couch by the window, and the boy lied down on his stomach, slowly, gingerly, feeling as his ass hurt more than all the spankings daddy Frederick had ever given him.

 

'How- ' he sniffled 'How can it hurt so much?'

 

'Simple physics' Dr. Lecter explained sitting by his side 'The thinner the implement, and the smaller the contact area, the more pain'.

 

Matty reached back to caress some of the sting away, but Dr. Lecter didn't allow it.

 

'I don't think so, young man' he said batting his hand away 'Lying on the couch will make the remaining strokes less painful, but the back of your thighs is much more sensitive. I suggest you fold your arms and hands under your chest'.

 

'No' Matty whimpered, and a treacherous tear ran down his cheek. The searing pain of the strokes was too much, and he couldn't take any more of it 'I- I can't go on'.

 

Hannibal petted his hair softly, and brushed a stray curl from his forehead.

 

'If you want to safeword out, you know I will respect it. I'll check on Will while you think about it'.

 

He left the couch then, and Matty saw him walking out the office.

 

 _Hawk_ , he thought, because his ass hurt like crazy, and three more strokes would be unbearable.

 

 _Hawk_.

 

Yeah, he would say it. It wasn't the first time he had safeworded out with uncle Hannibal, and there were never reproaches or hard feelings- quite the opposite. He was always polite and understanding, so Mat made up his mind. When Dr. Lecter returned from checking on Will, his safeword would put an end to the punishment. He didn't know what would happen then, maybe uncle Hannibal would call his daddy? Well, Frederick. But maybe it was too late for that, and Matty would return to the guest room upstairs. It didn't matter.

 

As he waited, Mat thought of his little cousin in his bed, surrounded by his plushies in his train pajamas. Will was so unlike him, so innocent and naïve- and above all, trusting. Dr. Lecter had been right in everything he had said, and as he went over their conversation before, Matty realized that he had failed as a big cousin. Not only because he hadn't been a good example to Will, but because he hadn't protected him. Will should stay as pure and innocent as long as possible, and learning about _pussies_ and _cocks_ would only make him grow to fast.

 

Mat felt a sudden guilt twisting his stomach. He now understood why Dr. Lecter was so upset, and why he had chosen this punishment for him. Actually, Matthew felt he deserved it, because the harm was now done and Will would never forget about the weenie milk and all that Matty had explained. He felt a lump in his throat, and realized with a shiver that he wouldn't safeword out. He needed the closure and forgiveness the full punishment would bring, because had been more than naughty, he had been foolish and reckless, and Will would suffer the consequences of it all.

 

Dr. Lecter entered the office then, and closed the door with a click.

 

'Will is sleeping' he said walking up to his desk. The cane was lying there, but he didn't get it. Instead, he waited.

 

'Uncle Hannibal, I--' Mat couldn't bring himself to say it, scared and trembling as he was, so he buried his head on the pillow of the couch and stifled a sob.

 

'Matthew, look at me' came the soft command, and Matty lifted his head 'I need to know your decision'.

 

There was not anger on Dr. Lecter's face, he was just looking at him with an expectant expression, and Matty swallowed hard. His ass was throbbing with the three stinging welts, but in the end he found his voice and said:

 

'I'm- I'm ready, Dr. Lecter'.

 

He was proud of how strong he sounded, but the feeling soon turned to fear as Dr. Lecter picked the cane and moved towards him, positioning him better on the couch and parting his legs a little.

 

'Very good' he intoned 'Keep on counting'.

 

Matty clenched his teeth when he felt the cane tapping the back of his thighs, and cried out loud when it fell right on the crease where buttocks met thigh. He kicked the upholstery of the couch and groaned, managing a hoarse _Four_ after a few fevered seconds. The stroke didn't numb him like daddy Frederick's paddle, instead the pain bloomed like a wave, and as it peaked Matty felt very little and vulnerable. This was the first time he was taking a punishment of his own free will, seeking atonement for something he truly regretted, and as he finally let go of all the conflicting emotions, he started to weep.

 

'Two more' Dr. Lecter informed, and Matty squeezed his eyes shut, wanting very much to stifle his scream but failing as the fifth stroke landed.

 

'Fiiiiiiive' he hissed, feeling as snot and tears trickled down his face. By now all the fight and energy had been drained from him, and he had no strength left to buck or kick anymore. All Matty could do was lie there, limp and pliant as he thought of Will and whimpered softly.

 

'Last one' Dr. Lecter announced, flicking his wrist and delivering the last lick extra hard, what left little Matty crying like a baby.

 

'The count?' he said sitting on the couch with him. Dr. Lecter cradled his head in his lap and started to clean his face with a handkerchief.

 

Mat wept his heart out over uncle Hannibal's lap, sniffling and dribbling all over his pants. He was sorry and in pain, ashamed and full of remorse at his bad behaviour, but above all he felt lost. He clung to Dr. Lecter blindly, and felt him holding him tenderly, caressing his forehead and hair as the sobs wracked his body.

 

'S-ssix' Mat managed to stammer after a while, an Dr. Lecter's fingers began to thread his curls then.

 

'You've done so well, Matthew' he said 'You took your punishment extraordinarily well, and I'm very proud of you. You're a brave boy, so big and strong. I love you very much, and all is forgiven'.

 

Mat continued sniffling for a while, hearing as uncle Hannibal whispered lovely words and sweet nothings. His ass and thighs were on fire, but the feeling of being forgiven was so overwhelming that Matty sighed in relief.

 

'I'm so sorry' he hiccuped, and Dr. Lecter patted his back for attention.

 

'Hush, hush' he soothed 'You are forgiven, little one. But now we need to go upstairs so that I can look after you'.

 

He kissed Matty on the forehead and managed to scoop him up in his arms, making sure that his bare and very sore bottom didn't touch his clothes.

 

'B-but-- but' Matty stuttered, but Hannibal smiled and held the boy close to his chest.

 

'Enjoy the ride, sweet pea. Next stop, you room'.

 

Mat was scared for a moment, nobody had ever picked him up in their arms like this, but as uncle Hannibal left the office, he realized he needn't worry. Dr. Lecter was a very strong man, and as he started to climb the stairs, Matty found he loved feeling this little. He leant on to Dr. Lecter, cuddling up to him and basking in the comfort and safety he provided. He loved to feel this loved, and as he they got to the guest room he promised himself he will always be good from now on, so that uncle Hannibal was proud of him and he could play with his sweet little cousin all the weekends.

 

'My, my, this little boy is really heavy' Hannibal murmured helping Matty to stand on his feet 'Lie on the bed, little one. I'll be right back'.

 

Mat did as he was told, feeling the welts throbbing with every move he made. He winced in pain as he lied down on his stomach, but uncle Hannibal was back in just a moment, and he brought some supplies with him.

 

'Now, this is going to feel cold' he said pressing a soaked towel over his sore behind and thighs 'But it'll calm the burn of the cane'.

 

Matty yelped at the contact of the icy cold towel, but he felt an immense relief in a matter of seconds.

 

'Oh' he sighed, grateful beyond words for the towel. He thought he would have to spend the night like this, _sore and sorry_ , as his daddy Frederick used to say after a spanking. He never looked after him after a punishment, and left him alone in his room so that he learned his lesson.

 

'Feeling better now?' uncle Hannibal asked caressing his cheek, and Matty melted into the touch.

 

'Yeah, I-' he hesitated and muttered 'Thank you, Dr. Lecter'.

 

'There's no need to thank me, Matthew. I said your punishment was over, there's no need to drag it into the night. Now' he said uncapping a tube of cream 'This will soothe you and keep your skin moisturized. The welts will hurt for a couple of days, but most of the sting will be gone in the morning'.

 

Matty gasped as uncle Hannibal rubbed the cream over his heated skin. It felt oily and runny, and although it didn't relieve him as much as the cold towel, it made him feel cared for.

 

'Thank you' he whispered with a shy little smile, the first since the night began. Dr. Lecter smiled and pulled the duvet over his legs, right up to the back of his knees.

 

'It'll be uncomfortable to sleep like this tonight, but the heating is on, so you shouldn't feel cold'.

 

'OK'.

 

'Now, what tale would you like me to tell you?'

 

'Tale?' Matty asked surprised.

 

'Of course. I won't leave until you fall asleep, so what tale would you like to hear?'

 

Mat looked at uncle Hannibal and shrugged. He knew no tales, actually, he had always thought he was too old for them. But as Dr. Lecter sat on the bed with him, Matty realized he very much liked the idea of uncle Hannibal staying with him until he fell asleep.

 

'Mmm... Well, there is this tale Will told me about' he said in a little voice 'Tattertot or Tatterstod?'

 

' _Tatterhood_ ' Hannibal said 'It's his favourite tale, would you like to hear it?'

 

Matty nodded and found a comfortable position on the bed, and the deep, accented voice of Dr. Lecter made him forget about the punishment in little time. He listened to the tale of the beautiful queen with curiosity, and soon his eyelids were heavy with sleep. He wanted to stay awake very bad, but he drifted off to sleep half way through it. His last waking thought was for Will, who was sleeping in his bed unaware that his daddy would have a very long talk with him in the morning.

 

 


	41. Mr. Crab-wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely [homoette](http://homoette.tumblr.com/), who wanted to see Little Will drawing disturbing images… ^=^
> 
> Please note uncle Frederick is mean to Will here, but with a twist ;))

'Honey, dinner is almost ready!' Hannibal called from the kitchen. The oven was about to _ding_ in five minutes, and the delicious herb roasted chicken with baby potatoes smelled delicious.

 

'Coming daddy! I'm finishing my drawing!'

 

Hannibal smiled and started to set the table. He had bought Will a new notebook that morning, and Will had squealed in excitement when he saw it. He loved to draw, and he had spent the whole afternoon in his room, surrounded by his many crayons and colour pencils.

 

'Will' Hannibal called after a while, but when he got no reply he started to climb up the stairs with a frown.

 

'One minute, daddy, just one minute!' he heard Will beg as he approached his bedroom.

 

'Sweetie, you know good boys are not late for dinner. Have you washed your hands already?'

 

But Will was not paying him attention, focused as he was in giving the final touches to his drawing.

 

'Now daddy! You can look now!'

 

The boy was so happy, and his smile was so trusting and lovely that Hannibal sighed.

 

'OK, let me see' he muttered, and held out his hand to get Will's notebook. He was expecting trains and dogs, Will loved to draw puppies wagging their tails and rolling on carpets, so he couldn't help a shocked expression when he saw the mass of red and black.

 

'What's this, muffin?' he slowly asked, and Will giggled under his breath.

 

'That's where Mr. Crab-wolf lives, daddy. It's the forest of bleeding thorns, and look- he's hiding behind this tree, see? His arms were devoured by ants when he was little, so instead he's got these giant claws he uses to kill his prey'.

 

'I see' Hannibal said. The monster Will had drawn was hairy, with a long forked tail and menacing red eyes 'And what does Mr. Crab-wolf eat?'

 

Will beamed at the question, and hastened to explain:

 

'All sorts of animals, really. He lops off their limbs and keeps them in a barrel for winter. The rest he eats, I mean, the body and especially the heads. See, all these are the eyes that popped out of the skulls'.

 

Will pointed at a trail of bloody eyes around the thorny bushes. All were open, with a black pupil and spikes instead of eyelashes. Hannibal put the notebook down and looked at his sweet little boy.

 

'Honey, have you dreamt about this? In a nightmare?'

 

Will was surprised by the question, and shook his head confused.

 

'No, daddy. Why?'

 

'Yesterday you spent the afternoon at uncle Frederick's. Did you see some... violent movie with Matthew?'

 

'No, daddy! Matty had the new DVD of _Spongebob Squarepants_ and that's what we saw'.

 

Will was telling the truth, that much was clear. Hannibal eyed the drawing one more time and noticed a _W_ carved in one of the tress of the bloody forest.

 

'What does this mean, honey?'

 

'Oh, that's my secret passage. For when I go to see Mr. Crab-wolf. But don't worry, daddy, he's my friend. He won't eat me, he likes to play with my trains'.

 

'Oh. And have you been visiting him recently?'

 

'I was going to. But you called me for dinner, so I thought I would finish my drawing to show you. I'll go some other day, if he's not out hunting'.

 

Hannibal considered Will for a brief moment.

 

'And could I go with you? I'd like to meet Mr. Crab-wolf'.

 

'I'll have to draw a secret passage for you then, daddy. Otherwise he could mistake you for a panther and eat you. He likes panthers very much'.

 

Will got his black crayon and wrote an _H_ on a tree of the forest, smiling happily as he said:

 

'When he returns from hunting we can go to his house, daddy!'

 

'Very good' Hannibal slowly replied 'But now, it's time for dinner. Come, sweetie. Let's go to the bathroom so you can wash your hands'.

 

Will obeyed easily, and as he followed him down the corridor, Hannibal realized he didn't know what to make of all his boy had drawn and said. Will had always had a very vivid imagination, but never this morbid. It was the first time such a thing had happened, though, and Hannibal knew he shouldn't be over-concerned. And yet he couldn't help feeling worried at the disturbing tale and images, so bloody and cruel but strangely coherent.

 

'Daddy, can you help me with the sleeves?' Will asked, and as he rolled his boy's sleeves, Hannibal made a mental note to talk to Frederick about this.

 

-

 

 

'A horror movie? Are you kidding?' Frederick scoffed taking a sip of his whiskey 'My rascal and your boy spent the whole afternoon watching those silly cartoons. If I hear that who-lives-in-a-pineapple-under-the-sea song one more time I'll go crazy'.

 

Hannibal said nothing, and looked at the amber liquid in his glass.

 

'I'm worried, Frederick. Will has never drawn anything like this'.

 

He gave his friend the notebook, and Frederick couldn't help a little snigger.

 

'The great Hannibal Lecter out of his depth. I thought I'd never see the day'.

 

He examined the drawing, and frowned when he heard the tale behind it.

 

'Mr. Crab-wolf, huh? Obviously the kid has seen something like it on the TV. A movie trailer, a commercial... For all we know this may be just a new brand of cereal. Or one of those _Spongebob_ characters filtered through a nightmare'.

 

'It feels to me this creature... Maybe it's an imaginary friend'.

 

Frederick shrugged.

 

'So what. Nothing to worry about, Hannibal. It's a normal phase in kids, he'll grow out of it'.

 

Hannibal sipped his whiskey pensively.

 

'Do you think Matthew knows something about this?'

 

'No idea. But do ask him. Those two are thick as thieves, I wouldn't be surprised if my little criminal were behind this'.

 

-

 

'Will drew this?' Mat asked knitting his brow. He caressed the drawing with a hesitant finger, and looked at Hannibal in genuine shock.

 

'Are you sure, uncle Hannibal?'

 

'Yes, Matthew. Do you know this creature here?' he said pointing at Mr. Crab-wolf.

 

'No. What is it?'

 

Hannibal considered Matthew for a long moment. He had expected the boy might lie to protect his little cousin, but Mat was telling the truth.

 

'Will drew him yesterday, he says he's a friend of his'.

 

'A friend?' he muttered, and the hint of jealousy didn't go unnoticed to Hannibal 'I don't think so, uncle Hannibal. If he had a friend like this I- I-- He would have told me'.

 

Hannibal nodded and closed the notebook, leaving a very distraught Matty fiddling with his hands.

 

'Is Will going to be alright?'

 

'Of course, Matthew. Don't worry, I just wanted to know if Will had talked to you about it'.

 

'Do you want-- Maybe, I could ask him about it or--'

 

Hannibal smiled and thumbed Matty's forehead.

 

'It won't be necessary, Matthew. Will has never lied about anything, and he's being very honest about this Mr. Crab-wolf. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll find out'.

 

-

 

'You know, Willy' Dr. Chilton said as he poured the boy a glass of milk in the kitchen 'Yesterday a little boy like you was admitted to my hospital'.

 

Will looked at the glass of milk and frowned.

 

'Don't you have a drinking straw?'

 

Daddy always put a bendy straw in the milk, and sometimes a nice marshmallow on the rim of the glass.

 

'When are you going to grow up, Willy?' Frederick snorted giving him the glass 'As I was saying, now I have this little patient who is telling lies about monsters and talking to thin air. Do you know what my treatment is?'

 

Will sipped the milk carefully.

 

'No'.

 

Dr. Chilton started to shake theatrically, just as if he was being given electroshock therapy. Will looked at him with a serious face and left the glass on the table.

 

'I think you're lying, uncle Frederick'.

 

'What?'

 

'Children can't go to your hospital, it's only for grown-ups. And daddy told me when a little boy like me is ill in that way, he begins therapy with a child pshy- psyk- psychologist. So, you're lying'.

 

Frederick look at the boy with a stunned expression, and then he started laughing.

 

'Well, well' he said ruffling Will's hair 'It seems little Willy if finally growing up. Drink your milk, I'll go see what that that big cousin of yours is up to'.

 

-

 

'Daddy' Will said tiptoeing into the kitchen when they returned home 'Are you preparing dinner?'

 

'Yes, sweetie. We're going to have Lemon Sole for dinner'.

 

'Oh' he replied with a pout 'I thought it'd be pork chops'.

 

Hannibal frowned and looked up from the cutting board. Their weekly meals were carefully prepared in advance, and Will knew they always had fish on Tuesdays. Plus, he wasn't fond of pork at all.

 

'Why do you want pork chops, honey?'

 

'Oh, they're not for me, daddy, they're for Mr. Crab-wolf. He's hungry and couldn't hunt any panther today'.

 

Hannibal cleaned his hands on the kitchen cloth and moved around the kitchen island to stand in front of his boy.

 

'Will, muffin' he said kissing his forehead 'You know Mr. Crab-wolf is not real, right? He's imaginary, that means he's only in your head'.

 

Will frowned.

 

'Why do you say that, daddy?'

 

'Because it's true, Will. You see him and talk to him, but he's not made of flesh and blood like you and me'.

 

Will tilted his head and stood pensive for a moment.

 

'But daddy, if he's not made of flesh and blood, then what is he made of?'

 

'He's a figment of your imagination, Will. You drew him in your notebook, but he doesn't exist'.

 

'You mean he's like a ghost?'

 

'Yes' Hannibal nodded 'Like a ghost'.

 

Will thought about that for a little while, then he let out a long sigh.

 

'And... you don't want me to be his friend, right?'

 

'That's right, sweetie. I think we should say Mr. Crab-wolf goodbye, what do you say?'

 

Will shook his head.

 

'No, daddy'.

 

Hannibal lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

 

'Why not?'

 

'Because you always say we shouldn't be afraid of different. And Mr. Crab-wolf is different but he's my friend and I'm not going to leave him just because he's special. I am special too, and you love me very much'.

 

'Of course I do, honey, but this is different.'

 

'No, it's not' he said with a stubborn pout, and then turned around and left the kitchen.

 

'Will!' Hannibal called, but the boy started to climb the stairs mouthing something under his breath.

Hannibal followed him, and when he got to his bedroom, he heard him whisper:

 

'Daddy has no pork chops, Mr. Crab-wolf, so maybe I can draw you some? I know you're very hungry, but-- No, you _can't_ eat my plushies'.

 

Hannibal watched Will as he sat down on his desk and began to draw in his notebook. He thought about entering the room and continuing their previous talk, but he knew it would get him nowhere. Frederick had been right, for the first time in his life Hannibal didn't know what to do. The feeling frustrated him like nothing else, but then he guessed this is what being a parent felt like.

 

 


	42. Baby Will (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to be a baby. He just doesn't know how to ask his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a kink negotiation story. Then it turned sweet. Then positively kinky. You have been warned ;))
> 
> Standalone, but it can also be read as following First time (1) and First Time (2), also in this series!
> 
> TW: Age play, infantilism, kink negotiation, fluff, safewords and safe gestures, pacifier gag, diapers, masturbation, bondage.

 

Will felt the familiar urge after lunch. He was mentally going through all the stuff he would have to do in the afternoon -marking essays, writing reports, continuing with his still unfinished article on forensic entomology and preparing all his notes for Jack's case- and then he felt it. There, in his stomach, the familiar urge he was too ashamed to even admit to himself.

 

Hannibal didn't know- and he couldn't know. He had done enough, Will reasoned, allowing his little self to express himself. They were still working on their new and special relationship, and Will couldn't ask more of him. Having Hannibal as his daddy was a dream come true, he couldn't push his luck. He couldn't be that greedy.

 

Will sighed and got a bunch of papers, his glasses and a red marker. It was going to be a long afternoon indeed.

 

-

 

_Wrong._

 

_Not enough evidence to support your argument._

 

_References?_

 

Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hannibal was working on a sketch on his drawing table, and he had a serene but focused expression on his face. Will wished he could be this calm, but the tedious marking was only making him feel more anxious. He shifted nervously on his chair and looked through the window. If only he had the courage to tell Hannibal.

 

Hannibal, on his part, was closely watching Will as he added more shade to a tree with his charcoal pencil. He had come to identify the tell-tale signs that hinted Will's little self needed his daddy, but this was something else. Will felt still embarrassed when he wanted to play, but he was never this agitated. Something was wrong, and if he knew Will, he wasn't going to tell anything about it.

 

They kept on working in silence for a little longer, Hannibal moving to the beautiful Lac Daumesnil of his sketch and Will grumbling as he turned the pages of yet another essay. Hannibal was concerned, but he wouldn't initiate the game. He had promised to be Will's daddy _only_ when he needed him, and so far Will had not spoken the word. He was thinking about how long it would take him to do so when Will suddenly exclaimed:

 

'I can't take this anymore'.

 

He left his chair, rubbed a hand down his face and carelessly threw his glasses on top of the essays.

 

'I'm going to the pharmacy for some aspirin' he announced 'You need something?'

 

'No, thank you' Hannibal calmly replied, and watched him don his parka briskly. He left like that, and after a few minutes, Hannibal put his pencil down and got his woolen coat from the closet.

 

-

 

Will wouldn't lie to Hannibal. It was true that he had run out of aspirins, but that was not the only reason to go to the pharmacy. He smiled the moment he entered and saw the baby scale. It was so small and perfect, and the urge of being a helpless little baby overwhelmed him for good. If only he could be one for an hour, to forget about the essays and reports and the stress and everything else. Just an hour of lying down for a nap, with his paci and soft plushie and a big, comfy nappy. That was his shameful secret, and he felt himself blushing when he thought about it. He didn't want to go in the diaper, just to feel it around him. He was sure it would be comforting and safe, and it would free him from the pressing obligations of a routine that was taking a toll on his sanity.

 

He was also sure Hannibal would understand. Moreover, he would be more than willing to do this for Will, with as much love and devotion as he prepared the dinosaur cookies for whenever little Will needed an afternoon snack. Yet still, Will couldn't get himself to tell him.

 

'Can I help you, sir?' an assistant asked, and Will snapped out of his reverie.

 

'Yeah, em, sorry- I just wanted a bottle of aspirin. Big one, please'.

 

'Sure'.

 

The assistant left, and Will looked longingly at the stand of baby bottles, teats and formula on sale. He had tried to summon the courage of buying some baby stuff in the past, but he always got cold feet in the end. He sat at his computer and filled his on-line basket only to cancel everything a few minutes later. Will tried to convince himself that it was for the best- after all, if the FBI ever got his credit card records, he'd be in deep trouble trying to justify all that. But the urge still remained, and not acting on it only made him feel frustrated and sad.

 

'That would be $4.50' the assistant said, and Will paid with a few notes. He should go home to continue working, his students's essays were not going to mark themselves and he still had to go through the latest crime scene pictures for Jack. But deep down he knew he wouldn't be doing any of those things this afternoon.

 

Will crossed the street and headed to the park. If he were to be totally honest with himself, he fancied a good glass of whiskey. Or two. Maybe three. But he used to drink like this in the past, and he knew it never worked. Plus, he wouldn't do it now that he was with Hannibal. It wouldn't feel clean- nor honest. So, he bought a cheap sandwich on his way and took it to feed the ducks in the park. At least he could do this without feeling a creepy weirdo.

 

-

 

The house was silent when he returned. It had been a couple of hours, and Hannibal would be preparing dinner already. Will would tell him that he had decided to go for a walk, which was not entirely untrue. But when he entered the living room, his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

 

His essays and case files were gone, the chair where he usually sat had been moved to the wall, and in its stead there were four baby activity blankets on the floor. They had little plastic mirrors, chewable corners and teethers, plushies and several monkey rattles. Will was trying to make sense of it all when Hannibal appeared from behind and took the plastic bag with the aspirin from the pharmacy.

 

'Well, well. My little baby is back at last'.

 

It was a bold move, and Hannibal wasn't sure it would work. He wasn't even sure this was what Will wanted, but judging from his behaviour at the pharmacy, there was a good chance that he needed to regress back more than what his little self allowed. And Will had his safeword and safe gesture, so if he didn't want to play, he knew what to do.

 

'Wh-what' Will stammered 'What is all this?'

 

'I think my darling baby needs to take a break this afternoon' Hannibal replied, and Will frowned at him. He was upset that he had been so obviously followed, but also very much relieved that Hannibal had found out. Also, he was excited about playing on the blankets, because they were a dream come true. But in the end, upset won. Or something similar to it. Will didn't know what got into him, or why he said what he said when he wanted this so much.

 

'I'm not a baby' he said facing Hannibal 'You followed me and you got it all wrong. I expect an apology'.

 

Hannibal couldn't help the tiniest of smirks. Will was very clearly _not_ safewording out, but he wasn't ready for a full confession in his adult mindset either. It was tricky trying to play out anybody's fantasy, but luckily for Hannibal, he knew Will very well.

 

'Oh, but daddy will not apologize to his little baby. It's time for your nap, so take off your clothes'.

 

'I'm not sleepy' Will retorted defiantly 'And it's too late for a nap'.

 

Hannibal took a step towards him, and continued walking with an amused smile as Will moved back into the dining room.

 

'It's never late for a nap' he softly chided when he had Will cornered 'And if you want to play with your new blankets, you must rest a little first'.

 

He took off Will's parka and started to unbutton his shirt, slowly, carefully, giving him extra time in case he wanted to use his safeword.

 

'I'm not--' Will breathed 'I'm not a baby'.

 

'What a pity' Hannibal replied as he continued to strip Will off his clothes 'Because daddy loves babies very much, especially when they're fussy. But daddy understands. Sometimes babies are too tired or sleepy, or simply hungry. They fuss and try to get their will, but daddy knows what's best for them'.

 

He thumbed Will's cheek lovingly, but he was not there yet.

 

'And then' he murmured helping Will out of his pants 'When good little babies are refreshed from their nap they get to play with all their new toys while daddy prepares their evening bottles. And they fall asleep in daddy's arms while he rocks them and sings a nice lullaby'.

 

That did it for Will. He had trusted Hannibal with his little self a few weeks ago, and it all had turned out better than he expected. He knew he could trust him now, but he couldn't get himself to say it.

 

'Daddy' he whimpered hugging him tight, and hoped his quiet assent was enough. It was for Hannibal, who hushed him down and stroked his back in soothing circles.

 

'I know, little William, I know. You're so very tired, poor thing'.

 

Will nodded and sobbed, trembling slightly from the cold air of the room and the immense relief that washed through him.

 

'There, there' Hannibal cooed 'Now that you're good and naked, lie down on the sofa and I'll get you ready for your nap'.

 

He sniffled and nodded, following his daddy meekly and doing as he was told. The sofa was covered with a light blue blanket, and Will wondered what it was for. He lied down and realized it was very soft and comfortable, and thought that maybe daddy would cover him with it for his nap.

 

'Now, little William' Hannibal said sitting by his side 'You know know good little babies don't talk, so daddy is going to put this in your mouth. Open'.

 

Will frowned at the blue pacifier that brushed his lips. It had a huge teat that filled his mouth completely, sitting on his tongue heavily and making him salivate on the spot.

 

'Good' Hannibal said securing it with a bit of surgical tape around his mouth 'And your new bib, I'm sure you'll like it.'

 

He fastened the _Daddy's_ _Little Baby_ bib around Will's neck and looked at him with a loving smile.

 

'What a good baby I have' he said holding his hand. It was a way to check on Will, and to give him the opportunity to pinch him three times if he wanted out. But Will didn't use his safe gesture, instead he swallowed around the gag -or tried to- feeling as a little spit dribbled down his chin and fell on the bib.

 

'There's a good baby' daddy encouraged, and his sweet approving tone made Will blush hard. The game was exciting him more than he had expected- it was a heady rush of power to relinquish control like this, pretty much as it was for Hannibal to take it.

 

'Now daddy is going to put you in a big, comfortable diaper for your nap' he announced, and the moment he said so little William tensed.

 

'Masghfd' he tried to say, but still he didn't pinch Hannibal.

 

'Good little babies wear diapers for their nap' Hannibal replied moving to the table and getting a nappy from a brand new pack.

 

'Mssfg!!'

 

'And it's going to feel so good with this nappy cream'.

 

He returned to Will's side to find him flushed and trembling.

 

'What's wrong, sweet muffin?' Hannibal said, pretending not to notice 'Why are you so upset?'

 

Will's eyes were brimming with tears, and finally Hannibal decided to notice.

 

'Ooh, look at this big weenie, so hard and swollen! Tsk, tsk, you can't have your nap like this, little William. Lift your bottom, daddy's going to help you'.

 

Will obeyed and felt the diaper under his buttocks, soft but very thick. He was embarrassed beyond belief, but also more aroused than he'd be for the past weeks.

 

'My, my' Hannibal murmured uncapping the nappy cream 'See how much you needed this, little angel? Daddy _always_ knows best. You spend the day so stressed and tired, from now on you're not skipping your daily nap'.

 

He squeezed a good dollop of cream on his fingers, and started to spread it around Will's crotch, coating his balls and rubbing it up and down his cock.

 

'Come for daddy now, little love' Hannibal encouraged 'This naughty weenie has to be soft and limp for your diaper'.

 

Will lasted a shameful minute, but he couldn't hold back. It was so hot and tender to come like this, with his cock glistening in nappy cream and Hannibal talking sweet words to him. He shot a good rope of cum over his belly, clawing his hands on the sofa and feeling the heavy gag making him drool.

 

'Daddy is sooooo proud of you' Hannibal praised, and proceeded to clean his skin with a baby wipe 'Now you're good and ready for your nap, little William. So happy and relaxed'.

 

Hannibal fastened the diaper around Will's waist and smiled.

 

'Perfect. And now for your swaddle'.

 

Will was trying to catch his breath, but frowned as Hannibal started to wrap the light blue blanket on the sofa around him.

 

'This is a very important technique to help little babies feel secure and calm. You will feel snug and cozy, and you will also sleep better and longer'.

 

Will watched as Hannibal folded and tucked the swaddling blanket around him, barely leaving room for him to move and making sure he was tightly wrapped.

 

'And most important of all' he continued 'Your arms will be in place and you won't be tempted to pull your pacifier out or do some mischief. Good little babies can't use their hands yet, little William. Being swaddled like this will help you remember'.

 

Will's eyes opened wide at the implications, but left the precious seconds he still had to pinch his daddy pass. He had never imagined being this helpless and vulnerable, and was scared of this new and tender bondage. The swaddling blanket felt like being zipped in a tight sleeping bag. Or a straight jacket. Will remembered he had once wished to have one to stop his sleepwalking. And now his daddy was providing him with just that.

 

'My sweet little William' Hannibal beamed when he was done 'What a beautiful baby you are'.

 

Will couldn't see himself, but he had to look like a fluffy bundle with only his neck and head exposed. He felt warm, especially around his crotch, what with the thick nappy and cream. He tried to move experimentally, but as he had expected, he could barely do so. He panicked a little, but as the minutes ticked by the overall feeling of being so safe and loved trumped his fear.

 

'And now' daddy said placing the bib over his chest 'It's time to sleep. Daddy will wake you up when your nap is over. Then it'll be play time in your new activity blankets, would you like that?'

 

Will nodded happily, because he wanted to play on the blankets very much.

 

'Sweet dreams' Hannibal said lying a kiss on his forehead 'Daddy will be here until you fall asleep'.

 

Will smiled -or tried to- and closed his eyes to show his daddy what a good little baby he was. He felt so helpless like this, but also so cherished and cared for that he sighed in contentment. He could now safely fall asleep knowing there wouldn't be adult tasks waiting for him when he woke up, no essays to mark or case files to study, just teething toys and cute little plushies to play with. And daddy. Always daddy. Will snuggled up to him the best he could in his swaddle, and felt asleep feeling the happiest baby in the world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want to read the non-con version of this? → [The Mackenzie Treatment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/898188/chapters/1735541%0A) ^-^


	43. The Playground

'Oh, daddy look! A playground!'

 

Will and Hannibal always went for a walk in the park on Saturday mornings, and today Hannibal had decided to drive Will to a new one. There was a duck pond and deck chairs to sit and relax, and Hannibal was sure his boy would be delighted with the many birds and squirrels he would find there.

 

But Will started to jump excitedly when he saw the brand new playground in the distance- it was full of swings, slides, a huge spiderweb to climb and a pirate ship structure where the little kids were playing. He walked quickly towards it and smiled dreamily when he finally got there, wishing he could play with the big blue foam shapes that fit together and which looked so much fun. But after surveying the many amenities available, his eyes focused on the swings. If only he could sit on one and have his daddy push him, he would be the happiest boy in the world. But as he imagined how wonderful that would be, Will realized he was already attracting many curious looks from the parents sitting on the benches. Some were whispering at the way he looked longingly at the playground, and suddenly all his joy turned sour and guilty.

 

'Sweetie, you know it's rude to stare' Hannibal murmured softly coming to stand by his side 'Come, let's keep on walking'.

 

'But daddy' he pouted 'I want to play here'.

 

Hannibal sighed and squeezed his shoulder for comfort.

 

'Honey, you know that can't be'.

 

Will lowered his head and kicked the ground with more sadness than anger. The kids looked so happy, they were crying and cheering and having a great time. Why couldn't he do the same? He wasn't going to hurt them or anything. He just wanted to play on the swings.

 

'Is it because I'm not a real child?'

 

'Honey, you _are_ my precious little child. And you're as real and genuine as any other kid here. But you know the rules, Will. Our little family is very special. We can't share the same activities as the rest. Come. We'll go to the duck pond so you can feed the ducks, do you have your seeds bag ready?'

 

Will merely shrugged. All of a sudden he didn't find the ducks so interesting. He had spent the whole morning talking about them, wondering if there would be fluffy little ducklings and swans in the pond. He had also prepared his bag of seeds with great care, but when they finally got to the pond he merely tossed it toward no duck in particular.

 

'Are you hungry, sweetie? Would you like to have lunch here? There's a nice cafeteria over there, and maybe we can have some nice ice cream later'.

 

'No, daddy' Will muttered in a little voice 'I want to go home'.

 

Hannibal held his hand lovingly and nodded.

 

'OK, honey. Let's go'.

 

*

When they got home, Will went to his room and slumped on his bed. He was so sad that a few tears trickled down his cheeks, and he punched one of his plushies out of spite. He felt immediately guilty, though, and rocked the soft bear in his arms tenderly.

 

'I'm sorry, Mr. Bear. It's just--'

 

He started to cry in silence then, and hugged his plushie tight. Will knew if he went to daddy he would soothe and calm him down, giving him many kisses and promising to do many fun activities together. But Will wanted to play on a swing. It was so simple and clear that no workshop or treasure hunt with daddy would make up for it. After a while he rolled under his bed to his secret pillow cave, curling up in a ball and sniffling softly:

 

_'It's not fair'._

 

And as he watched from the doorframe of the bedroom, Hannibal got his phone and dialed a number.

 

*

 

'Isn't it great?' Matty beamed 'A movie and then ice-cream!'

 

But Will said nothing. Uncle Frederick was driving them to the Mall, and although some other day Will would have been as excited as his big cousin, today he couldn't share his enthusiasm.

 

'Are you ill, Willy?' Dr. Chilton asked, but Will didn't reply.

 

'Oh, I see. Cat got your tongue?'

 

'No, it's right here's he retorted, and stuck his tongue out at uncle Frederick.

 

'Why you little- I'm telling your daddy, mister'.

 

'So what' Will sulked, and looked through the window to purposefully avoid Matty. The film was boring, and as he wasn't hungry, Will threw all his popcorn one kernel at a time to the floor. He then messed with his bowl of ice cream, digging into the scoops with his spoon and seeing it all melt without trying anything.

 

'You truly are misbehaving today, Willy' Dr. Chilton said taking the bowl away from him 'If you came home with me now I'd give you a sound spanking. First the popcorn and now this. Whatever is wrong with you?'

 

Matty was frowning at him, but Will shrugged and refused to speak. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to go back home either. He wanted to be in the park, playing on the swings.

 

'Let's go' Dr. Chilton said when Matty finished his second bowl of ice-cream, and Will said nothing on the way back home. Uncle Frederick was angry with him, and so was Matty, but he didn't care. Daddy wasn't pleased when he heard about his bad behaviour, and there was sure going to be a scolding, but Will didn't care. He was about to go to his secret pillow cave again when daddy closed the front door and called after him.

 

'Honey, come sit with me, please'.

 

Will sighed dramatically and obeyed, sitting on the sofa with daddy but not looking at him.

 

'I know you're upset about this morning, sweetie', Hannibal began, and Will gave him a one shoulder shrug.

 

'And I know how badly you wanted to play on that playground we saw'.

 

Will felt his bottom lip trembling, and he fixed his eyes on the rug of the living room.

 

'That's why I have a surprise for you, sweet muffin. Come, it's waiting for you on the backyard'.

 

'I don't want a surprise' Will grumbled, and closed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

 

'Oh, but I'm sure you'll like this one'.

 

'No, I won't' he pouted, because the only thing he wanted was very far away from him.

 

Hannibal half-closed his eyes and sighed.

 

'Very well then. I'll go enjoy it myself'.

 

'Fine' he sulked, and got the remote control to watch some cartoons. When daddy left Will started to watch Pocoyó, but he was frustrated and angry, and after only a few minutes his attention drifted away. There was a faint squeaking noise coming from the backyard, and in the end his curiosity got the better of him. What would be daddy doing there? Will switched the TV off and tiptoed to the kitchen, and as he moved around the island to the French windows he saw a metal slide on the backyard. His eyes went wide, even more so as daddy was sitting on a swing, red and green and big enough for him.

 

'Daddy!' he exclaimed running into the backyard 'Oh, daddy, _daddy_! It's a swing!'

 

Hannibal stopped his gentle rocking and smiled.

 

'Yes it is, sweet muffin. Do you want to have a go?'

 

Will was so overjoyed that he could barely speak, and trotted to the swing with barely contained excitement. He sat on the big, comfortable seat and held the chains tight.

 

'Are you ready?' Hannibal asked, and Will let out a happy squeal. He pushed him then, gently at first, then with more energy as the swing gained speed.

 

'Haha, daddy!' Will cried 'Harder! Faster!'

 

And Hannibal obliged, rocking Will as he cried out of sheer happiness. They spent a full hour like that, and then Will climbed up the slide a hundred times at least, tirelessly playing and cheering well into the evening. When he was so tired that he couldn't play anymore, he caught his breath and then hugged his daddy tight. He wanted to thank him and say how sorry he was, but all of a sudden he started to cry. He didn't know why, because he was positively ecstatic, but the tears came unbidden to his eyes, and he trembled and shook in his daddy's arms.

 

'Daddy' was all he could whimper, and Hannibal hushed him down, drying his tears with his pocket square and smiling warmly at him.

 

'I think it's time for your bath now, honey. And then dinner. Tomorrow is Sunday, and I have invited uncle Frederick and Matthew over to spend the day with us. I think you owe them both an apology'.

 

Will sniffled and nodded, ashamed of his bad behaviour earlier at the Mall. But the idea of spending the whole day playing in his new playground tomorrow -and with Matty!- it was so wonderful that he kissed his daddy on the cheek once, and twice, and then many more times until he made sure his face was covered in kisses.

 

'I love you so much, daddy' he said, and Hannibal kissed him gently on the forehead.

 

'And I love you too, sweet muffin'.

 


	44. The New Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with Pet!Randall Tier :D

'Will, I want you to meet our new pet'.

 

'Oh daddy! A pet, really?'

 

Will started to give little jumps as he trotted behind his daddy down the corridor. He had been wanting a pet for longer than he could remember, but daddy had always been adamant about not having animals at home. But now it seemed he had changed his mind, and Will squealed excitedly when he entered his office.

 

'Honey, this is Randall'.

 

Will froze when he saw the huge beast curled on the rug.

 

'Daddy!' he cried hiding behind him for protection 'It's- it's a monster!'

 

'Will' daddy sternly chided 'Randall is different, but he's no monster. There's no need to be scared, he looks fierce, but he's very loyal. Come'.

 

Hannibal grabbed Will's hand and walked the reluctant boy to where the beast was lying.

 

'He needs to smell you' Hannibal explained 'That way he will know you. See?'

 

Hannibal held out his hand under the creature's scary jaw, and Randall nuzzled his palm with a sharp fang.

 

'Do the same, sweetie. Don't be afraid'.

 

'B-but daddy' Will breathed 'What if he doesn't like me? What if he bites my hand and chops it off and mauls me to death and--'

 

'Will' Hannibal patiently intoned 'Do you think I would let my precious little boy near a killer beast? Randall is not dangerous. He protects us now, and will defend our home from intruders. Don't you want to say hello to him?'

 

Will chewed on his bottom lip nervously. The beast was frightening, even more so with the hydraulic mechanisms that held his skeleton together. It seemed to have sprung right from one of Will's nightmares, but as he was about to recoil, Will realized there was a shadow under the massive skull. He took a hesitant step forward and met the creature's eye, dark and sparkling with an inner fire.

 

'He-hello' he muttered at last 'My name is Will'.

 

The creature said nothing, and it didn't stir at all. Will remembered daddy's words and held out his hand under his nose, touching the hard bone and feeling as the creature sniffled him.

 

'Very good, Will. See? Randall already knows you. I trust you two will become very good friends'.

 

The creature stretched and the whirring and clicking of his claws startled Will, who took a step back in fear.

 

'Where will Randall sleep, daddy?' he asked in a trembling voice.

 

'Here, sweetie. In my office. He's not allowed upstairs, so don't you worry'.

 

Will sighed in relief. The thought of hearing the creature approaching his bedroom at night filled him with dread.

 

'And what, hum. What breed of dog is he?'

 

'Randall is no dog, honey. He's a unique pet. There's no one like him in the world'.

 

Little Will frowned at that.

 

'You mean he's all alone? Like an orphan?'

 

'Not like an orphan, muffin. We're his family now'.

 

-

 

Now that Randall was at home, daddy spent a couple of hours in the city during the afternoons. He left Will under his care, and so Hannibal could run some errands or go shopping knowing his dear boy was safe and protected.

 

Will didn't like the arrangement very much. He preferred it when his big cousin Matthew came to babysit him- they could play together and watch cartoons and sometimes they sneaked into the kitchen to steal some cookies. But Randall hardly left daddy's office -he only went to the garden when he had to pee and poo- and spent the rest of the time silent and vigilant. Will was not allowed to watch TV while daddy was gone, and staying alone in his bedroom was too boring. He was about to start playing with his toys when he had an idea.

 

'Rrrrrrr' Randall growled when Will entered the office.

 

'It's only me' Will said, and the beast eyed him intently.

 

'Do you want to play?' he asked leaving his engine toys and carriages on the floor 'I love trains, maybe I can show you how to play with them?'

 

Randall didn't reply, but Will was not put off.

 

'I know' he said putting his little rails around Randall 'You'll be the mountain from which no train returns. Would you like that?'

 

Randall whirred his tail, and Will took it as a yes.

 

'Ok. And I'll be the fearless engine driver!'

 

Will started to place his engines and trains along the rails, murmuring softly to himself as he created the story for the game. Randall watched him with curiosity, and the still human part in him smiled at the innocence of the boy.

 

'Choo-choo!' Will cried moving the train happily 'We're going to defeat the mighty mountain!'

 

He continued playing like that for a while, until Randall lost interest in the game and yawned. He stretched his limbs, unaware that Will had placed one of his engines by his rear leg, and the crushing weight of his paw broke the toy in pieces.

 

'Randall!' Will cried 'Bad, bad Randall! You've broken my engine!'

 

Will was so desolate that in his anger and frustration he got to his feet and kicked the beast in the ribs.

 

'RRRRR' Randal grumbled, but Will stood his ground.

 

'No, you've been a bad pet' he pouted 'That was one of my favourite engines, I'll tell daddy when he returns'.

 

Randall whimpered and lowered his head, watching as the boy moved away from him and started to sniffle in a corner of the room.

 

-

 

' _Rrrrr_ '.

 

Will had moved his trains and rails now under daddy's desk, and ignored the soft purr of the beast.

 

'No, Randall, I don't want to play with you'.

 

The creature got on hands and feet then, and the menacing clicking of his claws made Will shiver in fear. Maybe he was angry? Maybe he would devour Will now that daddy was gone? But the beast snatched a cushion from the sofa and walked up to where Will was playing, the mechanical whirr and hum of the hydraulic system echoing loud in the quiet room.

 

Will was scared, but the eye of the creature looked teary and soft now.

 

'What do you want?' he asked warily, and Randall let the cushion drop to the floor. He lay flat on his stomach then, and his bony tail lifted in the air to tap the vertebrae of his spine.

 

'Oh' Will said as understanding dawned on him 'You want to take me for a ride?'

 

Randall let out a pitiful whine, and Will realized the creature wanted to make amends.

 

'Ok' Will said slowly. It hadn't occurred to him that he could play with Randall this way, his skeleton looked too big and dangerous.

 

'I think this is very naughty' he whispered pushing a chair by the pet's side. He knelt on the seat with the cushion in his hand, and placed it carefully on Randall's spine. He then grabbed his ribs and straddled his back, just like when daddy helped him sit on the horse carousel of the fun fair. Will almost lost his balance, but in the end he found a comfortable position and held on to the creature's shoulder blades.

 

'Haha!' he giggled in triumph 'Giddy up!'

 

Randall got on his hands and feet then, lifting Will's weight effortlessly and prowling around the room.

 

'Yeeha!' Will exclaimed 'Faster, Randall!'

 

The creature instinctively knew better, though, and didn't move faster as he took his master's precious boy for a ride in the house.

 

'I'm a dinosaur cowboy!' Will squealed in contentment, and had a great time as they moved past the kitchen and into the corridor. Randall froze all of a sudden, though, and Will heard the noise of daddy's car approaching.

 

'Quick!' he gasped, and Randall took him back to the office, where he lay flat on the floor again so that Will could get off him with the help of the chair.

 

'I'm home!' Hannibal called when he closed the front door, and Will ran quickly to meet him.

 

'Hello, honey' Hannibal greeted kissing his forehead 'Did you behave properly while I was away?'

 

'Oh, yes daddy!' Will said hugging him tight 'And Randall is the best pet in the world'.

 

Hannibal smiled at that, and saw Randall's massive form appearing on the corridor. The beast rumbled proudly, and walked up to his master to nuzzle his hand.

 

'I'm happy to hear that, sweetie' Hannibal said petting Randall's skull 'Now, go to your room and make sure everything's tidy before bathtime. I've got Randall's food on the trunk, we'll be with you shortly'.

 

'Oh, but daddy! Can I give him dinner?'

 

'No, honey. Randall's got very long fangs and teeth, and he prefers to eat alone. You can play with him again after your bath'.

 

'Ok, daddy!' Will beamed, satisfied with the easy explanation. He trotted upstairs happily, and started to tidy everything as Randall fed on the very alive and frightened dinner his master had so generously provided.

 

 


	45. The New Pet (2)

'Matty!' Will exclaimed when daddy opened the front door 'Matty, I've got a new pet! Come, you have to see him!'

 

Will grabbed his big cousin's hand and ran to the office, not even saying _Hello_ to uncle Frederick and making Matty trip behind him.

 

'Will, slow down!' Mat said, and had to catch his breath when they finally entered the office 'What is it? A hamster? A puppy?'

 

'No' Will replied with pride 'It's a Randall!'

 

Matty snorted a little laugh.

 

'Haha, you're pulling my leg!'

 

'No, I'm not! He's my new pet'.

 

'Will, you're making it all up. There are no “Randalls” in the animal world'.

 

'Of course there are' Will replied 'Randall, come!'

 

Mat was about to crack up laughing when a low growl made him shiver. The monster that appeared from behind Dr. Lecter's desk was huge, and it was all hard bones and sharp claws.

 

'Don't be afraid Matty, Randall is very good. He only needs to smell you'.

 

Mat's eyes went wide as the creature approached him. The hiss and hum of the hydraulic mechanisms made him think it was a sort of animal-robotic hybrid, but the shadow under the skeleton looked human.

 

'Randall, this is my cousin Matty' Will said 'You have to protect him as well'.

 

The beast let out a _rrrrrrr_ and smelled Mat's hand. The boy took a step back in fear, and bumped right into his daddy.

 

'Oh, Hannibal' Dr. Chilton said 'You've always been friend of the rarified. Where did you get _that_?'

 

' _Him_ , please' Hannibal corrected 'Randall is very sensitive'.

 

Frederick chuckled in derision, and Will whispered into Randall's ear:

 

'That is my uncle Frederick, Randall. I don't like him, but he's Matty's daddy, so you can't hurt him'.

 

The creature moved toward the small doctor, and cornered him against the wall with a snarl.

 

'Oh-ooh' Dr. Chilton gasped with a queasy smile 'Good doggie, who's a good doggie?'

 

'He's not a dog' Will said 'He's a Randall'.

 

Hannibal snapped his fingers and the beast turned around, coming to sit by his master's side docilely.

 

'Will' Hannibal said 'Randall is his name. He's one of a kind'.

 

'He's something else, to be sure' Dr. Chilton breathed drying the sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief 'Are you sure he's not dangerous?'

 

'Frederick, please. Do you really think I'd let him near our boys if he were dangerous?'

 

Dr. Chilton nodded and walked up to the sofa with his cane to sit down. Will saw his legs were trembling from the scare, and he caressed Randall's skull with a smile.

 

'Come, Matty. I've taught Randall to play with my trains, it's so cool!'

 

He left the office followed by the creature, and Matty saw them leave with a frown. He had brought his toy cars for the sleepover, and was eager to show Will the new red Ferrari his daddy had bought him. But now it seemed the pet was more important.

 

'Go play with Willy and his doggie, Matthew' daddy said 'Uncle Hannibal and I need to talk now'.

 

'Yes, daddy' the boy said, and he left the office with a sour look on his face.

 

-

 

'Choo-choo!' Will squealed in excitement, and started to move his train along the toy rail. Randall lied very quiet in the middle of the living room, and his arched tail was now the bridge under which Will's train was rolling.

 

'We're getting to the rocky crossing!' he said, and Randall stretched his deadly claw to make room for the little train.

 

'We did it!' Will cried as the train made it under the sharp tendons of the beast. He beamed at his cousin, but Matty didn't like the game. He wanted to play with _Will_.

 

'And now I'll show you something even cooler!' Will said 'Randall eats alone, but daddy said I could give him this as a treat if he behaved.

 

Will put his hand in his pocket and produced a thin strip of beef jerky.

 

'Thanks for playing with me, Randall. You're a very good pet'.

 

He put the jerky between the fangs of the beast, and he slurped it whole with his tongue.

 

'Haha!' Will clapped his hands in excitement 'Isn't he the best?'

 

Mat grumbled something under his breath and stood up.

 

'I got to go to the bathroom' he lied, and left the dining room in silence. He had been waiting for the weekend's sleepover for the whole week, imagining how he and Will would play together and watch cartoons under the soft blanket of the sofa. Will even had a swing and a metal slide now on the backyard, but he was too busy with Randall to show him. Matty sat alone on the swing and sniffled sadly. His daddy had already gone, but he wished he could call him and go home with him.

 

-

 

Hannibal was starting to prepare the boy's afternoon snack when he saw Mat through the French windows of the kitchen. The boy looked sad, and was rocking himself to and fro on the swing softly.

 

'Matthew' he said moving into the backyard 'What are you doing here all alone? I thought you'd be playing with Will inside'.

 

The boy gave a one shoulder shrug and looked down.

 

'He's busy'.

 

'Oh' Hannibal lifted and eyebrow. The boy didn't say more, but he needn't. Randall had only been in the house for a week, and Will was still as thrilled with his new pet as he was the first day.

 

'I'll talk to him'.

 

'No, uncle Hannibal. It's fine' Matty lied rocking himself with more energy now 'I can play on my own, look'.

 

Hannibal gave a little smile. Talk about being _sensitive_.

 

'Very good, Matthew. You can play here while I prepare your milk and cookies'.

 

The boy nodded and saw Dr. Lecter enter the kitchen again. He was doing something on the counter, but then it seemed he had a phone call, and Matty lost sight of him. It didn't matter. He was determined to have a good time despite Will, so he pretended he liked the swing. He had been dreaming about one for longer than he could remember, so he smiled and cheered as he rocked himself harder and faster.

 

It worked for a while, but in the end Matty left the swing feeling even sadder. He didn't know what to do now, he was alone in the backyard and nobody wanted to play with him. After a little Matty hid under the big metal slide and pulled his knees close to his chest for comfort. He told himself he wouldn't cry, but he couldn't help it.

 

-

 

'That's it, Randall!' Will praised as the beast rolled on his back 'You're learning so fast!'

 

'Will, honey' Hannibal said entering the living room 'Sit with me, daddy would like to talk to you'.

 

'I'll be right back' Will whispered to the pet, who curled on the rug and watched as his master and his little boy sat on the sofa.

 

'Yes, daddy? I'm teaching Randall many tricks, he's so clever!'

 

'Yes, he is' Hannibal said looking at the pet appreciatively 'But there's something I'd like to talk about, sweetie. You know how Matthew loves to spend the weekend with you. His daddy can't play with him as much as we do, so the weekend sleepover is really important to him'.

 

Will frowned and looked around. Matty was not here, and he didn't remember when he had gone.

 

'Just imagine that one weekend you go to uncle Frederick's house for a sleepover and Matty is too busy doing something else. How would that make you feel?'

 

Will shivered at the idea. Uncle Frederick had so many rules, and there were so many things he couldn't do in his house. They couldn't run or sing or play too loud, and once Will had broken a vase and Mat had taken the blame to spare him a quick and hard spanking.

 

'Matty' he breathed, because he would be lost without his big cousin. He was always with him, playing and telling him jokes and making sure he was having a good time. He positively adored Will, and Will loved him so much.

 

'I don't think you've behaved very well with him today, muffin' Hannibal softly said, and Will's eyes filled with tears.

 

'But daddy, I didn't mean- Randall-'

 

'Randall is a pet, sweetie. He has different needs. He's happy looking after us and guarding the house. Of course he likes to play, and deserves to be treated with care and respect. But if you spend too much time coddling him, you'll spoil him. And that would be doing him a great disservice. And in the process, you're hurting your cousin's feeling and making him feel abandoned'.

 

'Daddy' Will sniffled looking very ashamed and repentant 'I'm so sorry- I didn't- didn't do it on purpose, I--'

 

'I know you didn't, honey. But you have to learn to be a good master for Randall, and remember that Matty is not only your cousin, but also your guest. And you have been quite rude to him. Do you know where he is?'

 

Will blushed and shook his head.

 

'Go find him and make amends'.

 

Will nodded and left the sofa full of guilt and remorse. He looked at Randall, who purred softly at him with his characteristic _rrrrrrrrrr_.

 

'You're a good pet, Randall' he said patting his massive skull 'Stay here and guard the house'.

 

Randall waggled his bony tail then, feeling happy with the easy and simple command.

 

-

 

'Matty?'

 

Will found his big cousin under the slide of the backyard.

 

'Can I sit with you?'

 

Mat shrugged and said nothing. He was digging a little hole with a stick in the ground, and didn't look up to Will.

 

'Matty' he began, and his voice broke quickly 'I want to apologize'.

 

That caught Mat's attention, and he stared at his little cousin, whose face was red and teary.

 

'I haven't been a good cousin today. I know you're mad at me, and I deserve it. But I'm--' a tear trickled down his cheek, and he rubbed it away with the sleeve of his shirt 'I'm so sorry, Matty. I'll never leave you alone again'.

 

Matty felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't see his sweet little cousin crying, so he hugged him tight and hushed him down.

 

'It's ok, Will. Please don't cry'.

 

'I'll never do it again' he sobbed, because he loved Matty so much, and he had been here all alone and sad 'Please forgive me?'

 

'Of course I forgive you, Will' Mat said kissing his forehead 'I just felt- like you didn't want to play with me anymore'.

 

'It's not true' Will whimpered 'And I'm really sorry. We can do everything you want this weekend. I'm very happy that you came to stay with me, it wouldn't have been the same without you'.

 

Matty frowned at that.

 

'Even with Randall?'

 

'Randall is my pet' Will said 'But you're my big cousin and I love you more than everything'.

 

Will couldn't tell a lie, and his stubborn honesty made Matty beam. He tickled Will in the ribs to see him smile, and Will giggled despite his tears.

 

'I love you too, silly. And we're going to spend the weekend playing with my toy cars. And here' he said pointing at the swing and slide.

 

'Deal' Will said, relieved beyond words that Matty had forgiven him.

 

'And I get to choose the cartoons we watch tonight' Mat added 'And the dessert too'.

 

Will pouted at that, because he _always_ got to choose the cartoons and dinner dessert.

 

'Oookaaay' he grumbled, and Matty laughed happily.

 

'Let's play!' he said then, and got on his feet quickly 'I call dibs on the swing!'

 

He sat on the swing and Will started to push him, singing a rhyme daddy had taught him and changing places with Mat soon after. The boys went up the slide and cheered as they took turns sliding down, and being the adventurous, naughty kid he was, Matty taught Will how to go down head first.

 

Hannibal watched them play with a little smile, and caressed Randall as he moved lazily around the kitchen to sit on the backyard. The pet watched the boys play with a soft purr, and sniffled the air to make sure there were no predators who could pose a danger to his new family.

 

 


	46. Baby Will (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read [Baby Will (1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434442/chapters/5097452%0A) first! :D 
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Subdrop and aftercare.

'Will' Hannibal murmured 'It's time to wake up'.

 

Will was sleeping safe and warm in his swaddle, a placid cocoon of happiness from which he woke up with a start. For a moment he didn't know where he was, but when he opened his eyes Hannibal was there. He was a gentle presence that smiled fondly at him, then took the heavy pacifier from his mouth. That's when it all came back to Will. The activity blankets, the diaper, being swaddled like an infant. The handjob. Something clicked in his mind then, and Will started to feel the sickening nausea of a panic attack in his stomach.

 

'Take it off' he gasped as he tried to pull the folds of the swaddle away 'Take it off!'

 

'Easy, Will' Hannibal tried to soothe, but Will continued kicking and writhing on the sofa. Hannibal was ready for this, though. Will always crashed pretty hard after a game, and this one had been extraordinary in so many ways.

 

'Hush' he whispered as he unwrapped the tight folds of the swaddle 'You are safe, Will'.

 

Hannibal was done quickly, but when Will saw the snug nappy around his crotch he started to panic.

 

'Oh god' he panted pulling the diaper tapes off 'Oh god'.

 

He squirmed out of it, and sat up so quickly in the sofa that his head swam in a dizzy blur.

 

'I got to- got to take a shower' he wheezed, but his legs were too shaky when he tried to stand on his feet 'I got to--'

 

'Will' Hannibal said in a firm tone 'Will, you're hyperventilating. Listen to my voice. You're rope drunk. It's a side effect of the swaddle, for lack of a better expression. Take a deep breath. Relax'.

 

Hannibal embraced him with as much care as tenderness, but Will struggled against him, weak and anxious as he gasped raggedly. His limbs ached with the ghost feeling of the tight bondage, and he felt itchy and frustratingly bereft.

 

'Hush' Hannibal whispered, muttering sweet nothings and not letting go of Will despite his groans and tremors. They sat like that for a long time in the darkened living room, until in the end Will stopped shaking and his breathing returned back to normal.

 

'I have prepared some coffee' Hannibal muttered when Will finally lay limp and pliant in his arms 'Come'.

 

Will mumbled something absently, but put on the robe that Hannibal offered him. He followed him to the kitchen, and sat down at the table with a long, exhausted sigh. It was probably late for coffee, but he drank from the warm mug gratefully, savouring the strong, rich flavour and finally feeling like himself again. The coffee was hot and invigorating, and sip by sip Will recovered the clarity and sense of self that he had lost during his awakening.

 

Hannibal put a dish of delicious plum cake on the table, knowing very well Will craved sweet things after an intense game. And sure enough, Will devoured the slices of plum cake voraciously, getting a much needed sugar kick that the caffeine only fueled. It was the calm before the storm though, because when he was finally sated he pushed the dish away and grumbled:

 

'That was so fucked up'.

 

Hannibal got his notebook and opened it on a blank page. Defriefing was always crucial after they played, and talking openly about little Will and his daddy strengthen their relationship and helped it grow in many enriching ways. This wasn't going to be easy, though. Little William had entered their game unexpectedly, and Will was obviously very upset about it.

 

'What was fucked up?' Hannibal asked with his cool demeanor, and Will ran a hand down his face.

 

'Everything! All this, you-- You followed me!' he burst out, desperately needing something to attack Hannibal with.

 

'I did' he nodded 'And I apologize for betraying your trust. But you were clearly agitated, and I was concerned about your well being. Following you to the pharmacy helped me understand'.

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut. If he were to be honest with himself, he was actually glad that Hannibal had found out that way. But the enormity of what had happened later was so shameful that he couldn't take it. So, he lashed out again.

 

'It wasn't safe' he said accusingly 'When I was swaddled and gagged. I couldn't use my safeword or my safe gesture. You put me at risk'.

 

'I did' Hannibal conceded 'But let me say I was with you all time, closely monitoring your breathing and pulse. If I had noticed signs of distress, I would have put an end to everything immediately'.

 

Will shifted on his chair anxiously. He was right, of course. Both knew Will trusted Hannibal with his life, and even though Will had a good point, playing without a safeword had felt so liberating. More real, more genuine. Even now, his cock twitched at the memory, and his body ached for the swaddling blanket.

 

'You- You--'

 

Will trailed off. This wasn't about Hannibal, it was about _him_. He had been so hard at the idea of getting diapered, and when Hannibal's hand started to rub nappy cream up and down his cock he--

 

'That was so.fucked.up' he spat with shame and disgust.

 

Hannibal lifted an eyebrow and put his notebook aside. He considered discussing the issue, but Will was so upset that analyzing his emotions would only encroach him further in his denial.

 

'I'll tell you how I see it' he said 'Little Will is a very good boy. He's full of life and obedient, and as any other six year old, he wants to please his daddy very much. Most importantly, he knows right from wrong. He wouldn't do any mischief or say a foul word, as he knows what happens to naughty boys who misbehave. But little William is something else' he leant forward in his chair 'He knows no morality or rules, he just _feels_. He seeks pleasure above all else, regardless of whether it's right or wrong. I was awed by how much he wanted, it was raw desire in its perfect form. And if you'd let me, I'd like to take care of him, Will. And nurture his every whim'.

 

'Well, that is _not_ going to happen' Will replied 'Because you're not going to see him ever again.'

 

He left his chair and grumbled something that sounded like “I'm going to the shower” under his breath, and closed the kitchen door with more force than was strictly necessary.

 

Hannibal sighed and opened his notebook.

 

_Will is scared. Understandably, as his little self has never engaged in any kind of sexual activity. And he shouldn't. Little Will satisfies other needs- love, protection, safety, stability. I wonder what will happen to him now that his mischievous sibling demands attention. Will is in denial of little William, but such a raw, urgent desire cannot be contained for long. He won't last more than two weeks._

 

 


	47. Baby Will (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dark!Daddy Hannibal + manipulation

Will spent a long time in the shower, and Hannibal knew he wouldn't come down for dinner after the coffee and plum cake. It was time to start making preparations.

 

It would seem from the outside that he was getting lost in his beloved cooking, but Hannibal had an agenda. He cooked a ginger and spice dahl soup with red lentils, a favourite of Will's, and also a mustard potato salad. The lamb stew took longer, but he wouldn't go to bed until the meat was tender and juicy. Hannibal didn't have dinner, he only ate a few delicious tapas he prepared for himself while cooking the other meals. They would keep great in the fridge overnight, and Will would have something to take with him when he left.

 

Because Hannibal knew he would be leaving. It was only a matter of _when_.

 

It was almost half past eleven when he finally left the kitchen, and he found Will marking essays in the living room. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal, there was no sight of the blue swaddle or the activity blankets. Hannibal had put them all away, and Will had made a very good job of covering the sofa and table with case files, books and other _adult_ stuff.

 

'I'm going to bed' Hannibal announced, and Will nodded into his essay. He didn't look back or acknowledged him, and although Hannibal expected it, it still made him clench his jaw. It was obvious that Will had already shut himself up in his shame shell, and he would be avoiding him and everybody else for the next days.

 

'Good night' Hannibal said, and as he climbed up the stairs to the master bedroom, he heard Will mutter a soft _Good night._

 

Hannibal understood Will. Actually, he understood him better than Will understood himself. Hannibal knew he was ashamed, and felt disgust and repulsion after their game. Nothing new there, it was a very common reaction. But the fact that Will would need a guilt trip to come to terms with himself was a waste of time and energy. Hannibal had come to respect the way human emotions worked, but most of the times they seemed capricious and counter-intuitive. Why would Will reject his raw desire when he could give in to it, when he was so beautiful embracing such an extraordinary part in himself- it made no sense.

 

Still, Hannibal considered himself a humanist, and as such, he had learned guilt was a force his patients -and almost everybody else- were chained to. Adult Will needed to feel guilty now, and repent his bad behaviour and desires. Until the urge of playing again conquered him once more. That would be beautiful to watch too. Will was so human when he surrendered, and being there to see little William take the reins once more would be _exquisite_.

 

Hannibal got his iPad and sat comfortably on the bed, switched it on and started to look for adequate toys for Little William. Hannibal was very much like him, unique and beyond any code of morals. He also _needed_ , very much, and he was looking forward to playing with the little greedy baby as soon as Will's defenses crumbled down once more.

 

Hannibal put the iPad down after midnight, and smiled thinking of the orders that he'd be receiving during the next week. He felt Will coming to bed at 2 a.m., but his young lover barely got any sleep, and spent the night tossing around and mumbling restlessly.

 

At around 6 in the morning he left the bedroom on tiptoes, and Hannibal wished Will would talk to him. If he did, he would realize Hannibal understood. There was nothing to judge and nothing to forgive, he simply _understood_. But Will was his own person, and he needed time to work through his emotions. Hannibal wasn't surprised to find his duffel bag was gone when he opened his closet a little later. Gone were all the fridge tupperware containers, and Hannibal smiled at that. At least Will would have some decent food to eat for a few days, just as he had planned.

 

There was no note this time. Hannibal knew where Will would be -his old house at Wolf's Trap- but it upset him that Will hadn't even taken a minute to leave the briefest of notes. As he started to prepare his first cup of coffee in the kitchen, Hannibal opened his little black notebook and wrote:

 

_Fear makes Will rude._

 

-

 

The house was quiet and empty. It wasn't the same without the dogs, and Will missed them now more than ever. He had seen to it that they were all adopted by good families before moving to live with Hannibal, and he knew they were happy in their new homes. He needed them here with him, though.

 

Will knew Hannibal was upset. He wouldn't say it, but Will knew him enough to know. But he couldn't deal with that right now. Besides, Hannibal was just so stubborn. Will was doing this for _him_. He wanted to protect him from someone so... weird. Sick. Perverted. Of course, Hannibal would argue that Will was none of those things. But that's how Will felt right now, and he didn't want to talk about it.

 

Will sat down in his old chair and closed his eyes. He saw nothing, and that was good. No urge or need to be naughty, no sexual lust to quench. Will promised himself that he would be like this day after day, and when he had purged all the sickness from his system, he would return to Hannibal. He deserved a sane, stable partner, and Will would give him no less. No matter what it took, or the part he would need to cut out from his sick self.

 

-

 

'Hannibal? Hi, it's me'.

 

'Hello, Will' Hannibal said leaving his fountain pen on his desk. It had been three days already.

 

'I, uh. Just wanted to say. Sorry I left like that, I- I needed some time'.

 

'I understand, Will'.

 

There was a brief pause, and Will chewed on the inner side of his cheek.

 

'I took all the food in the fridge'.

 

Hannibal smiled warmly.

 

'Please, Will, no need to apologize. Do you need more?'

 

'No, there's a diner nearby'.

 

Will imagined the look of utter shock on Hannibal's face and his lips quirked up in a tiny smile.

 

'Gotta go now. I, hum. I'll call you again'.

 

'Of course, Will'.

 

The line went dead, and Hannibal hanged up with a click. Will was feeling better, that much was clear. He wouldn't be sleeping well at nights, but he was relaxed enough to call and apologize. Hannibal should feel happy about it. But he wasn't.

 

Little William wouldn't come back to him at this pace. And although Hannibal was a very patient man, he wanted to play with his precious baby too bad. There was only one way to make him come back, _now_.

 

Hannibal finished his letter and signed it with an inky flourish. Then he moved to the Rolodex in the kitchen, and picked an elegant business card. He fancied some _Liver pâté au poivre noir_ for dinner.

 

–

 

'It's the Ripper' Will said when Hannibal opened the front door 'He's back'.

 

He left his duffel bag on the floor and scrubbed a hand down his face.

 

'Jack called me a few hours ago, the BAU team is already at the crime scene and I--'

 

Will stopped short and looked at Hannibal. He was wearing his navy blue robe, and his hair was mussed from sleeping. He had forgotten it was 5 a.m. in the morning, and that he had been driving from Virginia on a caffeine rush.

 

'I'm sorry, I woke you up. I'm-- I'm sorry for--' he trailed off 'Many things. We need to talk, I mean- _I_ need to explain--'

 

'Not now, Will' Hannibal soothed reaching out to squeeze his shoulder 'If the Ripper's back, everything else can wait. Let me prepare you a nice cup of ginger tea. It'll boost your energy without all the side effects of cheap coffee'.

 

Will snorted softly, as he was sure Hannibal could smell it on him.

 

'I'll take a quick shower meanwhile'.

 

Hannibal was moving to he kitchen already, but Will called after him.

 

'And Han-Hannibal'.

 

He turned around and raised a curious eyebrow.

 

'Thank you' Will muttered, awkward and hesitant 'I'll promise I'll- we'll go through all what happened— I mean. Soon'.

 

Hannibal smiled and entered the kitchen. He would make sure no such thing happened, of course. The time for friendly conversations had long passed.

 

 


	48. A Big Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my bb ter0rr <3

The door bell rang just when the new episode of Spongebob was about to start. Will ignored it, he was home alone while daddy went to the market for groceries, and he was not old enough to open the door yet.

 

'Now that you've turned seven, you're a very big boy, muffin. You can help daddy in the kitchen and use a safe knife for your pancakes. Also, bedtime now is half an hour later, so you can play or watch cartoons after dinner. However, there are some rules you still need to follow. You cannot open the door or answer the phone, and you can't leave the house unaccompanied'.

 

'Yes, daddy' Will had said as Hannibal combed his curls early in the morning. He wanted to show daddy what a big boy he was, and he cut his breakfast pancakes with the new, rounded point knife. He needed a bit of help from daddy in the end, but Will felt proud nonetheless.

 

The door bell kept ringing, though, and Will started to feel anxious, even more so as he looked through the windows and saw a police car parked outside. There were two officers at the door, and one of them rang the bell again.

 

Will clutched his teddy bear in fear and shivered. He knew he mustn't disobey daddy, but what if there was an emergency? What if the officers had a warrant to search the house? The cognitive dissonance of needing to come out of his little mindset so abruptly left Will reeling, and he opened the door with a confused frown.

 

'Dr. Lecter?' one of the officers said 'Sorry to bother you, sir, I'm officer Peterson and this is my partner, officer López'.

 

'N-no' Will muttered 'I'm not- he's my da- mm- do-ctor'.

 

'May I have your name, sir?'

 

'Will... I'm Will... Graham'.

 

Will squeezed the paw of his beloved plushie behind his back and let it drop to the floor.

 

'Sorry to bother you, Mr. Graham, but we received a call reporting a suspicious individual who's been acting strangely around the neighbourhood. It seems he's a stalker with a previous conviction, and we wanted to ask if you've seen something unusual'.

 

'No' Will shook his head 'I haven't seen anything suspicious, I was inside all morning... Besides, if there had been a stalker around the house, my Randall would have alerted me'.

 

'Your _what_ , sir?'

 

Will blushed and saw daddy's car pulling over.

 

'My pet. He's- in the backyard. His name is Randall'.

 

The officer nodded and took a note in his notebook.

 

'Can I help you?' Hannibal asked leaving the car with two groceries bags.

 

Will sighed in relief and slipped into the house again, sitting on the sofa of the living room and hearing the soft voices speak outside. Spongebob was preparing a krabby patty, but all of a sudden Will was no longer interested in the cartoons. He clicked the TV off with the remote control and looked around without knowing what to do. It was 11 a.m. on a Saturday morning, maybe he should be preparing his classes for next week.

 

'My sweet little muffin' Hannibal said closing the door 'Daddy is so proud of you'.

 

He left the grocery bags on the table and sat by Will's side.

 

'It's OK, I just--'

 

'That was a very brave thing you did there, opening the door and talking to the officers like an adult. Daddy is not angry, pumpkin, you did the right thing'.

 

'I know, I--' Will gave a nervous smile 'I'm- It's fine, Hannibal. _Really_ '.

 

Will pinched him softly on the arm to let him know that he was not in his little mindset anymore, but Hannibal merely smiled and continued talking just like before.

 

'Daddy loves you so very much, sweetie'.

 

'Jesus, Hannibal, come on, not now'.

 

'Daddy’s never going to let you go'.

 

'Stop'.

 

 _'_ _Daddy_ wants to make you feel _so_ good.'

 

That caught Will's attention, and he blushed a little.

 

'Oh...'

 

'Daddy's going to take you on a piggyback ride to the kitchen, honey. And then you'll get a very special reward'.

 

'Really, daddy?' Will beamed regressing into his little self 'What is it?'

 

'Come on' Hannibal said patting his own back 'Let's go'.

 

Will squealed excitedly, because he loved to be taken on piggyback rides. He played like this with Randall, but it was always so much better with daddy, who was so strong and powerful.

 

'Haha!' he exclaimed hugging him tight 'Giddy up, daddy!'

 

Hannibal smiled and trotted towards the kitchen, but Will cried all of a sudden:

 

'Daddy! I forgot Mr. Bear!'

 

'Ok, muffin' Hannibal said turning around 'Where is he?'

 

'By the front door, I dropped him before'.

 

It was difficult to get the plushie with Will heavy and warm on his back, but Hannibal did it and gave it to his sweet boy.

 

'Now, all aboard the train to the kitchen!' he exclaimed, and Will giggled happily as daddy neighed like a horse. He really was the best daddy in the world.

 


	49. Daddy's Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For valdorsaofgallifrey, who prompted: “What about little Will sleeping in Daddy’s bed and having an erotic dream? And while sleeping he rubs himself against his Daddy’s body and makes the most adorable noises?” ^=^

'Daadyyy'.

 

'Yes, sweetie?'

 

Will approached the counter where daddy was drying the dishes with a kitchen cloth and looked at him hopefully.

 

'Can I sleep with you tonight?'

 

'Honey, you know you must sleep in your own bed'.

 

'Yes, but- Since I've got a fever- You said so yourself- And I feel a little weak tonight- And shivery- And I thought that maybe...'

 

Will trailed off. He had been coughing and sneezing for the past couple of days, and although he probably only had a cold, Hannibal had taken his temperature to find he was running a 100ºF fever.

 

'Please?' he begged, and Hannibal sighed.

 

'But what about your plushies, sweetie? Are you going to leave them all alone tonight?'

 

Will frowned and thought about that for a moment.

 

'Well, I'll tuck them in and explain that I'm spending the night in your room. Mr. Bear can be in charge, the others will behave while I'm away'.

 

There was a little silence, and Will bit his bottom lip with that sweet, endearing gesture of his.

 

'Only tonight, daddy, I'll be very good, I promise'.

 

Hannibal folded the kitchen towel neatly and nodded.

 

'Ok, honey. You can sleep with me tonight, go tuck your plushies in and I'll be up in a moment to help you with your pajamas'.

 

'Thank you daddy!' Will exclaimed, and started to cough with the effort. Daddy gave him a glass of water and Will sipped a little.

 

'Go now, I'll get the cough syrup too'.

 

'Yes, daddy' Will whispered in a hoarse voice, and disappeared up the stairs quickly.

 

-

 

'… very good. Don't fight when I'm away' Hannibal heard Will say when he walked up to his bedroom. He was lining up the seven plushies he slept with under the covers of his bed, and tucked them in with great care 'Mr. Bear will tell me everything tomorrow, so behave yourselves. That goes for you, Piggy Wiggly. Now, sleep tight and don't have any nightmares'.

 

Hannibal smiled as Will kissed his beloved plushies and covered them with an extra little blanket to make sure they'd be warm all night long.

 

'Ready, sweetie?'

 

'Yes, daddy! And look, I put on the pajamas myself!'

 

Will beamed proudly because doing all the buttons was always a very difficult task for him.

 

'You've done so well, muffin' Hannibal praised. His boy had skipped a button and one of the tails of the pajama shirt was half-tucked in the pants, but Hannibal said nothing, making a note to rearrange everything when Will was asleep.

 

'Let's go then' he said, and Will trotted up excitedly down the corridor. He was very happy that he would be sleeping with daddy tonight, but the truth was that his bedroom scared him a little. Will had only been there a few times, as he was not allowed to enter or play there. Some other rooms in the house were also off limits to little boys, and Will was always obedient and followed daddy's rules. When he finally entered in the master bedroom his heart raced up in his chest. He remembered the blue walls and the walk-in mahogany closet, and the air smelled different here, more like daddy.

 

'Hello, Mr. Samurai' Will murmured to the figurine on the left, and nodded respectfully to the paintings and bookshelves so they wouldn't get angry that he was spending the night here. Hannibal watched his boy's little ritual as he pulled down the bed covers and switched on the bedside lamp.

 

'Come, baby boy' he said patting the mattress 'It's time for the cough syrup'.

 

Will sat meekly on the bed and opened his mouth to swallow the two spoonfuls of medicine. Luckily the syrup tasted of strawberry, and he smiled at his daddy easily.

 

'What a big boy you are' Hannibal cooed 'Now, lie on your stomach and pull your pajama bottoms down so I can take your temperature'.

 

Will frowned at the thin glass thermometer daddy produced from his pocket, and cringed at the small tube of cream he started to uncap.

 

'But daddy' he pouted 'I feel so much better now, there's no need- I mean, maybe you don't need to take my temperature again?'

 

'Oh' Hannibal said raising an eyebrow 'I thought you said you were feeling weak and shivery. That's why you wanted to sleep with me tonight, right?'

 

Will blushed and did as he was told, lying flat on his stomach on the big bed and feeling as daddy slid the slippery tip of the thermometer into his little hole. Daddy never hurt him, but Will felt embarrassed that Mr. Samurai and the ladies in the paintings would see his bare bottom.

 

'Mm, 98ºF. You'll be fine in the morning, sweetheart. Now, lie down and I'll be back shortly'.

 

Will pulled up his pajama bottoms and saw daddy disappear in the en-suite bathroom. Suddenly he felt all alone and afraid in the big bed, the room was intimidating with its strange objects and furniture. Will eyed a big horn on the mantlepiece, a black lacquered box with strange letters and a vase with burgundy flowers that had very thick and velvety petals. This room was so different from his own, which was full of toy trains and plushies and crayons to draw in the afternoon.

 

Will gasped when daddy opened the door of the bathroom, but then he emerged in his silk, maroon pajamas and Will sighed in relief.

 

'Alright, baby boy. Ready to sleep?'

 

'Yes, daddy' Will said cuddling up to him when he lied on the bed. Hannibal sighed and decided not to read on his iPad tonight. He kissed his muffin's forehead and switched off the bedlight lamp.

 

'Sleep tight and good dreams, honey'.

 

'Same to you, daddy' he said curling up to Hannibal's side. Only a minute had gone by when Will said:

 

'Daddy, who is Mr. Samurai?'

 

'That's a very old and dear figurine daddy received from his aunt'.

 

'A-ha' Will muttered.

 

After a moment Will spoke again:

 

'But who was he, daddy? A warrior?'

 

'Yes, pumpkin. The figurine represents the strength, courage and loyalty of a samurai warrior'.

 

'And can I be a samurai when I grow up?'

 

Hannibal chuckled fondly.

 

'You can learn martials arts, Will. But now it's time to sleep, or your fever will return and get worse. Good night, sweetie'.

 

'Good night, daddy' Will said resting his head over daddy's chest and closing his eyes happy and content.

 

-

 

Hannibal had always been a very light sleeper, and the tossing and turning of his boy during the night kept him awake. Will kicked him unwittingly, and sometimes he mumbled loose, unconnected words. Hannibal couldn't quite make out what he said, but at one point he heard Will mutter: “Mr. Bear”, “Matty, no” and “Samurai”.

 

Hannibal knew he wouldn't fall asleep again, so he started to mentally review some recipes he would be preparing later in the week. He was going through the main courses when his sweet boy began to breathe raggedly.

 

'Ooooh' he moaned in his sleep, and after a moment he let out a long 'Mmmnnhh'.

 

It was obvious Will was having a very vivid dream, and Hannibal smiled. His boy was so active and full of energy during the day that it came as little surprise that his dreams were also this lively. Hannibal was considering whether to prepare Rôti or Hachis Parmentier on Sunday when suddenly Will turned around and started to rub himself up and down his body.

 

'Oowmmhh' he murmured, and Hannibal froze when he realized his boy was hard. Very much so.

 

'Mooore' he breathed humping Hannibal's thigh and mouthing his shoulder 'Aaaahh'.

 

For a moment Hannibal didn't know what to do. If he woke Will up the boy would be embarrassed and wouldn't go back to sleep again. He was obviously unaware of his erotic dream, but if Hannibal let him continue with his--

 

'Ssshhmmrrgh' he moaned, and suddenly Hannibal felt him going rigid as a wet warmth seeped through his pajama bottoms into his silk cloth. Will caught his breath and lied limp and sweaty on the bed, quiet and relaxed for the first time since the night began. Hannibal switched on the lights and pulled down the covers. His boy had come all over his thigh, and the wet patch on his pajama was already getting cold and sticky.

 

Hannibal sighed and left the bed. He moved to Will's bedroom to find another pajama bottoms for him, and returned with a packet of wet wipes. He stripped Will of the soiled pants and cleaned his copious ejaculate, watching as his boy barely stirred in his post-orgasmic sleep. His cocklet was still dribbling and twitching, and Hannibal cleaned it tenderly, making sure his balls were nice and clean too. When he was done he changed his own pajamas and cleaned himself up in the bathroom with a warm washcloth, returning to bed to find a blissfully asleep Will curled up on his side of the bed.

 

'Hmmnn daddy' he whispered as Hannibal gently rolled him over to lie on the bed 'Love you so much, daddy'.

 

It wasn't long until Will cuddled up again to Hannibal, but he slept quiet and peaceful for the rest of the night. Hannibal remained awake, though, reveling in the warmth of his baby boy and thinking about the innocent accident he had had. He was sure Will would never touch himself on purpose as he knew that was something that only naughty, dirty boys did, but Hannibal couldn't help wondering how long this might have been going on. And what would his sweet boy be dreaming about? As Will muttered a half-muffled _Mnhshgsm_ by his side, Hannibal realized that he needed a way to find out. And a proper means to satisfy his little muffin's needs.

 


	50. Baby Will (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to dangerslut for her inspiring [Puppy Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2247585) <3
> 
> Warning: Sexual age play ahead!

 

The pictures of a disemboweled Mr. Clarkson didn't do Hannibal's work any justice. Gone were the gurgling noises, the panicked eyes and the thick, dark blood that had warmed Hannibal's deft hands as he ripped the IT technician open to get to the heavy liver. Will shared the Ripper pictures with him, of course. Hannibal could only hope that Ms. Lounds would at least publish them in High Resolution. The palette of reds he had achieved with Mr. Clarkson deserved no less.

 

As the first hours on the crime scene turned into empty days of nothing, the level of frustration in the BAU Team increased exponentially. There was no connection between Mr. Clarkson and the rest of the Ripper's victims, no discernable motive, no tracks to follow. Nothing.

 

Hannibal watched as the pressure from Jack, the media circus and his inability to _see_ the Ripper turned Will into a nervous wreck. His insomnia got worse, he swallowed aspirins every hour and the dreadful hallucinations had him talking to thin air every now and then. Hannibal didn't enjoy seeing his lover suffer, though. He loved Will dearly, but one couldn't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. And all that Hannibal wanted was to play with Little William. He would do anything in his power to prevent any harm from coming to Will, but he would peel the layers to get to his precious baby with the same clinical detachment as when he peeled an onion for his Friday vichyssoise.

 

That was all.

 

-

 

Will mumbled anxiously to himself as he tried to find a pattern in the scattered pictures that covered the living room rug. Hannibal watched him from his drawing table, and after a full hour he almost expected to see Will rocking himself to and fro like a child seeking comfort. He was trying to solve a puzzle with a bunch of pieces that only made sense to Hannibal, and the doctor couldn't help a little grin. He could walk up to where Will was sitting and point in the right direction, help him fill the blanks of the Ripper puzzle. But Hannibal had great faith in Will, and he was positive this would be a good exercise to hone his unique and extraordinary abilities.

 

'I can't' he muttered a little after. Will looked blankly through the window for a few seconds and then kicked the pictures and folders away.

 

'We'll never catch him' he gritted out in bitter frustration 'I just can't- _can't_ see him.'

 

Hannibal walked up to Will and grabbed his hands before he could tear the crime scene pictures to shreds.

 

'I hate him' he cried 'If only I could see him, if only I--'

 

Hannibal embraced him and managed to calm the tantrum before it began. The stress of the new Ripper victim was making Will regress beautifully, and he started to punch Hannibal's chest like a little lost boy.

 

'Daddy' he sobbed, a desperate call for help that Hannibal was quick to respond to.

 

'There, there' he cooed laying many feather kisses on his forehead 'Daddy is going to prepare a nice bubbly bath for you, sweetheart. And then I'll read you a good night tale and tuck you in. What do you say?'

 

'Yes, daddy. _Please_ ' Will begged, clinging to him helpless and exhausted.

 

'That's my good boy' Hannibal praised 'Don't you worry about anything, sweet love. Daddy's going to take care of everything'.

 

-

 

Hannibal loved to wash Will's body. He knew it intimately; the strong calves, the well proportioned limbs, the raised scars that made his skin a unique, living pattern. As an expert connoisseur of fine things, Hannibal appreciated the blend of different notes in everything -be that in wines, sauces or flavours- and he had always admired the rough and uneven scars that peppered Will's beautiful body. Also, he had always been adamant about Will never shaving for their games. Not his crotch, not his legs, not even his stubble. Will felt his body hair created a great cognitive dissonance, but Hannibal convinced him otherwise. He thoroughly enjoyed the picture of his stubbly thirty-something lover in his Elmo pyjamas, hugging his little plushie to his furry chest as he asked daddy not to forget to leave the nursery light for the night on.

 

'Now' Hannibal said sitting down by his bed 'Do you want _The Three Little Pigs_ or _Puss in Boots_?'

 

The warm bath had gone a long way in soothing Will, and now he had that relaxed and almost vacant expression that told Hannibal he was miles away from the FBI and the Ripper case.

 

'Can you read both, daddy, please?' he said tucking his dog toy under his chin.

 

Hannibal nodded and started reading _The Three Little Pigs_. He knew it wouldn't be long until his precious boy fell asleep, and sure enough, Will drifted off to sleep before the wolf got to the second house. Hannibal smiled and caressed his dark curls softly. He loved little Will alright, his good and obedient six years old always made him proud. The regression was an important step in the right direction, and Hannibal gave his boy a kiss goodnight before retiring for the night.

 

-

 

_Will has never been in his little mindset for so many days- six already. He is so happy with his smiley potatoes for dinner and his TV cartoons. Today he asked me why the sky was blue, and he was the picture of innocence incarnate._

 

Little lamb, who made thee?

 

Sweet joy, I call thee!

 

_The little routine has been a lifeline for him, Will would have probably suffered a mental breakdown if he hadn't regressed. However, the week mark is approaching and my little William hasn't burbled for attention._

 

_I'll have to play the dentist tonight._

 

-

 

 

'A tooth' Will slammed the door shut when he came back home the next day 'It's the Ripper again, Hannibal he- he's playing with us!'

 

'Oh' Hannibal said, frowning at the Hollandaise sauce that he was preparing in the kitchen 'Has there been any development in the case?'

 

' _A tooth_ ' Will insisted, as if it were obvious. Then, seeing Hannibal's blank expression, he elaborated: 'The Ripper sent Jack a tooth. Miriam's. We don't know if she's alive or dead but--' he trailed off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

'I see' Hannibal calmly replied. He dipped the tip of his finger in the Hollandaise sauce and tasted it with a satisfied smile 'And what purpose does that tooth serve?'

 

'He mocks! He taunts!' Will exclaimed 'It's all a power play to him. He is ahead of us, and he wants us to know that he's pulling our strings. He is such a refined sadist, and thinks himself so clever. I bet he's laughing his ass off, wherever he is right now'.

 

'Sweetie' Hannibal chided 'Daddy doesn't allow that foul language at home, remember?'

 

Will frowned at the change of topic- of mindset. He wanted to discuss this with Hannibal, as an adult. He hadn't suggested that he wanted to play, but he couldn't really blame Hannibal for this slip, could he? Will had been his little self almost every waking hour since the new Ripper victim had been found, and Hannibal -daddy- had always been there for him, soothing and comforting him. It was only natural that Hannibal would want to do the same now that Will was so upset. And truth be told, a long, technical discussion with Hannibal about surgical trophies and narcissistic psychopaths wasn't going to bring Will any closer to the Ripper. Maybe it was better to deal with this in his little mindset. After all, daddy always knew best.

 

'I'm sorry' he whispered closing his eyes. Then, in a softer tone: 'I'm sorry I said a bad word, daddy'.

 

Hannibal put the bowl of sauce in the fridge and sighed.

 

'I know you're sorry, sweetie. But you know the house rules. Bend over the countertop and get ready for your spanking'.

 

 _Yes_.

 

Will felt the rush of relinquishing control like an electric current. Yes, this is what he needed. He was sick and tired of being the one everybody -Jack, Katz, the FBI- trusted to solve this insolvable case. Everybody depended on him, counted on him, needed him. It was suffocating. But all that vanished into thin air now, because now Will was just a little boy who had misbehaved. And his daddy was going to punish him. Easy. Simple. _Perfect_.

 

'Let's see' Hannibal said unbuckling Will's belt and pulling his pants and shorts down 'Twenty spanks for this very foul mouthed boy'.

 

He pressed a hand to Will's nape and made him lie flat on the marble countertop. Will secretly loved this- being spanked on the spot, in whichever room of the house they happened to be. There was no ritual, no delay of the punishment; daddy simply pulled his pants down and spanked him when he broke a rule. In the kitchen, in the bathroom, on the sofa of the living room. Will shivered at this delicious lack of privacy, because it really made him feel like a child. Just like a little boy was breastfed anywhere he was hungry, or went potty regardless of--

 

_Spank!_

 

Daddy's broad hand fell on his bare left cheek and Will tensed up.

 

'No, daddy' he begged, because suddenly the vivid images of being a helpless little baby filled his imagination once more 'Please, stop'.

 

'I'm afraid you still have nineteen more to go, my boy' Hannibal replied, and Will choked a gasp with the next hard spank. He was feeling a white hot ball of desire uncoiling in his stomach, something so urgent and blind that burned right through him.

 

'I'll be good, I promise' he pleaded, feeling as his hands scratched the smooth countertop in vain 'I'll never do it again, but daddy, please--'

 

Will let out a strangled sob as he remembered the swaddling blanket tightly wrapped around him, and the nappy and the heavy pacifier in his mouth. He wanted it all here, _now_ , and he squirmed in earnest as his cock began to twitch and fill.

 

'Of course you'll never do it again, honey' Hannibal said lifting his hand and pausing before delivering the blow. It was obvious that Will was upset and ashamed, he was squeezing his thighs together in a futile attempt to hide his weenie from daddy. He had never reacted like this during a spanking, and Hannibal had a pretty good idea of what was going on in his head. He smiled to himself, and made Will stretch his legs further so that his pert ass would be more exposed and vulnerable. Hannibal spanked him then on the crease where ass met thigh, a delicious place to heighten the erotic sensation that would travel straight to Will's cock.

 

'Noooo' he cried, because he was rock hard and scared, but so consumed with the overwhelming need of being his baby self that safewording out was out of the question. He babbled something unintelligible, and continued writhing and bucking his hips as the loving spanking went on.

 

'Well, well' Hannibal grinned when the punishment was finally over. Will's cheeks were pink and warm, and he was breathing raggedly 'Who do we have here? Is it my little William? My sweet little baby?'

 

Will hugged him tight and started to hump him right there and then, rubbing his stiff cock up and down Hannibal's thigh and smearing him with precome. What a moment of triumph that was for Hannibal, at last his precious, wanton baby wanted to play with him.

 

'My, my! This little muffin seems about to say his first words' he cooed 'What is it you want to say, William? Da-da? Goo-goo?'

 

Will stopped his frantic rubbing, looked Hannibal in the eye and said:

 

'I want to fuck you, daddy'.

 

Hannibal laughed then. It was a clear, honest laughter, because little William was perfect. So innocent, so amoral, so selfish and greedy. Before Will could react, Hannibal scooped him in his arms and took him to the master bedroom, where all the toys and surprises he had bought for his little baby awaited in the closet.

 

-

 

'Open' Hannibal said tapping the big pacifier to Will's lips. Will sucked it eagerly in his mouth, and fussed when daddy secured it with surgical tape.

 

'There, there, little angel. You have to be a good boy now'.

 

Will rolled on his stomach and started to hump the mattress, kicking out and banging his fists on the bed in a selfish call for attention. He was desperate to get release, and Hannibal chuckled in amusement.

 

'Now, good little babies don't fuck their daddies, William' Hannibal said opening the closet 'This is why I bought this new friend for you'.

 

Will's eyes went wide when he saw the Dalmatian puppy. The plushie was life sized, probably as big as Will himself, and Hannibal put it on the bed for Will to see.

 

'See?' he said lifting its tail. Hannibal had sewn a male masturbator into the insides of the puppy, and it was so realistic that the opening looked like a tight pink anus. The prosthetic anal canal was smooth and silky, and it would provide a very low level of stimulation- something Hannibal had chosen on purpose. His dear Will was a quick ejaculator, and Hannibal wanted him to last as much as possible. The other masturbator that filled the puppy's mouth was heavily ribbed and studded inside, but he would only let Will use it once he had taken the edge off in the puppy's ass.

 

'Now, this naughty weenie needs to be limp and soft for your diaper, William. So play with your friend until you're good and ready. Daddy will clean the mess and then you'll get swaddled for the night'.

 

Will didn't think about it twice. He mounted the puppy from behind, pushing with his hips wildly and dribbling in frustration as he couldn't penetrate the virgin anus.

 

'Waaaahh!' he cried, and humped the Dalmatian plushie frantically.

 

'Let daddy help' Hannibal said uncapping the tube of nappy cream. He coated Will's cock and put a dollop on the puppy's opening, guiding Will's erection to the pink little hole and feeling it throb in his hand.

 

'Ggaah!' Will babbled in ecstasy, and shoved his cock deep inside the puppy.

 

'Easy, muffin. It's your friend's first time, you don't want to hurt him'.

 

But Will was beyond caring, and he fucked the Dalmatian plushie good and hard, panting and drooling around his pacifier as his rhythm became more violent and erratic. He came in less than a minute, filling the puppy deep and collapsing over its back with a gurgling noise.

 

'You've done so well, sweet love' Hannibal purred sitting on the bed with him 'Now daddy is going to get you nice and diapered'.

 

Will barely listened, but fussed and babbled when daddy took his plushie away from him.

 

'Just a moment, little lamb' Hannibal chided as he rolled him on his back 'I'll give you your friend back right away'.

 

Will tensed impatiently, and Hannibal wrapped the very special nappy he had prepared around him. He made sure to coat his limp dick and balls in the thick nappy cream, and put an extra dollop around his hole.

 

'There' he said returning the life sized Dalmatian puppy to the bed 'Now daddy is going to take care of his sweet little baby'.

 

Will wiggled happily and hugged his plushie, getting on his hands and knees to hump it weakly once more. Hannibal smiled and knelt behind him, zipping down his pants and guiding his engorged cock to the hole he had poked in the diaper. He pushed inside as Will played with the plushie, feeling the slippery nappy cream between Will's cheeks and aiming for his anus. There would be no fingering today, no gentle stretching as Hannibal used to do, just the blunt tip of his thick cock pressing on Will's tight hole.

 

'Nggh!' Will gasped all of a sudden, tensing up and lying very quiet on top of the plushie.

 

'I know you can take daddy like this, honey. Show me what a good baby boy you are'.

 

The thick penetration made Will abandon his idyllic fantasy to focus on the very real and painful reality. Daddy was hurting him, but then the idea of being fucked like this - _through the nappy_ \- was so wrong and hot that he started to moan despite the intense burn.

 

'Let me in, sweetie' Hannibal cooed giving little pushes, and the warm, melted cream helped him slip his cockhead inside. Will groaned and felt his eyes tearing up, but as he buried his head on the soft fur of the plushie, he felt his anus giving way at last.

 

'That's it, little William' Hannibal praised fucking into him slowly, unhurriedly. Will took it all, and as the intense pain faded away, he felt an immense pride that his hole engulfed daddy's cock so well. His own cock was tingling again, and he started to hump the puppy once more, or so he tried, because he only managed to rub himself up and down the soft diaper.

 

'My sweet baby boy, so good and obedient for daddy'.

 

The loving words pulled Will back into his blissful fantasy again, and he closed his eyes and just _felt_. Daddy loved him so much, and he was making him feel so good, that Will started to dribble over the puppy fur as he babbled and giggled away.

 

'Let go, William' Hannibal murmured after a while, and he grabbed the front of the nappy to make his point 'Wet yourself for daddy'.

 

Will didn't understand, lost as he was in his cosy headspace, but he must have done something really good, because only a moment later he felt a nice warmth in his nappy and daddy praised him so much. His hole felt very hot and wet, like something very sticky was oozing out of him, and as daddy pulled back, Will felt a big and slippery thing sliding inside him without effort.

 

'You've done so well, little love' Hannibal cooed 'And you're now safe and dry in your diaper, all good and ready to spend the night nicely plugged in your swaddle'.

 

Will was so far gone that he barely registered what happened next. All was reduced to sounds and smells, the soft caress of the blue blanket, daddy's strong hands tightening the swaddle around his limp body, the tickle of the puppy's whiskers on his nose. Will had never felt safer in his life, or more cherished, and as he closed his eyes in a sleepy bliss he tried to thank daddy. The half mumbled _aanssu_ _aaghhfs_ _aady_ that he managed around the pacifier sounded great to him, and so did to daddy, who cuddled up to him and laid a loving kiss on his forehead.

 

'Good night, little William. Daddy loves you very much'.

 

Will sighed, and in less than a minute he was fast asleep, happy and content as daddy guarded his sleep with a fond smile.

 

 


	51. Halloween Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for trr_rr <3

'And you know what happened when I got to the basement?' Matty said opening his eyes wide.

 

Will bit into his mummy lollipop and shivered. Both had their Halloween pumpkin bags full of candy, and they were sharing the sweet treasure sitting under the sheets of Matty’s bed with a flashlight.

 

'It was very dark and smelly' Mat continued munching a chocolate eyeball 'The shelves were full of yellow jars with body parts in them, and strapped to the table, the old lady's cat opened its green eye and went mmeoooowwww!!'

 

Will gasped as Matty made a scary face.

 

'But Matty, is it true? Did your daddy bring that cat back to life in his secret laboratory?'

 

'Of course' Mat said devouring more candy bats 'I saw it myself, the neighbour's kitty was run over by a car and daddy turned him into a Frakencat!'

 

Will started to tremble in fear then, and he was going to ask Matty how was that possible when uncle Frederick entered the bedroom and said it was time to sleep. He switched the lights off and walked Will to the guest room at the far end of the corridor, leaving him alone in the bed after tucking him in. Will promised to be a good boy and sleep tight all night long, but the truth was that he was too afraid. He had dropped his beloved teddy bear in daddy’s car, and now he was alone in this dark, strange room as he heard uncle Frederick’s cane tapping away down the corridor.

 

The images of a bloody and stitched up Frankencat wouldn’t let him sleep, and Will started to whimper pitifully. What if uncle Frederick did the same to him? What if he took Will to his basement in the middle of the night and put electrodes all over him? Will left his bed in tears and ran up to Matty’s bedroom, slipping under his sheets and curling into a ball.

 

'Will! What's wrong, what are you doing here?'

 

'I'm so scared, M-matty. If I fall asleep uncle Frederick will take me to his secret lad and turn me into a Frankenboy'.

 

'But Will' Mat said cuddling up to him. His sweet little cousin was cold and trembling, and he gave him many kisses to calm him down 'That was just a Halloween story I made up. There are only wine bottles and medical books in daddy's basement, I know, I've been there'.

 

But Will wouldn’t stop shivering, and he started to sob:

 

'I want my dad'.

 

Mat felt very guilty for having upset his cousin so, and he didn’t know what to do. Uncle Hannibal had warned him not to watch horror movies with Will or do scary drawings because he got nightmares and couldn’t sleep, and now Mat had a big problem in his hands.

 

'Wait here' he said giving Will a little cushion to hug 'I'll be back in a moment'.

 

'I want my dad' Will whimpered, and Mat went quickly to his daddy's bedroom and knocked on the door.

 

'Daddy' he murmured.

 

'I knew it' Frederick grumbled putting his book down. He was in bed with his reading glasses and a cup of chamomile by his side 'I knew I wouldn't sleep a wink tonight with you two here. I knew Hannibal was just going to that conference to skip Halloween. What is it?'

 

'Can we go to the basement? I told Will a scary story about it and now he can't sleep'.

 

'Unbelievable' he grumped leaving the bed and putting on his robe 'Bring me my cane. Let's go down before that wuss cousin of yours wets the bed'.

 

Will hid under the blankets when he heard steps and the tap of the cane approaching, but Matty pulled them back and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

 

'Will, don't be afraid, we're going to go to—'

 

'Come on, Willy-wuss' Frederick snapped 'I don't know what this rascal told you about my basement, but I'm sure it's just nonsense'.

 

Will sniffled a tear and squeezed Matty’s hand tight as they followed uncle Frederick to the basement, which was indeed full of books and wine bottles.

 

'See? No torture chamber, no dead corpses, nothing. Now, up you go and don't you dare to wet the bed or I'll put you in diapers for the weekend and you'll get no breakfast. Is it clear?'

 

Will cringed and nodded, going up the stairs with Matty and watching as uncle Frederick locked the door that led to the basement.

 

'Daddy, can Will sleep in my room tonight?'

 

'As long as there is no bed wetting I don't care where he sleeps'.

 

He closed the door of the master bedroom behind him and Mat beamed up.

 

'Come, Will. We'll sleep together in my bed and I'll protect you from all the Halloween evil spirits and dreams'.

 

'Will you do that, Matty?'

 

'Of course! Nothing bad will happen while I'm with you'.

 

The boys lied down in the bed, and Mat spooned his little cousin from behind in a protective embrace. He gave him many feather kisses, hummed a lullaby and whispered sweet nothings in his ear until after a while Will finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep. And that's how Will and Matthew spent the Halloween night, safe and cozy under the warm, soft blankets as the neighbour’s cat meowed in the garden.

 


	52. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For leatherandcherryblossoms <3

 

‘Daddy, I’m ready!’

 

It was 3 p.m. sharp, and as always, little Will sat on his high chair to have his afternoon snack. Only this time, he was alone in the kitchen.

 

‘Daddy?’ he asked with a frown, because this had never happened before. Daddy was usually there already, getting the freshly baked cookies from the oven and warming the chocolate milk on a big, tall glass. Will was a big boy now, and only used the Winnie the Pooh tippy cup when they went out to the park. But there was no chocolate milk today, no tall glass and no coloured drinking straw.

 

And especially, no daddy.

 

‘Dad-dy?’ Will stammered, suddenly feeling alone and scared. The house was quiet- too quiet, actually, so Will left his high chair and looked around feeling a heavy knot twisting his stomach.

 

‘Where are you?’

 

Daddy’s office was strictly off limits, but Will knocked on the door to see if daddy was there. When he got no reply he opened the door and peeked inside, but the office was dark and quiet.

 

‘Dad-dee’ Will whimpered, and moved to the living room and the garden, but there was nobody there. Will didn’t know what to do and felt very upset, so he ran upstairs to his room to get his plushie and hug it tight against his chest.

 

‘Mr. Bear’ he sniffled ‘Daddy’s gone, what are we going to do now?’

The little plushie seemed to shrug in confusion, so Will hid under his bed and made a fortress with cushions and pillows to protect himself. Daddy had taken Randall with him, so Will was completely helpless in case a burglar broke in. And what if a monster found him? Or an ogre? Suddenly all the creatures from the fairy tales he read at nights started to whisper menacingly around him, and so Will squeezed his eyes shut as warm tears trickled down his cheeks.

 

‘Daddy’ he sobbed over and over again, until after a while he heard a car’s engine outside and the main door slamming shut.

 

‘Honey! We’re home!’

 

Will knew it was daddy, but he was too scared and paralyzed to come out from under the bed.

 

‘Sweetie! Where are you?’ he heard from the corridor, and he wanted to speak, to say he was here, but he couldn’t.

 

The low whirr and hum of Randall alerted Will that his pet had found him, and the click of his paws approached him gingerly.

 

‘ _Rrrrrrrr_ ’ Randal hummed, and daddy entered the bedroom right behind him.

 

‘We got delayed at the vet, a stray puppy got injured and the vet was operating on the poor thing. Will? Where are you?’

 

Daddy knelt down and found his baby boy under the bed, surrounded by a pillow fortress and crying softly.

 

‘Daddy’ he hiccupped ‘You were not coming and I was alone and thought-I thought you were- _dead_!’

 

Will broke down and started to weep his heart out, what made Hannibal slid under the bed immediately.

 

‘My sweet little muffin’ he murmured cuddling Will the best he could ‘Where did that horrible idea come from? Did you forget daddy was taking Randall to the vet? I told you I’d be back for your afternoon snack, but we got delayed. I’m very sorry’.

 

‘B-but daddy I was—’ Will whispered as more tears slid down his cheeks ‘I was so scared, I thought you were gone and that I would be alone forever and—’

 

‘Honey, you’ll _never_ be alone. Daddy will _always_ be here to look after you. Do you understand?’  

 

Will hugged his daddy fiercely, rubbing his face all over his vest and shirt for comfort.

 

‘Ssshhh’ Hannibal winced at the very awkward and uncomfortable position- there wasn’t much room under the bed after all, and all his muscles ached from the strain. He said nothing, though, and petted his baby boy’s hair until his sobbing and tremors subsided ‘You’re safe now, sweetie, and daddy will prepare your afternoon snack as always. What do you say if I add a very special little treat I had prepared for dinner dessert? Daddy knows how much you like brownies’.

 

‘Really?’ Will’s face lit up at that, and he smiled for the first time since he started crying.

 

‘Of course’ Hannibal said ‘You can have a little bit of the dough, what do you say? Come out now, we’ll go to the kitchen and after your snack you can play with Randall.’

 

Will nodded and looked at their pet, his eyes were very attentive and concerned under the massive skull.

 

‘Yes, daddy’ he said kissing his daddy’s cheek sweetly ‘I’m so happy you’re both back’.

 

 


	53. Good little boys (cont'd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the **sexual** age play introduced with uncle Frederick in chapters 24  & 25\. Written for an anon on tumblr, who prompted: "Will and Chilton, spreader bars with age play and virginity role play?”
> 
> TW: Sexual Age Play, Virginity role play, BDSM, a bit of consensual non-con and pseudo-incest overtones (daddy Hannibal, uncle Frederick, little Will).

 

‘But uncle Frederick, I’m so scared’.

 

Frederick clicked the spreader bar open and caressed the velvet lined ankle cuffs.

 

‘Don’t be, sweet Will. It’s customary for little boys to spend their first night with a member of their family. They need to learn their place in the pecking order, and also to give pleasure to older men’.

 

‘But uncle’ Will said squirming on his bed ‘Why doesn’t daddy do it?’

 

Frederick lifted an eyebrow at the adorable innocent pout. Hannibal had told him Will loved to play games, he was clever and inquisitive like any other boy “his age”. And playing the shy virgin to his uncle was a new, exciting game in his daddy/little dynamics, something that added an edgy zest to his routine with Hannibal. A play within a play, Frederick thought, an exercise as intellectual as emotional.

 

‘Daddies offer their boy’s virginity to a senior member of the family as a sign of trust and deference, Will. Also, it’s very important that you learn to pleasure not just your daddy, but any other male who wishes to use your boy pussy’.

 

Will nodded, and became lost in thought for a moment. Frederick knew there was another question coming, so he let out a sigh right before Will spoke:

 

‘I understand, uncle. And I’m ready to be a good boy for you. Then why do you need to tie me down?’

 

Frederick caressed the spreader bar with a chuckle.

 

‘This is just part of the tradition, Will. I know you’re not going to push me away or try to escape, but having your legs spread wide apart and your ankles secure will help you understand this is the right position for a boy like you. You should always lie on your bed and spread your legs instinctively, and never _ever_ try to close them or deny anyone access to your boy pussy. The spreader bar will help you remember and learn proper submissiveness, something that will only make you more and more beautiful to your daddy and me’.

 

Frederick was echoing Hannibal’s words and instructions, and grinned smugly watching the effect they had on little Will. The boy purred and humped the mattress in earnest, letting himself be restrained by the spreader bar and lifting his cute, pert ass wantonly.

 

‘Is it going to hurt, Uncle Frederick?’ he muttered burying his head on the pillow.

 

‘A little’ Frederick breathed kneeling between the boy’s thighs and spreading his ass cheeks open ‘It’s normal for boys to cry during their first time. Their little holes are very tight, and they must grow accustomed to being stretched for their uncles and daddies. But let me see… What do we have here?’

 

Frederick circled his pink hole with the tip of his finger and tsked in disappointment.

 

‘I see your hole is not as tight as it should be, Will. Do you touch your naughty hole? At nights maybe, when daddy has put you to bed?’

 

‘Sometimes’ Will confessed ‘Have I done something wrong, uncle?’

 

Frederick continued probing his opening, and wondered what Hannibal would be thinking of all this, watching as he was the live feed that the cam in Will’s bedroom was sending straight to his iPad in the other room.

 

‘Yes, Will’ Frederick said coating the boy’s hole with a thick, creamy lube Hannibal had provided ‘This little hole is not yours to touch, it belongs to your daddy and me. Only we can finger it open, do you understand? I’ll have to punish you now with no prep’.

 

‘Oooh’ Will moaned, and his breathy moan betrayed how exciting he found the idea ‘ _Please_ , uncle. Stretch me with your finger or my first time will hurt pretty bad’.

 

‘Uh-uh’ Frederick said lubing his engorged cock with the cream ‘You’ve been a bad boy, Will, and now you must receive your punishment’.

 

He pushed his thick cockhead into the barely stretched hole of the boy, and felt a thrill going down his spine at the little scream Will gave. It was a good thing the boy was a masochist and both Hannibal and him sadists, because it felt glorious to penetrate the boy like this, roughly, mercilessly, pushing into his greedy hole and feeling the muscle give under the forceful penetration. Hannibal had agreed to a little blood, so Frederick  fucked into the boy with abandon, not caring if his boy pussy was ready for him or not.

 

‘AH!’ Will cried, because the pain hurt so good, and uncle was so different from daddy. Will was used to a slow, thick penetration that could very well last for a full hour, leaving him sore and desperate to cum. But uncle was very violent and impatient, and the spreader bar didn’t budge an inch, so Will had to take it all as he muffled his sobs into the pillow.

 

‘Ow-ooowww’ he groaned, and knew it was all over when uncle stiffened and a liquid warmth filled him deeply.

 

‘ _Bien dentro…’_ uncle breathed in Spanish, and Will clenched his ass around his spent dick to milk it to the last drop, just as daddy had taught him.

 

‘ _Sí…_ ’ Frederick sighed, and when he pulled his cock out he was immensely pleased to see a reddish trickle of sperm oozing down the boy’s abused hole.

 

Hannibal entered the bedroom at that moment, and nodded in approval as he checked his boy’s red and swollen anus.

 

‘You must keep uncle Frederick inside’ he gently chided, and moved to the nightstand to get a pink plug which had a curly pig tail attached to it.

 

‘Have I been a good boy, daddy?’ Will asked, sated and drowsy but needing daddy’s approval more than anything.

 

‘Yes, honey’ Hannibal said dipping the tip of the plug on the sticky reddish cum ‘You’ve been a very good little piggy, and after a nice nap, uncle Frederick and I will play with you again’.

 

Frederick watched as the plug slid effortlessly into Will’s overstretched hole. The pink tail protruded and wiggled between his ass cheeks beautifully, and he couldn’t help a little smile as Will closed his eyes with a sigh.

 

‘He’s such a good little piggy’ Frederick whispered, and Hannibal nodded.

 

‘We’ll make him go wee wee wee when he wakes up’.

 

Both friends smiled to each other, and they left the room unaware that Will was giggling under his breath to his beloved plushie.

 

‘I can’t wait for that, Mr. Bear’.

 


	54. The Secret Plushie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SEXUAL age play ahead! Masturbation, oral sex and a bit of evil little Mason for my bb homoette <3<3<3

Little Will frowned at the washing machine. Every now and then, daddy decided it was time to give all his plushies and teddy boys a good cleaning, and now they were all spinning around in the washing machine, soaked and soapy and almost impossible to recognize.

 

‘But daddy’ Will had argued ‘What if- what if they get ruined?’

 

‘Oh no, honey. See? This is the Delicate Cycle, your plushies could never be ruined in this gentle program. Besides, they got washed last month and they came out quite right, why are you worried now?’

 

Will said nothing, but he couldn’t help wringing his hands nervously. Ever since the last cleaning, Leo the Leopard had become very special to him. Daddy didn’t know, of course -and he could never know- but Will loved to rub his weenie all over the smiling leopard at nights, humping the stuffed toy and getting all wet and sticky down there.

 

‘It’s nothing, daddy’ he lied, feeling as his cheeks grew hot and red.

 

‘I see’ Hannibal said. He decided to let the little fib pass for the moment, and made a mental note to find out what his lovely boy was hiding from him.

 

*

 

‘Mason’ Will muttered when they visited the evil boy that afternoon ‘Can I borrow one of your stuffed piglets?’

 

The blond kid pushed his Spiderman glasses up his nose and grinned at the little boy. He was living in foster care for the moment, but daddy Hannibal still visited every other weekend to check how he was doing.

 

‘Why do you want one of my piggies?’

 

Will frowned at the row of pink plushies that decorated Mason’s shelves. There were more than twenty, all part of his imaginary farm. Little Mason didn’t care about any other animal, all he hoarded were pigs, sows and piglets.

 

‘Because you have too many?’ Will retorted.

 

‘Haha! You can never have enough pigs’ he got one from the shelf and showed it to Will ‘How much do you have?’

 

Will frowned.

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘Pavlov here is $20. It’s a special offer, if you want its mom or dad you’ll have to pay more’.

 

‘But- I don’t have any money. Daddy says that’s only for adults, little children cannot answer the phone or open the door or have any money’.

 

‘Then ask your daddy for a plushie’ Mason replied putting Pavlov back in the shelf ‘I run a farm, not a soup kitchen’.

 

Will frowned at the selfish boy. It shouldn’t come as a surprise, he knew Mason was very wicked, but being denied after asking so nicely was a disappointment. And besides, this didn’t solve his problem. Will needed a stuffed toy urgently, his naughty dick was tingling in his shorts and his plushies wouldn’t be dry until the next morning, when daddy got them from the clothes lines.

 

‘But why don’t you put them in the tumble dryer, daddy?’ Will had asked with concern that morning ‘They would get dry quicker, right?’

 

‘Yes, honey, but it’s better for the fur of your plushies it they get aired outside. Besides, the heat of the tumble dryer could ruin their eyes, remember they’re made of plastic’.

 

Will had nodded, sliding his hands into his pocket pants as he was doing now to rub his naughty weenie.

 

‘I could help you with that, you know’ Mason said with a leering grin ‘Do you need a hand, little Will?’

 

Will blushed when he realized his pants were tented, and left the evil boy’s room before daddy returned. He was talking to a lady in the corridor, and Will pretended to go for a walk around the common room to hide his shameful secret. Not that he could ever hide something from his daddy, though.

 

*

 

‘Honey, daddy needs to do some work before putting you to bed’ Hannibal said after dinner ‘Clean your teeth and go to your room, you can play with your toy trains for a while tonight. I’ll be up to read you a bedtime story shortly’.

 

Will pouted but obeyed. He didn’t like changes in his routine, but then he could never play with his trains after dinner, so it was a good compromise.

 

‘Yes, daddy’ he said, and went up the stairs to the bathroom. He smiled at his Winnie the Pooh toothbrush and was about to get the watermelon toothpaste when he realized there was something by the sink. It was one of daddy’s gloves, he must have forgotten it there. It was made of supple leather, and it was so soft- and smelled so much like daddy. Will caressed it and brought it to his nose, and as if on cue, his naughty weenie started to tingle.

 

‘No’ he whispered, but his weenie continued throbbing, and it got very hard in just an instant. Will felt his heart beating fast, Leo the Leopard was still on the clothes lines and it would remain there until the next day, so he put daddy’s glove in his pajama pocket and rushed back to his bedroom, toothpaste and toothbrush forgotten.

 

This was wrong, so very wrong, even more so because he was such a good boy, but Will couldn’t help it. He jumped on his bed and pulled his pajama pants down, wrapping daddy’s glove around his naughty weenie and rubbing himself up and down.

 

‘Oooh’ he moaned, because this was so much better than his special plushie. Daddy’s glove was so smooth, and it felt glorious around his hard little dick. Will humped it to increase the friction, feeling as it got sticky with the wetness that was oozing down the head. He was so aroused that he didn’t think of the consequences, or how he would clean the glove afterwards, all he wanted was to feel the delicious thrill of his weenie pulsing with pleasure and—

 

‘Are you ready for the bedtime story, honey?’

 

Will gasped and looked at the door of his room, where daddy stood with a light frown.

 

‘What are you doing, baby boy?’ he asked with his arms akimbo, and Will felt so scared and mortified that he broke down crying.

 

‘Dad-ddyy I’m so- so sorry’ he sobbed, because he had been caught red handed, and there was no way to explain this.

 

‘Is that… my glove?’ Hannibal asked with an amused grin. If Will weren’t so upset he’d realized daddy was not angry, but all he could think of was the spanking that was coming his way.

 

‘Daddeee’ he whimpered ‘I’ll never- never do it again, I promise!’

 

Hannibal sighed and sat on Will’s bed. He had known for some time his sweet boy was learning to masturbate, and got the definitive evidence when he smelled Leo the Leopard before putting it in the washing machine.

 

‘You’ve done nothing wrong, muffin’ he soothed ‘I’m not angry and you’re not going to get punished for this’.

 

Hannibal got his soiled leather glove and smiled at his little boy’s weenie, still half hard and leaking.

 

‘You’re- you’re not angry, daddy?’ Will stammered, sweaty and flushed and so very ashamed.

 

‘I’m not, honey. Everybody touches their weenie, it’s a very normal and healthy thing to do, especially for little boys your age’.

 

Will let out a shaky breath, and frowned at what his daddy had just said.

 

‘Everybody?’

 

‘Of course’ Hannibal smiled ‘It’s very pleasurable, as you have found out’.

 

‘You mean— Everybody? Little boys like- like Mason?’

 

‘Certainly’.

 

‘Really? And- and- cousin Matty?’

 

‘I’m pretty sure he does it every night’.

 

Will’s eyes went wide at that.

 

‘And—’ he lowered his voice to a whisper ‘Uncle Frederick?’

 

‘By all means, sweetie’.

 

Will opened his mouth to ask the next obvious question, but he blushed in embarrassment and averted his gaze.

 

‘I also touch my weenie, Will’ Hannibal answered to the unspoken question ‘And so should you, when you feel the urge. As long as you keep it private and don’t impose your needs on anyone, you’ll be fine’.

 

Will still didn’t look at his daddy, humbled by his loving understanding and ashamed of what he hadn’t as yet confessed.

 

‘What do you think about when you touch yourself, honey?’ Hannibal asked, always one step ahead of his little boy ‘It’s very normal to have fantasies and even strange thoughts, sometimes’.

 

‘I… I don’t know, daddy’ he lied to the pillow, and Hannibal smiled to himself. He put on his sticky glove and started to caress his muffin’s little dick.

 

‘Ah!’ Will gasped in surprise, and his hips shot up of their own ‘Daddy!’

 

‘Daddy’s here, little one’ Hannibal cooed, stroking and squeezing his boy’s weenie expertly ‘Just relax and let go’.

 

‘B-but- but daddy’ Will wheezed ‘How did you- know?’

 

‘Know what, little angel?’ Hannibal grinned.

 

‘I- I---' Will humped his daddy’s gloved hand eagerly ‘I think about you… Like… You come to my room ant nights and… and touch me…’

 

‘Like this?’ Hannibal lifted an eyebrow and thumbed the slit of Will’s little dick.

 

‘Ohh!’ Will moaned, squirming wantonly in the bed as daddy pumped him ‘Yes!’

 

Hannibal chuckled, hardly surprised at the secret confession.

 

‘And do you fantasize about this?’ he smiled, lowering his head to engulf his boy’s naughty weenie in his mouth.

 

‘AH!’ Will cried, because he had no idea such a thing was possible. Daddy was kissing him there, and his lips and tongue were so wet and hot that he lost it in a split second.

 

‘Daddy, daddy!’ he cried, feeling as his little dick started pulsing in his daddy’s mouth. He flooded his tongue with a stream of sticky stuff, and to his shock daddy licked and swallowed everything.

 

‘Very good, sweet angel’ Hannibal said smacking his lips ‘You’ve made daddy proud’.

 

Will panted raggedly on the bed, his eyes open wide at the amazing pleasure that still wracked his body. He felt daddy’s hands tucking his spent weenie in his pajama pants, and a moment later he was pulling the warm duvet over him.

 

‘Sleep tight, baby boy’ he said clicking the lights off ‘We’ll continue in the morning’.

 

Will barely heard him, lost as he was in a sleepy, cozy pleasure. It was silly, but his last conscious thought was that he would never need Leo the Leopard again.


	55. The Veggie Dinner (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Medical kink, thermometer play and a very evil uncle Frederick.

 

Frederick smiled to himself as he put the dinner dish in front of little Will. Hannibal was attending the opening of the Opera Season in Baltimore, and Frederick had agreed to look after his boy for the evening. He knew full well Willy hated veggies with a passion, so he had made sure to prepare a dinner of pea puree, boiled chard, roasted Brussels sprouts and broccoli.

 

‘Alright’ he said sitting at the table and dressing his beets salad ‘Enjoy your meal’.

 

Will frowned at the bland, green dinner. He knew uncle was a vegetarian after his accident, and that he shouldn’t expect the delicious lamb roast daddy prepared for dinner. But the messy, chunky mass of leaves and stalks made him wince, and after playing with the broccoli for a while, he said:

 

‘Uncle Frederick… I think… I think I’m a little ill’.

 

‘Oh’ Dr. Chilton frowned with concern ‘How come?’

 

‘Well…’ Will thought quickly for a good excuse. He knew he couldn’t fool daddy, he had once faked illness and had gotten a spanking for lying. Uncle Frederick was a doctor too, but maybe… maybe he could get away with this?

 

‘I feel like I’m- warm? Like when I have a fever?’

 

Dr. Chilton nodded with a worried frown, and that gave Will the courage to go on.

 

‘And my tummy hurts so much, uncle Frederick. Daddy says it’s best not to eat at all when you’ve got a temperature, just to drink lots of juice and chicken soup’.

 

‘Of course’ Frederick said ‘I absolutely agree with your daddy, he has always been very keen with his diagnoses. You’re excused from the table, Willy, go to your room and take this orange juice with you. I’ll check on you shortly’.

 

Will had to hide his triumphant smile. Uncle Frederick had swallowed his lie, and now he had a yummy orange juice to drink with the cookies daddy had packed in his sleepover bag. He rushed upstairs giving little excited jumps, and as he ate the triple chocolate cookies he thought that maybe uncle Frederick was not so bad after all. Matty was not here to protect him today, and still Will had gotten away with his fib. Will giggled as he finished his juice and lied on the bed. He huggled his beloved Mr. Bear and whispered in his ear:

 

‘Silly uncle. I can’t believe he fell for that’.

 

Will played with Mr. Bear for a while, pretending he was the captain of a pirate ship and his plushie his second in command. They raided the bed and made a fortress with the pillows, plundering the duvet and taking the slippers prisoner. Will was laughing happy and carefree when he heard the distinctive _clack-clack_ of uncle Frederick’s cane on the corridor, so he slid under the bed covers quickly- he was ill after all.

 

‘OK, Willy’ Dr. Chilton said entering the room ‘Let’s see what this fever of yours is about’.

 

Will frowned when he saw uncle had his medical briefcase in his hand. He put it on the bedside table and got all sort of supplies from it- latex gloves, swabs, an alcohol bottle, a jar of something and other scary stuff.

 

‘But- but-- I feel so much better now, uncle Frederick’ Will said with a nervous smile ‘I think that maybe- Maybe I got car sick when daddy drove me here? But the feeling has passed, the orange juice really set my stomach’.

 

Dr. Chilton nodded, but he continued making preparations.

 

‘I understand, Willy. But just imagine. What would your daddy think of me if he picked you up tomorrow and you had a bad case of stomach flu? I agreed to look after you tonight, so it is my responsibility to make sure you’re in perfect health. Lie face down on the bed and off with your pants’.

 

Will paled at that. Uncle Frederick snapped his blue medical gloves on, and Will knew he was in trouble.

 

‘B-but un-uncle—’ he stammered ‘I feel- fine now. Really. I – I—’

 

‘I know you do, Willy, but I must make sure, for your own good. If you need a spanking to do as I say, it’ll break my heart to administer it, but I’m sure your daddy will understand’.

 

Will swallowed hard and obeyed. Matty always said his daddy was especially mean with the paddle, so he lied down on the bed obediently and pulled his pants down.

 

‘Let’s see…’ Dr. Chilton said sitting by Will’s side ‘First things first’.

 

Will shivered as uncle Frederick got a long, thin case and removed an old fashioned rectal thermometer from it. He then opened a jar of Vicks VapoRub, and Will couldn’t help a gasp at that.

 

‘I’m sorry, I ran out of Vaseline’ Frederick lied sticking the thick thermometer halfway in the Vicks jar ‘Your cousin hates to have his temperature taken this way, I hope you behave, Willy. Or else’.

 

Will’s eyes filled with tears as uncle Frederick caressed his exposed cheeks with his gloved hands. His fingers felt cold and rubber-y, and Will was so scared that he was ready to confess in order to avoid the ordeal ahead.

 

‘U-un-uncle’ he stuttered ‘I- I---’

 

‘Hush now’ Dr. Chilton said thumbing his cheeks open. He dipped his finger in the Vicks, removing a generous amount on his fingertip and lubing Will’s rosy hole. The hospital smell of the ointment was making him dizzy already, and Will couldn’t help a whimper as the cold, sticky stuff was rubbed on his little opening.

 

‘There’ uncle Frederick said satisfied ‘That didn’t hurt, did it, Willy?’

 

The boy was about to reply when he felt the cold tip of the rectal thermometer rubbing around his tight hole. The silver bulb pressed and poked around his rim, making him gasp as the Vicks started to burn lightly.

 

‘Ready?’ Frederick chuckled, and after teasing the boy’s tiny anus for a moment longer, he inserted the thermometer deep in his rectum.

 

‘N-nnoo’ Will sobbed, clenching his muscles tight to prevent the wicked penetration. Dr. Chilton paid no heed, of course, and he rotated the thermometer so that the lubricating Vicks melted and burned even more.

 

‘If you push it out, I’ll spank your naughty hole with a very special leather strap. Do you hear me, Willy?’

 

Will squeezed his eyes tight and nodded into the pillow. The melted Vick was burning so hot, and the cold thermometer somehow itched and prickled him even more. He pushed his bottom up and humped the mattress in an attempt to relieve the stinging torture, what made Dr. Chilton give an amused laughter.

 

‘What a little naughty hole you have, Willy. I’ll have to tell your daddy how much you’re enjoying this’.

 

Uncle Frederick pulled the thermometer out then, and Will could have cried of joy. The ordeal was finally over, and although his hole stung like crazy, he was greatly relieved as the rectal thermometer was finally removed.

 

 _‘Válgame Dios’_ Dr. Chilton muttered in Spanish ‘You were right, you do have a temperature’ he said reading the thermometer.

 

Will felt his stomach knotting in anxiety. It was impossible! It had been all a lie, how could this be?

 

‘But uncle Frederick!’ he cried ‘I can’t—can’t have a fever, because- because----’

 

‘Because what?’ Dr. Chilton cooed ‘The thermometer doesn’t lie, Willy’.

 

Of course it did, because Frederick hadn’t shaken it down before using it tonight. It marked 100,4º F from the heat of a light bulb in Dr. Chilton’s office, and Will’s eyes brimmed with tears when he saw it.

 

‘But- But! It was all a lie!’ he confessed breaking down in tears ‘I lied to you, uncle Frederick, I— I didn’t want to eat the veggies, so I made the fever up!’

 

Frederick caressed the terrified boy’s curls lovingly. He waited patiently until the sobbing and whimpers subsided, and then he moved on to the next phase of his plan.

 

‘I forgive you for lying to me’ he softly said at last.

 

‘You do?’ Will breathed in astonishment.

 

‘Of course. I know little boys hate veggies, it’s the same with your cousin Matthew. I will not punish you for your lie, Willy, and I won’t tell your daddy either’.

 

Will hugged his uncle’s leg in gratitude, and rubbed his teary face up and down his trousers. He hadn’t expected this generosity, and realized that, for all his mockery and mean streak, uncle Frederick was indeed good. More than good, he was lovely. Daddy would have punished him hard for not telling the truth, yet uncle Frederick was so forgiving and understanding.

 

‘Thank you’ Will whispered and more tears trickled down his cheeks ‘Thank you so much, uncle’.

 

Dr. Chilton laid a kiss on the little fibber’s forehead and grinned.

 

‘However’ he continued ‘I must treat your fever, or you’ll be real ill in the morning. Imagine what a horrible weekend you would spend if I didn’t cure you now. You’d feel so weak and miserable when your daddy picked you up tomorrow that you would spend all the time bed ridden and sick. I would hate to see you like that, Willy, so it’s better if I take urgent steps to prevent it’.

 

Will didn’t quite understand- he was sure uncle Frederick only wanted what was best for him, but then he was sure he didn’t have a temperature. He was going to try and explain himself better now that he was calmer, but he froze when he saw uncle reaching into his medical bag and producing a box of suppositories. They were harmless placebo supps, of course, nothing more than beeswax and shea butter, what made them perfect for long time leaking. Little Willy would be making a mess in his shorts all night long, the perfect humiliation for being such a naughty, cheeky fibber.

 

‘No!’ he gasped when Dr. Chilton unwrapped two clear bullets from the silver foil ‘I- I’m so sorry, uncle Frederick, I’ll never lie again but- The thermometer must be really wrong!’

 

‘It’s not, Willy’ Frederick lied with a smug grin. He coated the first supp with a good dollop of Vicks and spread the boy’s cheeks wide apart once more ‘Now, take a deep breath and behave yourself. Or else’.

 

Will sucked in a breath when his uncle inserted the supp halfway, and then used the thermometer to push it deep and good inside him. Will started to whine then, feeling as the clear bullet travelled deep inside his burning little hole.

 

‘I’ll-be-a-good-boy-uncle’ he sobbed over and over again, what pleased Dr. Chilton immensely.

 

‘Still one more to go, Willy’ he announced, and as he inserted the tip into the reddened anus of the boy, he had a sudden idea.

 

‘On second thought, I don’t think you’ll need this supp after all, Willy. You can push it out’.

 

Will could have cried of happiness, but the moment he started to push the bullet out, uncle Frederick forced it in hard and fast, shoving his gloved finger deep inside and making the boy squeal.

 

‘Aaahh!’ Will cried, and Dr. Chilton started to finger him roughly, feeling as the tight ring of muscle spasmed and clenched around his long finger.

 

‘I’m afraid I need to make sure the supps are fully melted in order to achieve maximum efficacy, Willy’ he said continuing the brisk fingering ‘Especially as I’m sure you’d try to push them out if you had the chance. But I can assure you, that’s _not_ going to happen’.

 

Dr. Chilton continued with the rough fingering, stretching Willy’s hole and poking around to renew the burning of the Vick’s. Soon the little fibber was weeping inconsolably, but Frederick kept his rhythm, unmoved and unconcerned by the his wheezing sobs for a good ten minutes. The more stretched the little anus was the more the boy would ooze and leak into his shorts during the night, and that would give Dr. Chilton the perfect excuse to either put him in diapers or stab his naughty ass full of placebo shots.

 

‘Excellent’ he said at last, pulling his gloved finger out and watching as the boy’s anus was wonderfully swollen ‘Rest for a while now, Willy. I’ll check on you in an hour, and pray the thermometer doesn’t go up 97ºF’. Otherwise, I’ll have to prepare my special fever enema’.

 


	56. The Veggie Dinner (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Medical kink, enema, nozzles and a little bit of scat because evil uncle Frederick is evil!

Will had been sniffling over the pillow for a long while, feeling as a liquid warmth _squished_ inside his butt. He knew it was the melted supps, and was terrified to move an inch lest he started to leak. The Vick’s mess around his hole didn’t itch anymore, but he felt wet and sticky down there.

 

When the _clack-clack_ of uncle Frederick’s cane approached down the corridor again, Will stuck his thumb in his mouth and felt his eyes brimming with tears.

 

‘I want my daddy’ he whimpered, and Dr. Chilton couldn’t help a chuckle.

 

‘Your daddy must be listening to _La Traviata_ main aria now’ he said approaching the bed and sitting by the terrified boy’s side ‘I’m all you have tonight’.

 

‘Uncle F-Frederick’ the boy stammered ‘I feel- so good now, I’m sure- I’m sure the fever’s gone’.

 

‘I’ll be the judge of that’ he replied caressing Will’s teary cheek ‘Get on your hands and knees’.

 

‘B-but—’

 

‘Ass in the air, _now’_ Frederick warned getting the rectal thermometer from the old case and shaking it down ‘If you don’t behave, this naughty ass of yours will get a taste of my paddle’.

 

Will obeyed as quickly as he could, assuming the position and praying that the thermometer worked right this time. Dr. Chilton grinned at the shivering boy, and made sure the thermometer was well under the 96ºF mark before inserting it. Will was not in a fever, so the mercury would hardly go up. Frederick had other plans for the little fibber, and as he slid the silver bulb into his hole, he guided him to rest his head on the pillow.

 

‘Fold your arms under your chest and lie down… Stick your ass in the air, _así_. You’ll be more comfortable like this’.

 

Indeed, Will was more comfortable in the new position, but also deeply humiliated. He could feel the thin thermometer sticking out of his hole, and Uncle Frederick spread his thighs wide, making him feel so exposed and vulnerable that he started to whine again.

 

‘I want my dad’ he sobbed, and Frederick smiled to himself. He started to rotate the thermometer again, sliding it and out of the boy’s hole and watching as the melted supps oozed down the swollen anus.

 

‘I think there’s a problem here…’ he murmured, and slid his finger alongside the thermometer, fingering Will briskly and making sure he was pumping air inside him.

 

‘Ngghh’ the boy groaned ‘Uncle- Stop, please I—’

 

Dr. Chilton ignored him, of course, and continued his incessant pumping until he pulled his finger out all of a sudden. And sure enough, Will couldn’t hold a tiny little fart, wet and noisy and deeply mortifying, because it made a sticky glob of the melted supps escape his anus.

 

‘Ooohh’ he sobbed blushing all over ‘I’m so- so sorry, uncle!’

 

The boy broke down crying then, weeping his heart out at the intense shame and embarrassment he felt. He buried his head under the pillow and trembled all over, praying for the earth to swallow him and put an end to this nightmarish sleepover.

 

‘Well, well’ Dr. Chilton said scooping the melted glob with his fingers ‘What a dirty, messy boy you are, Willy. The good news is that you don’t have a fever anymore, but I’ll have to give your naughty hole a thorough cleansing. What would your daddy say if he saw you like this, all sticky and soiled. To the bathroom, now’.

 

Will clutched the pillow and shook his head, horrified that if he moved more of the melted supps would trickle down his hole, as it indeed happened when uncle grabbed him by the ear and walked him to the bathroom.

 

‘You willful, disobedient boy’ he said squeezing his ear without mercy ‘It’s bad enough that you’re such a dirty boy, but not wanting to get clean is even worse’.

 

Will cried all the way down the corridor, feeling as more of the runny, warm mess trickled down his hole. No matter how hard he tried to clench it, his anus was so swollen and stretched that he couldn’t close it. When he finally got to the bathroom he had leaked all over his shorts and pants, and uncle Frederick pointed an accusing finger that only made the boy blush harder:

 

‘I’ll have to tell your daddy that you’ve lost control of your sphincters, Willy. That will mean spending a few weeks in diapers like the dirty little baby you are. Now, kneel on the bathroom mat and bend over the edge of the tub. I don’t have patience for messy boys, so I’m going to give that naughty hole of yours a good cleansing enema’.

 

Will had heard the word before, but he didn’t really know what it meant. Cousin Matty paled when it was uttered, so it had to be something positively terrifying. Will knew uncle Frederick was making preparations behind him, but he didn’t dare break his kneeling position in case he earned a spanking. There was the sound of running water, the smell of something like peppermint chewing gum and a little happy tune from uncle Frederick that sent a shiver down his spine.

 

‘Un-uncle’ he sobbed pleadingly, but only got a slap in his ass for his effort.

 

‘Quiet’ Dr. Chilton chastised, and contemplated his enema kit to select the most appropriate nozzle for the little fibber. There were twelve in total, all made of stainless steel and cozily nested in the velvet lining of the antique box. Some nozzles were thin and long, other thick and plug-like, and others were shaped like anal beads to provide a full erotic experience.

 

As the consummate klismaphiliac he was, Frederick had collected all sorts of nozzles throughout the years, and his medical training had given him the knowledge and skill to administer all kinds of enemas, from the harmless cleansing ones to avoid constipation to the high-colonic enemas that were administered with a double inflatable balloon and made the patient’s belly bloat and distend as if he were nine months pregnant. He had an intimate knowledge about the ingredients that created more discomfort- castor oil, turpentine, glycerine and even the good old fashioned ox bile, but he wasn’t really interested in having his little nephew suffer from dreadful cramps tonight. After all, there was Hannibal to consider, and besides, Frederick only wanted to humiliate the boy. And with this as with everything else, the easiest tricks usually worked best.

 

‘I’ll go easy on you, Willy’ he said picking a very special nozzle ‘I only want to see you clean and healthy, so this won’t hurt one bit’.

 

And indeed, Dr. Chilton was keen on making good on his promise. The nozzle he chose was thick as a thumb, so it would hardly hurt the boy after having his ass so thoroughly fingered. However, there was a catch. The plug-shaped nozzle came with a rubber stopper to facilitate retention while keeping the nozzle deep in the patient’s anus. It was perfect for little Willy, so Frederick warmed it under the hot water tap and moved towards the tub.

 

‘Now, sweet Will. Be a good boy for me and we’ll be done in a moment’.

 

He heard the boy whimper something indistinct, and thumbed his ass cheeks open to slide the special nozzle inside. The insertion barely made the boy groan, he simply whimpered pitifully as his uncle caressed his nape.

 

‘There, there’ Frederick soothed ‘I know you think me mean, but I only have your best interests in mind. I love you as much as your daddy, and it breaks my heart to see you in pain’.

 

He continued caressing and stroking the trembling boy, calming him down with tender words and sweet nothings as he turned the pinching clamp of the tube and allowed the warm water to flow inside him. He had only added two drops of peppermint oil to the mixture, hardly enough to create unwanted cramping but perfect for a quick evacuation and long time leaking.

 

And indeed, the boy relaxed with the warm feeling of having his rectum slowly filled with the soothing water. When he gave out an unwitting sigh, Dr. Chilton stopped the water flow and plugged the nozzle with the stopper.

 

‘Just tell me when you need to go, Willy’ he cooed ‘I won’t make you retain the enema for half an hour, that would be too cruel and painful. You’re free to release it whenever you want’.

 

Will sniffled and clenched his swollen hole around the strange nozzle. Uncle had told the truth, this didn’t hurt at all and he actually felt _good_. But he wanted to go back to the comfort of his bed and Mr. Bear as soon as possible, so he stood on shaky legs and looked at uncle Frederick with a hopeful look.

 

‘Can I- can I go now, uncle? Please?’

 

‘Of course, Willy’ he said walking the boy to the toilet ‘Sit down and release it all’. 

 

Will frowned at that.

 

‘But I don’t- I don’t understand’ he said frowning at the locked door of the bathroom. He needed privacy for this, right? And besides, the metallic nozzle was still deeply seated in his ass.

 

‘Oh, but it’s very easy’ Frederick said in an tender tone ‘You sit on the toilet, I take the stopper out and you release the enema. Go’.

 

Suddenly what uncle meant dawned on little Will, and his stomach knotted in fear.

 

‘But I can’t- can’t do that!’ he whimpered in panic, and again uncle’s fingers pinched his ear mercilessly.

 

‘You can and you will’ he said walking him to the toilet and making him sit ‘Ready?’

 

‘No!’ Will cried, but it was too late. Dr. Chilton took the stopper off the nozzle and the enema flushed out. Will cried and squealed, not in pain, but in deep mortification. He tried to clench his hole to stop the flow and spare himself the shame of going right in front of uncle, but all his efforts were in vain. No matter how much he squeezed his ring of muscle, his anus was hopelessly open because of the hollow nozzle, and Will couldn’t control his sphincter. He wept and whined in despair, because nothing had ever made him feel more like a baby. But there was nothing he could do to stop it, so he pooped the enema as uncle watched, trembling and shaking in complete and utter humiliation.

 

‘Waah!’ he cried when it was finally over, and Dr. Chilton resumed his loving, nurturing caresses.

 

 

‘Hush, hush, little Willy. Uncle dearest is here’.

 

 

*

 

 _La_ _Traviata_ finished well past midnight, but Hannibal decided to call on Frederick after all.

 

‘I knew you couldn’t spend a night without him’ Dr. Chilton chuckled as he showed Hannibal the way down the corridor.

 

Hannibal was going to say something, but stopped short when he stepped into the guest bedroom.

 

Will was peacefully lying on the bed, on his stomach like a good little baby. He was sucking on a pacifier, and a thick diaper was snugly wrapped around his crotch and bottom.

 

‘Has he regressed?’ Hannibal asked, surprised that baby Will wanted to play with his uncle.

 

‘With a little encouragement’ Frederick grinned, and Hannibal half-closed his eyes dangerously.

 

‘Frederick? Have you been playing with your enema kit on my boy?’

 

Dr. Chilton gave a nervous cough and looked away.

 

‘He didn’t safeword out, I swear’.

 

Hannibal snorted softly at that.

 

‘Of course he didn’t. Will loves games. And he needs the role you play. Not that he likes his mean uncle Frederick, but your time together only makes him more attached to his daddy’.

 

Frederick sighed in relief. He knew the rules, but was also fully aware that he was always toeing the line with Willy. Both friends watched as the little boy continued his rhythmic sucking, hugging his beloved plushie close to his chest and dreaming of his daddy.

 

‘Tell me, Frederick’ Hannibal said after a while ‘How long has it been since I gave you your last high colonic?’

 

Dr. Chilton blushed and fiddled the silver handle of his cane.

 

‘Hmm… Seventeen days’ he muttered.

 

‘Tsk, tsk. Time for a thorough colon cleansing, don’t you think?’

 

Frederick blushed and nodded.

 

‘Get the 4 quart bag ready’ Hannibal instructed ‘Did Will call for me while you were playing?’

 

‘Several times’ Frederick gulped ‘He… he wanted his daddy’.

 

‘Then it’s the 750cc double balloon nozzle. If you leak a single drop I’ll administer a barium enema. And I don’t have to remind you that the cramps were so acute last time you almost fainted’.

 

Frederick let out an undignified squeal, high-pitched and anxious, and rushed to the bathroom to make everything ready.

 

*

 

At some point in the night, baby Will thought he heard sobs and whimpers, and daddy’s voice too. It was soothing and gentle, just as when he calmed Will after a nightmare.

 

 _You’re doing so well,_ daddy murmured from far away, and the choked sob that followed was like a _No more, please!_

 

Will opened his eyes confused, and for a moment he thought that it was uncle Frederick sobbing. But it had to be a dream, because why would be uncle calling his daddy _papi_?

 

He hugged Mr. Bear tight and turned around, falling into a soft, dreamless sleep.

 


	57. The Veggie Dinner (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to my lovely readers for the inspiration to wrap this up! ilu guys xx

‘Daddy’ Will muttered hugging Hannibal tight the next morning ‘Daddy’.

 

He had woken up only a while ago, and his face shone with unclouded innocence when he saw his daddy was sitting on his bed. Gone was uncle Frederick and the dreadful night of suppositories, thermometers and enemas, he was safe now with his papa and Will clung to him blindly.

 

‘Daddy’ he sighed, and Hannibal kissed his curls lovingly. Will was still wearing the thick diaper, and his pacifier rested wet and bitten on the pillow.

 

‘Good morning, baby boy’ Hannibal murmured ‘Ready to start the day?’

 

Will shook his head and pouted, tightening his grip on daddy and not wanting to let go.

 

‘Breakfast is waiting for us downstairs’ Hannibal gently chided, but still Will shook his head _No_.

 

‘Daddy’ he insisted, pretty much like the little bunny from _Ruby and Max_ that only spoke one word on TV.

 

Hannibal sighed and kissed his sweet boy tenderly.

 

‘I’ll give you a piggyback ride to the kitchen’ he offered ‘What do you say?’

 

Will giggled happily at that, and hopped on his daddy’s back. He was so strong that had no trouble taking him down the stairs and into Uncle Frederick’s kitchen, where a high chair awaited him.

 

‘Daddy’ Will whispered when he was gently strapped with the security harness, and Hannibal gave him his beloved Mr. Bear to play with.

 

‘I’ll be right back, sweetie. Daddy needs to get uncle Frederick now’.

 

*

 

‘ _Papi’_ Frederick muttered when Hannibal sat on his bed _‘¿Qué hora es?’_

 

Hannibal looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 8:35 a.m. already, but still Frederick was sleepy and drowsy.

 

‘Time to wake up, _pequeñín’_.

 

Frederick frowned at that and made a sour face. He loved his papi Hannibal, but after a long night of painful enemas and a cleverly staged regression game, the endearing name grated on his ears. He was not a _little one_ anymore. He was back in his adult mindset, and remembered the bottle feeding, nappy changes and belly raspberries from last night with an increasing shame.

 

‘Fuck’ he said sitting up in bed ‘ _Fuck’_.

 

‘Tut-tut, _pequeñín_ ’ Hannibal teased, and Frederick gave out a long, suffering breath.

 

‘Stop it’ he grumbled ‘Your boy might hear you’.

 

‘He’s in the kitchen’ Hannibal chuckled ‘Waiting for us’.

 

Frederick nodded and looked around the bed. Papi Hannibal had used five of his nozzles to administer several enemas, and he had made Frederick release them in as many diapers. It had been extremely humiliating, and little Freddie had cried his heart out in shame and despair, pretty much like Willy had done in his bathroom the night before.

 

‘Fuck’ Frederick said as he realized there was something nestled between his cheeks. He reached back and felt a metallic ring- he started to pull out and a pink pacifier plug in the shape of a girly lipstick popped out of his hole.

 

‘Next time you scare my boy so, I’ll get you in pink frilly panties for the night, little girl' Hannibal warned 'And I’ll perform a full pelvic exam, pap smear and breast exam’.

 

Dr. Chilton scrubbed a hand down his face and whimpered lowly. It was bad enough that papi reduced him to a little sobbing boy with his dreadful enemas, becoming his little girl was the ultimate shame. He jumped out of bed in a split second and went straight to the shower to hide his hardening cock.

 

Not that little Federica had ever been able to hide something from her papi, though.

 


	58. Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anon on [tumblr](http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com/) who wrote to me twice to request this delicious prompt: "I would love to read about some diaper punishment, non-con in a way but if in age play setting maybe. Or Daddy Hannibal wants his little baby back and forces Will, I have read all your work on AO3 and love [The McKenzie Treatment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/898188/chapters/1735541). But would love to see something where Will fights more". 
> 
> **TW** : Please note this is consensual non-consensual ;))

Sometimes, it worked the other way round.

 

Hannibal had established strict rules about their age play sessions, and only entered the game **if** - _and only if_ \- Will was in his little mindset and wanted to play. Hannibal never started anything, as he considered his role as daddy involved looking after Little Will’s every need, not imposing his own on him.

 

But sometimes, daddy felt some very dark and personal urges. Will knew, and he could tell from the way Hannibal stared at him for a second too long. Hannibal was maybe washing the tippy cup or cutting dog shaped cookie dough, when suddenly his eyes twinkled with something urgent and dangerous. He was quick to suppress it, though, but Will always saw it. Daddy wanted his little boy naughty- _needed_ him so. More than that, he was aching for a good fight to quench his sadistic streak- something that played right into Will’s masochistic side.

 

Hannibal and Will had worked very hard to build their nurturing daddy/little relationship, but sometimes they needed a change- even a little break from so much love. Uncle Frederick was more than willing to play ‘bad cop’ for Will, and deep down Will loved to hate him. But that ultimately only strengthened Will’s bond with Hannibal, and Hannibal was left out the evil uncle/shy nephew dynamics. He kept on being Will’s loving daddy, caring for him with honest, unconditional love.

 

And sometimes it wasn’t enough. Sometimes, even the best daddies got _bored_. Those were the times when Will caught that tiny spark of danger flashing in Hannibal’s eyes.

 

Of course, Will knew Hannibal would do nothing about it. It was up to him to decide if he was up to the edge game or not. And sometimes, Will simply wasn’t in that mindset. But some other times, he was.

 

That’s when the soft blue ball appeared on Hannibal’s desk. It was a surrender signal, a sort of carte blanche for his daddy to play rough with him. And as Will waited patiently in his bedroom, he couldn’t help a delicious shiver. The game could begin any moment now, and although he knew Hannibal would always respect his safe word - _pineapple_ \- Will also knew how much they both needed this. And how much he was ready to play right into his evil daddy’s hands.

 

*

 

‘Will, where is my blue tie?’

 

Will looked up from the drawing he was coloring on his desk.

 

‘I don’t know, daddy’ he shrugged, and continued drawing.

 

‘I think you do’ Hannibal said, arms akimbo ‘It’s the Italian silk tie daddy bought in Florence. The one you used last week to dress Mr. Bear’s wound’.

 

Will giggled at the memory.

 

‘Mr. Bear is fine now’.

 

‘I know’ Hannibal replied ‘So, where is it?’

 

‘Where is what?’

 

‘My blue tie, Will’.

 

‘It’s _your_ tie, daddy. _You_ should know’.

 

‘Oh’ Hannibal’s lips quirked in a tiny smile as he locked the door of the bedroom ‘So, if I look under your pillow, I will find nothing, right?’

 

Will’s nostrils flared in anticipation. With his last adult thought, he realized Hannibal had been preparing this _for days_. Maybe even weeks. And this was going to be nothing short of memorable.

 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ he pouted, and sure enough, Hannibal lifted Will’s pillow and found his beloved tie there, wrinkled and soiled with dry chocolate ice cream stains.

 

‘Well, well. How can you explain this?’

 

Will opened his eyes wide in shock.

 

‘I didn’t do it! It wasn’t me, daddy!’

 

‘So, am I to assume it was the monster under the bed who stole your favourite ice cream and smeared my tie with it?’

 

‘I don’t know if it was _him’_ Will lifted his chin defiantly ‘I guess monsters like chocolate too. But I’m innocent’.

 

‘Young man’ Hannibal warned ‘You know I have no patience for naughty little fibbers who lie to their daddies’.

 

‘But it’s you who’s lying!’ Will cried ‘You’re accusing me of something I didn’t do, you—You’re a liar!’

 

Hannibal was about to reply when he saw Will opening his closet and getting his Spiderman backpack.

 

‘What are you doing, baby boy?’ he asked in a dangerously calmed tone.

 

‘I’m going to live with cousin Matty!’ Will spat, and he started to pack some clothes and toys ‘I’ll ask uncle Frederick to be my new daddy because you’re a liar and I hate you!’

 

Hannibal walked over to Will and pinched his ear tight.

 

‘I’m the only daddy you’ve got, mister. And since you can’t behave like a big boy, I’ll have to treat you like the tiny little baby you are’.

 

‘Waaaahhhh!’ Will cried when Hannibal walked him to his bed, and struggled free only to lunge himself against the bedroom door, kicking and banging it in a furious rage.

 

‘Let me out!!’ he shrieked, and started to punch and elbow Hannibal when he tried to subdue him ‘I hate you and I hate you!’

 

Daddy was stronger, of course, and he soon had little Will pinned against the door. He scooped the squirming boy in his arms and carried him to the bed, dropping him face first and starting to pull his pants down.

 

‘Let go!’ Will cried resuming his kicking ‘You’re not my daddy, you’re the evil monster from under the bed!’

 

Hannibal couldn’t help a chuckle at that, and he continued with the pants, which Will’s frantic kicking was unwittingly helping to pull down his legs.

 

‘Oh, but I _am_ your real daddy, Will. And you are a wicked little boy in badly need of punishment’.

 

Hannibal reached for the changing bag he had hidden behind the cushions of the bed, and Will started to scream his head off when he saw him unfolding a thick, large diaper.

 

‘Aaahh! Not the nappies, daddy! I’m very sorry, I’ll never do it ag—’

 

‘The time for apologies is over’ Hannibal sentenced ‘You’ll stay diapered until you’ve learnt your lesson’.

 

‘Noooo, dadeeee pleeeasee!’ Will begged, but when he realized no amount of tears or pleas was going to move his daddy, he resumed his vicious kicks and punches.

 

‘I hate you!’ he screamed ‘Let go, _let go_!’

 

Hannibal grabbed and lifted Will’s ankles over his shoulder, and although the boy was writhing and squirming, he still managed to slip the diaper under his ass.

 

‘Nonononono’ Will wailed when he felt the sticky nappy cream rubbed over his crotch, and his body contorted as if he were being electrocuted ‘NOOOOO!’

 

All his fevered thrashing and screaming was useless, of course, because after only a minute Hannibal had forced the nappy around Will’s waist. He pulled a pair of waterproof plastic pants up his thighs for good measure, to prevent any unwanted leaking and to increase the heat and discomfort.

 

‘Now, this naughty little baby is going to spend the whole day in this diaper’ he said getting a book from the shelf and sitting on the rocking chair by Will’s side ‘And when your nappy is soggy and stinky, I’ll give you a chance to confess your mischief. If you do, daddy will forgive you and you’ll get a nice, soothing bath. But if you don’t confess it was _you_ who stole my blue tie and the chocolate ice cream, daddy will give you an enema with so much baby oil in it that you’ll be leaking into your nappies for a full week. Do you understand, baby boy?’

 

Will opened his eyes in fear, and a lucid flash of adult consciousness told him Hannibal was giving him a choice. It was his decision to keep on playing or not, and the truth was that, scared as he was, Will was even more aroused at the prospect. Daddy’s repertoire of evil punishment made uncle Frederick’s pale in comparison, and Will knew there would be spankings, milk bottles fed through a teat gag, frozen Vicks Vaporub suppositories, all sorts of painful enemas and forced nappies 24/7. _For a full week_.

 

‘It wasn’t me’ Will insisted with a stubborn pout, and Hannibal paused before opening _The Jungle Book_ on his lap. He was humbled by Will’s generosity in letting him play like this, and his vivid imagination made the game irresistible. Packing his Spiderman backpack to leave had been a stroke of genius, and Hannibal was determined to be the most refined sadist to his beloved little masochist.

 

‘Naughty, naughty’ he chuckled flicking the pages until he found the story of Rikki-Tikki the mongoose ‘You’re going to regret this, baby boy’.

 

Will hid his face in the pillow to hide his smile.  He couldn’t really wait for his regret to begin.

 


	59. Sometimes (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably _**not**_ what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoy it! ^=^

 

The first notes of _The Magic Flute_ echoed softly in Hannibal’s office. He closed his eyes as the familiar overture of the opera filled him with a calm yet focused sense of tranquility. He was tempted to celebrate this sixth and final day of their edge play session with a glass of vintage wine, or maybe even with one of the few cigarettes that he allowed himself on special occasions. But as he eyed the playpen where Will was resting, he decided only Mozart would accompany in his victory.

 

It had been five days of exhausting games, continuous attention and creative punishments, a veritable battle of wills where the prize was Will’s complete and utter regression to an infant stage. It had not been easy, and that’s what made the game so exhilarating. Will had fought Hannibal at each and every step of the process, and in a number of ingenious ways.

 

Sometimes he simply bit on the bottle teat, or spit the milk Hannibal fed him. A thick pacifier gag had put an end to his fussing, but Will’s rebelliousness didn’t stop there. He took off his diaper during nap time, and when Hannibal locked his hands in heavily padded mittens, he still managed to tear the nappy apart by rubbing his ass up and down the steel leg of a kitchen chair. Hannibal had resisted the urge to restrain Will to the bed so soon in the game, he liked nothing more than to _chase_ him, and Will loved to _escape_ over and over again.

 

The straightjacket had brought a new level of helplessness. Hannibal made sure only Will’s upper body and arms were locked in the heavy duty fabric,  purposefully leaving his thighs and legs free so that he could squirm. And, oh, how deliciously he had squirmed.

 

Every nappy change became a contest in kicking, and an opportunity for Hannibal to improve his diapering skills. Sometimes he dodged some of Will’s vicious kicks, sometimes he received many others, but in the end he always succeeded in his endeavor. Actually, that’s what got them both off. The knowledge that there would only be a winner in this war, and _that_ would unquestionably be Hannibal.

 

Just as a little mouse knew he was doomed when he faced the house cat, Will squealed and resisted as long as he could, dragging the inevitable out until he could fight no more. And Hannibal enjoyed watching his precious little morsel tremble and scream, until enough was enough and he put his claws into it.

 

What a moment of triumph that was.

 

Of course, Hannibal had advantage in the game, more than a head start. He laced Will’s milk with sedatives and muscle relaxants to make him limp and pliant. Clonazepam worked particularly well, and combined with a clever mixture of laxatives and diuretics, Will lost control of his bodily functions beautifully.

 

Hannibal made a point to increase the dosage gradually, so that Will was fully aware that his body was no longer responding to his conscious efforts to hold urine and feces. Anybody with access to those drugs could create a rag doll in little time, but that was not the purpose of their game. Hannibal considered playing like that would be tasteless, not to mention vulgar. His was a finer and subtler for of sadism, where hour after hour he checked as the fear and helplessness grew in Will’s eyes. The bright, lucid spark of intelligence that told him Will was still there started to diminish in time, growing dull and dim as he got lost in his baby mindset.

 

Depriving Will of his ability to speak was always Hannibal’s master stroke. Without a conscious language to form coherent thoughts Will sank inevitably deep in his regression, and Hannibal loved that final moment, when he slid the anesthesia needle inch by inch into Will’s tongue. He sometimes used multiple benzocaine shots in his gums and palate to render his oral cavity completely numb, just as it now was.

 

Hannibal left his armchair and moved to the playpen to contemplate his carefully crafted work of art. Will was drooling helplessly, his mouth open and unresponsive as a steady trickle of spit soaked his tenth bib this morning. His diaper was heavy and soggy with bodily fluids, and his eyes open wide but unseeing.

 

It was such a moment of triumph, but so achingly bittersweet. Will was no longer there, and in his stead the most helpless little baby blinked back at Hannibal in wonderment. Hannibal gave a mirthless smile and sighed. This had been his goal all along, and had thoroughly enjoyed getting there, but the moment Hannibal succeeded in turning Will into a vulnerable infant, only a split second later, he missed his bright lover terribly. His witty conversation, his impish behavior, his boundless imagination and humbling innocence.

 

‘My sweet little baby’ he murmured caressing Will’s curls ‘Daddy loves you very much. And I’m so proud of you, because you’re so beautiful and perfect. But I won’t have you. Not like this’.

 

It was the hardest moment for Hannibal, to destroy everything he had worked for these days by his very own hand. Consciously, willingly. It made him feel empty and sad inside, like returning to a beloved place to be haunted by once joyous but now painful memories. It was overwhelming and hard to explain, and a stray tear trickled down his check before he could help it.

 

The moment passed, though, and Hannibal took a deep breath to start the process of bringing his beloved Will back. Luckily Jack had granted a generous leave of absence when Hannibal told him Will was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, so now Hannibal had a four long days to see Will grow into a boy, then back into the adult he was. He would wean him off the drugs slowly, and once Will regained sphincter control, he would make a swift recovery.

 

Such a lengthy regression had lasting side effects, though. Will would have probably lost some weight during the forced bottle feeding, and his muscles and bones would ache from the continuous use of the straightjacket and restraints. A nutrient dense diet plan combined with massages and exercise would bring him back to normal, at least physically. Emotionally, that would be another story.

 

Sometimes Will remained drawn and quiet for a few days, coming to terms with the memories of what had happened at his own rhythm. Hannibal watched him putting the pieces of his self back one step at a time, and nurtured the process with genuine and unconditional love. Some other times, though, Will went through a sort of hypomaniac episode, and spent a couple of days in a state of hyper arousal and increased sexual drive that had him jerking off compulsively, humping Hannibal and feeling the raw, primal need to fuck and be fucked. And Hannibal obliged, of course, giving Will anything and everything he needed, until little by little their relationship got back to normal.

 

Or as normal as their unique, precious love was.

 

 

 


	60. Daddy's Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for this prompt on [tumblr](http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com/): "Something that could be a little kinky for you in your ageplay verse if you wish. Let us say that Hannibal's dick is uncircumsized, but Will's is, he see's his daddies dick and asks why it looks different to his".
> 
> TW: Nothing sexual, only weenie talk :P

 

 

‘Matty, does your daddy have a doggie dick?’

 

Mat looked up surprised from the drawing he was colouring. Randall lay quietly by the chimney, and uncle Hannibal was somewhere in the kitchen, no doubt preparing some exquisite chocolate dessert for after dinner.

 

‘What do you mean “a doggie dick”?’ he asked slowly. His little cousin did have a remarkable imagination, but this sounded so unlike him that Mat couldn’t help a frown.

 

‘You know what I mean’ Will said pushing his glasses up his nose ‘Daddies have different weenies from us’.

 

Mat considered Will not knowing whether to blurt out laughing or to call his bluff. But his cousin was dead serious, and somehow he felt this was no joke at all.

 

‘Will, _all_ weenies are the same. Some guys have longer or thicker dicks, but your daddy can’t have a doggie’s weenie simply because he’s not a dog’.

 

‘You don’t understand’ Will said putting his red crayon down ‘Come’.

 

Matty followed Will to where Randall was lying, curious to see where this was going.

 

‘Randall, up’ Will ordered, and the scary pet stood on all fours with a mechanical whirr.

 

‘See?’ Will said lifting his bony tail ‘Randall’s got a doggie dick. Just like daddy’.

 

Mat knelt down and frowned. The pet’s penis was exposed, sheathed and limp between his hind legs.

 

‘Will, I don’t understand. Randall’s dick is normal, just like yours or mine’.

 

‘It’s not!’ Will cried in exasperation ‘It has no head!’

 

‘What do you mean it has no--- _Oh’_ understanding finally dawned on Matthew, and he couldn’t help a little snigger ‘Of course it has a head, Will. Only, it’s hidden under the foreskin’.

 

‘The _what_?’

 

Matty sighed and rolled the pet’s foreskin down the shaft to expose the red tip.

 

‘See? It’s there’.

 

Will watched transfixed as Randall’s dick suddenly looked like his. The pet growled in warning, he didn’t like being handled like this by the kids, so Mat and Will let him be and they returned to the dining room table.

 

‘I just don’t understand, Matty’ Will whispered frowning at his unfinished drawing ‘This morning I woke up real early, and I went to daddy’s bedroom to give him a surprise. He was taking a shower in the ensuite bathroom, so I tiptoed inside although he doesn’t like me going there. And I could see him through the glass screen, you know’ Will lowered his voice even more ‘ _Naked’_.

 

Matty listened with an expectant smile and waited for his little cousin’s tale to continue.

 

‘I know I was naughty eavesdropping like that, but I couldn’t help it’ Will said with a blush ‘And his weenie was-- well, it was _different_. I realized it had no head like mine, so I checked Randall’s dick next and—’

 

‘And you came to the conclusion that daddies and doggies have the same kind of dick’ Matty concluded amused.

 

Will nodded, and fiddled with his crayons anxiously.

 

‘Can you explain it to me, Matty?’ he asked in a little voice.

 

Mat smiled warmly, proud that he could teach his cousin this simple issue.

 

‘I already told you, Will. All weenies are the same. Only, some are cut, and some others, uncut. Meaning, the head is sometimes exposed, but some other times, it’s hidden under that bit of loose skin we saw in Randall’.

 

‘The _foreskin_?’ Will asked with a frown.

 

‘That’s right’ Matty confirmed ‘Your daddy’s dick must be uncut, that’s what you saw this morning. But your weenie is cut, if I recall correctly’ Matty gave a sly, mischievous grin. He and Will had sometimes been naughty, and played doctor just like daddy Hannibal and daddy Frederick sometimes did.

 

Will stood pensive for a moment, chewing on the end of his crayon as he tried to understand all that Matty had explained.

 

‘But then, if my—if my weenie is cut, _who_ cut it? And _why_?’

 

Mat gave a one shoulder shrug.

 

‘I don’t know, Will. That’s something only your daddy can answer’.

 

Will became quiet and silent after that, so Matty continued colouring his drawing- after all he had promised uncle Hannibal to finish it before dinner. But Will didn’t continue with his, and instead he looked at the chimney for a long while. He knew he could ask his daddy anything, but if he asked this particular question, he would have to admit to having snooped into his bathroom that morning. And daddy wouldn’t like that- actually, Will could get a punishment for having misbehaved. Asking uncle Frederick was out of the question, of course, he would laugh at Will and maybe he didn’t even know how his weenie had got cut in the first place. There was only one other person Will could safely ask, and as a plan started to form in his head, he picked his crayon at last and started to colour the sky with a secretive smile.

 

 


	61. Daddy's Bed (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Angst, nail biting, OCD related behaviour to be on the safe side

Little Will was a good boy, and as the good boy he was, he knew the House Rules by heart. Daddy’s bedroom was strictly off-limits, both for him and for Randall, and Will could only sleep in daddy’s bed if he was ill, or when he had a pretty bad nightmare and daddy invited him there.

 

Those were the rules concerning daddy’s bedroom, and little Will obeyed them. But that didn’t mean he thought them fair. Actually, Will couldn’t understand why something as simple and harmless as sleeping on daddy’s bed was such a big deal. To his mind, it shouldn’t be like that, so when daddy left to the market to buy some groceries for lunch, Will tiptoed into the forbidden bedroom and rolled on the forbidden bed.

 

And it felt wonderful. The clean, crispy sheets smelled of daddy, and they felt so different from Will’s own sheets. He dug his head under the pillows and cushions, hiding under the duvet and emerging with a big, happy smile. Daddy always slept on the right side of the bed, so Will made a soft nest there, snuggling under the warm covers and feeling like daddy must feel- so big and responsible, like grown-ups were.

 

Will looked up so much to his daddy that he wanted to be just like him when he grew up, and he started to doze off thinking about it, how he would study medicine, and heal patients, and cook wonderful meals, and have a pet like Randall, and…

 

Will drifted off to sleep in just a few minutes, and he didn’t hear daddy’s car parking outside. He didn’t hear his footsteps down the corridor, and he didn't hear his soft voice calling him. But Will did feel the painful pinch of his fingers grabbing his ear and waking him up with a start.

 

‘What.are.you.doing.here?’

 

Will tried to explain, he really did, but as daddy maneuvered him to his lap for a spanking, all his dreams of being like him when he grew up got shattered with the sting of the wooden paddle.

 

*

 

Will had been sniffling on the corner of daddy’s bedroom for the past ten minutes now, his reddened ass throbbing and exposed after the blistering spanking. Daddy was watching him in silence, Will could tell, so he didn’t dare to rub the sting of the dreadful paddle lest he got into more trouble for breaking the House Rules. He did stick his thumb in his mouth, though, sucking on it to get whatever comfort he could as he waited for daddy’s instructions.

 

This was the worst part of a spanking, when the pain really sank in and the feeling of having disappointed his daddy made Will feel like a very bad boy indeed. Randall was watching him too, lying quietly by daddy’s feet, and the idea of having disappointed him as well made Will shiver. Randall was just a pet, and he always obeyed daddy. Why couldn’t he be good like him? What if daddy decided that Will was too much trouble and he sent him away so that he could live with Randall alone? The tormenting feelings of guilt and shame threatened to overwhelm Will, and he started to softly bang his head against the wall in a slow, rhythmic movement. 

 

Hannibal watched Will’s actions with a frown, and decided to nip his behavior in the bud before it escalated to something worse.

 

‘Come here, honey’ he said in a warm, forgiving tone ‘Your punishment is over’.

 

Will gulped and turned around, his pants and shorts still pooled around his ankles and his weenie exposed for daddy and Randall to see.

 

‘Will you send me away?’ he sobbed, and he started to bite on his thumb nail compulsively. He chewed on it and spat it when it broke, and he was starting with another nail when Hannibal walked up to him and held his hands in his. 

 

‘Of course not, baby boy. I could _never_ send you away. Your punishment is over and you’re forgiven. Why are you doing this?’

 

Hannibal caressed the broken nail with the pad of his thumb and frowned in concern. Will gave a one shoulder shrug and looked down.

 

‘I dunno, daddy’.

 

Hannibal sighed and kissed his baby boy on the forehead.

 

‘I know that you’re struggling with this particular rule, Will. You want daddy’s bed to be yours, but you must sleep in your own bed- I’ve told you many times. And in order to grow up and become a good, obedient boy, you must learn that sometimes you need to follow rules although you may not like them. And there will be consequences if you break them’.

 

Will nodded, but he wasn’t really paying much attention. The nails on his fingers were tingling, and the urge to bite and feel them crack between his teeth was becoming irresistible.

 

‘Yes, daddy’ he muttered, wondering when he would go fetch the cold salve for his naughty bottom.

 

‘I’ll rub some soothing cream on your naughty bottom now, muffin’ daddy said like clockwork ‘Wait here, I hope you’ve learnt your lesson’.

 

‘Yes, daddy’ Will whispered, but the moment he turned his back and left, Will started to chew on his nails uncontrollably, gripping them with his teeth and ripping them along to the middle.

 

Randall made a low clicking sound, something close to a bewildered warning, but Will ignored him and continued with his delicious feast. He had chewed on all his nails by the time daddy returned, and luckily he still had a few hang-nails to lick and pull on later.

 

‘Come here, sweetie’ daddy instructed, and Will got on his lap meekly, feeling immensely relieved when the cold cream soothed the intense burn of his skin. However, as the fear of being sent away crept back in, Will felt the compulsive urge to bite on his nails once more. The blissful _crack_ lasted only a split second, but Will found he craved it like nothing else. But he had gone through his nails already, right? Well, he imagined he could always try his toes. And then he’ll think of a way to hide it all from daddy. When the cold dead fear was gone.

 


	62. Daddy's Bed (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Angst, nail biting, OCD-related behaviour to be on the safe side

Will’s nails –or what remained of them- hurt. Deliciously so, throbbing and pulsing in his fingers after he had gone on a second round on them. There was some blood and painful hang-nails around his thumbs, but it had been so worthy. The fear of daddy sending him away had almost gone, and Will lay back on his bed feeling happy and strangely elated.

 

The feeling lasted only a few minutes, though, as a new fear suddenly reared its ugly head. What would daddy said when he saw his fingers like this? There was no way Will could hide this, so he started to feel anxious again. He thought of several possible excuses, like maybe he was hungry? Or curious- or bored? Will fretted anxiously under the bedcovers. No, daddy would see through all that. He was very clever, and he will find proof in his bitten nails that Will was a very bad boy. And then, daddy would surely send him away.

 

The anxiety spiked up worse than before, and Will whimpered softly into his pillow. He had no more nails to bite, what could he do now? He chewed on his inner cheek over and over again, until the soft skin broke and it felt tender and raw. Maybe if he bit the big toenail of his foot. Just a little, just enough to see if he could actually do it.   

 

Will tried his best, but he couldn’t bend enough to stick his big toe into his mouth. He writhed in frustration as he tried different positions, but all was to no avail. In his despair, however, Will realized that there was a bit of white edge still on the nail of his thumb, so maybe he could crack the toe nail like that. Will started picking at the sides of his big toe, and ripped the nail little by little until he managed to tear a long section of it.

 

And oh, the _pleasure_.

 

A soothing satisfaction washed over him and left him sighing with joy, but it was over so quickly. Will whimpered as he needed more, so he moved to the next toe and then to the other, getting more skilled at ripping the little nails with every new victory. In only a few minutes Will had a little bundle of nail scrapsby his side, and his toes ached wonderfully. The pain of ripping two nails too deep and exposing the quick had made him hiss and groan, but at least it made him forget about daddy and the fear of being sent away. Will put his feet in a pair of thick woolen socks and snuggled under the bedcovers. He could feel his toes throbbing, but he ignored the sweet tingle and told himself that he had to sleep now. Everything would be better in the morning somehow. He felt calmer and there was nothing else he could do, so he closed his eyes and all his worries dissolved when sleep finally claimed him.

 

*

 

‘William’ daddy sternly said when Will reached for his tippy cup the next day. He was siting at the kitchen table for breakfast as usual, and when daddy gave him his tippy cup full of orange juice, Will reached for it thirstily. He had quite forgotten what had happened the previous night, so he clawed his fingers and curled his toes in his slippers full of fear and shame.

 

‘What is this?’ Hannibal asked taking his hand in his.

 

‘Nothing, daddy’ Will muttered, but when he tried to pull his hand away, daddy reached for it again and inspected his fingers closely.

 

The damage was substantial. Hannibal frowned in concern as he saw how his baby boy had bitten and ripped all of his nails, shredding his cuticles and chewing the skin all the way down his fingers.  There was dry blood, infected hang-nails and pink scabs and scar tissue around his thumbs.

 

‘Will’ he breathed in shock, what only made Will feel the pang of guilt and shame twisting inside him again. He blushed and lowered his head, feeling as his eyes welled up and wondering what punishment he would be getting for being so, so bad.

 

‘Honey’ daddy said in a soft tone now. He sat by Will’s side with his cup of strong coffee and kissed his forehead lovingly ‘Would you like to tell daddy why you did this?’

 

Will shook his head fiercely, squeezing his eyes shut to make all the shame go away.

 

‘OK’ Hannibal muttered ‘Let’s have breakfast then. I know I said we were going to the park later, but maybe Matthew can come over and play with you. Would you like that?’

 

Will cracked an eye open and looked up. Daddy was moving around the kitchen as usual, getting the pancake batter ready and putting the blueberries on a clean bowl.

 

‘You-you’re- not- not angry, daddy?’

 

Hannibal paused as he added more milk to the batter, and managed to give his best smile to his baby boy.

 

‘Why would I be, honey? We have a great day ahead of us, and we’ll only talk about your nails when you’re ready. Finish your juice now, I have a surprise for you.’

 

Will watched him open the freezer and get the homemade vanilla ice cream. Daddy allowed a scoop on the pancakes only if Will had been really good, so maybe he wasn’t mad after all. Will was confused, but the prospect of the delicious ice cream and a visit from his cousin Matty cheered him up, making him forget about his fears and dreadful anxiety.

 

*

 

‘Hannibal, _por Dios_. Sometimes you act like an old mother hen. Willy bites his nails? So what. Many kids do it. You and I know it is indicative of nothing. Not even of ADHA or OCD. The boy is bored, or saw it on TV, or maybe just had a nightmare and tried to relieve the stress. Don’t make such a deal of it’.

 

‘I’m worried, Frederick’ Hannibal said over the phone ‘I know Will, and this is not something random. You know how special he is, and although I hardly think it’s the first symptom of anything serious, it’s definitely anxiety related. When I ran a bath for him this morning, I found out he had also bitten his toenails’.

 

‘Eww, gross! I would spank my boy if he had done something half as disgusting’.

 

Hannibal sighed. Frederick would always be Frederick. And it was good that he was.

 

‘Talking about which’ he continued ‘I wondered if Matthew could spend the afternoon with us. If you don’t have any other plans, of course’.

 

‘¡ _Sinvergüenza_!’ Frederick called ‘Would you like to go to uncle Hannibal’s today?’

 

‘ _¡Sí, papi!_ ’ came the quick reply from somewhere in the house, and Hannibal smiled.

 

‘I’ll drive him over after lunch. Maybe I can use the afternoon to finish an important article’.

 

 


	63. Daddy's Bed (3)

‘Matthew, I’d like to have a word with you’.

 

Matty had just left his backpack on the floor, daddy Frederick was already gone and the boy was really looking forward to playing with his little cousin and his toy trains. But uncle Hannibal sounded serious, so he gulped and followed him to the office in silence.

 

‘I’m- I’m going to behave today, uncle Hannibal’ he started as a way to apologize even before the visit started ‘I won’t kiss Will or anything, and if I feel like- naughty down there- I’ll go to the bathroom as you told me’.

 

Hannibal snorted softly.

 

‘I appreciate that, Matthew. I know you’re a very good boy, but I wanted to talk about something else’.

 

Matty nodded expectantly.

 

‘Will is… not quite himself. He’s worried about something’.

 

‘About what?’

 

‘I don’t know’ Hannibal honestly admitted ‘So I thought you might help me find out’.

 

‘But…’ Matty frowned ‘Can’t you ask him?’

 

He was used to hiding things from daddy Frederick, like when he got his adult magazines to read under the bed or when he cracked the TV parental control, but Mat knew his cousin’s relationship with his daddy was very different. Will never lied, and he never hid anything from his daddy.

 

‘I could ask Will, of course. But it would only make him more anxious’.

 

‘I don’t understand, uncle Hannibal’.

 

‘I know that Will is anxious about something’ Hannibal sighed ‘You’ll see that he has started to bite his nails, it’s like when a baby sucks on his thumb to calm down’.

 

‘So, we’re going to see baby William?’ Matty beamed up, because he sure loved his sweet infant cousin ‘Has Will regressed?’

 

‘No, Matthew. Will won’t tell me what’s wrong because I fear he’s scared. And probably ashamed too. Think about this like solving a mystery. Can I count on you? It will be difficult, like answering a question that you haven’t heard yet’.

 

Matty knitted his brow in deep thought.

 

‘That sounds like a big challenge, uncle Hannibal’.

 

‘Indeed’ Hannibal said with a little smile ‘That’s why I need your help, Matthew. I can’t do this on my own’.

 

*

 

Mat went over the conversation as he climbed up the stairs to Will’s bedroom. He was in awe that uncle Hannibal would need his help, and that he had been so honest and sincere with him. Matthew couldn’t quite understand how he could be clueless –about Will or anything else, after all he was _uncle Hannibal!_ He was so clever and intelligent, and always seemed to know everything and be one step ahead of everybody. But now he needed Matty’s help, and of course the boy had promised to find out what was making Will so anxious. He felt so proud that he was needed for such a difficult quest, and he told himself he would not fail at it.

 

However, things were not going to be that easy. When Matty knocked on the door of Will’s bedroom, he found that his cousin was just the way he had always been- full of energy and eager to play with his newest toy train.

 

‘Daddy bought it last week!’ he exclaimed ‘It comes with lights and three different engine sounds, look!’

 

Will laughed and did a little happy dance as he got the train from the toy box.

 

‘We’re going to have such fun today!’ he beamed, and Matty smiled feeling his contagious joy ‘Let’s play!’

 

Both boys cheered and giggled and laughed like the little boys they were, and two minutes into the game were enough for Mat to forget uncle Hannibal’s words and his mission here today.

 

*

 

It was 4 p.m. already, and daddy Frederick called to say he would be picking Mat for an early dinner soon. The boys had spent a great time, playing with the trains and then drawing and watching Sesame Street together.

 

‘One of these things is not like the others’ Will sang happy and carefree ‘One of these things just doesn’t belong…’

 

Mat smiled at the way his little cousin sang out of tune, and opened his eyes wide when uncle Hannibal brought a tray full of homemade cookies, muffins and cupcakes. There were two glasses of chocolate milk topped with mini marshmallows and grated chocolate, and as Matty took a sip, he couldn’t help a big, broad smile.

 

‘Will, your daddy is the best in the world’ he praised, and drank more of the delicious milk eagerly.

 

Will was playfully fishing for the marshmallows with the drinking straw, but when he heard that he frowned and became suddenly sad.

 

‘Matty… Do you think that maybe daddy… Maybe one day… He’ll send me away?’

 

Mat looked up in surprise.

 

‘Will, don’t be silly. How can you say that? Your daddy loves you more than anything, you _know’_.

 

Mat chewed a soft marshmallow and took a long sip again, but still Will wouldn’t eat or drink.

 

‘Sometimes I think… I fear that…’ he left the drinking straw and bit what was left of his thumb nail, hissing in pain when he bit into the quick and the tiny wound started to bleed.

 

Mat left his chocolate milk and frowned, suddenly wary and alert about what uncle Hannibal had said.

 

‘Will, have you argued with your daddy? Did he punish you, is that why you’re upset?’

 

Will shook his head and sucked on his raw nail.

 

‘No… Well, yes but it’s not… I… ’

 

Will licked the drop of blood and felt a shiver. He couldn’t tell Matty, he couldn’t tell anyone. They wouldn’t understand, and the intense fear gripped him once, whispering in his ear that it was better if he was alone.

 

‘I don’t wanna play anymore’ he muttered, and left the sofa to climb up the stairs.

 

‘Wait’ Matty said, feeling horribly guilty that he had done something wrong. But Will obviously didn’t want any company now, and Matty decided to let him be. He would only make things worse if he went to his cousin’s bedroom, so he looked at the delicious chocolate milk in defeat. He would have to tell uncle Hannibal that he had failed his mission, and he was thinking about how to do it when he heard a strange clicking behind him.

 

‘ _Whhhhrrrrr’_.

 

‘Randall!’ Mat startled ‘Boy, you are stealthy! What do you want, food?’

 

He offered the bony pet a soaked marshmallow, but the beast didn’t even sniffle it.

 

‘You’re not hungry?’ Mat asked as Randall lay on the floor. He watched with a frown as the pet stretched his arm towards him, and before he could react, Mat found himself trapped between the mighty paws of the monster, safe but dangerously cuddled by the blade like claws.

 

‘ _Whhhiilllrrr’_ the pet growled, and Mat trembled in fear.

 

‘I- I didn’t know- you could talk, haha, nice Randall. Good Randall. Let me go now?’

 

‘ _WHILR’_ the pet snarled as he squeezed the boy tighter, and Mat tried to escape to no avail.

 

‘Y-yes-ss, Will, he’s not here, he’s up in his bedroom, do you want me to call him?’

 

The pet grumbled low under his breath and released the boy. He moved down the corridor with his clicks and _whhhrsss_ , waving his bony tail and disappearing somewhere into the garden.

 

Mat wiped a few beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his sleeve. He knew Randall would never hurt him, but the creature had never done anything like this before, and it had been downright scary. In any case, it wouldn’t be half as frightening as having to face uncle Hannibal to tell him of his failure with little Will.

 


	64. Daddy's Bed (end)

‘Is that all he said?’

 

Mat swallowed hard and nodded.

 

‘Yes, uncle Hannibal. Will said that you had punished him, but it wasn’t that. He asked me if I thought you’d ever send him away. He seemed to be afraid of the possibility, and started to bite his nails. I told him it was crazy, because that could never happen, but then he went to his bedroom alone’.

 

Little Matty waited expectantly for uncle Hannibal to say something, but the doctor merely frowned and sat on his office chair. Randall was lying quietly by his feet, his eyes open and watchful.

 

‘I just… I just don’t understand, uncle. Will knows… He knows you love him very much, right? And he loves you more than anything in the world’.

 

‘Fear works that way’ Hannibal said with a sad smile ‘When you’re afraid, you may start doubting almost anything, even something you are absolutely sure of’.

 

Mat chewed on his bottom lip, unsure of what to do next.

 

‘So… What can we do to help Will?’

 

Hannibal was about to reply when Randall stood on his claws and approached Mat.

 

‘Hi-hi again, R-ran-dall’ the boy stammered, and took a step back because he knew what was coming. And indeed, the monstrous pet hugged him fiercely again, holding him tight with his powerful, bony arms.

 

Mat gave a little gasp as he found himself trapped in the exoskeleton cage, and squealed in fear as Randall lay on the floor and made him lie down too.

 

‘Uncle Hannibal!’ he called, but then Randall closed his eyes and growled- _WHILLLRRR_

 

‘Help, uncle Hannibal’ Mat whimpered, but Hannibal considered the strange behavior of his pet before doing anything.

 

‘Be calm, Matthew. You know Randall will never hurt you’.

 

Hannibal knelt down and frowned. Randall had curled into a ball on the rug, and cuddled Matthew with a gentle purr, keeping him safe and protected as he faked sleep.

 

 _Rrrrrr-rrr_ , the beast rumbled, then cracked an eye open to gaze right into Hannibal’s eyes.

 

The exchange left Hannibal lost in thought for a moment. He was humbled by the beast’s innate instinct, and by his keen intelligence in communicating with him.

 

‘Good pet’ Hannibal praised caressing his spiky spine ‘Good pet’.

 

Right as if on cue, Randall released Matty and walked up to his favourite spot in front of the fireplace, lying there to continue his vigilant watch.

 

‘Wh-what- what was all that about, uncle Hannibal?’ Mat asked getting to his feet with a light shiver ‘Randall did the same before, I thought he wanted to play but I was so scared’.

 

‘No, he didn’t want to play, Matthew. He wanted to tell us something’.

 

‘Oh’ Mat said frowning at the beast ‘And what did he say?’

 

Hannibal snorted softly and smiled.

 

‘Come now, your daddy must be about to arrive. I’ll pack some of the muffins for your breakfast tomorrow, would you like that?’

 

‘Yes, uncle Hannibal!’ Mat beamed up, because the afternoon snack had been interrupted and he hadn’t had a chance to taste the delicious triple chocolate muffins.

 

‘Excellent. Get your backpack and then you can say goodbye to Will’.

 

 

*

 

It had been some time since Frederick and Matthew left, and Hannibal had his arms dusted in a fine veneer of flour in the kitchen. He always made bread when he needed to think, as kneading the dough over and over again kept him focused while he considered whatever it was that was worrying him. Sometimes he found a solution to his problem, sometimes he didn’t, but he always had freshly baked bread in the end.

 

‘Do you think it’ll work?’ he asked Randall, who had followed his master to the kitchen when the guests left.

 

The pet said nothing, he simply eyed Hannibal attentively. Hannibal shaped the dough into a loaf and put it in an oven pan, covering it with a clean cloth to let it rest for another hour.

 

‘OK’ he muttered, more to himself than to his pet, and started to clean everything.

 

 

*

 

 

Hannibal found Will in his bedroom. The boy was drawing something on his notebook, but obviously without much interest. There were a couple of nail scraps next to the crayons, but Hannibal said nothing.

 

‘Come here, sweetie’ he said sitting on Will’s bed and patting the soft bedcover ‘There’s something I’d like to discuss with you’.

 

Will nodded and obeyed his daddy, wringing his hands anxiously to hide his badly bitten nails.

 

‘I’m sorry if I didn’t want to play with Matty before, daddy. I just… I didn’t feel like it’.

 

‘It’s ok, honey. Matthew can come for a play visit some other day’.

 

Will gave a sad smile, and before he could speak again, Hannibal said:

 

‘I’ve been thinking about the House Rules, baby boy, especially about one. You know you must sleep in your own bed, and how you can only sleep in daddy’s bed when you’re ill or have a bad nightmare’.

 

‘Yes, daddy, I know I was a bad boy the other day, but I’ve learnt my lesson and promise I won’t ever—’

 

Hannibal lifted his hand to stop the quick apology and request silence.

 

‘Sorry, daddy, I interrupted you’ Will lowered his head full or remorse. Just when he was trying to proof that he was a good boy.

 

‘That rule is no longer in effect’ Hannibal said ‘From now on, you can sleep wherever you please. In you bed or mine, for as many days as you wish’.

 

Will raised his head in surprise, and for a moment he thought he hadn’t heard right.

 

‘You mean that, daddy? _Really_?’ he cried, because it felt as if all his dreams were coming true all of a sudden.

 

‘Yes, honey. I mean it’.

 

‘But- but—’ Will was so overjoyed that he couldn’t find the right words ‘Like, _every day_? _All the days_ in the week?’

 

‘All the days in the month if you wish, Will. Just remember. When you feel you want to return to your bed, do so. Eventually, all big boys need their space, and your bedroom will always be ready for you’.

 

But Will hardly listened to that part, overwhelmed as he was by the amazing news. He kissed his daddy and hugged him tight, going to the closet to get his pyjamas even though it wasn’t bedtime yet.

 

‘And can I bring all my plushies with me, daddy? Mr. Bear and Mr. Trumpton and Kermit and Winnie and Toby the Dalmatian and Peppa and little Piglet?’

 

Hannibal sighed but nodded. He knew he would spend a couple of months with little to no sleep at nights, but he had made his mind and was determined to see this through.

 

‘Of course, sweetie. You can bring them all’.

 

Will gave an excited giggle and gathered all his furry friends. He trotted down the corridor to daddy’s bedroom and opened the bed, making a nest with all the stuffed toys and getting them ready for when bedtime arrived.

 

‘Can I put on my pyjamas now, daddy? And have a very early dinner and go to bed right away?’

 

Hannibal chuckled at the eagerness of his little boy, and helped him put on his beloved puppy pyjamas.

 

‘We’ll have an early dinner, sweetie. But daddy needs to read a couple of things before bedtime, so you can go to bed and I’ll join you later’.

 

‘Oooh’ Will murmured in disappointment. He had imagined that he would to go bed at the same time as daddy, but then he thought he would wait for him reading a tale.

 

After a delicious dinner of roasted pork and baby potatoes, Will dashed to the bathroom to clean his teeth and jumped on daddy’s bed, snuggling cozily under the duvet and closing his eyes with contentment. This must be the very first time that Will missed SpongeBob on TV, but he preferred to be here, with all his plushies waiting for daddy. He was so excited that he read the paragraphs of _Jack and the Beanstalk_ over and over again, and barely advanced in the tale for half an hour. But it was all so worthwhile.

 

When daddy finally came to the bedroom, little Will couldn’t help a squeal. He saw him entering the en-suite bathroom to change into his maroon pyjamas, and the moment Hannibal lay down, Will cuddled up to him -more _latched_ on to him- and didn’t let him go for the whole night.

 

‘I love you so much, daddy’ he whispered, and Hannibal kissed him lovingly on the forehead.

 

‘I love you too, dear Will’.

 

*

 

Morning after morning, Hannibal woke up sleepy and puffy-eyed. Will turned and tossed with vivid dreams every night, sometimes he talked and giggled in his sleep, and some other times he kicked his daddy unwittingly. Hannibal was a very light sleeper, and although he knew he would become Will’s teddy bear for many nights, he hadn’t expected to feel this tired.

 

Hannibal always raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Randall when he fed him breakfast in the mornings, but the pet said nothing, only chomped the chunks of fresh, raw meat as he always did. Hannibal sighed as he cleaned everything and then moved to his Italian coffee machine to prepare a _doppio espresso_ to begin the day.

 

Hannibal had expected the co-bedding arrangement to last for a couple of months, but it took Will _seven_ to heal his tormenting fears. His nail biting improved substantially over the weeks, to the point that he hardly thought about chewing or ripping his nails anymore. Will relapsed a couple of times, though, especially on the days when he considered going back to sleep on his own. He always returned to Hannibal’s bedroom, though, and curled up to his daddy _one more night_.

 

Being the patient man that he was, Hannibal had steadfastly resolved that he would wait as long as it took for Will to return to his bedroom. The decision had to be his and his alone, and Hannibal was determined to wait a full year if that’s what his beloved boy needed. But then, one cold September morning, something happened.

 

‘You know, daddy’ Will said as he woke up surrounded by the cozy nest of plushies ‘I think I’m going to put Kermit and Toby back in my room. So they can protect it’.

 

Hannibal nodded and watched as Will put the stuffed toys back on their shelf. Winnie, Peppa and Piglet followed the next day, and eventually even the beloved Mr. Bear and Mr. Trumpton returned to Will’s bed.

 

‘They belong here’ Will said, and frowned feeling suddenly insecure ‘But I still want to sleep with you, daddy’.

 

‘Of course, honey’ Hannibal replied soothingly ‘As long as you wish’.

 

Will spent yet a couple of weeks sleeping on Hannibal’s bed, but every night, he watched the open door of the bedroom and the corridor that led to his bedroom with more anticipation. Knowing daddy would always be here, but especially knowing he could always return to his bed, gave Will the courage to tiptoe to his bedroom one night and lie down on his bed for a while. Will felt like a really big boy, all his furry friends were there and he felt like he truly belonged. Will returned to the comfort and safety of daddy’s bed a little later, though, and promised himself he’d try again the next night.

 

Hannibal watched his little boy coming and going from the master bedroom to his and back again every night, tiptoeing carefully when he thought daddy was asleep and returning a while later. He said nothing about these little night trips, of course, but Hannibal knew it was a matter of time until Will decided to spend the whole night in his own bed. And eventually, it happened, not because Will had resolved to do so, but simply because he fell asleep and forgot to return to daddy’s bed.

 

Will woke up the next day feeling oddly excited, because he had spent the whole night away from daddy for the first time in months and _nothing_ had happened. Daddy was still there, and when Will woke him up he kissed him good morning and prepared breakfast as usual. That day they went to the beach on a crab hunt, and they returned with a net full of them and lots of stories to tell uncle Frederick and cousin Matty. It was the most wonderful day Will had had in a long time, and he realized that being a big boy was truly great. Now the idea of being abandoned by his daddy felt really silly to him, and he looked at his nails wondering why he had been biting them so much. It didn’t make much sense now, but it didn’t matter.

 

Hannibal made a delicious cheesecake that night to celebrate his lovely boy’s progress, and he ordered a wild boar from the local butcher to treat Randall. After all, it wasn’t every day that Hannibal learnt such a valuable lesson from his pet. 

 


	65. Uncle Frederick's Treatment (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: enema play, evil!Uncle Frederick. Written for nwspaprtaxis <3

Little Will watched with fearful eyes as uncle Frederick started to make preparations.

 

‘Please, daddy’ he begged for the umpteenth time ‘Can’t _you_ do this instead?’

 

Hannibal sat down on the bed where Will was lying, naked from the waist down and trembling.

 

‘I could, honey. But uncle Frederick is far more skilled when it comes to administering enemas. Don’t worry, he’s going to be very careful. Right, Frederick?’

 

‘Of course’ Dr. Chilton smugly replied ‘After all, this is not meant as punishment, Willy. It’s just a very gentle water enema to get things moving. Your daddy tells me you’ve been constipated for the past few days, and this is the best medicine for such cases’.

 

Will was not convinced at all, and he watched wide eyed as uncle readied a strange looking nozzle.

 

‘But- but--’

 

‘No buts, young man’ Frederick replied. Of course, he would be true to his word and wouldn’t hurt Will, especially all as Hannibal was going to be present during the procedure, but that didn’t mean Frederick would take all the fun from the enema. As the lukewarm water wouldn’t really give Will any cramps, he had chosen a plug-like nozzle in the shape of two anal beads to keep things interesting. He coated it in a thick, yellow cream and winked an eye at his terrified nephew.

 

‘Ready, Willy?’

 

‘I- I think I want to _go_ now, uncle, really, there’s no need—’

 

‘Haha! How many times have I heard that one before! You’re not escaping from my enema, little Will. Now, get your legs up in the air and keep them there’.

 

‘I thought you favoured the Sims position’ Hannibal said, but Frederick clicked his tongue.

 

‘Diaper position will be better today. The pressure on Will’s belly combined with the retention of the enema will speed things up’.

 

Will whimpered helplessly as daddy Hannibal held his legs up just as if he were going to put him in a nappy, and uncle Frederick sat on the bed and circled his opening with the sticky cream.

 

‘Deep breath now, Willy. I want to see this little hole swallowing the nozzle without any fussing’.

 

Will tried his best to behave, he really did, but the bead of the nozzle was just too big, and it burned when it went in.

 

‘Oww’ he groaned, but Frederick paid no heed and kept on pushing it inside.

 

‘Why is your boy such a wuss?’ he sighed ‘Always complaining. _Always’_.

 

‘Don’t clench up, honey’ Hannibal soothed ‘And do as uncle Frederick says’.

 

‘But da-ddyy’ Will whined, only to give a surprised gasp when the second bead shoved inside his tiny hole unceremoniously.

 

‘Ah!’ Will cried in pain, and his eyes welled up with tears. The sticky cream had barely helped the nozzle going inside, and now he felt his little hole invaded and painfully stretched.

 

‘There you go, all plugged up and ready for the enema. I chose this nozzle for a reason, Hannibal, as the beads will help little Will here with the retention process. This is the very first time he’s had one of my enemas, and I don’t want him leaking all over the bed’.

 

‘Of course, Frederick’ Hannibal nodded, and watched as his colleague and friend turned the clamp to let the water of the enema bag flow.

 

‘Ooooh, daddy’ Will whined as he felt his belly swelling of all a sudden.

 

‘Da-ddy, da-ddy, is that all you can say?’ Frederick teased ‘You’ll have to hold the enema for at least ten minutes despite the bloating. That naughty belly of yours needs to learn a lesson’.

 

Will didn’t understand what that meant, only that the water flow stopped all of a sudden leaving his poor belly painfully distended.

 

‘It—’ he sniffled ‘It hurts’.

 

‘Nonsense’ Frederick retorted ‘You barely took a quart of water, that’s just for beginners. In the next days, we’ll work on your retention threshold until I’m satisfied this constipation problem is resolved’.

 

Will was about to speak, terrified as he was by the prospect of more enemas, but then daddy Hannibal cut in:

 

‘You should be grateful uncle Frederick has so generously agreed to take care of your bowel health, Will. He is an expert where enemas and clysters are concerned, and when I told him of your recurrent constipation problems, he carefully designed a course of enemas and other rectal treatments which are starting today. I trust him completely, and so should you, honey. Uncle Frederick only wants what’s best for you, and I know he will continue the treatment until you’re completely healed and healthy’.

 

‘No fecal impactation has ever resisted my methods’ Frederick chuckled ‘So don’t worry, little Will. In only a week’s time, this naughty, constipated ass of yours will have learnt to let go on demand. I promise’.

#### 


	66. Uncle Frederick's Treatment (2)

‘Little boys are just like puppies. Did you know that, Willy?’

 

Will shook his head. Just as promised, uncle Frederick entered his bedroom at 8 o’clock sharp. He would be visiting Will every morning before going to the hospital, and the schedule would be the same during the weekends. Will was not allowed to go down to the kitchen and have breakfast with daddy until uncle Frederick was done with him, and he was now trembling in in fear, lying on his bed and clutching Mr. Bear close to his chest.

 

‘Puppies need to be housebroken’ uncle continued ‘When you first take them home, they’ll pee and poo everywhere unless they’re properly trained. In time, and with firm guidance, they’ll learn to go outside in the garden at designated times, typically in the morning and in the evening. Well, little boys are just the same. If they are not taught bowel and bladder control, they’ll be like little wild animals, making messes whenever they wish without a proper schedule. Diapers work up to a certain extent, of course, but they’re not the best choice for long term results’.

 

Will cringed when he heard the word _diapers_. He hated them with a passion, and he knew uncle Frederick often used them as punishment.

 

‘This treatment will have many benefits for you, little Will’ Dr. Chilton continued as he took several scary things from his medical briefcase ‘First and foremost, it will put an end to that recalcitrant constipation you’ve been suffering for the past weeks. But then, it will also establish a very necessary discipline so that no more rectal or colonic problems ail you in the future. My early morning enemas will train your lazy large bowel to have a healthy movement first thing in the morning. This habit will become a well established routine in the future, to the point that only one or two remedial enemas will be necessary every month’.

 

Will’s head was spinning. He didn’t understand what uncle Frederick was saying, only that he was scared and wanted his daddy.

 

‘Finally’ Dr. Chilton said readying a long tube ‘My treatment will also provide a very important if often overlooked benefit, which is the stimulation of the vagal nerve. Enemas have a soothing effect in patients suffering anxiety, and the stimulation of your anal sphincters will also go a long way to make you feel more relaxed and calmed. I have discussed this issue with your daddy, and as the doctor he is, he is fully aware of the benefits of vagal nerve stimulation via enemas. As you know he has sanctioned my treatment, which we are going to begin right now’.

 

Will whimpered when he saw the red enema bag, and Frederick couldn’t help a smug grin.

 

‘So far the scientific side, Willy. Now, I personally think good boys must have their little hole thoroughly cleansed and inspected every day. I have no patience for shy, whiny boys who wail and fuss because their tight hole won’t stretch for a proper inspection. So, as I know you're not used to this routine, we’ll need to work extra hard until your hole is open and loose to accommodate my medical instruments. It will take some time, of course, but once your hole is gaping you’ll have learnt a very important lesson in obedience to your elders. You’ll also learn that moving your bowels is a natural process, and not a source of shame and humiliation. Needless to say, from now on I’ll supervise any and all evacuations of your bowel following my early morning enemas. So, Willy. Shall we begin?’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dial **1** if you want daddy Hannibal to change his mind and rescue his poor, scared little Will from this evil treatment
> 
> Dial **2** if you want uncle Frederick to begin this unspeakably kinky treatment with the suggestions from the readers... ಠ◡ಠ


	67. Uncle Frederick's Treatment (end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to send a million thanks and hugs to all the lovely readers who replied with their suggestions for this chapter- it was a hard decision to make, but in the end I went for the kinky route! I hope you enjoy this, and thanks so much for being there, ilu so much xx (◡‿◡✿) 
> 
> **TW** : kink negotiation, consensual non-consensual enema play, anal play, humiliation, angst, a bit of non-explicit scat references, evil uncle Frederick is evil and I wouldn't have him any other way ≖‿≖

‘Dirty naughty boys have dirty naughty holes’ Uncle Frederick casually said as he put on a latex glove.

 

‘I want my dad’ Will whimpered, and Hannibal couldn’t help a little smile at that. He was watching the live feed of Will’s bedroom on his iPpad in the kitchen, and he took an invigorating sip of his freshly made espresso. Oh, but Frederick was good. Trust his dear friend and colleague to be mean, it was second nature to him. And Will was flushed and scared, just where he wanted to be.

 

Truth be told, Hannibal had had his reservations about this little game. He was aware of Will’s masochistic side, and how every now and then the urge to play out a particular dark fantasy became irresistible. Their consensual non-consensual games often involved Hannibal imposing a forced regression on Will, who spent a few days diapered as a babbling baby, completely helpless and unaware. But this time, Will craved something different. He had told Hannibal as much, coming out of his little mindset as he did every Monday morning before going to teach at the Academy.

 

Hannibal had promised to think about it, because as much as he loved edge games, this one required that he took a less active engagement. Frederick would be the sadist to Will’s masochist, a role that Hannibal envied but that he didn’t allow himself to resent. He knew he was a loving, nurturing daddy in Will’s little headspace, and that he had to remain like that for the sake of the relationship they had built. That Will needed Dr. Chilton spoke volumes of how much he loved his daddy, and how he considered Hannibal thoroughly unable to hurt him. Actually, if Hannibal took an active role in this perverse game, the consequences for Will’s little headspace could be catastrophic.

 

Hannibal clicked his tongue as he watched the screen of his iPad. No game was ever perfect, so a number of rules had been established. Hannibal would watch it all from the kitchen, as a way to monitor Will’s distress and Frederick’s enjoyment. The game would never be sexual, and would instead focus on humiliation, what would give both players ample opportunities for satisfaction. To make this even more real for Will, he would be playing without a safeword, but Hannibal would intervene if he saw genuine signs of anxiety. Which he wouldn’t, because Frederick was mean but not stupid, and he knew about the hidden camera on the boy’s bedroom.

 

‘I want my dadeee!’ Will hiccupped on the screen as Frederick uncapped a tube of surgical lube. The boy was clutching Mr. Bear close to his chest, and sure enough, Frederick grabbed the teddy bear and seized it.

 

‘Give me this stinky ball of fur unless you want me to enema its little bear ass’ he said, and locked the plushie in a drawer to isolate Will further. Just exactly what Hannibal would have done if he were to trade places with Frederick.

 

‘Mr. Bear!’ Will cried in anguish, and both friends smiled in unison. Little Will was a joy to play with, and in their very different ways, both promised themselves to make this game memorable.

  

*

 

‘I want Mr. Bear! I want my da-dyyyy!’ Will cried trying to get up from the bed. Frederick didn’t allow it, of course, and he subdued the rebellious boy with a hard spank to his bare bottom.

 

‘Silence’ uncle Frederick ordered spanking Will a couple more times for good measure ‘This behavior in unacceptable, little boy, and your hiney-hole is going to pay dearly for it’.

 

‘N-no, please, uncle’ Will begged as he was forced to lie on his tummy ‘I’ll be good, I promise’.

 

‘It’s too late for that, mister. I have no patience for dirty, naughty boys, but _ungrateful_ ones get my very special nozzle’.

 

Will fussed and squirmed on the bed, scared to death now that not even Mr. Bear was by his side to keep him company. He gasped when uncle parted his ass cheeks open, and buried his head on the pillow in embarrassment.

 

‘What is this?’ Dr. Chilton frowned ‘Good little boys must be nicely shaved for their enemas. Wait here, Willy, and don’t you dare move from the bed, or else’.

 

Uncle Frederick left an evil looking paddle by Will’s side to make his point, and then left to the bathroom. Will eyed the wooden instrument full of fear. It was very large and with some holes in the wood, which would hurt a thousand times more than uncle’s hand. Will felt a tear rolling down his cheek, and thought of his dear daddy and Mr. Bear, so far away from him now.

 

‘Well’ Frederick said as he returned and sat on the bed once more. He had brought a soapy sponge and a razor, and after preparing everything, he slipped a cushion under Will’s groin to lift his ass ‘Reach back and spread your naughty ass open. I’ll shave all this fuzz and then we’ll begin with the treatment’.

 

Will sobbed as he was forced to cooperate in this humiliating procedure. Uncle Frederick hummed a little song as he worked, carefully shaving the boy’s cheeks and crack until his skin was soft and smooth.

 

‘What a tiny little hole you have’ he said teasing the pinky anus ‘So tight and closed. We’re going to change that, Willy, don’t you worry’.

 

Dr. Chilton squeezed a blob of surgical lube on his gloved finger, smiling smugly and savouring this exquisite moment. Hannibal didn’t engage in any sex games with his little boy, what meant Will’s hole would be almost virgin for him. Frederick licked his lips and shoved his finger inside the boy in one brutal push, reveling in the ensuing cries and the way his anus clenched spasmodically around him.

 

‘Aahh!’ Will cried as his hiney-hole was so roughly violated ‘Help me daddy, please!’

 

‘Haha!’ Frederick laughed starting a rough fingering ‘Call your daddy all you want, little Will, because he’s _not_ going to come’.

 

Will started to weep into the pillow, feeling as the brisk penetration stretched his poor hole until it felt chaffed and sore.

 

‘I don’t wanna’ he sniffled over and over again ‘Please tío Frederick. Please, stop’.

 

Frederick ignored the sobbing pleas of the boy, and pulled his finger out with a wet, satisfying pop.

 

‘Time to graduate to the nozzle for naughty boys’ he said, and picked a plug like rubber nozzle from his beloved collection. It was hollow and came with a rubber stopper so that the full enema could be administered and retained through it, but the best thing was that the nozzle was heavily textured. Just like fake dildos had bulging, realistic veins, this nozzle had strategically placed studs and ridges that made insertion quite an ordeal. Frederick had a mind not to lube it, but then he realized the novice hole of his nephew would probably bleed if he took it dry, making Hannibal come up to the bedroom and put an end to the game.

 

‘Hmmmm’ he murmured, and then got a box of his homemade special suppositories from his medical briefcases. They were equal parts ginger and glycerine, and although he wouldn’t be needing them today, Frederick picked one and rubbed it all around the nozzle, making sure it was thoroughly coated with the sticky mixture.

 

‘Spread your ass cheeks open and say: _I’m a dirty, naughty boy in need for an enema_ ’.

 

‘N-noo, please’ Will gasped ‘Please, tío, pl-ea—’

 

A hard spank silenced the disobedient boy, and uncle Frederick lifted an amused eyebrow.

 

‘You’ve just earned yourself a spoonful of castor oil in the enema, Willy. Keep that attitude up and I’ll add the full bottle to the enema water’.

 

Will didn’t know what castor oil was, but it sounded scary enough for him to do as uncle Frederick said. He reached back and spread himself open, exposing his glistening, reddened hole and saying:

 

‘Pl-please uncle Frederick. I… I need an enema because I’m… a very naughty boy’.

 

‘Close enough’ Frederick chuckled, pressing the tip of the thick nozzle to the tender anus and pushing hard.

 

‘Oowww’ Will groaned, feeling as his abused hole was stretched to the limit by the evil nozzle ‘It hurts, uncle Frederick, and it- it burns so much!’

 

‘What a cry-baby you are’ Frederick mocked shoving the nozzle in ‘Willy the wussy, that’s how you should be called’.

 

‘Nooo’ Will wept, trying to clench his muscles to stop the penetration, but hissing in pain as the effort only made  his hole hurt more.

 

‘Oh, so you’re a clencher’ Frederick taunted pulling the nozzle out ‘Then I’m afraid we’ll have to start over’.

 

‘NO, please!’ Will begged, but uncle laughed and rammed the nozzle into the twitching hole, making sure the friction was extra painful.

 

‘Daddy!’ Will cried, and Frederick contemplated in satisfaction as the taut sphincter stretched with each little bump and ridge until the nozzle disappeared into the trembling body.

 

‘Excellent’ he said when the nozzle was finally seated deep within the boy ‘I knew you had a greedy, slutty hole, Will. All you dirty boys are the same, you cry and whine but all your naughty holes need is a good cleansing to start behaving properly. I’m going to enema this rebellious attitude out of you, little Willy, you have my word’.

 

Dr. Chilton connected the enema tube to the nozzle, and then he started the flow from the red enema bag currently hanging from the IV stand next to the boy’s bed. Just as he had promised, he added a spoonful of castor oil to the mixture, which would give the cheeky boy something to think about as his belly distended and started cramping.

 

Will sniffled inconsolably on the bed, feeling as his tummy bloated with the flow of warm water but not daring to utter a single word or plea, useless as he knew that would be.

 

‘Oooh’ he groaned into the tear soaked pillow, wondering when the flow would stop and sighing in relief when it did.

 

‘Never let it be said that I’m not a kind, generous uncle’ Frederick said stopping the enema a little before a quart and a half of water had entered his nephew’s ass. He wanted the cramps from the castor oil to get the boy’s attention, and a little less water would work best for that.

 

‘Rest a little now, dear Will. You’ve got to hold the enema five minutes for it to take effect, so close your eyes and think what a good boy you’re going to be when the treatment is over’.

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut, but that only made him feel the painfully distension even more. The horrible cramps came and went like waves, and he stuck his thumb into his mouth and started to suck rhythmically.

 

‘I want my daddy’ he sobbed, and Frederick dried his sweaty forehead with his handkerchief.

 

‘You’ll see your daddy very soon, Willy, when you’re clean and nice after the enema. This hurts me more than it hurts you, but I must do it for your own good. You’re severely constipated, and you must also learn to behave like a good, obedient boy. This is why your uncle dear is here, to train your naughty hole and teach you a very healthy submissiveness’.

 

Will barely listened, though, dizzy as he was by the intense cramping. His hole was forcefully stretched by the devious nozzle, and although the burning feeling had somehow decreased, now all he felt was the need to _go_.

 

‘Tío Frederick, I-’ Will looked at him with wet, hopeful eyes ‘Can I go now? Please?’

 

Frederick looked at his wrist watch. It had only been four minutes, but he decided to be indulgent. After all, this was only their first session together, and there would be so many more in the next days.

 

‘Alright, Willy. Come, I’ll help you’.

 

It took Will a quite a while to get to the bathroom at the end of the corridor. He held his bloated belly with both hands, and tiptoed carefully as Dr. Chilton rolled the IV stand with the enema bag by his side.

 

And what a wonderful sight Will made. Frederick relished in the pleasure of seeing the boy this medically penetrated, with the thick nozzle and long enema tube protruding obscenely from his ass as he moaned and groaned down the corridor. In a stroke of sadism, Frederick had got Mr. Bear from the drawer of Will’s bedroom, and he put it now on a shelf of the bathroom next to some white towels.

 

‘I want your furry friend to see what a dirty little boy you are’ he said as he guided Will to bend over the sink ‘Maybe in that way, you’ll think twice before misbehaving again during our morning enema’.

 

Will gasped as uncle Frederick started to pull the nozzle out, and he panicked when he realized all the water would start dripping and leaking down his thighs.

 

‘Noo’ he groaned as inch by inch the textured nozzle left his ass, and he clenched his hole as hard as he could.

 

‘Haha, now you want to suck it inside?’ Frederick laughed ‘Don’t worry, Willy. I’ll make sure your naughty hole swallows a bigger nozzle tomorrow’.

 

‘Nhgn!’ Will whimpered when the evil nozzle finally popped out, and he rushed to sit on the toilet red with embarrassment ‘Can I have some privacy, uncle, please?’

 

‘ _Privacy_?’ Frederick mocked ‘That word doesn’t exist for dirty little boys like you. I’m going to stay here until you’ve expelled the enema, watching with Mr. Bear until you’re good and clean’.

 

‘Noo-oo-oo’ Will wailed full of shame ‘Please, uncle, wait outside, I can’t—’

 

An acute cramp stopped Will short, and he couldn’t help the inevitable. He went there and then, under the attentive supervision of uncle Frederick and the sympathetic gaze of Mr. Bear. Will burst out in tears when he was done, crying his heart out at the humiliation, and redoubling his sobbing when uncle wiped his hiney-hole with a baby wipe.

 

‘At last, a nice, clean boy’ he muttered, and helped Will out of his pyjamas and into the clothes that Hannibal had left on the bathroom stool. It took less trouble than what Frederick had imagined, and once the wild curls of the boy were combed and his face washed clean, he accompanied him downstairs to the kitchen.

 

‘DADDY!’ Will cried when he saw Hannibal reading the morning newspaper on his iPad.

 

He ran to him despite the pain in his very swollen and abused hole, and hugged him fiercely as he sat on his lap.

 

‘Daddy, daddy, daddy’ Will chanted in blissful relief, burying his head on the crook of his shoulder and starting to weep again.

 

‘Good morning, sweetie’ Hannibal soothed. He kissed his lovely boy and caressed his hair tenderly, feeling as his body was racked by intense sobs and tremors. The endorphin high of finding love and warmth in his daddy after the evil enema  from uncle Frederick would have Will reeling for at least a couple of hours, and in need of a long, nurturing aftercare that Hannibal was only too happy to provide.

 

‘Cup of coffee?’ he offered Frederick, who was donning his jacket and tying his tie after the session.

 

‘No, thank you’ he smiled, but picked a ripe grape from the breakfast tray and ruffled Will’s hair before leaving.

 

‘Same time tomorrow, Willy’ he chuckled, and the boy only latched on to his daddy tighter.

 

‘See you then’ Hannibal said, and Frederick nodded in silence and left.

 

‘Daddy’ Will wheezed, melting into the comforting embrace and starting to doze off out of sheer exhaustion.

 

Hannibal smiled and considered putting his boy back to bed, but he cradled him for a little while yet, feeling as his hitched breathing returned to normal and how his weenie started poking his stomach. For a moment Hannibal didn’t know if his little boy was going to wet himself or rub against him, lost as he was in the blissful pleasure of being this loved and cuddled.

 

It was a bit of both in the end, as after some unwitting humping, Will lost control of his body and a little urine seeped through his pants.

 

‘Ooooh, daddy’ he begged full of shame ‘I don’t know what happened, I- I made such a mess. _Please_ , don’t tell uncle Frederick’.

 

‘Of course not, honey’ Hannibal soothed, because there was no need. Frederick was hearing it all in his cellphone as he waited for the traffic lights to change, and as he drove to the hospital, an evil smile curled his lips.

 

‘So, little Will, you’re a wetter too. I should have known. But don’t you worry, tomorrow I’ll prepare something really special for that naughty weenie of yours’.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, let's give Will a break! I _might_ return to this story and add more evil medical treatments, so send your suggestions if you wish- just note I'll try to update other wips now ^=^


End file.
